


Stranger to the known

by BrumBau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 98,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrumBau/pseuds/BrumBau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and everything seems to finally be falling back to place, when Harry happens upon an object which transports him to a universe similar and yet very different from the one he knows.</p>
<p>How will he deal with this new world where his parents are alive and the Dark Lord is in power? And is there a way to return home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fast note to mention that I'm not a native English speaker and don't know the official grammar rules but hopefully it is written well enough. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything was shoved in bottomless boxes and bags. In every box thousands of shelves, chests, all manner of containers and objects, and even some things Harry was not sure could be given any correct description. Dumbledore truly had a collector’s streak. Mildly put.

Fourteen months have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, but still the rebuilding and renovations were dragging on. Every time some area was thought to be finished something new came up. Hogwarts was like an endless trick box. The Marauders would have felt ashamed to find out they had not known of 72 secret passages and rooms that were now discovered. And that was just for now. Harry would bet his magic, those were not even half of them, seeing the endless rate all kinds of wonders popped out of every "fixed" corner. And one previous headmaster, now grinning lovingly and definitely smugly from a portrait on the wall, was obviously as bit full of endless surprises, as his beloved school.

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head. He was sitting on the floor of the headmaster’s office, almost diving in the bag of Dumbledore collections. Being one of the volunteers to help rebuild Hogwarts, and one of the few given the permission to do so, even without the proper experience, he was currently given the simple task of enlisting every object owned by the infamous Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

When he first saw the reasonably sized chest, two boxes and a silvery threaded bag, no bigger than a pillow, he thought this would be a piece of cake. Will finish soon and help the others. Just like everyone else working on the castle at the moment he was greatly proven wrong. Each of these objects was an endless pit. The chest even had rooms. The damn thing was a whole castle on its own! Harry sight, yet again. To those who did not know him well, they would say he was tired, or frustrated. They would sympathize. To his friends, like one Hermione Granger standing next to the bookshelves mere feet away, it looked exactly as what it was. Harry Potter was so excited to look in detail at everything which was in there, that he felt sad having to only glance at each object, enlist it, and reach for the next.

After the war ended Hermione expected Harry to be crushed. To need long recovery, like everyone else. To be depressed. And though he did sincerely mourn for everyone they’d lost, and she knew he had nightmares much too often, he was giving off the exact opposite feeling. Not of depression, not of sadness, but of hope and anticipation.

Though she could see the color drain from his eyes during every funeral and he’ll often space out having that same look in his eyes, the fire would return in them with greater power on every small positive sight they fell upon. The smile on the passersby at Diagon Alley, walking calmly. The lack of barred windows. The exhausted but determined faces of ministry workers, busily rebuilding the damage from the war. The little Bahaduri tree that grew where Colin Creeve had lost his life in the battle. Most saddened at the sight of it, some did not want the reminder, but Harry smiled at it. And he forbid anyone from touching said Bahaduri tree. He did not have the legal authority to do so, but at the moment no one really had more authority in magical Britain than Harry James Potter did. And he only used it purposely that one time.

You could see the hope of the future in his eyes. Everyone who met him could see it, and all of them seemed a bit more alive after. He was no longer just an image of hope. He was the epitome of it. He gave Hermione hope too. Every time she held Ron’s hand Harry would smile so subtly one would miss it the first hundred times. But now she easily saw it, and she knew there was a bright future. Because Harry Potter would not have it any other way. And he could be damn sure she and Ron would be by his side every step of the way. As always.

  
Harry pulled out yet another object he had absolutely no idea the use of. It was dark. Black and cold. The shape reminded him of those drawings of electrons in muggle textbooks. But the thread was only one, circling in several loops around a core, barely visible. There was something about the object that would not let Harry just look at it wishfully, check Dumbledore’s catalogue, name it and place it with the others. He could not stop staring at it. Fascinated. He didn't know how he knew, but he released a small amount of magic in the object.

The next second letters were glowing on the threads.

Someone shrieked and Harry turned to see Hermione approaching fast.

-Harry, what is that!? Put it down, it might be dangerous!

-Everything here might be really. That’s not a good point.

She did not look convinced.

-What is it?

-I don't know.

-What do you mean you don't know!? Harry James Potter how many times must I tell you to read what something is before pulling it out of that damn bag!? How are you still alive!? Merlin, do you drink Felix Felicis instead of water every day!?

-No, but imagine if I did.  
Hermione frowned, that would be a frightening occurrence.

-Anyways, just put that down! I don't like how it’s glowing.

-Calm down, It actually has letters on it. I don't even need the books, look...  
Hermione looked curiously over his shoulder, more closely and she saw that indeed there were some signs there, obviously some sort of writing, though she did not recognize it.

-It is a description of some sort. I think this is some kind of a portkey...- Harry stated while turning the black object with shining letters carelessly, examining it.

-How can you tell? And do be more careful, stop turning it like...

-The writing...can't you read it?

He looked over his shoulder at her confused, she returned the same look mixed with concern.

-I've never seen this language before, Harry. Do you mean to tell me that you understand it?

He just nodded, brows furrowing.

-Do you think it’s parseltongue?-the girl asked.

-Wouldn't make sense now. You know I no longer speak it...I think. I mean I tried talking to a snake once and it blatantly ignored me, thank Merlin! Kind of funny that Ron is now the one people turn to when they need help with parseltongue. - He huffed a laugh and Hermione smiled.

-He just knows this one word "Open" and I think everyone in the auror department knows it too by now. But I've seen parseltongue writing more than enough now actually, and indeed I don't think this is parseltongue. Harry, do you know some other languages?

-Just English. But this looks just like… - he looked at the glowing letters again and faltered-...not English. I hadn’t noticed, but this is strange. I've never seen such writing in my life and I can understand it perfectly. Better than English in fact.

-Another magical language then?

Harry shrugged. It was tiring to be always surprised at the weird stuff happening around him anymore, especially after the war weirdly enough. So he had taken to just excepting everything as he went. The same went for Hermione as well, regarding him.

-So what does it say?

He looked at it again and started reading, but what came out of his mouth was not English. It was the most pure, melting, flowing, pleasant and light all together sound Hermione had ever heard. And it was doing something. She could feel magic going haywire and panic gripped her gut.

-Harry! HARRY, STOP READING!!!-she tried to touch him but the magic was so thick that her hand could not go through. And Harry seemed completely oblivious, transfixed, continuing to read in that strange, beautiful, terrifying language. And she was indeed terrified!

-HARRY!!! ST... STOP REA....

The magic started pushing her back and the glow from the object increased. The objects in the office started rattling and some floating. The headmasters and mistresses from the paintings ran from the frames except for Dumbledore and Snape.

Someone burst into the office and Hermione had just the mind to notice it was Headmistress McGonagall with someone behind her when Harry stopped reading. All went dead still. Then the magic just sucked itself in with blinding light, back to the object and in a moment everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened. Everything except Harry Potter, who had promptly disappeared, only a black object lying on the ground where the boy had been sitting moments ago. It no longer glowed and dread wrecked through Hermione's body as she screamed Harry's name and lunged forward uselessly grabbing the thing. But it was no longer active and Harry Potter was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer :)

The sound of people and frantic noise could be heard in the distance. Groaning, Harry tried to sit up but gave up on that for now as every muscle in his body insisted that he liked the dry ground beneath him very much. And he had to agree helplessly. But he listened while trying to open his eyes. The noise sounded familiar...as if a battle was raging. He finally completed the great feat of opening his eyes and with pride looked around. The blurry surrounding was enough to tell him, he did not have his glasses on. And it was dark.  
He tried moving again, just his arm and though mighty painfully it was, it did his bidding, roaming around him in search for his glasses. Then he slowly put them on and blinked as the world came to focus. Useless really. It was still dark and the only difference was that now the blurry unreadable shapes were now just unreadable shapes.  
He tried to listen again while assessing if he was not splinched or damaged. Excluding the pain which was luckily subsiding, everything on him seemed to be all right. He was sure now that the sounds were those of a battle. And had enough wits to figure out that he was in an alley somewhere and on another one nearby someone must be dueling.  
He willed himself to sit up. Unpleasant action, his mind spanned mercilessly, but Harry stood his ground and soon the world came to focus. The moment he could figure out where up and down was he was propping himself on a wall next to him, trying to get up. The pain was continuing to lesson but it was still far from harmless. Yet he had no time to sit around. He had to see what was happening. He leaned his back to the wall once he was up and pulled out his wand. Breathing heavily, once more trying to get a grip on his surroundings. With eyes now getting used to the darkness he could see he was indeed in an alley. Above him there was the night sky. On his left there was a dead end and on his right there were lights. Mostly it seemed to be street lights but colorful tinges bade it obvious that indeed there was a magical battle going beyond the walls.  
Harry pushed himself from the wall, put a disillusioning charm on himself and went toward the light. Once he reached the end of the alley he found himself on another one and at his right, at the end of the second side alley he saw the dueling figures. All were dark robed, though some wore masks of red and the others had silver linings on their clothes and some strange badges. He'd never seen either uniform or mask before. He went closer, putting up a shield just in case and exited the safety of the dark alleys. Outside around 10 badged wizards, and now he saw some civilian people, were fighting with roughly 30 masked ones and were losing tragically. There were several figures on the ground. The battle was raging but it was obvious who was winning.  
Just when he was about to intervene Harry saw him. Draco Malfoy, a civilian was dueling with a masked wizard and was thrown when one of the curses broke his shield and flew him hard, slamming him on the wall to Harry's right. No doubt now on whose side Harry was on, he jumped in front of Malfoy and started throwing curses at the wizards who approached them. One went down, the other threw a shield in time. No longer was Harry's disillusioning charm useful. He had the attention of the enemy. He started exchanging curses with the wizard that seconds ago had thrown Draco (as Harry called him now after spending some time working together on fixing up Hogwarts), and said masked wizard was joined by two more.  
And Harry was furious. He had not been angry for quite a while, but how dare they bring havoc so soon after the war! When people finally feel at peace! How dare they attack innocent people, for now he recognized Diagon Alley and Knocktern Alley and he was in the middle of them both and this was obviously an attack on civilians! Probably some left followers of Voldemort. They had no right! Not now! Not if he could help it!  
And he could. Still hurting from whatever it was that brought him here, still a bit dazed, he let go of his power and started earnestly fighting. And suddenly the battlefield was not so unevenly matched anymore.  
Not many were privy of this knowledge, but after the last battle, or more famously known as the battle of Hogwarts, something had changed in Harry. And he believed at first it was the lack of threat of a looming Voldemort that made him feel so light. But soon he came to a different conclusion. That is he, Ron and Hermione came to that conclusion. Harry no longer had the burden of another soul in him. Also Harry's magic was growing at a size difficult to handle and it was not stopping. He never let it grow enough to see how far it can reach. He was afraid it will spiral out of control. So he learned spells that would exhaust a normal wizard by casting them once. It usually took 6-7 times to cast such spell to bring his magic to a reasonable level for a few hours. He used the magic constantly with rebuilding the castle and helping everyone and everywhere he could, so he could sleep without being afraid of losing control. It was not normal and Hermione and Ron proposed that perhaps, while Voldemort's soul was in Harry's body, Harry's magic was protecting him and preventing Voldemort from taking over his body. But now that that was no longer necessary, all the magic his body was used to producing, had no purpose and just piled up. And really that made perfect sense because not only his magic was affected. He felt so much lighter and even more positive. Like a great weight had fallen off his shoulders and he could finally feel, and think normally. His magic was finally free. And he felt simultaneously light and burdened by the weight of said magic.  
But now…now he could exhaust it. He no longer even needed a wand. It was just pretense. Harry still had a particularly strong dislike of attention. So he did everything in his power to look ordinary, meaning no casting of spells without wand or silently. Or really using magic without the spell at all, something Harry was slowly learning to do.  
So he started casting the obvious spells while sending wand-less nonverbal ones to the unsuspecting victims. Two of the masked men fell from silent stunners, but the one who threw Draco was being difficult. He sent arrays of spells Harry've never heard before, one passing through his shield, forcing him do duck and sidestep a body while creating a new shield barely on time to save him from another wave of curses. Again three people were on him and he was throwing a lot of energy in his shield, without stopping his own casting. He threw one of the masked wizards at the other and tied them together with rouges to the ground, taking their wands with two Expelarmuses. But still that first one was persistent. He sidestepped and shielded from all curses, silent and verbal ones and all Harry could do was keep him at bay while he at least cleared the rest. And the rest were coming. More this time. Three new, making them four on one. And that was all right with him. Less civilians hurt if more people were attacking him.  
He saw Draco was dueling again and the falling side was getting braver. Badged wizards were now pushing, but it was still not looking good and Harry was sure reinforcements should be coming soon. If not else aurors should arrive any second now. An attack on Daigon Alley was not a small matter.  
Five were now surrounding him and he was firing curses at three at a time, but that didn't do enough. They sidestepped them or protected themselves with shields. So he did what he knew he can, but not if he can still control properly. He willed his magic to do what he wanted without giving it a specific curse, he just wanted and the magic delivered.  
And it delivered a blast that sent two of his attackers at a shops window. Another he tied up with invisible ropes, while also silencing him and sticking him to the ground so he can't move.  
A forth he changed into a sloth and the fifth of course evaded his attempt of a blasting curse.  
Who the hell was that!?  
Harry was getting tired. He had made sure to empty his magic this morning. And though by now he had plenty again, keeping a strong shield and using nonverbal and wand-less magic was starting to weight on him. And that persistent bastard just blew the ground beneath him?! But Harry was not having it! He sent his magic and enveloped the stones and earth that shattered beneath, reducing them to sand and sending them in a tornado at his enemy. Before they could realize what had happened and get rid of the sandstorm, Harry sent an Expeliarmus that hit home. He currently had 3 wands and summoned the rest from the ones he defeated earlier while aiming a stunner at his admittedly skillful attacker. But a shield was cast that protected his enemy and Harry turned on time to see a new wave of curses spiraling his way. He jumped to the side and raised his own shields stronger again. His new attacker stepped before the previous one, just like Harry had done earlier with Draco. But they were not casting anymore. Wand raised, aimed at him, their duel was at standstill. And for some reason Harry did not want to be the one to break it. Around them people were battling, and Harry knew he should finish here so he could help the others, but something was off. Something felt amiss. Why couldn’t he bring himself to attack the masked figure before him.  
Then Draco suddenly entered his vision, grabbing his hand and activated a portkey. The world started spinning and they were no longer on Daigon Alley. There were no red masked wizards. Instead they landed on granite floor, at the bottom of a huge staircase that led to big mahogany doors. The chamber they were in, was enormous itself and everywhere around them people were popping up. Everyone with portkeys of their own.  
Harry turned angry and in disbelief at Draco.  
-What the bloody hell are you doing! We must go back! We can still help!  
-Calm down, we were retreating. It was no good standing there, more Purists came and managed to secure the egg so it was useless to continue.  
-The egg? What...Wait, what are...?  
-Malfoy! Great fight out there! As always of course.  
A man Harry found oddly familiar, but could not remember from where approached them.  
\- And to your friend also! Incredible dueling young man! I was busy fighting for my skin but even then I could not miss you taking on so many of the Marauders on your own. Spectacular! Malfoy, who is your friend?  
"The Marauders?" thought Harry, getting more confused by the second.  
\- He is not my friend. I've only just met him today, so I cannot introduce you. But seeing he was a civilian and he did help I took it upon myself to bring him along.  
Harry stared at Draco struck. Draco didn't know him? Maybe he didn't recognize him? Harry looked at his hands and instead noticed his reflection on the granite floor underneath him and though vague, he was sure, he looked like himself. Something was terribly wrong, and it all came back to that object from Dumbledore’s stack. Hermione was unfortunately yet again right. When will he learn to listen! That object though, what did it do...?  
-Indeed! Well, no time for introductions now, come boys! We are the last to arrive.  
The man whom Harry now vaguely recognize as one of Lucius Malfoys friends in the ministry, pushed him a bit. Draco already few steps ahead, walked up the stairs toward the huge mahogany doors, which were slowly opening.  
Harry had a bad, no, terrible feeling. All around him the people from the alley were streaming toward the doors. Some looked hurt, some even needed help walking. But most were fine enough and Harry noticed many of them were familiar. The younger ones were Hogwarts students, he knew from upper years. Slytherins, most of them. Others he vaguely remember seeing in the ministry or...at trials. Mostly the ones with the badges were supporters of Voldemort.  
In what kind of a mess did he waltz in this time?! Harry almost ground at his stupidity, for now he could not even call it bad luck. Whatever was happening he did it himself by not listening to Hermione. He promised to never ignore her again! But even as he thought it, he knew that was probably wishful thinking. Besides, will he ever see her and Ron again? Wherever this world is, it was too different from his own. He must be in another world after all, however farfetched that seemed. And the words from the object started coming back to him. “Cross the space...”, “Another land...”, “shortly travel, among your own, a stranger to the known...”...  
He was so fucked!!!  
Harry realized this important fact right as he saw another, which only amplified the first one. They had just entered through the doors and there, in the enormous hall, filled with dark or fancy robed people, right at the end of it on a, what Harry could only describe as a throne, sat a dark haired man, with pale white skin, red eyes and a snake so huge it coiled it's body around the person and throne from floor to shoulders, with the Dark Lord stroking its head gently. There was no mistaking that that was Tom Riddle. Voldemort. Alive and obviously in power. Harry had stopped to stare in shock as both realizations struck him. He was in another fucking universe with a fucking Voldemort in power and to top that, the people he was fighting earlier, the “Marauders” were the ones he actually should have been fighting with! Not against! His guts were doing all kinds of painful activities, while realization after another struck him mercilessly.  
Someone nudges him again.  
-Don't stare brat! Bow your head and move to the side lines.  
Whispered the man from earlier and Harry snapped from his shocked trans, moving to his left and now trying his damn hardest to stay unnoticed. He buttoned his cloak so his muggle clothes would be hidden better and tried to move as far back to the left line of people as possible. It was not very possible with the helpful new friend who apparently liked Harry and wanted to be stuck to him as best as possible.  
They were in the middle of the crowd of about five lines of people. Starting from the beginning of the hall till the end, reaching the throne. On the other side, the right line of robed wizards was pretty much the same. Harry was happy to no longer be able to see Riddle, because that would mean Riddle couldn't see him either. There was even a huge column between them. If he could just wait for whatever this is to finish and slip away...perhaps outside he will learn that Riddle is not in power yet. Maybe the “Marauders” are this worlds Order and there is a light government still in power...but unfortunately that wasn't very likely. The Death Eaters wore masks in his world, while those people here showed their faces proudly and some even had badges. And what is this “Purists” bullshit Malfoy was on about!? No, he didn't even want to know.  
The crowd was getting quieter. Ok, maybe Harry wanted to be able to see what was happening, but curiosity won't be his ruler this time. So he stayed put in the safer embrace of the crowd. He was a perfect nobody there and it better stayed that way.  
-Thank you all for coming tonight! - The bone chilling voice of Voldemort spread easily around the hall. Almost as if he was speaking right next to Harry who checked just to be sure. No Dark Lord next to him. So far so not so bad.  
-Today we celebrate our victory once more! Many years ago I promised you that I will bring the right order, to our land. And here Great Britain stands now, keeping the pureblood traditions alive and cherished unlike before. Unlike when mudbloods and blood traitors walked proudly among us, soiling our ground and not only were they not afraid or ashamed, but they thought themselves equals!  
Sounds of disgust and outrage were heard from the crowd.  
-But since then we have brought order! And not only to our home but after Britain we freed Ireland, then Denmark, Portugal and from yesterday, Spain has officially become ours!  
Cheers echoed from every part of the chamber, and Harry was feeling sicker by the second. He was not sure if it was because of the speech, because he was tired or because of the panic after the realization of where he was and what he had done but it took great will power not to throw up right there, and really that speech was not helping his efforts at all.  
-It will not be long until we have Europe, and after it, we will spread and take everyone who stands in our way! Until the whole magical world is ours! And once we have that, no, even before that, we will cleanse our Earth of all muggle scum daring to breath on it!-The cold too clear voice proclaimed and once more the hall was filled with cheers and approving exclaims.  
And Harry was just standing there, suffocating from so many things that he was hardly keeping himself upright.  
-You all right there?-asked him the annoyingly friendly man, after seizing his own shouts of approval.  
-Yeah, just the battle you know...a bit tired.  
A reassuring pat on his shoulder felt like someone was slamming bludgers at Harry.  
The chilling, languid voice started again.  
-And today as I understand we have won another battle! A very priceless Bazilisk egg was brought from Spain. Meant to be delivered today here. It was supposed to be brought in secret but somehow the group of muggle lovers who calls themselves “Marauders”, and what an appropriate name they have chosen, have found out about it. They ambushed our loyal deliverers entrusted with the egg!-the responsive audience gasped.  
-And would you believe it, even though they were 30 on 18, not only was the egg not taken but all of our man have returned unharmed. That just shows how inferior those...squibs are! - The hall laughed.  
-But even more, something that shows the bravery and loyalty of our proud civilians! Passerby’s who could have hid and let the Marauders steal this special prize, chose to not do so! They stood and fought alongside our Purists! Our trained man stood side by side with our civilians against the terrorist, thieves...  
Harry could not believe it! Voldemort of all people calling the Marauders terrorists?! And thieves! When he was quite sure the egg was stolen when He “freed” Spain. Who was Riddle to judge! This was such a spectacle. His damn Purists and civilians were miserably losing until Harry had shown up. With the reminder his gut spasmed in another jolt of guilt mixed with so many other painful emotions...  
He should be at Hogwarts now, with Hermione, helping to make things right. Not in this other world where everything was just too wrong.  
-...so I would ask those brave civilians to come up front so I can thank you personally. You must be an example for everyone, of what it is to be a true citizen of our new, proud and pure world...Come up front!  
Harry tried to shy away farther, no way was he going out there, but bad luck apparently wore the face of a friendly man, whom Harry sincerely wished to kick at some sensitive regions.  
-Come on young man, if anyone deserves a prize it’s you.  
And people made way for the both of them. The man having one hand on Harry's back guiding him while the boy was trying to convince him that there was no need and he had done nothing really. But the, oh so kindly, just smiled at him and kept pushing, until they were out of the crowd and walking toward the throne. Harry did his best to keep his head down, with hands in his pockets where he could feel several wands…Merlin! The Marauders wands, cluttered.  
He walked as invisible and unimportant as he could.  
The “civilians” stood in a line in front of the Dark Lord, with bowed heads. A woman, three unknown man, Malfoy, some girl, the friendly bastard that dragged Harry there and at the far right of the line, Harry himself. Merlin this was going to be a disaster.  
-My Lord.  
The rest greeted and Harry just stood praying to Death to just finish what it started a while ago. At least it would be faster.  
-Ah, Malfoy. Your family makes me forever so proud!  
-Thank You my Lord. It is an honor...  
Harry chanced a look through his fringe and a new wave of emotions, so many and strong, washed over him. He was surprised he had not fainted yet. There he stood, mere feet away, was Tom Riddle. With his long black hair and handsome features Harry once knew from a diary. But older now, looking at least thirty, when really he should be about seventy. But that was not the shocking part, no, Harry expected that. It was the people that surrounded him. Belatrix Lestrange, whom brought forgotten hatred and anger in him, on his right, and Lucius Malfoy to the left. Narcisa Malfoy and Barty Crouch. There were few other familiar Death Eaters but two other dominated Harry’s attention. On Harry's right and Voldemorts left stood Severus Snape, and even more shocking, next to him was someone, Harry was sure, he can never mistake. Sirius Black. Harry's godfather. Much healthier looking than his own, with a stern face and bright eyes scanning the proceedings. Tall and oh so very healthier. It was impossible! What would his godfather be doing among Death Eaters? And he had that badge of a Purist!? It couldn't be. Maybe he was a spy, yes, that must be it! But Sirius, a spy? From what Harry knew and remembered about him, he could not keep his thoughts and emotions at bay. He was even worse at it than Harry himself. What was going on? Was he really a follower of Voldemort? Then who were the Marauders? It almost seemed impossible to imagine them to exist without him.  
Sirius shifted his eyes and they fell on Harry who hurried to look away. He could not trust anyone. This was a different universe. Different people with different choices. Maybe even Snape is not a spy.  
Before Harry knew it, the Dark Lord had finished prizing Malfoy and was now on the woman at the other end of the line.  
Things were going so terribly, terribly wrong. What would he do when Riddle reaches him? Defiantly not look him in the eyes. If Riddle saw a glimpse of his thoughts Harry would not only be killed in a most unpleasant manner, but maybe drag with himself Snape and Sirius. Perhaps Narcisa and Draco as well, on suspicion that they have much in common with the ones of Harry's world and are not worth the risk to be trusted.  
Riddle was now on the first man and the woman was on her knees still quietly thanking her lord for the generous words. And now the man was doing the same!? Was Harry supposed to kneel and thank when it was his turn? Hopefully not. No matter the situation, he was sure that his own gryffindor stupidity reached far enough to not be capable of willingly kneeling before Riddle. Especially not before Riddle. If it was some other random dark lord, perhaps Harry's slytherin side, and really the wiser one, would have prevailed and he would have enacted the whole groveling with gratitude subject. But with Riddle? Never! It was an instinct too ingrained within him apparently, and what a useless instinct to have. One that gets you killed. Harry seemed to have lots of those.  
And when did they reach the third man? At least he only bowed at the waist, a bit deeper for Harry's taste, but then again, any bow would be deeper to Harry's taste.  
Riddle skipped Malfoy, after all he started with him, and was now at the girl. So close to Harry.  
She practically threw herself on the ground proclaiming her admiration for him. Belatrix looked unhappy, one good thing today. The girl was admittedly very atractive… does Riddle do that kind of stuff with his fans...subjects...followers...sheep? Somehow Harry never saw him as a sexual being, even now, when he looked just a bit more human. But he was hardly a human by soul. No, he was nothing really. Harry could only pity this creature before him.  
All eyes were on the man who dragged Harry to this hell.  
-Ah, Ellis! Old friend! You were always one to help when needed. I see you are keeping the tradition. Very formidable. I am sure your skill was of great help to our Purists.  
-You flatter me, My Lord. -And he bowed low.  
Harry sighed deep in his mind. Even the friendly bastard whom Riddle called friend, not that the word meant anything to him, bowed. Things were not looking great.  
-Not at all, Ellis. Thank you for going out of your way and for your assistance. Your Lord does not forget.  
-You are too generous my lord!-another deep bow- But there was another whom I must say we owe a great deal for our success...  
“NO! NO! NO! NO! What are you doing?! Are you, a Hufflepuff!? Shut up, don't...”  
-This young men- and he patted Harry on the back, and all Harry wished right now was for the ground to open and swallow him whole- He alone beat at least seven of the Marauders! Saved my life, he did!  
“No I didn't!”-screamed Harry in his head exasperated.  
-I was dueling two of them, but one left me so they can go help the ones dueling this young man.  
Harry cringed and begged in his mind for the man to finally shut the hell up, but it was too late. The Dark Lords interest and eyes were now on Harry.  
-Is that so?  
Harry kept quiet, avoiding eye contact. The man next to him nodded enthusiastic.  
-And what is your name?  
Without raising his eyes, Harry answered:  
-I am of no importance, just a passerby, doing what he belied was right. I deserve no such gratitude. Especially from the Dark Lord himself.  
Murmurs broke out, but with a gesture of his hand, Riddle silenced the crowd.  
-There is no need for modesty in my presence. Tell me, how old are you?  
-Eighteen.  
-You look familiar. Were you a student at Hogwarts?  
Harry nodded before he could stop himself, but he did not trust himself to speak. He was sweating, and was clutching his fists in his pockets rather painfully. The only thing still keeping him sane.  
-And what house? Someone with your talents would surely not escaped my notice.  
-Hufflepuff… and I avoid the spotlight, it makes me feel uncomfortable.  
That much was true.  
-Humble. It does fit the requirements of a Hufflepuff.  
Harry did not answer.  
-But I will not have it! My gratitude shall be even for those who do not wish for it. Now tell me your name.  
A name? What name? Harry couldn't very much give him his real name…probably! And he needed one he would remember, not magical, purebloods knew family trees religiously. From a movie perhaps?! What would he surely not mistake...?  
-Vader.-”Merlin,NO!!!”-Dart...Dart Vader.  
And all went still, at least in Harry's head. There was no more pain, regret, tiredness, only shame and the unbelieving mind still trying to process what had just happened. If only he could melt to the ground.  
-Dart Vader? That is a very unusual name. Not a pureblood I presume?  
Not a pureblood? Harry let himself look up for a second, still avoiding the red orbs. Everyone was staring at him, but perhaps, no one actually knew who Dart Vader was? It was hard to believe, but they were wizards, who hated everything muggle. And maybe, they really didn't know. And even if someone knew, perhaps they would be too afraid to admit they know a character from a muggle movie. For all Harry knew, Star Wars may not even exist in this universe. What a sad universe that would be. Is he actually going to pull this one off?  
-No, a halfblood. - answered the boy, again staring at the floor.  
-Well mister Vader, that is unfortunate, but if you keep this up, your blood status will be of small matter.-then the Dark Lord turned toward everyone- You are all invited to tonight’s celebration!- And waved his hand in dismissal.  
With his heart threatening to burst out of his chest, Harry turned with the rest and walked back, toward his previous place, not believing he might actually...  
-Wait!-a screechy female voice called and everyone stopped. Belatrix.  
-I know why you seem so familiar!-she squeaked proudly in a sing song voice.  
Harry looked over his shoulder slowly. Voldemort made a sign for the rest to move on, leaving Harry with an approaching Belatrix at the middle of the hall.  
-You look exactly like him! That James Potter!-she spat the name with distaste- When he was younger.-she sang that part.- You are a splitting image of him! Or are you him...?-she stretched the words and leaned closer, bare centimeters from Harry's face.  
-I can assure you I am not this James, and any resemblance must be a coincidence.  
-LIES! It is too much! Too similar! And a brat like you defeating so many Marauders? This was obviously a setup, My Lord!-She proclaimed turning to Riddle triumphantly.-This must be Potter on youth potion, trying to sneak in! No wonder he didn’t want attention!  
Whispers broke out from the hundreds of people in the hall, and the Dark Lord once again raised his hand, and everyone went silent.  
-Is that true mister...Vader?  
Harry took a deep, calming breath, raising his right arm next to his face and spoke:  
-I swear on my magic, I am not James Potter.  
He saw his magic swirling around him and then calming. He was telling the truth, of course. He registered too late, he’d used wandless magic in front of everyone.  
-No! I am sure something isn’t right about him! What is your real name?! You must be a Potter. -her hand was pressed under his chin, making him raise his head and look her in the eyes. -And those eyes...-she looked deeper and thoughtful.  
-Remove your hand from me or you will be gathering your teeth from the floor!-growled with disgust Harry, barely keeping himself from biting her hand off. This simple touch disgusted him down to the toenails of his feet.  
She stared in surprise for a moment, perhaps with everyone in the hall, until she started laughing hysterically, tightening her grip on his chin. Harry completely lost it. He swiftly stretched his arm, splaying his palm over her mouth, gaining one disbelieving, shocked look for a moment, before blood shot from her mouth. Her body and head jerking back and she fell back on the ground. Teeth and blood scattered and splayed everywhere. Her scream of terror echoed off the wall of the huge hall.  
In a second, hundreds of wands were aimed at Harry, who simply raised his hands to a gesture of surrender and innocence, while his right hand was dripping with blood. An innocent, shy smile stretching his lips.  
-I did warn her...  
He saw even Sirius and Snape had their wands up, which strangely hurt, regardless that it was logical they must do so. Only Riddle stood unperturbed, or at least it seemed that way. He started walking slowly toward Harry.  
-Very impressive. Was that a silent, wandless spell?-The Dark Lord asked curiously. Meanwhile Belatrix was squirming on the ground, clutching her mouth, trying to get up, or at least sit up. Narcisa ran to aid her sister, but was pushed violently, her help not wanted. Belatrix did not want to look weak before her master.  
Harry just nodded, even though it was not a spell but just his magic. And said magic was reaching low levels. If only that wench had stayed quiet!  
-Do not worry, I am not angry for what you did to Bella, indeed you warned her...-at those words many hesitant wands were lowered.- However, I was just wondering, from where do you have your shoes?  
“My shoes?” thought Harry confused, looking down.  
“Fuck”. By raising his hands his cloak had lifted exposing his, oh so fashionable, white, muggle trainers.  
-It is a new fashion in France. -He answered- You know, the place you haven't “freed” yet...-Everyone gasped, even Belatrix stopped squirming, looking up from the ground. He just had to say that, didn't he? Sarcastic to top it all. It was the end of the theatrics and Harry lowered his hands, pooled his shoulders back, raised his head and looked the Dark Lord dead in the eyes. Emotionless red orbs looked back.  
-Crucio.  
The word was said in such a nonchalant manner, one could be convinced it was a dusting charm. But the pain that washed over Harry was inhuman. No matter how many times he was under this curse it would never get better. Every inch of him was in agony, and he no longer knew where he was, or how long he'd been suffering. When it was lifted, he could only gasp for air, trying to find his bearings.  
-You see, I've seen such shoes before on muggles I've tortured and killed.- continued the Dark Lord, like he was having a pleasant conversation with a friend.- Or have I been killing fashionable wizards all this time, mister Vader?  
Was Riddle making a joke? And “Vader? Why was he calling me...?” Harry snorted, he remembered why, and this was too good! He couldn't hold the laughter in. It was now his hysterical laughter bouncing off the walls, people mutely watching him. He was laying on the ground, laughing. A now angry Dark Lord above him…but how could he not laugh...Harry clutched his stomach, the pain was too much. Or so he thought until it amplified with another crucio.  
He screamed and thrashed on the floor, again forgetting where he was, who he was, what was happening...  
The pain stopped and Harry tried to pool himself together slowly, propping himself on his elbows. His head still spinning. But memories were again coming to place and the facts were almost as unpleasant as the crucio itself. Is it so much to ask for a normal, peaceful life?  
-Kneel before me, mister Vader, and beg for my forgiveness, or I shall not be so merciful next time.  
Harry slowly moved, getting on his knees, only to prop his hand on one and push himself up. Standing on wobbly legs and swaying a bit, but finding his balance and looking straight at Riddles eyes in defiance.  
-Nego Vae.-whispered The Dark Lord and pain seared through Harry's legs, almost as bad as the Crucio. He was about to fall on his knees, not being able to stop himself, but with last strength, swayed with his hands and fell on his backside. Not a gracious sight for sure, but at least he wasn't kneeling. The pain seized and above him an angry Dark Lord barely whispered:  
-Imperio.  
A wave of a familiar pleasant calmness washed over Harry.  
-Kneel before me and beg for my forgiveness.-commanded the smooth, chilling voice.  
It seemed like such a magnificent idea. One which Harry would enjoy immensely, but something was not right. He remembered not wanting to do it a second ago and knew it was in fact a terrible idea, regardless of his feelings about it at the moment. Another voice inside his head was telling him to stand up. To never kneel and Harry carefully got up, raised tall and looked in those unbelieving red orbs. With an apologetic smirk he said:  
-Sorry, never was good at following orders.  
Belatrix screeched from the ground finally managing to pull herself to her feet, whipping out her wand with her right hand, while still clutching her mouth with the other.  
-HOW VU YOU VARE THALK THU MY MATHSTHER THITH WAY, YOU THLIMY LITHLE MUVBLOOD!  
She was about to curse him when Riddle stopped her.  
-Mathsther, phese, vet me....  
-No need for that, Bella. I will take care of this, as I promised...-he said not moving his eyes away from Harry-...I shall not be so merciful this time.  
He swished his wand and hissed a curse. This time Harry was prepared and whipped his own wand out, casting an expeliarmus simultaneously as the other man cast his own curse. The two jets of white and red light collided and Harry's wand started vibrating with the familiar feeling as if an electric charge were surging through it. Priori incantatem. His hand seizing his wand firmer, knowing he won't be able to let go even if he wanted to, which he did not. This was his chance. A narrow beam of light connected the two wands, with a bright, deep gold color. He knew what was coming and was determined. Maybe there is no portkey goblet here, but there were plenty of other porkeys, if he could put on his invisibility cloak on time and steal one portkey, he would be able to get away.  
The people around them were drawing a nearer circle in panic, with raised wands asking their lord what to do, when Harry looked at him, he had a de ja vu. Those same astonished, scared red eyes and his frantic attempts to pool the wand and break the contact. Around them his followers confused and fearful, not knowing what to do.  
-Do Nothing!-shrieked Riddle-Do nothing, unless I command you to! - And Harry was transported back in the graveyard after the tournament. His memories so clear, and so alike, the only thing missing was...  
The golden thread connecting Harry and Riddle splintered: a thousand more offshoots arced high over them, crisscrossing all around them, until they were unclosed in a golden, dome shaped web. The cries from outside it were muffled now.  
-What is this!?-shrieked Riddle. Furious, scared eyes looking straight at Harry. His hand vibrating uncontrollably, the threads of lights being closer to his wand tip.  
And then the unearthly, beautiful sound of a phoenix song filled the air. It was coming from every thread of light that spun around Harry and Riddle. The sound Harry connected with hope and filled him with strength. It was like the song was not only around them, but in his head. A warmth washed over him and with another strong moment of determined concentration, one of the threads of light ever so slowly moved closer to Riddles wand, it trembled for a moment... and then connected...  
At once Riddles wand emitted echoing screams of pain, Harry recognized must be his, from the crucios earlier. Then Riddles eyes widened with a familiar shock, when something greyish, like a dense smoke began to blossom from his wand tip. It was a head, then a chest and arms and the form of a stern man with sharp eyes and a goatee beard emerged in its entirety, as though it was squeezing itself from a very narrow tunnel, at the end of Riddles wand. The figure looked up and down the thread, then locked his eyes with Harry and said with a strong, unfamiliar accent:  
-Kip halding, boy! - The man encouraged, with a distant, echoing voice. Then turned to Riddle sending him a chilling look, filled with disdain and hatred. Riddles eyes were huge, looking at the figure with fear and incredulity. Meanwhile screams were emitting from the wand, mixed with the phoenix song they sounded so out of place and everything seemed too surreal.  
Then another smokey head started to appear, a dens, smokey face of a woman was soon followed by the rest of her body. She looked young, in her twenties. She exchanged a look with the smokey man, then threw a fast disgusted one at Riddle and turned to Harry with kind, eyes and a charming, beautiful smile:  
-Hould on, more of us are coming!-she told him with the same but less pronounced accent.  
And as she promised, another head emerged, and soon a body. Another woman, looking about 70. Followed right after by a men, around thirty in what looked like auror uniform, but slightly different. Another, thinner man in the same uniform followed. They started to appear easier and faster with every smoky figure. Riddle was now frantic, trying to break the connection and Harry was having a very difficult time holding on.  
Another figure appeared, of a boy, not older then Harry, also with muggle clothes. He looked both confused and sure of what he must do. Just like in the graveyard four years ago the smokey figures were circling inside the dome speaking encouraging words to Harry and probably not so much to Riddle when going past him.  
Outside the wizards were just staring in wonder, panic and astonishment. No one daring to do anything, not knowing what to do even if they did.  
-Who are you!?- hissed through teeth Voldemort, but Harry didn’t answer.  
Harry's hand was now vibrating too strong and he knew he would not be able to hold on much longer.  
-Boy, vhen da connecshon is brokan ve vill not ve long, but ve vill buy you time, do you understend?-asked him the goatee man.  
-Yes...-all of the smoky ghosts started to turn-..and...-they stopped and looked at him-...Thank You!  
They had just the time to smile back, when the connection broke. All of them gathered around Riddle and blocked his vision.  
Harry wasted no time casting wandlessly a notice me not charm and disillusioning one on himself, while also tucking out his small pouch from around his neck. A present from Hermione, where he kept his most important items. One of them being his invisibility cloak. He enlarged it enough to put his hand in and pool out the cloak, meanwhile pushing out of the way few stunned wizards. Like out of a trans everyone sobered up, the smoky figures disappeared and Riddle boomed:  
-GET HIM!  
It all happened just as Harry managed to fling his cloak over himself, and push himself flat against a wall. Everyone in the hall were frantic, trying to find him. Even cursing each other, probably thinking he is a metamorphmagus? He saw Riddle towering over the too friendly man that dragged Harry to the center of this mess. Said man proceeded to tremble and point at Draco Malfoy.  
Harry had no time to linger, he cast an Imperio on one of the wizards closest to him, whom he had seen with a portkey earlier. Said wizard as commanded walked his way, trying to not look suspicious. When he reached him, Harry started going through the man’s pockets. Just as he grabbed the portkey, he saw Riddle looking their way. The man next to Harry fell from a stunner. But it was too late to catch Harry. The portkey, which felt like a huge coin, span them both with the unpleasantly familiar feeling of a hook pooling behind the navel, and the hall disappeared from sight. The next second Harry and the Imperiod, now stunned man, were thrown in the middle of Diagon Alley. But it was definitely no time to rest. Harry herd pops from near and far. People were apparating. Harry pooled himself up and managed to hide properly underneath the cloak in time, before the Dark Lord himself popped few meters in front of him. Harry spun fast and apparated away, leaving an outraged Dark Lord, who had heard him, give out furious orders.

Harry apparated to the first place he believed no one would think of looking for him, and he would be safe. Ironically that was the back garden of the very ordinary, very usual and proudly normal residence of number 4 Privet Drive.  
He was splayed on the grass, as always even apparation was not a kind magical transport to him. He had just enough strength to drag himself to the nearby bench. Lay himself on it as crouched as possible without falling, and drag the invisibility cloak perfectly around himself, before falling asleep. His last thoughts wondering if the Dursleys existed here, and how much he wanted to be back home to Ginny, Ron and Hermione who must be worried sick by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload every week. Hope you like it and would love to read if you have any comments ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon and eggs woke up a very hungry Harry Potter the next morning. Said boy groaned and wandered for a moment where he was, when the memories of last night flooded him. He groaned again, this time from said memories. He lay on his back and stretched his muscles which were protesting, not surprising, considering what strain they endured the night before.

But it was still a miracle he got away at all, considering the situations he was in, he was mostly unscratched. Harry lay on his back on the bench at 4 Privet Drive, and blinked in wonder. He had traveled to another world and in the span of less than two hours after waking, managed to not only meet but enraged this worlds Voldemort. A Voldemort in power from obviously quite a while. Probably a whole army was looking right now for Harry. And he had no idea what to do. The only clear thing was, that he had to find that same object that brought him to this world and figure out how to get back home with it. But that was definitely easier said than done. He knew so little of this world. Perhaps the first thing he should do is to learn more about it. Even before that however, that bacon that has been torturing him for a while will have to disappear, preferably in his stomach.

Harry sat up, with another groan and yet again made sure the invisibility cloak was firmly hiding every inch of him. After a fast and needed watering of aunt Petunia's garden, he proceeded to where he knew the kitchen doors were. Through the glass he could see the familiar living room of the Dursleys, and there, sitting next to the table were Dudley and Vernon, watching TV while eating from a huge boll of bacon. A big plate with fried eggs and another with bread. Two jars with juice also sat on the table and aunt Petunia was just entering with a new batch of bacon.

Harry was drooling, watching and smelling the proceedings. But aside from that he noted that some form of relief eased him, watching the familiar faces of this dreadful family. He was happy they exist here and that they were unharmed. His last meeting with the ones from his world had gone rather touching, considering who they were. And it was calming, to see something is the same in both worlds.

Harry moved to the kitchen window and focused on the fridge. At the end of last night, he barely had any magic left, but with few hours of sleep it managed to reimburse itself quite plentifully. This morning, he did not plan to follow his usual routine of emptying his magic core, having breakfast and help out where needed. He was keeping his magic and letting it grow. He was certain it will be needed soon. He used said magic now to open the fridge. Saw some ham inside. Tomato and cheese. Aciod all three of them through the open window. Then spotted sliced bread on the counter and aciod three slices. Then proceeded to close the fridge and moved again towered the living room looking longingly at the beacon, which was too risky to take.

There the Dursleys were still having breakfast watching some show. Harry looked at the screen and strained to see the date at the corner of it. July 21-st. So it was the same as his own world, where yesterday it was July the 20-th. The TV screen suddenly changed and instead of the show there was now the face of a serious looking person, with black, messy hair, big round glasses and emerald green eyes. Harry was looking at himself, a “WANTED” written with big letters beneath next to the name Dart Vader, and accusations of being a dangerous killer.

-Dart Vader? Is this some kind of a joke!? -remarked Vernon, his voice muffled by the glass between them.

-Can you imagine the calls for this one!?- Dudley snickered -” Hello, yes, I saw Dart Vader, but be careful 'cus he has the Cookie monster and the Mad Hatter with him!”-Dudley snorted and started laughing at his own joke, spitting chewed food everywhere.

Petunia laughed a little at her sons “cleverness”, but also exchanged a worried look with Vernon.

-Well we should still be careful. Just because the parents of this criminal were crazy, does not mean he should not be taken seriously. Even more so. Crazy parents, crazy offspring! -concluded the man proudly, but Dudley was still snickering.

Harry was astonished that Riddle would use muggle means to find him. He must have really made an impression.

The boy sneaked up to his bench again and attacked the stolen food. In only few minutes he had finished all of it and was again contemplating, what his next move should be. And decided that a trip to Hogsmead would be the best thing to do. From there he would try to find a newspaper or manage to read a book of recent history. That decided, Harry apparated himself in the cave, Sirius once used to hide in Harry's third year.

He did not want to risk falling in an apparation detectable zone, which was almost sure that any magical village would be. The crack that sounded from the apparation echoed off the cave walls and Harry regretted his choice. He hurried to get out, and found himself in the forest next to the village, so he headed toward it. Not long after he was looking down from a hill at the houses and shops of Hogsmead. He was also looking at a dozen Death Eaters (because Purists sounded too weird to him) patrolling the streets. The wards around it were almost tangible for Harry’s magic. Some days he felt his magic like a living being that could sense others of its kind. So obviously this plan was a complete failure.

The next best thing was the Hogwarts library, but with the lack of knowledge he had of the Hogwarts of this world it was very inadvisable to sneak in…for anyone other than him. As it was he knew 72 secret passages and one of them was in this forest.  
He hurried back and started searching for a stone, so regular and uninteresting, it was a pain to find even if you know of it. Thirty minutes later he found his target. An oval rock with a small engraved circle in it, hidden almost fully beneath the dirt and grass. Harry tapped the small circle with the tip of his wand and for a moment nothing happened but then the stone started sliding away, revealing a staircase which he followed down.

The moment his whole body was underneath, the stone closed back and complete darkness surrounded the boy. After calling a “Lumos Maxima” a bright light shot from his wand and illuminated everything around him. Everything consisted of gray stone staircase and walls. He walked down until he reached the landing and continued forward, now in a straight tunnel. He took quite a while, having to call out his lumos spell several times but finally he reached the end of the tunnel. And was now facing a stone wall. Looking at it carefully, he found the engraved circle in it too. He nostalgically wished he had with him the Marauders map. Getting out of a secret tunnel blindly was reckless and dangerous. But he had little choice. Once again making sure his invisibility cloak was hiding him properly, Harry tapped the circle and the stones from the wall shifted, making way for an opening. It was very similar to the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron.

Exiting, he was careful to look around and make sure no one was close by. After leaving the safety of the tunnel, the wall rearranged itself again and the opening disappeared.

It was death quiet, which was good for him. Ahead was the Slytherin common room, and to the left was the way to the potions classroom and after it the stairs leading out of the dungeons. This secret tunnel would have been difficult to use, had it not been the middle of the summer, and students were walking about. As it was, it was June, and everything was silent.

Once out of the dungeons Harry used few shortcuts to reach the third floor fast. And he looked for the library but it was nowhere to be seen. There was no fucking library on this floor at all! This was a huge change from his world and he had no idea where to look for it now.

The next best thing that he could think of doing was to try and sneak in the Headmasters office and find the object that transported him here. Since he had no idea who the headmaster is and it was too risky to try and enter during the day he decided to hide near the entrance and wait for someone to use the password. That decided, after few more shortcuts Harry reached the seventh floor. He had to halt to a stop however meters from the Gargoyle, after taking the last turn. In front of it were standing a man and a woman, guarding the entrance. He cursed in his mind, and hid behind a pillar, even though he had his cloak on. His plans never really worked out as they should do they? He cast a Muffalo charm on himself, so his steps couldn't be herd and approached carefully. Being very conscious of even his breathing. He crouched behind a column, about two meters from the guards and waited. Around one hour later, just as he moved to a more comfortable position, the female guard spoke.-This is a complete waste of time.

Harry started but sighed in relief when he realized they hadn’t heard him.

\- I'm sure the boy lied about ether being a student here or about who he is. -she sighed in boredom.

-That is obvious enough, but it has to be checked just in case.

-It's been hours... What are they doing up there? Checking all the houses from the beginning of the school?

-Let us just be glad our shift ends in an hour. I haven't slept in twenty hours.

-Who has?

They were quiet for a minute, then the woman spoke again.

-But I can't believe he pooled all of her teeth out though. -the smile in her voice was tangible.

The other guard just huffed a laugh.

-I wish I was more to the front to see it. - She continued.

-We shouldn't celebrate it too much. If she was a crazy bitch before, imagine how she would be without her teeth.

-Scary thought. But they can just regrow them for her right? There surely are potions for that, unless it was some dark magic.

The man nodded once and the silence continued.

-Do you think the brat was really Potter, on youth potion? -this time it was the man to start.

-Could be, but he did swear on his magic he wasn't. And The Dark lord believes what happened has something to do with their wands, I heard he went to speak with Olivander. And if it were the wands then why is this the first time this has happened?

-Why wouldn't it be? Potter has been a nuisance for our lord for quite some time, but I don't think he ever dueled him one on one before.

-Well not one on one, that would be suicide. But I think several times they have dueled, five or six on one...

-Foolish. When they do that they always end up with one or two dead or captured.

-To be fair, I don't think they do it because they want to. The dark Lord just happens to surprise them and they have no choice but to outnumber him while retreating.

-Fools. All of them. Don't know what they think they can achieve to begin with.

-Indeed, fools. Even Dumbledore is no match for the Dark Lord. What they believe they can do is beyond me.

The man grunted in agreement. Silence fell once again, but Harry was not listening anymore anyway. Dumbledore? So he was alive!? But no match to Riddle? What kind of world is this? Something just didn't sit right to Harry in all of this. He was missing something important.

After about half an hour the gargoyle moved and from behind it appeared Antonin Dolohov. The two guards bawled their heads.

-Has there been any news on the boy? -he asked them.

-Cornley passed about two hours ago to brief us, but there is still no luck finding him.

-Nothing about it is luck! They are just not looking where there is needed! They better not disappoint our Lord! If only he hadn't placed me here, it is a waste of my time, when I can be out there actually doing something productive!

-If you don't mind me asking, sir...-the female guard spoke carefully-why is it taking so long up there?

Dolohov looked at her sternly, contemplating if to answer, but finally said:

-There was no one with the name Dart Vader in any house for the last fifty years. We are now going through pictures of every student for the same period, to try and find him by appearance.

They all looked bored and tired.

-Well I must be going back. Can't have Dumbledore going through them alone.

When turning to say the password, Harry strained to hear it.

-Chocolate quill. -he huffed.

The gargoyle moved and Dolohov entered.

This was all Harry needed to know. He would come back tonight to search for the object, when hopefully no one will be around. He should also try to contact Dumbledore, though he wasn't sure about that yet. He knew nothing about this worlds Dumbledore, so taking such risk might be foolish. For now, Harry stepped carefully away from the two guards and headed back to the dungeons. Or at least that was what the plan was. But how often do Harry's plans work out again? Because now he was passing right by the painting of Barnabas the Barmy and a tempting thought entered Harry's mind. He went back, and forth three times, until a door appeared on the opposite side of the painting. Harry hurried to enter and close it behind him. And there it was. The room of hidden things.

It was not long for Harry to find Rowena’s diadem, even though it was placed on a slightly different location. Not wanting to touch it, the boy pooled out his satchel and enlarged it again only enough to take out from there another one. From the second he revealed a basilisk tooth. Not wasting any time, he pierced the diadem with the basilisk tooth, and a screech of pain emitted from the diadem, with dark, dense smoke coming out. In few seconds both disappeared and Harry stared at the broken jewelry for a moment before fixing it with a charm and placing it as he had found it. The only difference, it was no longer a horcrux. Compared to last time, this was awfully easy.

Harry headed out. Behind him the door slowly faded and disappeared. On the way down to the dungeons he contemplated, if it was this easy with this horcrux, the rest should be pretty much the same. He can find the ring probably at the run down shack where the Gaunts lived and… that was it. There was where the easy horcrux search ends, and he wasn't so sure the ring would be easy either.

If he manages to contact the Marauders, to return their wands at least, he could find out on which side Sirius really was. And if he was on the light side, the Slytherins locket might also prove easy to destroy if by chance Creature has it. But the cup, Nagini and the diary were different matters. The cup at least he knew where to find. The Diary, he had no idea, except that probably Malfoy has it. As for Nagini, he couldn't be sure she is the last horcrux Riddle created. For all he knew, the snake might be just that, a snake, maybe not even Nagini. If this worlds Voldemort never lost his body, then he probably never would have met the snake. Was that another snake Riddle had yesterday? Besides the last horcrux might be some other object here. And even if the snake was it, that hardly meant it would be easy to kill. Maybe he'll find a Neville in this world and give him the task again, seeing how well he did the first time.

Harry suddenly halted. What was he thinking!? He should not be thinking how to destroy the horcruxes, or find them, or get involved in this world whatsoever! He should only focus on going back to his own…But he couldn't really leave without helping the people here, could he? Yes, he should. He brings disaster with him wherever he goes anyway, so better save them that torture. And Harry kept walking, until he stopped again. Maybe, if he could just inform The Marauders how to kill Riddle. Tell them where to find the horcruxes, give them the basilisk tooth and tell them where they can find more... That sounded like the best compromise.

With that plan slightly making him feel better, he continued down the dungeon only to notice madam Pince on the first floor, heading somewhere. Harry suddenly halted…what if she was headed to the library? Not even thinking about it twice, he followed and hold and behold, they were in front of the library, that for some reason was on the first floor instead of the third as it was in his world. He remembered the empty classrooms that were on this floor which were missing, and guessed they were now on the third. The library itself was identical to the one he knew, which was good.

Madam Pince went straight to her usual desk and started reading a book, that set open on it. Harry silently headed to the history section. It was huge but he just needed on book explaining this worlds history as simple as possible. Finding that book was not difficult, but something else caught his attention too. Practically next to the book he needed he saw another named “Peculiar travels through history”. That piqued his interest and so he grabbed it as well. Finding an isolated place, at the far back at the library he sat quietly and tucked the history book in his robes pocket for now as he opened the one about the peculiar travels. Inside he found many indeed peculiar cases of many kinds of unheard by him travel cases and consequences, but one held his attention. Dimension travel. There were few people in history who claimed to be from different dimensions. Two of them stayed in this world and three tried to return to their own. Two failed. One just disappearing and appearing again, splinched and dead. The other transporting himself to some town near Egypt and the third who disappeared was never herd of again.

The last sounded promising. And frightening as well...

It was dark when he raised his head from yet another book on dimension travel and alternate universes. He’d started with searching for more information on the person who managed to successfully return, or so Harry hoped. Then one thing led to another and he spent almost nine hours only reading, he’d even not noticed how hungry he was. Or that it had gotten dark. What made him lift his head from the pages however were neither of those two. It was his magic. It was starting to expand and he needed concentration to control it. The Room of Requirements would need another visit apparently. Sighing he returned “The mystery of the dimension traveler” to its place and left the library, carefully passing madam Pince, who had not moved from her place, and was still reading something. Had he not spent the day with his nose in the books too or known one Hermione Granger he would have been baffled to see someone can read for hours without registering anything else. As it was he suddenly felt he finally understood his friend and the librarian. It was so easy to get lost in a book, in fact he would still be reading had it not been his magic.

It was around 23:30 when he reached the Room of Requirements but decided first to find out if the headmasters office was clear from the guards. And it was. The guards were gone and he decided to take the chance. He’ll go in the headmaster’s office and if Dumbledore is in there, then fine. If he wasn’t, still fine. He would try his luck and see what happens with either option.  
He went near the gargoyle and whispered.

-Chocolate Quills.

The statue moved revealing the staircase. Harry hurriedly climbed it and when he reached the door took a deep, calming breath before knocking.

No one answered. This was his cue then. He slowly opened the door and looked inside.

There was no one in. Except Fawkes, sleeping on his perch. Harry smiled fondly and made his way in the darkness. He couldn't see everything but the place looked slightly more organized then the Dumbledore's from Harry's world. Not that that was hard. Not wasting time on sentimentality he went for the back room, where the bag in which the object which sent him here was. He risked lighting a lumos and started going through the bags ‘where he remembered Dumbledore’s was. But it wasn't there. He could see the chest however and tried there. Opening it the way professor McGonagall had showed him, he found inside to be...completely different. It was not a maze with tens of doors, it was just slightly bigger on the inside with an extra drawer. He recognized all of the items, he'd listed all of them, but none was the one he needed. Closing it Harry looked around. Nothing else he remembered to be Dumbledore’s was here. It must be still in the office then. Harry hurried back to the main room and started going through the drawers of the desk. Some were locked and others were full of documents, books or trinkets. He skipped the locked drawers for now and went looking on the shelves.

-Who's there?

Harry jumped and looked around. There was no one else around.

-Up here, you dimwit!

Harry looked up. It was the sorting hat. Exhaling and counting the heartbeats he'd just lost Harry answered. Knowing he was half visible, needing his hands out of the invisibility cloak to rummage around. Also the hat was looking straight at him.

-No one. I was just sent to look for something by the headmaster. -but when the hat seemed about to protest he took off his hood, looking less conspicuous and added- Have you thought of a song for the opening this year?

-Well of course I have! -it snapped indignantly- Who do you think I am!?

Harry didn't answer and just continued looking around, hoping the hat would forget about him, getting distracted in its own thoughts as it tended to do.

-Though I still can't quite perfect the final verse, I find the rhyme but it just isn't exactly what Rowena would have...

Harry tuned out the monolog, only half listening and continued to rummage around. It had to be somewhere around. Moving on the next shelf he had to stand on his toes to see properly.

-Can I help you find something?

Harry jumped around, pushing few books off the shelf, some hitting his head.

Next to the desk stood a tall woman, looking about 80 in muggle years. Harry couldn't answer. He wasn't sure just in how much trouble he was.

-A bit dark in here, isn't it? -with a polite tone she asked and a wave of her hand enlightened the whole office.

She seemed somehow familiar, but Harry couldn't grasp from where. He still wasn't moving. There was something powerful about her, a strong presence.

-Would you look at that, if I'd known I'd be having celebrities visiting, I would have cleaned up a bit. I hope you don't mind the mess?

Harry shook his head.

-Ermm, I'm...sorry. -he said.

-Whatever for?

-Adding to the mess? -he added dumbly.

He looked at his feet at the fallen objects. She waved her wand and Harry hurried to conjure a shield, but the only thing she did was to charm the fallen books to rearranged themselves back to their previous place...

-Don't worry, I mean you no harm mister Vader. That was a wonderful movie by the way. I should watch it again sometime.

-You've watched Star Wars?

-Of course! It is disappointing that not many wizards have. But such are the ways at the moment. Would you like some tea?

-Tea?

-And some biscuits, perhaps?

-I.. er..sure?

She just smiled and nodded. From a table nearby a tray with tea cups, a kettle and sugar cubes flew, squeezing itself between some documents and an ink bottle on the desk. The lady waved her wand and the tea started serving itself. From the same table a bowl with biscuits flew over to Harry.

-Er...thanks. -he took one. The lady just smiled kindly and waved her wand, sending him the cup of tea. She sipped from her own cup and sat on the chair behind the headmaster’s desk.  
Mildly put, Harry was confused.

-Excu...

-Why don't you make yourself more comfortable? -she gestured to the chair opposite the desk. A chair Harry was sure wasn't there a minute ago.

-Er...yeah...sure.

He sat, and the two of them just looked at each other. The old lady smiling kindly, bright blue eyes looking back at him.

-So, you were about to ask me something?

-Er, yeah. I... that is...Who are you?

Her eyebrows rose, apparently surprised.

-You don't know who I am?

Harry shook his head.

She laughed.

-Well that is a surprise...don't think me arrogant, but when someone is in my office it surprises me if they don't know who it belongs to.

-Doesn't it belong to professor Dumbledore?

-And you are looking at her.

And then it finally clicked from where she looked so familiar.

-You are Ariana Dumbledore. -Harry exhaled.

-So you do know me! But you seem surprised. Were you expecting someone else?

Harry started shaking his head, but thought better of it and nodded.

-May I ask who?

-Albus...-Harry was about to finish the name, but just the first one had such a huge impact on Ariana, that he stopped himself.

-Albus?

Harry nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. She was no longer smiling.

-And why would my brother, who is dead for over 50 years, be the headmaster of Hogwarts?

It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows, then look down. Professor Dumbledore was dead. It all made sense now.

-How?

-How what mister Vader?

-Harry.

-Excuse me?

-My name, it's Harry.

She smiled.

-Harry then...what do you mean how?

-How did he die...professor Dumbledore...Albus.

Her eyes darkened and she suddenly looked even older. Tired.

-Perhaps it would be fair to first answer my question. -she again smiled politely, but her eyes held heaviness not present before.

Harry nodded. It was fare. And perhaps she could help him.

-I happen to come from a parallel world, an alternate universe I think. I’m not even sure what to call it.

This seemed to pick up her interest and she leaned a bit forward.

-I see. And in your world, Albus was the headmaster?

-You believe me then?! -Harry asked hopefully.

-Shouldn’t I?

-No! No! I mean yes...I mean...-the boy waved his hands, almost spilling his tea- I just, didn't expect someone to believe me if I told them. That's all.

-Well mister...Harry, I pride myself to be good at knowing if someone is truthful. I also have seen pretty strange and seemingly impossible things in my life. And I've read enough theories about other universes to currently only be excited of meeting someone from one, and finding out more about it. If you don't mind telling me of course...

-No! Not at all! It is actually why I came snooping here today. The object, that transported me from my world to this one belonged to professor Dumbledore. But I guess, I won't be finding it here...-he finished, realizing finally that the search was probably futile here.

-I see. Perhaps I can help if you tell me what the object looked like?

-It was about as big as an orange. A big orange. It was black. I'm not sure about the material, but it both felt very solid and strong and incredibly light at the same time. As light as a feather. In its middle it was a peanut sized ball and around it were crisscrossed solid threads, each with a writing. But now when I think about it, I believe it was just one thread, because once I started reading the text it never faltered. The text was in a language which apparently I can speak and we guessed it is a magical language of some sort. I have no idea which or why I can understand it.

-Interesting. I can't think of anything that matches your description. But I will look into it.

-Thank you. I really appreciate it.

-Not at all.

Silence stretched between them once again.

-I believe it is my turn to answer. But before that, did your world have a wizard, a dark lord with the name of Grindelwald?

-Yes. Dumbledore defeated him, I think in 1945. Grindelwald spent the rest of his days in Nurmengard, until Riddle killed him. Did Grindelwald defeat Dumbledore in this universe?

-No. Here things happened similarly, with the slight difference that the night of their duel I interfered, and it was I who killed my brother.

Harry blinked, repeating in his head what he had just heard. Sure that he'd misheard something.

-You killed him?

He asked, feeling he was missing something important, because of the deep sadness and regret in her voice and eyes.

-Yes. And I've lived with it for more than fifty years, and I'm certain, until the day I die.

-Forgive me but do you mind telling me what happened?

-I don’t see why not. It is after all supposed to be a well-known tale, however twisted and ridiculous it is told by many. It would be nice to tell it to someone who doesn’t presume he knows what happened. And also someone who actually knew Albus.

-You see, in this world Grindelwald and Albus met many years before Grindelwald became a Dark Lord. They created a bond, a friendship I could not understand. And neither could my other brother Aberforth. Do you know about him?

-Yes, I know him.

Here she looked at Harry surprised and her eyes widened.

-You know him? As in met him?

-Er, yeah. He owns a place in Hogsmead called The Hogs head. Really loves his goats...

Here she gasped and pressed her fingertips to her lips, holding back obvious flood of emotions.

-I'm sorry. -she tried to compose herself- It is just...dear Abe, alive! Even now?

Harry nodded.

-I saw him just the other day. He is helping from time to time with the reconstructions of the other shops in Hogsmead. Excuse me but what exactly happened here?

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

-Perhaps I could start from the beginning. From when we were young. A boy came to our village for the summer. His name as you might guess was Gillert Grindelwald. He and Albus became fast friends. Abe and I, we didn't like Grindelwald very much. We saw him as a manipulative and cruel person, but Albus wouldn't listen. You see Albus had always been an exception in probably every aspect. He was a genius, the kind of genius that appears probably only once in a century. I was considered one too, but I was never even close to the brilliance of mind my brother had. And I believe he was lonely. He would never act condescendingly but everyone knew they could not keep up the level of conversation he would enjoy. Even I couldn't, though we were very close. And then appeared Grindelwald. Someone who could actually be an equal to my brother. So I thought I understood then why Albus would be blind for the faults of this person. Yet I and Abe could not let it be. Grindelwald was a poison, and one day Abe confronted him. I stepped up to defend Abe and Albus was in the middle, trying to level everything and calm everyone down. But it was not to be. A duel broke out and someone’s curse, until today I do not know whose, sent Abe flying. He hit his head and... he died instantly. - Here she paused, obviously even after all this time finding it difficult to remember. - Grindelwald fled but I felt no victory. Only regret. It woke up Albus, but I can never imagine it was worth it.

-In my world, this also happened, but it wasn't Aberforth who died that day...-he looked at her sadly.

-It was me I suppose?

Harry nodded.

-Good. -She smiled. - I've imagined and wished millions of times that that should have happened instead. I'm glad to know at least in another universe, my wish had come true.

-You shouldn't say that! Aberforth loved you, still loves you and professor Dumbledore would have given anything-” he even died for it, thought Harry”-just to see you again. He never stopped loving you for all his life, and never stopped regretting that day he lost you.

-His whole life. You said it Harry. He had a life. A life I took away.

-You know; he did not see death as something to be afraid of. He'd always say that to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure!

She laughed then, so genuine and bright.

-This does sound like him.

They stayed quiet again for a minute. Ariana lost in her thoughts. A sorrowful smile, filled with love and regret, was pulling at Harry’s heart. Not bearing to watch anymore he broke the silence.

-What happened? -he asked gently. Putting his untouched biscuit and tea on the desk. -If you don’t mind telling me of course.

\- War and hatred Is what happened. It was 1944 in this world. The duel between Albus and Grindelwald. I found that Albus had gone to face him on his own and I tried to make it in time, to help him. To help Albus and kill Grindelwald. I wanted to kill him so badly. I blamed Abes death on Grindelwald. I spent years trying to ruin every plan he had and kill him. I think my involvement in the war was what made Albus face Grindelwald sooner in this world. I think he feared for me, for my safety.

When I reached them, their duel had just finished. I was so relieved. Albus looked tired but he had won. He went to Grindelwald, who was kneeling on the floor bleeding, tired, and exhausted. Albus told him, he cannot let him continue this way and that he will spend the rest of his life in prison. But I was furious, I did not believe Grindelwald deserved to live, even in imprisonment. I wanted him dead. Have been wanting it for years. It was then my only life goal. My greatest mistake then Harry was to believe, that what was between Albus and Grindelwald was just friendship. Just two people, not having other equals on this world. But it was more. So much more. I had missed it, the most dangerous and powerful thing in this world and I have missed it...

-Love. -whispered Harry, mostly to himself, but Ariana herd him and nodded.

-Love- she repeated.

-When I said the curse…-she continued-…the killing curse, I felt only joy. I've witnessed so many atrocities and so many innocent suffer because of this man. I wanted him to be gone. Until I saw Albus jumping in front of Grindelwald, shielding him with his body. And I could do nothing but watch as the green light, connected with my brother’s chest.

Her voice and lips trembled, and tears were streaming down her face.

-I was too shocked, too afraid to believe what had happened. It felt so unreal, like I would wake up from this nightmare any moment. But that was no nightmare. It was just too real to comprehend. And another thing, that I couldn't even believe possible until that day, was that Grindelwald actually cared for my brother. That he could care for anyone. But the moment Albus fell...-here she had to stop to take a deep calming breath-… from my curse, Grindelwald screamed such a... heart retched scream... a scream of pure agony and he clutched at Albuses body… trembling, trying to wake him up. Shaking him franticly. It was the first time and probably the last, someone had seen him cry. I realized then, that it was not just Albus, and that their connection was so much more than anyone ever could imagine. Grindelwald tried to kill me then, filled with rage. But he was too weak, the duel with Albus had taken its toll on him. And the pain of losing him too I imagine. He never reached me and his wand would not work for him. His wand now considered me its master, after killing the one who defeated him. Had he had the strength, I would not have stopped him.

Then he escaped from Nurmengard years later and came to finish the job. I was ready, even welcoming it. But then Tom appeared, and stopped him. Killed him. And I was spared once again. And I despise Tom for saving me, among all the terrible things he has done, before and since then, it is saving me that I can never forgive him.

Harry was overwhelmed. Not knowing what to say.

-So you see Harry, I am happy that in your world I died. I bring nothing but pain to those I care for the most here. But I must admit it still hurts knowing that without me both of my brothers would have lived to grow old. It is a weird mix of emotions.  
Harry understood that feeling more then she knew.

-If it matters, I know for a fact that professor Dumbledore would have died thousands of times if that would mean for you to live. He loved you very much.

She just smiled sadly, a single tear now streaming down her cheek.

It was then when Fawkes chirped. And they both looked at him, a small relief washing over Harry. He hadn't noticed that the phoenix had awoken.

-Hello, Fawkes. -He greeted.

Fawkes chirped again and lowered his head a bit, Harry was sure in a greeting of his own.

-Fawkes stayed with me after Albus’s death. Never left my side. The only thing that gave me some piece of mind that perhaps Albus forgives me.

-I am sure he never blamed you to begin with. I... erm...If you want I can give you some memories I have with them? -suddenly blurted Harry. He looked at Ariana, slowly, not sure if his suggestion was such a great idea. It might only hurt her more.

-You would do that? -he saw hope and a glimpse of a fearful excitement in her eyes.

He nodded smiling.

-If you'd like.

-I would! Thank you, Harry.

He wasted no time and got up and pooled out his wand from his pocket. She stood up with him.

-Where should I put them? - He asked. She waved her wand and a familiar pensive exited a familiar cupboard.

Harry touched the tip of his wand to his temple, bringing forth memories after memories first with Albus and then with Aberforth. He chose happy ones, and avoided the sad and painful ones. Wanting her to see them at their best. Amongst them unavoidably were some that mentioned events from his own world, like his talk in the hospital wing with Albus at the end of his first year. But he couldn’t avoid everything. For Aberforth he mostly chose memories after the war. He actually had many good ones of him after spending so much time together helping and rebuilding.

When he was done the pensive was shimmering full with silver lights.

-Thank you, Harry.

The boy just smiled and shrugged.

-It’s nothing.

-You are mistaken. You have no idea how much it means to me. -she stared wishfully at the pensive- What will you do now? -She turned to him.

-Now?

-You were planning to go back home tonight, weren't you?

Harry nodded.

-I guess I'll just try to survive long enough.

-Do you have somewhere safe to stay?

-Not really...

-I’ll find a place for you to stay. I would offer the school, but it is not safe here. Tom likes to check on me much too often. I think he likes seeing my helplessness…

-So you don't by any chance have connections with the Marauders?

-None. They contact me from time to time and I try to help, but I have no means of contacting them. I am unfortunately with tied hands. If I want to stay headmistress and at least look out for the kids, I cannot involve myself with them. Perhaps I would have, had it not been for the life debt I owe Tom.

-Of course! You mentioned he saved your life, when Grindelwald tried to kill you! -Harry exclaimed.

-He is clever. Cruel and much too clever. Without even having to kill me, which then he wasn't sure he could do, no matter what he boasted, he tied me up with a life dept. No one would follow a leader who owes a life debt to the enemy. And the Marauders are smart enough to understand, I would be dangerous if I knew too much. So I only help when they come looking for me.

-I see. I wonder if there is a universe in which Riddle is not a complete asshole.

She laughed.

-We can only hope. I must say it is refreshing speaking to someone who…

She suddenly stiffened and her head snapped towered the window. Her hand grasped Harrys shoulder and she looked him in the eyes.

-He is here! Tom just entered the grounds of the school! You should go-she waved her wand and the cupboard with the pensive closed -There is someone with him. Will you be all right, Harry? -She looked at him seriously in the eyes.

-I'll be fine. -he nodded.

-Come find me again. When it is safe...-she turned to her desk, opening a drawer and taking out an ink bottle with black ink, which she then gave the boy. - When it is safe, the ink in this bottle will become light blue. Then you can come and visit me. Do you understand?

-Yes.

-Good, now go! -she pushed him gently and Harry hurried towered the door. Before leaving he turned.

-Thank you.

-You too, Harry. -she smiled-Now, go!

He ran down the stairs while pooling the invisibility cloak around himself.

He wasn’t sure if he should take shortcuts, not knowing if Riddle knew them too. Risking bumping into him in one of them wasn’t a good idea. But the same went for the main road, so he continued cautiously through secret staircases, tunnels and rooms. Once on the first floor he had to cross the entrance hall to reach the dungeons, but just as he was about to run across the opening, the front doors opened, and he pushed himself to the wall. It happened to not be a wall but a door. He hurried to open it and slide in, not wanting to be exposed in the entrance hall, in case Riddle could see through invisibility cloaks.

His heart was racing and his breath was heavy, having ran his way down the castle. He tried to be as quiet as possible. He could hear a woman’s voice for a second, then Riddles.

Harry waited a while without hearing anything, before letting himself relax a little. That gave him the needed clearance of mind to realize where he had landed himself. Filches office. It was dark, but Harry knew the room. He was about to get away from this place, never liking the damn room and the person it belonged to, when it struck him. The Marauders map! What if Fred and Geourge never stole it in this universe? Harry turned around and lit his wand. Finding the cabinet which read “Confiscated and Highly Dangerous” he rummaged through it, and stilled, seeing it. A blank piece of paper. He slowly, afraid if he wasn’t careful it might disappear, reached and took it. Pointing his wand at it he whispered “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Suddenly letters started forming and Harry sighed with relief and was filled with excitement because the text that appeared wrote:

“Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDERS MAP”

He’d found it! One good thing to come from Riddles undesirable presence. Speaking of Riddle, Harry unfolded the map and searched…but he couldn’t find him. Until he saw something move on the second floor. He unfolded the map a bit more, and there it was. Tom Riddle. On the second floor, away from the correct path if he were planning to go to the headmaster’s office. But he was on a very correct path if he wanted to visit a certain Moaning ghost. Harry read the other name of the person who was with Riddle. Alice Longbottom…

He read it again, and a third time. Was she a Death Eater? That seemed unlikely, but this was another world after all… People were different…but why would Riddle take her to The Chamber of Secrets…unless…

-Fuck!

He ran out of Filches office and not lifting his eyes from the map sprinted toward the second floor. Halfway to the girl’s bathroom the names of Riddle and Mrs. Longbottom disappeared.

-Fuck! -Harry cursed again.

When he finally reached the bathroom he slammed the doors open and flattened his hands on the closest sink. Not even stopping to take a breath he hissed the familiar, ironically thanks to Ron, parseltounge word for “Open.”  
And it did. The sink moved, revealing a gaping hole. The pipe.

Without a second thought he jumped in, sliding down the grimy surface. When he finally reached the landing, he jumped up and ran. As fast as he could toward The Chamber.  
He heard in the distance a sound as if something heavy was closing in. It was the second door; they were in The Chamber.

He ran as fast as he could, few times almost slipping and falling on animal skulls and bones. Not after long he was looking at the great stone wall with two entwined serpents carved in it, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry was about to open it, when he heard a scraping noise, getting closer. It was the basilisk coming from behind him. Lowering his eyes, he moved out of the way and crouched. Getting his wand out just in case, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He realized how idiotic he was for never learning to transfigure or summon a rooster, especially after the first basilisk encounter. Yet he knew how to transfigure and summon a snake. Because that is always so “helpful”.  
Still staring at the ground, trying to be not only invisible under his cloak but as silent as possible too, he waited.  
The beast was almost upon him, he hered it hiss, and for a moment thought he heard someone speak as well. The grinding of the huge body with the bones on the floor was creating scratching and screeching sounds, making his blood go cold. He held his breath, his body poised and tense, ready to move any moment if attacked.

But the engraved serpents on the wall uncoiled as the entrance creaked open and the basilisk slid past Harry, gliding with its endless, enormous body into The Chamber.  
Harry risked a look up and saw his chance. Following in after the serpent, he creeped inside just in time before the door closed behind them.

The Chamber of Secrets was as he remembered it. Towering stone pillars, entwined with more carved serpents rising to support a ceiling lost in darkness. The light was dim and an odd greenish gloom filled the place.  
The Chamber of Secrets was enormous and he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten just how much. And he still couldn’t see the gigantic statue of Slytherin, so that was saying something.

Harry had no time to waste however if his suspicion was right. If he was right Riddle was planning on feeding his pet a certain mother of a certain friend. Or an alternate version of a mother of an alternate version of his friend. It hardly mattered.  
When he closed in, he heard voices and saw them. In front the statue of Slytherin. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort presenting a huge egg to the basilisk. Harry could only guess it was the infamous basilisk egg he himself had managed to secure for Riddle. Damn.  
And there, more to the left, lifted in the air was the naked form of Alice Longpottom. Her hands firmly locked to the sides of her body, she obviously couldn’t move. She was sobbing and shaking quietly, her eyes tightly shut while floating in the air.  
A rage filled Harry then at the sighed, rage so deep he was sure he might despise this worlds version of Riddle more than his own.

Riddle suddenly turned and started walking toward Harry, not even looking at the woman as if she was an insignificant meal for his snake. And probably to him it was exactly so. He was leaving. Harry looked at the basilisk that was enamored with the egg not paying attention to Mrs. Longbotom. Perhaps Harry could have better luck saving her if Riddle wasn’t there. Deciding to follow his brain this time, rather than the heart, he ever so carefully stepped back and moved behind a pillar. Harry secretly prayed that the man would notice him. But Riddle passed him ignorantly by and in less than a minute he was out of The Chamber. Apparently tonight was not meant for another clash between the two.

Harry carefully looked behind the pillar, seeing that the basilisk had its back to him and Mrs. Longbottom, the boy hurriedly walked to the woman. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her body was trembling terribly, probably both from the cold and fear. He took off his invisibility cloak and reached up, dropping it over her shoulders. She gasped and instinctively opened wide her terrified eyes, for a moment just staring in shock.

-J..James?

Harry placed his forefinger before his mouth, in a sign to keep quiet. Pooling out his wand he whispered:

-Finite Incantatem.

Mrs. Longbottom fell on the ground, and Harry felt the basilisk snap around at the sound. It hissed and started moving. Mrs. Longbottom was about to look up but Harry stopped her.

-Close your eyes and don’t look, no matter what! -He pooled the hood of the cloak over her head. -Hide until I come back. I’ll try to lose the basilisk.  
And then he ran, sure that the beast would follow after him and so it did. He reached the doors and hissed “Open”. The exit opened before him and he jumped and dived ahead. The snake was behind him, gaining on him fast. By instinct he sent magic to the soles of his feet, giving him an extra boost. This helped, but even with speed he would soon be trapped. The thing however that seemed to bother him more than the 99 percent probability of death was that between hisses he could understand what the basilisk was saying. There were a lot of killing threats, joys of chase and similar pleasant formalities. And it was scaring him not because of their meaning but because, why could he understand it!?  
And then he saw it, the wall with the pipe from which he entered. Thinking fast he raised his wand up, closed his eyes tight and shouted:

-Illuminate!

A terrible screech sounded behind him. He ceased the spell, opened his eyes and turned around. The basilisk was thrashing, clenching its eyes shut, after being blinded by the strong light.  
Harry hastily transfigured a sword and jumping high thanks to his magic’s boost, aiming the edge at the beast’s open mouth. And the sword ricocheted, dropping on the floor. Not even scratching the surface. Finally realizing what was happening, the serpent sized its thrashing around and stilled.

Harry fell on his back, incidentally looking up at the now rising serpent. He was fucked. Getting up, he was just about to start running again toward The Chambers direction when he heard it speak again:

-You thhhiinnk mere metal cannn killl thhe massster of all reptilessss and magical beassstssss!?-it sounded offended. Harry should have hidden then, ran, but for some reason this monster failed to truly intimidate him. And he was still curious why he could understand it to begin with.

-I don’t know… Sand Dragons are pretty impressive as well I hear. So maybe not all beasts. -he suggested, having read recently of this specific, believed to be extinct, race of dragons, whose fire can kill a basilisk. Hopefully it would hurt the snake’s feelings some more. While saying that Harry made sure to squint his eyes and look as low as possible, poised and ready to bolt any moment.

But instead of an outraged reply, or an attack the serpent was quiet. That worried Harry more. Why wasn’t it moving? He chanced looking slightly up and met a huge muzzle almost on his eye level and big yellow eyes were looking straight at him. And they looked at each other. That wasn’t right?

“Fuck?” Thought Harry. “I am looking at its eyes… does death come slowly, when met with basilisk eyes? Not according to Myrtle.” He was sure he was breathing. And his heart was beating. Perhaps the beast’s eyes were unseeing, perhaps it was blinded, and so its stare did not affect Harry.

-You are not my masssster. -It hissed. Its tongue missing Harry’s head by centimeters. And its foul breath tousled his hair.

-No. But I am offended you even considered it.

-But you can ssssspeak and you don’t die…

-I hear that a lot…

-No... You do not ssspeak our language! You ssspeak the Ancient one! How isss that…

It moved a little closer looking at Harry and…smelling him?

-You are marked by one of The Great Onessss! Forgivve me ffor chasing you!!! Had I known sssoner…

Here it lowered its eyes and flattened itself to the ground. The boy just blinked at it.

-No need for that, whatever that is… what do you mean I was marked by one of the great ones? Who are The Great Ones?

The snake looked up not raising its head.

-The Great Onessss keep the order, they are the Ancient beings who will always be and have alwayssss been. And you were marked by the one my kind serves above all!

-And that is…?

-Deathhh.

-Oh…-It both made and didn’t make sense at all. Was the tale of the three brothers true? Had he become master of Death? That seemed possible, at least now. But also not. But when a giant killer of a snake was practically bowing to him saying he smells like Death has marked him… that came out wrong…-I…I see…

If he ever needed proof that he was nothing like Riddle, the fact that he disliked so much being treated like some god would be a main one. At least he knew it wasn’t parseltounge he was speaking. That was a tremendous relief, it meant he isn’t a horcrux again.

-So can I help you with sssomething masssster? Why have you come here?

-You can in fact. Remember that woman that is in The Chamber?

-Yesss. She isss my dinner. If you want, you can eat her inssstead.

-Agh, no. I won’t be eating her, but I want you not to eat her either. In fact, I want you to never again eat any human being.

-But my master brings them as pressantssss.

-And you can do whatever you want with your presents. Like you can let them go. In fact, any person who is brought to you to be eaten, you must make sure leaves safely.

-I undersssstand. What if my massssster orderssss me to kill a human?

-You shall refuse.

-I cannot refusssse my master.

-And if I insist?

-I…I cannot refuse you…. you are marked by The Great One.

-So you will have to choose then...

\- I underssstand. I sshalll never kill a human again.

-Good. And do not call me master. Try Harry.

-Harry?

-Yes.

-I cannot…

-Of course you can, and I’d prefer it if you do.

-Yesss…Harry.

-Good. - he smiled proudly- What is your name?

\- Sssserpenssss.

-Pleased to meet you Serpens. Now what is the easiest way for me and the human in The Chamber to leave?

-My master usually uses this pipe.

The basilisk moved to the pipe Harry had come through earlier.

-And how exactly does he climb it?

-He just says “Up” and it lifts him up, to the exit above.

“Of course” thought Harry,

-Good. Can I ask you to repeat the word “Up” a few times? I want to be sure I can say it right myself?

Serpens did, and with few tries Harry managed to copy it.

-Thank you. I shall be going back now. Can you hide for a while, until I and the human leave? I do not want her to see you, she will be afraid.

-Of coursssse.

-Thank you. Also do not tell your master I’ve been here. Or that you haven’t eaten the human he brought you.

-Ass you wissssh. But what if he asks me?

-Then tell him another speaker was here and what I’ve ordered you. But only if he asks and do not tell him it is not parseltounge I speak. He must not know I was marked by Death. Do you understand?

-Yesss, I ssshal do as you asssk of me.

-Thank you, Serpens.

-You are mossst welcome massster Harry.

-Just…- “Never mind”, he thought. He had no time right now to teach a snake how to be an equal. - Until next time then.

Harry turned and ran back, deciding that he shall think later on what had just happened and what he’d learned. Getting Mrs. Longbottom out of here was the main priority.

Once reaching the wall with the engraved snakes, he hissed for the entrance to open and entered. Inside was quiet and still.

-Mrs. Longbottom! - He called. - It is all right! You can open your eyes and come out now!

From behind one of the columns Harry saw a head and a hand, trying to prop, an invisible body, up. He hurried to her side, helping her get up.

-Are you all right?

-Yes. Thank you. -a floating head smiled at him. -You are not James. -She stated looking at him searchingly.

Harry shook his head.

-No, I’m sorry to disappoint, my name is Harry. But I am here to help you. Can you walk?

-I think so.

She made a step but her feet buckled and she almost fell but Harry caught her.

-It’s all right. Here, you can take these and I’ll carry you.

He unbuckled his belt and took his jeans off giving them to her. She looked at his red boxers with a golden lion and smiled.

-A Gryffindor I see.

He smiled lopsidedly and scuffed the hair at the back of his neck nervously, nudging his pants to her with the other.

-Yeah…

She took the pants and he looked away as she put them on.

When she was done he dropped on one knee with his back facing her. She got on his back, hugging him, her hands over his shoulders. He grabbed her legs and got up.

By the end of The Chamber he’d figured out how to use his magic to lift her weight for him, so now he barely felt she was even there.

When they reached the pipe, leading to the second floor bathroom, he took out the Marauders map from his robe’s pocket and checked to see if it was safe to leave. The second floor was deserted and Riddle was on the seventh, in the headmaster’s office with Ariana.

-Is that the map of the school? I remember it. I saw Lupin once use it. Denied its existence after but I was sure...

Harry smiled.

-Yeah. It shows where everyone is in the school. Riddle is currently at the seventh floor, so it should be safe to sneak now.

-Riddle?

-The Dark Lords real name.

-His real name…I’ve never thought about that. That he has a…real name. He’d always been Vo…You Know Who to me. I should have known that he wasn’t always that monster.

-He was once a kid himself, yes. Not sure if he could have ever grown up to be anything else but what he is now however. Perhaps. It doesn’t really matter now. Hold on. We’ll be going up.

Harry put the map back in his robes pocket and hissed the word “Up” as Serpens had taught him, and as promised they were suddenly lifted up, as if by strong wind, reaching the entrance above with ease in only seconds.

-Ah! Who are you!?

Screeched a familiar ghost.

-Hello, Myrtle.

Greeted Harry as the sinks rearranged themselves to their normal place.

-You shouldn’t be here! This is the girl’s bathroom! And stop using my sinks!

-We’re very sorry. Look, we’re leaving…

And he hurried to leave. Once in the dark corridor he took out the map again and checked if it was safe. The road was clear. He asked Mrs. Longbottom to hold the map for him as they moved through the corridors. When he reached the dungeons he checked the map and the only person currently in them was someone by the name of Enzo Broadbent, whoever that was.  
And he was far from them.

When they reached the entrance to the secret tunnel and opened it, Mrs. Longbottom seemed impressed.

-I’ve never known there was a secret passage here. How did you find it?

-Not me. A friend discovered it. We’ll soon be safe.

It was about twenty minutes later when they reached the end of the antiapparation zone of the school. He could physically feel the shift and absence of the magic which surrounded and protected the school

-We can apparate from here. Do you mind if we do?

-No.

She answered weakly. She was barely holding to him the entire time, mainly held by his magic.

-Ok. Here we go…Three…Two…One…

With a swirl and a POP they appeared in the cave near Hogsmead. The retched echo multiplied the sound and they both lay silent, trying to determine if they were heard. As for the reason why they were laying on the ground was quite obvious of course, it was Harry who did the apparition.

When it seemed safe, he did few quick protective spells around them and the cave, then transfigured a rock to a mattress and helped Mrs. Longbottom lay on it. She was still under the invisibility cloak so all he could see was her head.

-Thank you-she whispered and held his hand.

-Don't mention it. How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?

-No, just tired.

She answered but she was obviously shaking. It was chilly in the cave and the invisibility cloak was thin and barely protected from cold.

-You are shaking, take my robe and I'll take the invisibility cloak.

-That way you'll be cold.

-I'll be fine. I'm not cold. Besides I think I'll go find us some food, the cloak would be useful.

She nodded.

Harry took his robe off, but while doing so a book fell from its pocket. It was the one on recent history from the library. He'd forgotten about it. He took it and proceeded giving the robe to the woman than got up and turned around, knowing she was naked under the invisibility cloak and would appreciate some privacy.

He used the moment to open the beaded handbag from Hermione and tuck inside the history book. He would read it later, now priority was finding some food, and he knew just where to search.

Mrs. Longbottom fell fast asleep in less than 5 minutes, tucked in a ball on the mattress, snuggled in his robes that she was now wearing. Thank Merlin he'd followed his instincts and went after her and Riddle to the Chamber. Otherwise she'd probably be dead by now.

Harry snorted looking down at himself, wearing a yellow shirt with spungebobs face on it and red griffindor boxers, white socks and with muddy trainers on. What a glorious hero he was.

Throwing his invisibility cloak on he left the cave, but not without adding several wards and more protective spells around the cave and one to worm up the space around the mattress. He was ashamed he didn’t know how to even conjure a blanket.

His stomach was rumbling in agony, no surprise. The only food he had eaten today was in the morning and it wasn't very plentiful. If Ron was with him, he would have definitely eaten by now, his friend never being one to miss a meal even when they were on the run. Or Hermione, she might forget to eat herself, but never to remind someone else they should eat. He smiled fondly thinking of them. He missed and needed them terribly. He wondered what they were doing now. Probably dying of worry.

Harry sighed. He couldn’t wait to go home, which he will soon, no matter what it cost him. He’d find a way. And the best way would be to be alive, which would require food. With Privet Drive in mind he apparated in the back yard of the Durslies. But the moment Harry emerged some terrible, heavy feeling devoured him.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He got up from the ground and ran flattening himself to the closest wall. There was no mistaking it, this sensation he was experiencing…this heaviness, the feeling of helplessness and doom. Dementors!

Cursing under his breath, Harry got ready to apparate again, being sure he won’t be able to deal with so many, and they were many, he could tell. Much too many. Was this the new Azkaban location? -He thought sarcastically.

Hearing cries and screams from everywhere around him, coming from the neighboring houses. He was hesitating, he knew there was nothing he could do, but damn his saving people thing as Hermione had called it. He couldn’t just leave. And then he heard them. Screams of Dudley and soon aunt Petunia, and the sound of Vernon’s panicked voice.

Knowing full well he was an idiot for it, Harry ran inside the house and stopped in front of Dudleys room facing a scene he’d never wish to see no matter how bad those people inside were. Above Dudley who was lying on the ground, eyes ogling, mouth open wide, with thin, pained sounds barely coming out of it, was floating a familiar dark figure. A Dementor that was sucking the boy’s soul. Aunt Petunia was laying on Dudley but having no strength she herself was now just weakly sobbing, while Vernon had fainted near them.

Wasting no time Harry pointed his wand at the creature and summoned his patronus. Bright light illuminated the room and the Dementor screeched in pain as a brilliant silver stag galloped toward it. It hacked its horns inside the creature and it shrieked in agony rushing to get away, leaving from the window, being chased by the marvelous animal.

Harry hurried to the laying figures in the room and kneeled next to Petunia and Dudley. Only the woman looked at him weakly.

-You…-she whispered with unmistakable hatred and venom-…what are you doing to us…why? -the last word sound more like a plead.

-It isn’t me, I’m here to help. There are creatures known as dementors around. I chased the one that attacked you, but there are many more around. You must come with me…

He stretched his arm but the woman slapped it weakly away.

-Don’t touch us! Get out of here, all of your kind! I want nothing to do with you! -she spat, breathing heavily and barely keeping herself awake.

Outside, something bad was happening. The freezing air and descending dread were becoming palatable. Harry felt it when his patronus disappeared, apparently overwhelmed by the amount of Dementors around. He was barely keeping his own emotions and horrific memories at bay. Everything was trying to push itself at the surface, and there was plenty, much too many dreadful, agonizing memories the Dementors presence summoned. He was really not the best person to deal with these creatures.

The boy got up weakly and looked out the window to see one of the most terrifying scenes he could imagine. Hundreds of Dementors were gathered outside. What in the name of Griffindor was going on here! Everything was starting to freeze, the sound of ice kracking everywhere. He could barely hold himself sane but was surprised and grateful that he was somehow still awake and could only imagine how the muggles were fairing. The sky was black from the many dark figures floating everywhere, and they seemed to be looking for something, he knew they were looking for him.

He ran back to his relatives planning to apparate them regardless if they want his help so he levitated Vernon next to his wife and son and was about to apparate them when Petunia clawed his hand away from her and Dudley just before they disappeared.  
He fell hard in the back yard of aunt Merges house, instantly feeling relief from the absence of Dementors and panic, because next to him the only one he managed to save was his uncle. Not much of an accomplishment. A bulldog started barking from somewhere inside the house and a light went on in the second floor of the building.

Harry had no time to waste here however, not only his aunt and cousin from this world were about to meet a fate worse than death but probably the whole street and farther would also. It was pointless he knew, to go back. So hopeless and moronic…

He apparated back. But for some reason found himself at the flatter side of his relative’s rooftop, falling on it, and almost rolling down. But that wasn’t even his greatest problem, because of the Dementors he felt as if a physical wall had collapsed over him, promising only agony, pain and sorrow for the rest of his, probably not a very long life. He couldn’t breathe and tears were streaming down his eyes. Screams were coming from everywhere, from the houses and people around, from his memories of the war, of his mother. He was screaming too he acknowledged somewhere in the back of his mind. And a swarm of Dementors were descending upon him, it was no use. It was foolish to come back; he was always such a fool. Of course he will die the moment he had no friends and family to die for him. Maybe that was better. Now no one will be dying for him. The world was better without him. And it is not like they ever really wanted him, they were probably just using him, for whatever he could even be useful. Not that he minded as long as he wasn’t alone. But they won’t be sad without him. He probably can’t even go back home either way, so what was the point of living any way. But he remembered promising to go back no matter what, but what was the point…then he remembered the moment when Voldemort presented him as dead to the people who fought at the battle of Hogwarts. He remembered how Hagrids cried and bellowed for him. How McGonagall screamed when she thought he was dead. Ron, Hermion and…Ginny! They’ll miss him. He missed them. And others too. He had to go back. He promised, and he had to live. His parents died for him to live! His godfather died for him to live! Dumbledore protected him until the end. Snape protected him until the end. Remus and Tonks…and Teddy. He had promised Teddy to be the best godfather there is, to always be there to protect him! He will not die here! He will go back to the people that love him, that he loves! That he will protect! Always!

A mesmerizing, blinding silver light burst from every inch of his body illuminating like a white star all of the surroundings. All the screams stopped instantly. The peace and love that engulfed the boy were everything he needed to let himself fall unconscious, just moments before he saw his stag patronus leap in a magnificent arch, while Dementors made way and turned in a useless attempt to escape from the beast. And then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and I'd love to hear what you think ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the one day delay. Here is the next chapter :)

At a muggle town, south of London called Guildford, on a small street next to a small Church, if someone was a wizard and looked carefully, they would see a house like every other, but just a bit stranger, for having a door which changes slightly colors when someone with the right keys entered it.

As it was, now a dark figure, with shoulder length black hair and strange fashion sense was walking towered said door. Once he reached it he pooled out a ring with four keys. He used the red-ish key to unlock it once, the golden to lock it back and the blue-ish to unlock it again. The door clicked and the strange man entered through a slightly different door than the one he started with. He locked it from inside with the last, rusty key and turned to knock on the second door, less than a meter away from him. He knocked three times, paused and knocked two more.  
From the other side could be heard fast steps and a female voice, muffled by the door, who asked:  
-Who is it?  
-Padfoot.  
-What is the password?  
-For Merlin's sake woman, this is ridiculous, just...  
-WE WON'T HAVE THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN, SIRIUS BLACK! Your...password...NOW!  
-Yeah, 'cus you're great with safe keeping, SCREAMING MY NAME LIKE THAT! The damn password is Dirigable plum. Now open up!  
The door opened and a plump, red haired woman made way for him to pass.  
-See, was it that dificu...-she started saying.But he was already hurrying towered the living room, not paying her any attention.  
-How rude!-she exclaimed, following after him in a fuss.  
Sirius Black entered the living room with enthusiasm not possible for any other person present to master up at the moment or probably ever. The place was reasonably big. Enough to house the thirty two people currently in it. They were all sitting around a long, oval table, all now looking at Sirius Black as he entered.  
-Did you hear?! Did he tell you?!  
-Calm down Padfoot, hear what?  
-About what exactly happened yesterday!- the man propped himself on an empty chair facing James Potter. Mrs Weasley huffed annoyed seeing her chair being taken but decided to just find another.  
-Alice’s death or the few disappeared Dementors?  
-Few!? What do you mean...- Sirius registered the first part of the question.- I..well…the Dementors…I’m sorry Frank…for Alice. No one knew that he was planning…  
The man in question barely looked at him but didn’t answer, eyes red and face void of emotion or hope. The news had been everywhere this morning. It was an announced punishment for them, for trying to steal the Basilisk egg. And to think the reason they had tried to steal it in the first place was to save her from Azkaban. To trade it for her. Instead, they had condemned her to a worse fate.  
Frank blamed everything on the mysterious boy, because of which they failed to retrieve the egg. Because of whom the egg that was supposed to save Alice’s life, became her death sentence. Looking at her husband, it was as if a Dementor had a feast with him. Speaking of…  
-I was talking about the Dementors, Prongs and believe me, they weren’t “few"! Far from it! The papers are all cutting out or telling complete nonsense, scum all of them! No offense Luna...  
-None at all.- smiled calmly the girl, but Sirius was already speaking again.  
-So as…  
-I was just in the process of telling them what we know of last night when you barged in, you imbecilic mutt!-coldly drawled Severus Snape.  
-Oh, I'm sorry Snivellus …  
-Sirius!-warned James.  
-...but I am just looking out for my fellow Marauders. Can't have you bore them to death with the way you tell stories.  
-Snape was just about to tell us what happened yesterday- James explained- So if you would please continue…-he turned to said man again, expectantly. So did every head around the table.  
-If the dog wants to continue, let him. I haven't slept in about forty hours and was not looking forward to being the story teller to begin with.  
-Great!-exclaimed Sirius getting on his feet. – Dead! All of them!  
-All of who, Sirius?  
-And you claim I’m bad at telling stories.  
Sirius just threw а condescending look at his critic and explained.  
-The Dementors! They are dead! Just “PUF”, gone! All of them! All that were at the muggle street last night. And that’s a lot, about a 100 if the documents are right.  
Everyone were now staring at him with expressions varying from worry for his sanity, anger for his bad sense of humor, confusion, more confusion and shock.  
-Sirius, do you realize what you’re saying? Dementors don’t die, can’t be “killed”-corrected him Lana Diggory but before the man could answer, another interfered.  
-He is telling the truth. The Dark Lord is currently enraged because of the impossibility of it all, and the loss of so many useful underlings, which the Dementors were to him.  
Now no one looked skeptical but all seemed astonished.  
-How?-Breathed Hermione Granger.  
-A Patronus.-answered Sirius.- A very, very corporal Patronus apparently. I have a memory I managed to smuggle, from a witch who lives in the area. One of those who ran to live like a muggle. I know her because I helped her settle and forge her and her families documents. I haven’t seen it yet, the memory, but she said it was a stag Patronus so corporal that it looked real, alive. And the moment any part of it touched any part of a Dementor, they turned in to powder with agonizing screams.  
Everyone were quiet, looking at the little glass vial the man was now holding in his hand. The memory.  
-Ivy, would you bring the pensive.  
The red haired girl next to James, his daughter, snapped from her trans and ran to a cabinet nearby, getting a small box out. She hurriedly placed the box in the middle of the table and opened it, taking a small pensive out of it and placing it on the table. James enlarged the stone container and gestured for Sirius to put the memory inside.  
The man did and the silver thread glinted in the liquid.  
Everyone were silent. Expectant. It was Ivy then, who moved her wand swiftly and silver threads of light emerged from the pensive. Each thread connected with the forehead of the occupants in the room.  
As mist swirled they all found themselves standing in a dark room, lit only from the street lamps light barely coming from outside.  
On the couch close to the draped window were seated four people huddled and hugging each other, all biting pieces of chocolate. Two small boys were embraced by their parents who were whispering loving words. From the white mists leaving their mouths it was obvious how cold it must have been.  
The children were sobbing quietly, while their parents were obviously doing everything possible to hold themselves together.  
-Soon…-the petite woman whispered shaking-...they will leave. It’s been long now, they will pass…just wait a bit more…  
And then they herd it. A sound not of this world, so terrible, so dreadful, coming from outside. As if hell itself had opened and every cry of agony could be heard coming from it. Something was happening outside, and everyone were eager to look out, but the drapes on the windows prevented it.  
The witch from the memory carefully handed her son to her husband and carefully, shaking, braved closer to the door, looking out from the peep hole and gasping. Her husband and sons ran next to her as she opened the door fully, revealing the most astonishing sight, one could have never even imagined. A swarm of Dementors were frantically trying to fend off a creature too beautiful, too feral for words. A stag white as snow, glowing as the moon, fiercely attacking and destroying the dark hooded creatures. The Dementors were disintegrating in agonizing screeches, turning into smoke and dust blown away by the wind. But it wasn't dust. No. They were disintegrating in lights. Thousands of bright silver lights bursting out of every Dementor In different sizes and glow. The sky was filled with so many, it was unearthly beautiful. As if the stars from above had come down to earth and illuminated the lucky viewers.  
-Mom, what is happening? I feel much better now...  
Of course it was a sight only wizards could enjoy. Before his mother could answer, the stag ran low and its hooves touched the pavement. And they clicked. Tatap tatap, tatap tatap. There was a sound, coming from a Patronus!? Could this truly be a Patronus if it can have mass enough to actually interact with its surroundings?  
-Mom is that light making the bad things go away?-asked the other boy. His mother and everyone else turned to look at him and each other.  
-You can see it, Jerry?  
The boy nodded.  
-It is a light, right over there-it pointed at the stag-I think it’s a horse? If I really try...  
-Merlin...-breathed Tonks.-Even muggles can see it.  
-Prongs, do you notices something else?-asked Sirius.-I've been thinking it for a while now but I'm pretty sure that that’s you.  
-Except it isn’t.  
Yet James stared in wonder because that was him. His Animagus form more precisely. There was no mistaking it. The creature danced and galloped, chased and destroyed, creating in its path a sight of pure glory and beauty.  
James knew this was not him however, this was someone’s Patronus. But who? Who can have a Patronus that looked like him in Animagus form, such a corporal Patronus too. Yet he knew, without even thinking really. The only answer was that boy. The boy from the allay. The boy that took away his wand, the boy that opposed The Dark Lord, the boy that looked like a copy of him. Who was that boy? And where was he?  
James looked around, searching to see him but something else coughed his attention. A sign. A sign which read “Privet Drive N.17.”  
-No...-he breathed as his guts dropped. Panic was rising in him and he looked frantically around.  
-Snape!-ha called, and the man looked at him, as did every other guest of the memory.  
-Her relatives. Lily’s relatives, they live in this street! Her sister...  
-Do not worry Potter, I checked on them personally. They are fine, were just unconscious. And the husband somehow was transported away from there, to his sister’s house. Their memories are fuzzy at best, but someone was at their house last night, I made sure no one from the ministry got to them and…  
-You...-James held back an insult, this won't help- Lily is there!  
Even the expressionless features of the batlike man changed for a moment.  
-There? At Privet Drive?  
-Yes, her sister called her! Why didn't anyone tell us which street was attacked?  
-I knew Lily will go flying there if she knew...damn...  
Suddenly Snape disappeared and not a moment later so did James. Followed by everyone else.

 

* * *

 

Harry Potter was at the moment a very confused young man. He opened his eyes looking up at a jarring sun. He was having great difficulties concentrating and felt extremely weak. Hot and cold waves were passing through his body and any kind of activity was difficult to even imagine, yet alone do. Even so he forced himself to get up, realizing the wall he was using to prop himself on was not a wall at all, but… a chimney? Why in the living hell was he on a rooftop next to a chimney!? He registered wearing his invisibility cloak too and since he had no idea why, decided to leave it on. Looking around, the scenery was familiar. Privet Drive. So he was at Privet Drive. It was probably the summer vacation. He wondered why he was on the rooftop, wearing his invisibility cloak but decided to think about it later. Even if he wanted to think over it now, he was sure that would be fruitless. Harry was pretty certain he had a bad fever and couldn't concentrate much on anything. Had he done something to make his relatives angry? Had Dudley locked him up here on the roof again?  
He felt weak, he probably hadn't eaten recently...but for how long...? He couldn't remember anything. Maybe he had a wound that was infected? He remembered that happening once after Dudley pushed him off a swing. He had a fever then because of the wound. Aunt Petunia had found him in the cupboard under the stairs barely conscious and they had to take him to a hospital. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy, because it made him look bad. His aunt claimed Harry had done this to himself to get attention and get dear Dudikins in trouble. Dudley of course denied pushing Harry and cried when they asked him, then snickered when they weren’t looking.  
Harry sighed. He managed to reach the hatch and lift it, revealing a staircase leading to the attic. He was really having difficulty breathing now, and the climb down the stairs seemed like the greatest challenge in his life. It was so hard to even exist right now and he was barely conscious. If it wasn't the dreadful sun, he would just lay there and sleep on the rooftop for a while more. But it was really scorching, and he was pretty sure he needed help. Aunt Petunia won't be happy. They hated it when he got sick. He would usually hide it, but he couldn't now. This time it was really bad, he could tell.  
Very carefully and with great difficultly Harry managed to descend the stairs and when he reached the floor leaned on the staircase and took a while to catch his breath. He concentrated on the door. Behind it were more stairs.  
Mentally preparing for what’s next Harry dried the sweat from his forehead with the cloak, and pooled the hood down. It was too damn hot. Now it was too damn cold. He was sweating like a pig. Cold sweat.  
Forcing his legs Harry managed to reach the door, even to reach the stairs and even to walk down to the second floor. He again took a moment to rest. The only reason he was resisting to sit on the ground was knowing he will not be getting up if he did.  
He heard sounds from downstairs. His aunts voice. She seemed angry. That wasn't good. So he really had done something. But even so, he had to go down. Harry wished he wasn't home but at the Weasleys. Especially with Mrs. Weasley. She would dote on him if he was sick. Now they will probably just yell at him more and lock him in his cupboard...wait, he had a room now, didn't he? If they at least give him some medicine and a bed, he hardly cared where he was.  
Propping himself carefully on the wall he braced himself for the last flight of stairs. Few times Harry was sure he was falling but turning out his head was just spinning. His legs were wobbly but he managed to reach the landing and was looking at the kitchen door now.  
He could hear his aunt arguing with someone, or talking over someone. Still couldn't make out the words but was certain he heard the word “freaks” in between. Wisely Harry decided to flip his invisibility cloak around so he will be visible, and when that exhausting deed was done with last strength he reached the kitchen door and opened it slowly, almost fearfully.  
-Aunt Petunia...-heavy breath-…sorry to disturb but...-he started but the next words died in his throat.  
It took him a while to process what he was seeing.  
His cousin was sitting on the kitchen table, white as paper, quietly eating all manner of chocolate sweets dumped on the table before him. A very huge pile of chocolate sweets. Aunt Petunia was near the sink, obviously pale even for her as well but also fiercely angry. Angry at apparently a woman with long, beautiful red hair and green eyes that was now staring at him. They were all looking at him in fact. Aunt Petunia screamed in horror and ran to Dudley who hid under the table. But Harry didn't care. All he had eyes for was the red haired woman standing before him. Green eyes, so familiar looked at him with surprise and curiosity. But it couldn't be, it was impossible, she just looked so much like...could it be...could that really be his...  
-Mom?  
Harry breathed, and the woman's eyebrows lifted as her eyes opened impossibly wide in shock.  
-What...  
She was cut off as the boys legs buckled beneath him and his vision darkened. He could no longer breath, this was a hallucination he concluded. There was no way this was his mother. She was dead after all.  
As he fell on the floor someone caught him moments before meeting the ground. It was his hallucination’s arms. It felt warm and safe in her embrace, he thought as he drifted to unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was buzzing with various people talking over each other still. It had been more than six hours since they'd found Lily holding the unconscious boy at her sister’s house. She'd told them what had happened and in turn they told her. Currently however, no one knew what to do.  
The boy was transported to their secret headquarters, something some were not happy about. He wasn't restrained, something many were not happy about. But James couldn't bring himself to restrain the boy. Not only was he unwell, from what Poppy said he'd exhausted almost all of his magical core, but James sincerely believed that the boy was no harm. Not to them at least. Furthermore, he obviously didn't need a wand to do magic so any restraint would be useless. And currently he had little to no magic in himself to begin with so that also made him less of a threat.  
Perhaps James was bias, because by all logical conclusions this boy must be his son, probably from the future. Not many other logical explanations could be found for this enigmatic person. Which also meant that they should find a way to send him back as fast as possible, time travel was dangerous. Much too dangerous.  
Marauder members had been coming in and out of the Living room. A few had to leave altogether, regardless if they wanted to witness what will happen when the boy awakes or not. Sirius was called for work and Snape was summoned by Voldemort himself.  
Apparently Voldemort had also reached some conclusion about the boy but was keeping it quiet, not even conveying to his inner circle. Prongslet, as they've come to call the boy, compliments by Sirius, was considered a number one threat. Tough The Dark Lord wouldn't admit it; James knew he was afraid. A new player had entered the game and he had information and power the Dark Lord lacks.  
Looking at said person now laying on the couch, with messy black nest of a hair, a yellow cartoon T-shirt, Red Gryffindor boxers and color-changing socks, that were currently bright green, he seemed like the most nonthreatening, even comical person he’d seen. And yet, such power was hidden in this doppelganger of his.  
Next to the sleeping boy, sitting on the floor Lily was looking lovingly at him, already accepted him as her son for a fact. Which it was not. He could understand her however. He himself couldn’t help it, something in the boy demanded his paternal instinct’s attention. Probably as much as when Ivy was a baby and needed every bit of protection he could give her. And he felt the same way now. Like he needed to keep this boy safe, like this boy mattered and needed him.  
Said individual suddenly stirred and Poppy was immediately at his side. Lily moved from her spot to make way for the nurse and stood next to James, at the foot of the couch. Others noticed and Marauders started gathering around the couch.  
-Move aside! He needs some space. -the nurse demanded.  
Said patient opened his eyes slowly and grimaced from the sudden light.  
-Where…? - he started but seemed to notice the nurse and didn’t finish instead sighed and closed his eyes again.  
-What happened? -he looked a bit too resigned.  
-You seem to have exhausted almost all of your magical core. You are lucky to be alive, young man! What were you thinking!?  
-I don’t know really; I can’t seem to remember...-he said with a weak voice while taking deep breaths. He was still sweating, though not as much as before Poppy took hold of him.  
-Here, drink this. - she nudged a vile looking potion at his mouth, but he just turned away in disgust.  
-This smells like frog shit and basilisk snot. Maybe I prefer to die…  
-And maybe you will if you don’t drink this.  
-Wanna bet? -a cheeky smirk played on his lips and James felt amusement pull at his own lips.  
-I can force down a second potion like this one if you resist to drink alone...  
-Fine, can’t be worse than the Skele-Gro.  
And he drank it, almost spiting it out but the nurse nudged forcefully the glass making him finish it.  
-Wrong! This is worse than Skele-Gro, for Merlins sake Madam Pomfrey are you still angry at me? Be a professional!  
-Why would I be angry at you?  
-Well…I…I think there was…agh! My head is all fuzzy. But you’re probably angry for having to patch me up again. In my defense, I’m sure I had a good reason.  
-I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you needed that potion to help your magic reimburse itself.  
-I don’t think that is a good idea…  
-And why not?  
The boy furled his brows and finally answered.  
-I don’t remember, but I'm sure it was important...  
He was obviously still not doing well, and looked white as a sheet of paper.  
-C’mon! Ask him who he is, before he faints again! -Called out someone at the back.  
The boy grimaced again and moved his arms searching for something.  
-Where are my glasses?  
-Here!  
Hermione hurried to give him his glasses which he took and put on.  
-Thanks, Mione…  
And suddenly he stilled as he looking around at everyone that had gathered. His eyes landed on Fred and George for a longer while, then moved to Tonks, found Moody and finally stopped on James and Lily.  
The boy suddenly leaped on his feet, everyone raised their wounds at the sudden movement but it was meaningless, as he swayed and fell back on the couch, fainting from getting up so fast and being still too weak. Poppy held him down once he again came back to reality.  
-Where am I!? Who are you!? What kind of joke is this!? Let me go!  
He struggled weakly against Poppy’s arms.  
-You are at our headquarters. We are the Marauders. This is no joke and if you calm down, we’ll let you go...probably...  
James answered calmly.  
The boy stilled and looked at him…and kept looking until his eyes moved to Lily, and then they widened in what seemed to be realization. Easing himself back he just stared at the ceiling breathing heavily.  
-Right...  
-We must ask you a few questions that can’t wait but I believe the most important one is, are you a time traveler?  
That spared him a quick confused look.  
-A ti...wha...No!  
Everyone murmured in confusion. Was he lying?  
-Then why did you call Lily “mom”?  
Prongslet spared a lightning glance at her again and proceeded to ignore everyone while answering.  
-If I did I don’t remember. Probably confused her.  
He answered coldly without looking away from the ceiling.  
-And why is your patronus a stag that looks exactly like me in my animagus form?  
-Does it?  
-And why do you look so similar to me to begin with?  
No answer.  
-Poppy took samples and soon we will know if you are our son biologically.  
Here the boy sighed and propped himself on his elbows, still looking somewhere to the side.  
-It's complicated.  
-What is?  
-I am not exactly your son, but I'm guessing the result will show you that I am.  
-If you’re trying to hide that you’re a time traveler...  
-I’m not a time traveler! -he insisted finally looking at James- More of a dimension traveler. - he mumbled the second and looked away again.  
-Dimension traveler?  
The boy just nodded.  
-It sounds insane, I know, but...  
-That does make sense! -exclaimed Hermione and everyone looked at her, many relived they will get an explanation- There are theories that there is a dimension, a parallel universe for every possible outcome of any event. There must be countless of different universes completely different than ours and many similar too! If I'm guessing right you are the son of a Lily and James Potter from another universe, so technically you are not the son of our universes Lily and James but the biological result might still show you as one!  
The boy just nodded and even smiled a little.  
-I'm so glad you have a Hermione here too.  
-So that's why you look like James...-voiced Fred.  
-And called Mrs. Potter Mom...-continued George.  
-And your Patronus is Prongs...  
-And you know Madam Pomfrey...  
-And Hermione...  
-But I don't get it...  
-Why did you fight against us at Diagon Alley the other day?  
-And took our wands?  
-Agh, yeah, about that... I'm sorry. I really am. We don't have Marauders in our universe. Or rather we did, but they were only four people and they all happen to be dead so all I registered when I saw you was that you were masked men attacking civilians. And I jumped to help what I thought was the right side...I still had no idea I wasn’t in my own universe anymore.  
It made sense now, a weird but logical explanation. All just clicked into place. James was also sure he knew who the four Marauders the boy was talking about were, and if they were dead then...?  
-When?  
He asked and the boy looked up at him confused.  
-When did I and the other three marauders die...if you don’t mind telling and how?  
He seemed uncertain to answer but finally did.  
\- Well you were killed about eighteen years ago…it was Voldemmffhm!?  
Moody had his wand out and had the boy’s lips sealed.  
-Are you mad boy! What are you thinking, speaking his name like that!?  
Said boy just rolled his eyes.  
-Is there no curse on his name in your world!?-Lily inquired.  
The boy just shrugged and she removed the seal from his mouth.  
-There was I guess.  
-And you speak his name still? - Neville asked.  
The boy looked at Neville to answer but then his expression morphed to thoughtful and then panicked.  
-Oh my God! Mrs. Longbottom!  
He suddenly shouted and tried to get up but Poppy stopped him.  
\- She's dead, it's all over the papers. What’s it to you? -whispered Neville sullen. This morning the news was on every paper. While of course the dead Dementors were barely mentioned.  
-And it’s your fault! -Frank growled from the far side of the room. Eyes red rimmed and expression that would frighten an Inferi. James didn’t even want to imagine what he was going through. Alice was a friend to James too but the sorrow he felt could never be compared to Franks or Neville’s.  
-If you hadn’t interfered we would have gotten that damn egg and exchange it for her! Or at worst she would be in Azkaban. But she isn’t, no…She’s dead! It’s all over the papers! Executed! And it’s your fault!  
-What!? Dead!? Wait, no, when was that? How long was I asleep? I’m sure I saved…  
-You’ve only brought trouble! I don’t care if you’re from the future, another universe or whatever! I want you gone and to never see you again or I swear, the next time I lay eyes on you, you’ll hope those Dementors got to you first!  
-Frank…-James tried but Frank just turned his anger to him.  
-What, James!? You think we don’t see how bias you are? He almost got us captured or killed on the Allay! And then he actually got Alice killed! Do I even need to mention he stole your wands? Just because he claims to be your son doesn’t mean…  
-He is our son! -Interfered Lily. - I knew it the moment we met him but it seemed impossible so I never said anything. But he is our son.  
Frank just shook his head.  
-Delusional, but fine. Veritaserum.  
-What?  
-Give him Veritaserum and then answer our questions. Only then will I believe a word he says.  
-You will do no such thing! -Interfered madam Pomfrey.-He is in no condition for interrogations.  
-Well until he is then, have him tied and locked up so he won’t be a threat…  
James was about to protest when he was interrupted.  
-I don’t mind. -said Harry who was trying to sit up on the couch.-I don’t mind being questioned under Veritaserum but we have to hurry! Mrs. Longbottom is alone and waiting for me…  
-What are you talking about, boy? - Moody inquired.  
Just then a bright silver fox Patronus entered the room rendering everyone speechless. Seeing the familiar animal which was supposed to be impossible, took every person in the room breaths away. As it danced around it finally stopped in front of Frank and the animal spoke with a familiar and beloved voice:  
-Hello dear, will you open the door please? I’m afraid I don’t have the keys or the password. I’m outside right now.  
And then the Patronus vanished, leaving a speechless room staring at its spot gob smacked for several seconds. Then Frank and Neville tripped over themselves as they sprinted toward the door. Moody tried to interfere but Lily stopped him. He was obviously unhappy but halted, getting ready for a fight.  
James understood this might be some kind of trap and opening those doors was dangerous, but just this once he was willing to risk it. Instead he got ready for a fight, taking out his new and very useless wand. He wasn’t the only one he noticed, as everyone else started moving toward the exit with both excitement and dread, expecting a friend or a foe at the same time.  
James hurried after Frank and Neville, and with them everyone else gathered at the entrance as husband and son clumsy opened both doors. And there she was. Alice Longbottom, alive and well standing at the doorstep. In a moment she was pulled into the embrace of a sobbing husband and son.  
James would like to say he kept his cool manly façade at the sight, but with the sincere smile that blossomed on his face, he felt his own eyes fogging. One of his closest friend and comrade of so many years was alive. He felt a hand entwine with his and looked to his right, where Lily was looking ahead with a similar expression. He looked around and saw that everyone gathered seemed to glow with astonishment and joy at the sight. Really at this moment Snape would probably be the only one capable of keeping a straight face. Even Moody was smiling at the back, though when he noticed James watching he hurried to fix his mistake and frown cheatingly.  
Everyone had thought they’d lost a friend. It was as if she’d returned from the dead.  
-Harry?  
Alice suddenly asked and was looking somewhere behind James and Lily. They turned to see Prongslet leaning on the Living room door frame, sweating and pale as a ghost but smiling warmly.  
-Hi. -He greeted weakly- Sorry, I promised I’ll just go for food but…  
-Forget that, are you all right!? You look terrible, what happened? - she hurried to step closer to the boy, still holding her husband and Neville’s hands.  
-You know him, dear? -Frank asked.  
-I do. He saved me yesterday.  
Frank stared at his wife for a second and then turned to Harry. The hatred and malice from earlier gone from his eyes, replaced with gratitude and respect.  
-Then I owe this young man an apology. -he said and let go of his confused wife’s arm to approach the still sweating and pale boy.  
-I am sorry for accusing you and treating you as I did without listening to what you had to say. And thank you, I have no words to express my gratitude for what you did. If you ever…  
\- It’s all right. - The boy, Harry, smiled kindly once more. - No harm done. And I understand… how you felt. And there is no…no need for gratitude I just…  
Harrys eyes fogged and his knees buckled as he lost balance and was about to fall, Frank reached and grabbed him, helping him carefully upright again.  
-Are you all right?  
-Of course he is not all right! -exclaimed the mediwitch- He is quite obviously supposed to be resting!  
And she dragged the boy back toward the couch where he obediently lay.  
-And don’t you dare move!  
Before anyone could do anything, Poppy had forced a sleeping potion down the boy’s throat. Very proud of her accomplishment she announced:  
-There! Now all of you leave this poor stubborn child alone! -she said sternly, then her demeanor changed as she turned to Alice.  
-Dear, how are you feeling? Let’s go to your room to patch you up in silence. -and she led Alice away.  
-Wait! -Lily called and approached Alice, hugging her.-I’m glad you’re back.-She said with shining eyes.  
-So am I Lily dear. I really thought I was a goner there for sure.  
-And the boy…Harry, he really saved you? You know who he is?  
-Don’t you know who he is? He is here and he had James’s cloak so I assumed…  
-It is complicated to explain, but we only met him the other day for the first time- informed James.  
-I see…-here she smiled- well I am very lucky then, for him to appear now. He saved me yesterday. I had no doubt in my mind I’ll die, certain even. And I would have, but then he showed. He risked his own life to save me. I was sure he must be a Marauder, look, he even had these…  
And she took out seven wands from her pocket.  
\- I recognized them right away. Harry gave me his robes and they were in there. Don’t know why he had them, but I guess he won’t mind me returning them to you all.  
Lily took the wands from her, then they hugged again and she watched mesmerized as an impatient madam Pomfrey ushered Alice out.  
James kept getting a surprise after another. They had their wands back, they had their friend back…and had he gotten his hope back? The one he never knew he’d lost. He realized just now that he had lost his hope a long time ago, that he had fought without deep down really believing they can win. But somehow it suddenly felt possible, as if a dark weight had lifted and he could once again imagine a bright future.  
-James.  
The man was distracted from his musings by Frank, who was looking at the sleeping boy on the couch.  
-Find him a room to sleep, will you? The couch won’t do.  
James looked at the boy and nodded, then looked back at Frank who smiled a true, tired and fond smile before turning to follow his wife, son and the mediwitch upstairs.  
-I’ll figure out something! -Mrs. Weasley piped in.-I’m sure I can find a place to tuck him in. One of my sons can sleep on the couch if they have to.  
And instead of protest from said sons, as James would expect, all three boys present started offering their beds and even competing on who to give it away.  
James could only smile and exchange looks with Lily who moved to stand beside him, from where they both looked at the mysterious boy on the couch… Harry. Or could he dare think of him as…their son?  
James couldn’t wait for the boy to get better and wake up. He had so many question, but most of all, James wanted to get to know Harry.  
The man had this weird feeling that this is the beginning of something good finally, and incredible things are about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up several times, always feeling confused and in a daze. He could recall voices and figures around him, but it was all like an illusion, a dream. The next time he woke up he actually could think and comprehend his surroundings, though the only familiar thing he could recognize was a red mop of hair on a blurry figure, laying on a bed next to his own. Even without glasses Harry knew that silhouette much too well.  
-Ron? -he still asked, while reaching to the night stand next to him, searching for his glasses.  
-Ah! You’re awake! -exclaimed a familiar voice as Harry finally found his spectacles and put them on.  
He could better perceive his accommodations now. A small room. Even smaller than the one at the Burrow. In here there were only two single person beds, one nightstand between them, barely squeezed there, and one wardrobe at the foot of Ron’s bed. The other boy threw the magazine he was reading, which was obviously about quiddich, and sat on Harry’s bed while Harry was trying to sit up and lean on the wall behind him, struggling with arranging his pillow comfortably. When he finally did it suddenly become awkward, as both boys felt they had a lot and nothing to say at once. Harry had many questions, but it would be weird to suddenly ask. He remembered everything now. Too clearly in fact. He knew this was not his best friend, not exactly. And when he really looked at him he could see them, small differences that made it all more real. And more awkward.  
-Argh…erm..so, you’re Harry?  
-Yeah, please to meet you…Ron?-He asked just in case and stretched his arm for a shake. The other boy beamed and enthusiastically shook the offered hand.  
-So you know me then!? Like from your world?  
Harry laughed.  
-Very well in fact. We are best friends from the first train ride to our first year at Hogwarts.  
Ron’s eyes widened in amazement.  
-We went to Hogwarts!?  
Harry nodded a bit confused but it was not difficult to guess that in this universe blood traitors and muggleborns would not be welcomed at the school. Even if Ariana was the headmistress.  
-Wicked! I’ve only heard of it all, from mom and dad and the other Marauders who went there. I always wanted to go to Hogwarts! Have you seen the stairs move? And the ghosts that are everywhere, or the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest!?  
-Yes, yes and yes. The first time I met a centaur was in our first year. We actually had detention with Hagrid, where we had to go in the Forbidden forest, at night! Don’t know what the professors were thinking, but it was worth hearing Malfoys scream when he got spooked!  
-Malfoy? Don’t tell me we actually talked to that git!?  
-If by talk, you mean insult each other, then yes. We did. Quite often in fact.  
Ron looked relived and again eager to hear more. And somehow Harry was happy to indulge him. Telling innocent fun stories like how Hermione punched Malfoy in the nose, at which Ron stared shocked and mesmerized, before bursting in laughter. And of Hagrid’s dragon Norberta, and apparently had to tell him about Hagrid himself. Ron had never heard of him and that sadden Harry immensely. So he told him many stories with Hagrid and his pets. Told him about the troll and saving Hermione, and Hermione defending them in front of the teachers after. Told him about the Triwizard tournament, leaving out the part about himself. He started telling Ron of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, when a knock interrupted them.  
-What!?-called Ron irritated.  
-Can I come in?  
It was Hermione. Harry noticed Ron’s demeanor changing instantly and wondered if his friends were going out here as they did in his universe.  
-Arghm, yeah, sure…  
Before he had finished speaking the girl was inside and closing the door behind her. She right away focused on Harry.  
-You are awake!  
Harry just smiled.  
-Ah, sorry. I’m Hermione Granger. Please to meet you!  
She stopped next to the bed and gave her hand for a shake, which Harry took. He chuckled, being reminded very much of their first meeting at the Hogwarts express.  
-Are you searching for a frog by any chance? -he asked not able to hold the joke, even though only he would understand it.  
But the girl just stared at him shocked.  
-How did you know?  
-What!?- Asked Harry, it was his turn to be shocked.  
-I am searching for a frog.  
-You are? -Harry was still staring amazed.  
-Anne said she saw a frog earlier in the bathroom-she continued- and we are searching for it, to make sure it is not an animagus. Also I think Jeffry wants to cook it.  
-So that was that scream earlier? -laughed Ron.  
-So you heard a scream but didn’t come to see what happened!?-Hermione berated him.  
-Well it was Anne, she scares from her own shadow...-defended Ron aggravated.  
-That is no good excuse, what if it was something serious this time?  
-What, a beetle again? -he huffed a lough.  
-You are one to speak, mister let me wake up the neighborhood because there was a spider on my pillow!  
-It was right in front of me! It surprised me!  
-Akhm-Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. They startled and halted the argument remembering him.  
Those might be a different Ron and Hermione, but they did a very good job of imitating his own. Harry could plainly see that though those two were not his best friends, they were painfully similar to them.  
-I’m sorry-apologized Hermione, her cheeks reddening a little-he’s just so…  
-Before you continue, remember I am still in the room. -Ron reminded and the two of them fell into a glaring contest.  
Harry just laughed.  
-Don’t worry. I’m used to it.  
Hermione seemed perplexed.  
-In his world the three of us are best friends, he said! -Ron explained enthusiastically- We are all Griffindors! In the same year at Hogwarts! We went to Hogwarts, can you believe it!?  
Hermine obviously couldn’t for she looked at Harry stunned.  
-Even I?-she asked.  
Harry nodded with a smile.  
-Oh.-she just said, but still seemed mesmerized.-So wizards in your world don’t mind muggleborns as much?  
-They don’t. We are all equal. There were some who did, some who still do I guess. But the war was very different in our world. And Vol…Riddle…-Harry corrected, seeing the flinch of his two companions and remembering the curse on the name, being very valid here. -…had more obstacles in his way to power. But ever since the end of the war, muggleborns are being accepted wholeheartedly by most. In fact, the tables have turned a bit too much now, purebloods are being treated with scorn. Even some who were not on The Dark Lords side but simply wished to maintain some pureblood traditions. It is a problem, but I’m sure it will pass, once people…  
Harry noticed Ron and Hermionie staring at him with opened moths and wide eyes, Hermione had even taken a seat on Ron’s bed.  
-What? -Harry asked.  
-You guys defeated The Dark Lord in your world? -breathed Ron.  
-And muggleborns are so well accepted? -Hermione added.  
Harry nodded.  
-Yeah, you even started a campaign to free house elves, and give them rights. Which is wonderful! Once you finish that you plan on fighting for the rights of werewolves and so forth. - Harry smiled fondly while the two of them were again gaping at him. -And of course we support you as we can.  
They were still gaping. Until Hermione’s eyes shimmered and she gulped looking away to try and hide her reaction.  
-A..are you ok?-Harry asked and Ron startled from his daze to look at her.  
-Sorry…I just…I barely dare to dream of a day… of a day when I wouldn’t have to hide. Or not even me, but at least my children, a day when my children would not be afraid to walk free. But to think that somewhere I am not only free myself but am even capable to fight for someone else’s freedom…-she breathed a long breath still trying to compose herself.  
Harry wanted to go and hug her, but instead he nudged Ron with his foot, who looked at him lost and a bit panicked. Harry made a sign with his eyes toward the girl, prompting him to go comfort her. The other boy still looked confused. When Harry imitated a hug and then nudged his head toward Hermione, Ron blanched at him as if Harry had suggested for him to go jump off a cliff. Ron shook his head and moved away farther from Harry, prompting for him to go instead and hug her if he so wanted to. But she didn’t really know Harry, it would be weird if he did it, so he just stared more insistently at Ron, giving signs with his head as Ron answered with negative shakes and in turn prompted Harry. They both stopped when they realized Hermione was watching them at which they both started and set upright, as if soldiers about to be scolded.  
She just cleared her throat and looked them straight.  
-You both are ridiculous. I don’t need comforting- she said serious but her cheeks reddened. - I just got a bit of a shock is all. And I should probably go look for that frog.  
She got up but Harry leaned fast forward and stretched his hand managing to grab her wrist.  
-Wait! -he said and she looked at him surprised- You know, the Dark lord is not invincible, right? You can be free, in this world, in your time. Besides I’m sure that in whatever world, as long as you and Ron are there, we can achieve any goal and win any war!  
Here he let go of her hand and looked at them both.  
-I am quite useless on my own really and on my own by now I’d be dead hundreds of times over. But if you two are around there is nothing impossible and nothing we can’t do. So there is absolutely no reason to dream of another world for freedom, because this world will be plenty! -he smiled reassuringly at her.  
Silence filled the room. The two of them were looking at him like he’d grown a second head. The boy clenched his fists in the sheet and bit the inside of his mouth, realizing maybe he’d spoken too much. Was it also too cheesy? It was. And was he being too arrogant, they barely made it last time? And who was he after all to interfere with anything here, he should just shut up and find a way to return home, this is not his battle. Those people don’t need him…  
-That sounds good!  
Hermione smiling down at him with a new light in her eyes. Her posture also different, one of confidence and power. Ron nodded next to him, smiling and also radiating the same feeling as the girl. It was Harry’s turn to be speechless. They trusted him. They’d just met him but they already completely believed in him, believed in them. How did the three of them always fall together so easily, so naturally.  
But Harry didn’t care how or why because even though those were not exactly his Ron and Hermione, they were a Ron and Hermione and he knew, felt, he can completely trust them. Because in whatever universe, they were his best friends and he would cherish every version of them.  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
-Well then- the girl turned to the door- I still have to go look for that frog, in fact Ronald, so should you!  
She grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the door not minding his protests. Just before leaving she turned a bit.  
-The kitchen is downstairs if you’re hungry. We all had lunch already but if you haven’t eaten…  
-Thanks, I’ll do that.  
-What the hell Hermione, let me go! And Harry may not be feeling well, I should bring him food…  
-Don’t you dare try finding excuses to laze around and eat! Madam Pomfrey said Harry should be fine once he wakes up, after all his magic core should be full now. So see you later, Harry.  
She gave him a quick nod before leaving the room dragging Ron with her, who managed to only say a quick “c’ya mate” before the door closed behind them.  
And suddenly the room was quiet, which automatically meant Harry was left with his own thoughts. His magical core should be full they said. But it wasn’t. In fact, it was depleted. He felt the same way he did after his usual emptying of his magic from his usual morning routine. He will have to do something about it, this magic that just keeps growing until he can’t control it. But not now. Now he had to think of what to do next. He looked around himself and found on the night stand his pouch, next to his wand, both put over his folded clothes. He took the pouch and took out the ink bottle given to him by Ariana. It was currently blue, but he had no way of going to her at the moment. He’d first have to meet with the marauders and…he sighed. He didn’t know if he was ready to meet his parents again. But he had little choice. He’ll speak to them. Tell them all he knows about the horcruxes and Riddle and ask them if they knew something about the object that transported him here. And that was basically the only plan he could think of, he wasn’t very resourceful but there was really not much that can be done without some information. He will go to Ariana after speaking with the marauders.  
That decided and prompted farther by his stomach’s growls he put his clothes on, that were obviously washed and ironed and smelled of grape? And left the small room to eat and meet officially with the Marauders.  
The place he found himself at however was not a hallway, as he expected, but a swirling staircase. He could see doors every one meter from one another around it. He himself had just exited from one such door. So he went down the stairs, wondering if one of the doors he was passing was not the kitchen, but kept on walking. When he reached the landing he found himself in a small hallway, the one he remembered from his first day here (he had no idea actually how long he’d been asleep). In front of him was a door, behind which he knew was another which was the front door. To his left was the room with the couch he woke up in, on the first time after coming here. He decided to check that room and just as he was reaching for the door handle, it whirled open.  
Harry stepped back surprised and stared at the man who stood before him. Long dark robes, shoulder-length greasy black hair which framed his face, dark penetrating eyes and lips curled in obvious disdain. Severus Snape was standing right before Harry, alive and now staring at the boy, mustering a grudging look almost rivaling the one from the man of his own universe.  
-Harry Potter…-the man snarled looking at Harry as if he was dirt under his shoe-…or should I say, Dart Vader?  
Harry felt crazy for it, but that look and that voice and that comment made him very happy. It had been so long since he’d heard this voice, in the past without truly knowing the man behind it. But it was different now.  
The man probably did not expect Harry to smile brightly at him because his expression changed from disdain to disdainful confusion.  
-Hello, professor. -Greeted him the boy, which garnered him a raised brow.  
-Professor?  
Harry felt like an idiot. Of course he was not a professor here.  
-Err, yeah, sorry. Habit.  
The man just stood there watching him appraisingly for a few more seconds, then sneered and just turned and left without saying a word, cloak whirling behind him. How nostalgic indeed. Harry watched him as he exited the other door. Well that went…awkward.  
-Well that wasn’t awkward at all. -He heard a sarcastic voice.  
Harry looked at the person who spoke and found his mother, standing not two meters away from him, sipping from a tea cup.  
-So Sev is a professor in your world?  
She asked, lips still on the brim of the cup, but Harry could tell she was smiling playfully. But more than her lips, her eyes were shining with mirth. She was so beautiful. This was his mother. Harry could only stare, he hadn’t even registered he’d been asked a question.  
They looked at each other for a few moments longer, then the woman vanished her cup and went closer to Harry, who suddenly realized what was happening.  
-I…err what?  
She stopped and looked at him worried.  
-Are you all right?  
-Yes. I’m…I’m all right…  
He hurried to answer mesmerized from her eyes. They were truly identical to his. It was surreal. He was wrong, he was not ready to meet her officially. But what was he to do now, when it was too late. She smiled at him warmly and stepped back carefully. He realized he’d stepped back first and had been acting like a scared animal.  
-I…I’m sorry. It’s just…I haven’t…I don’t…-he had no idea what he wanted to say and hoped something meaningful would come out of his mouth if he just started speaking. But apparently the mouth needed the brain to give it instructions first. So the attempt was bound to failure.  
-I am also dead in your universe, aren’t I? -she asked, a sad expression on her face. Harry didn’t like seeing her sad. But he couldn’t lie. He just looked to the side, confused by the sudden question.  
-Is that why you were at Petunia’s house? You called her “aunt” so naturally…did she take care of you after we died?  
She sounded fearful of asking, Harry could tell however it was something she’d been wanting to know.  
He sighed, knowing he needs to get himself together. This won’t do.  
-Mom and dad were killed together. Professor Dumbledore left me at the Dursleys. It was supposed to be…safer.  
He barely withheld a snort at the last word.  
After answering he finally looked at her, but still not exactly meeting her eyes. This was so difficult.  
-I..I see. Well Hermione told us you’ll probably be coming, so Molly is currently making you your own personal feast. Are you hungry?  
She changed the subject and tried to act cheerful. Harry, glad of the offered exit strategy, hurried to answer.  
-Yes, I would love that! Thank you.  
She seemed to liven from his own change.  
-Well, after me than. The kitchen is this way.  
So he followed after…his mother? How was he supposed to think of her? This was so very confusing. But she had beautiful hair. It was long and flawless, dark red. It was different from the Weasleys, whose was closer to the orange specter. That reminded him of Ginny. He missed her, and felt bad he’d wished for Ron and Hermione to be with him but he hadn’t thought the same of her. The thing was however, he associated her with comfort, with peace. She embodied everything beautiful and everything he wished and aimed for. But when it came to difficult situations it was Ron and Hermione who were the first he thought of and needed around him. It’s always been like this. If Ginny was around he’d be too preoccupied worrying abound her. She hated it, treating her like some damsel in distress, but he couldn’t help it.  
Though he knew how unfair to her it was that he only wanted to share his happy moments with her and never go to her when he had a difficult time. After the war in fact, he knew he isolated himself from everyone in that sense.  
Though after having his body for himself without a crazy dark lord’s soul piece bugging him he was feeling lighter, more positive and refreshed, even so nothing could erase the darkness, doubt and pain that was still inside him.  
To no one, not even to Ginny did he show his weak sides. The many times he cried, or raged destroying everything around him. The many times he felt so terrible he just hid until he felt like a human being again so he could face everyone. His every doubt and fear, all his guilt. He had no one to share that with or rather he had, but was afraid to do so.  
What if Ginny stopped loving him if she saw this side of him? He knew, logically, that won’t happen. But he so detested that side of himself and couldn’t imagine anyone else loving him after seeing it. Harry sighed. Even so he wished she was here, he wished he could cuddle in her worm embrace and fall in a dreamless sleep with only her soft breathing and the flowery scent of her hair to lull him to sleep. But if he wanted to be with her again, he had to return home. And he had to keep himself together. This world was full of the living ghosts of many he loved from his universe, but will have to face and deal with it if he were to return home.  
The way to the kitchen was rather short. It turned out to be a very specious place with four big tables inside, it was almost as big as the living room they’d come from and through which you had to pass to reach the kitchen. Inside was a complete chaos. There were children, from ones he wasn’t sure can even walk yet to some probably six or seven. There were around 12 of them in the kitchen excluding Mrs. Weasley, who was currently in front of the oven with her back to them.  
The table closest to the door had many dishes with different food that looked amazing.  
-It is a bit noisy in here, hope you don’t mind. The kids use it as a playground when we’re not eating. -Lily explained.  
-No, I don’t mind. It’s actually nice. -he said and meant it. Not only was the cheerful lively atmosphere pleasant, but he’d also expected to meet more dead people he wasn’t ready to meet. Finding this instead was reassuring.  
-But don’t tell me prof… Snape was just here too? Among so many kids?  
Harry had to hold a smile just at the image of Snape among the children. It was somehow different than in the classroom. Lily didn’t hold it and laughed.  
-I admit I tried, but he just turned at the door and sat in the Living room. Very disappointing.  
They both looked at each other. Harry was happy the tension had subsided a little. He’d have to thank Snape later. That would be interesting.  
-Here, sit here.  
She led him to a chair between two boys playing some game and three others who were drawing on the floor, using the chair to keep the crayons on.  
Looking around it was completely crazy, and no one paid attention to him. It had been so long since he could be among children without being flooded with requests for autographs or just worshiping attention. Not that he minded the children but he was still not very fond of the attention. Harry wondered if he’s like this by nature or living at the Dersleys had made him feel safer and therefore calmer when he was being ignored. It really didn’t matter anymore though.  
Lily went to Molly while Harry was marveling at the tables content. Obviously the food must be for everyone in the room. What surprised him however was that none of the kids was reaching for it. Were they forbidden to eat before everything was on the table?  
-Oh, Harry, dear! You finally came!  
Harry looked up to see Mrs. Weasley approaching vigorously, he had just time to almost get up from the chair before he was embraced in a hug he’d quite expect from his worlds Mrs. Weasley, but surprised to receive from this one to whom he must be a stranger.  
-Er, hi. -he finally managed to say after she let go of him.  
-How are you feeling, dear? Did you sleep well? I hope Ronald didn’t bother you, he should have slept on the couch, but dear Neville insisted that we should give you his bed, as gratitude for saving his mother. Such noble child. Here now, sit. You must be famished.  
And she pushed him down on the chair again, but Harry was just processing the information.  
-Wait, what do you mean by Neville giving me his bed?  
-There isn’t much space left in the house, we couldn’t leave you on the couch in your condition, so Neville insisted giving his bed for you. -Lily informed him, as she sat opposite of him. When she saw the look on his face she hurried to add- Don’t you dare say we should have left you on the couch, you needed proper rest and I think Neville needed to at least do that for you as gratitude. We all truly believed Alice was dead. I’m sure you’re going to hear it a lot today, but thank you.  
Harry blushed and just nodded, deciding to grace the food with his attention so he won’t have to look at his mother…or should he call her Lily? What was she to him, damn it!?  
Mrs. Weasley also decided this was the moment to thank him, but it turned more as a presentation of the food on the table, which apparently was all for him. He avoided speaking about anything serious so the food conversation and small talk was welcomed.  
It was then when someone burst into the kitchen. Few someone’s in fact. Two he recognized and was immensely glad to see, Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. One he did not know. A rather tall and well build boy, about Harry’s age, or maybe a bit older, with chocolate brown hair and freckled face, though not as much as the Wesleys. All three of the newcomers were sweaty and had disheveled clothes, like they’d just been in a duel.  
-Nice! Food! I’m starving! -the unknown boy exclaimed and attacked some chicken and tomatoes, just to be scolded by Mrs. Weasley.  
-Don’t you dare touch that food, Dean! I made it for Harry!  
-Oh, no, it’s ok! He can eat it, it’s too much for me any way! -Harry hurried to say. He noticed Dean was watching him now. His look was strange, because it reminded him for some reason of Malfoy from their school years. Not the usual sneer, no. Harry couldn’t put his finger on it. The two boys looked nothing alike, but the look in his eyes was somehow identical. It suddenly changed, masked by a joyful smile.  
-My, my, I’m sorry for stealing your food. I’m glad to finally meat the famed Dart Vader, or known as of late as Harry Potter. My name is Dean Aeron- he offered his hand for a shake, but only after returning the meat in the plate and licking his fingers. - Please to meet you!  
Harry stared for a moment at the outstretched, recently licked hand. He had no desire to shake it, but it would seem rude to refuse and somehow Harry knew Dean was well aware of that and had done it on purpose. He did not know what game this was, but decided to play it accordingly, so he left the bread he was holding on the table and licked invisible crumbs from his own fingers, then grasped the offered hand. It was one of the most disgusting handshakes in his life, and he smiled politely thought all of it. So did the other boy.  
-Pleased to meet you too. -answered Harry and then broke the handshake. He had the advantage to hide his hand under the table while he silently scorengifyed it.  
-Hi, I’m Collin.-The other boy introduced himself and gave his other hand for a shake, which Harry took gladly.  
-I know. But pleased to meet you, I’m Harry.  
-I know too! Of course I know who you are, but how do you know who I am!? Do I exist in your world? Are we friends?  
Harry chuckled as the boy sat himself at the edge of the table on Harry’s right. Simultaneously gleefully noting that Dean was at the sink washing his hands.  
-We were both Gryffindors in Hogwarts, and friends. With Luna too-and he looked up at the girl who was watching them aloof with a slight smile on her lips. Her smile grew when he mentioned her, and her eyebrows lifted-Though you were a Ravenclaw. -He told her.  
-Oh, I know. -she simply said. Which would confuse Harry a little if it wasn’t Luna standing before them.  
-Luna went to Hogwarts here. One of the few among us who did.  
Dean informed him as he sat on Harrys left and helped himself with the food on the table. Harry noticed the chatter of the kids had quieted and the ones playing on his table had scattered off to another one. Lily had gone with them and was playing with a little girl, while Mrs. Weasley was leading a crying toddler “to his mommy” as they left the kitchen.  
-Yeah, but then they discovered Mrs. Lovegood was a Marauder. Still, better to go only five years then none at all. Was I really a student in your universe, even though I’m a muggleborn?-Colin asked enthusiastic.  
-Yes, you and Dennis both.  
That seemed to confuse the other boy and Harry had a bad feeling about it.  
-Dennis?  
-He…well, was your little brother. Though I guess he doesn’t exist here?  
Colin just shook his head.  
-My mom and dad were killed a long time ago. The marauders saved and raised me. So I have a brother in your world? And my parents are alive?  
Harry just nodded, not sure if it was good for Colin to know, but not being able to lie either. Luna sat next to Colin and placed her hand on his.  
-Isn’t that great? Your mom and dad are alive there.  
The boy nodded and smiled at her.  
-What’s so great about it? -Dean intervened, without looking at them. -If what we know about alternate universes is true, then there are all kinds of universes out there. I find it only depressing, knowing there are probably worse places then our world. At many your parents were probably never even born. And at others that’s probably a good thing.  
Everyone went silent at that. Though what Dean said was true, there was no need for him to say it. After all, just because someone is right, doesn’t mean they should be an asshole about it. And Harry was getting the impression this Dean was a very prominent asshole.  
It was at that moment that another person entered the kitchen and Harry looked at the door, where Alastor Moody stood. He scanned the room with a quick glance and stopped on Harry’s table.  
-You three, what the hell are you doing here!? You were supposed to be training.  
-We finished early sir, Mr. Longbottom let us go.  
-Did he now? I bet he is just slacking so he can go to his wife.  
-You can’t really blame him, Alastor. -Lily intervened. -I even expected him to cancel his training class completely.  
-Training should not be taken lightly. These pups will die on the battlefield the way they are now.  
-We are more than ready to fight! -Dean was suddenly on his feet. -It is not like we haven’t done it before!  
-You mean like last time when you blasted a house full of innocent people?  
Dean stiffened.  
-That was a one-time accident, and that thing could barely be called a house! Besides, the people inside were cowards. The same useless trash that just grovel in fear at the mention of the Dark Lord.  
-Only fools do not fear him.  
-I don’t! And if you let me….  
-You will what!? You can’t even defeat me yet and you think you are ready to face The Dark Lord? Sit down you foolish boy and stop spewing nonsense! And you…-he turned to Harry who was surprised at the change of attention. -Were you afraid when you faced The Dark Lord the other day?  
Harry had no real answer. Was he afraid? Of course he was, but that was only to a certain moment. Until he was found out, then there was nothing. Maybe just adrenalin.  
-Sure. -he decided to answer simply and returned to his food.  
-You see, you dolt! -Moody turned to Dean again- Even someone who actually has some skill fears him. It will be wise to…  
-Then if I can prove I’m stronger than Potter you will acknowledge me, and let me fight the next time!?  
Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, how was he suddenly dragged in to this?  
-You hear that Potter, you’ve been issued a challenge? -Moody said much too pleased. -Do you accept? - Harry was certain the man just wanted to see him in action. He sighed.  
-I was actually planning on talking more and fighting less today.  
-What is it Potter, scared? -smirked Dean, standing next to him and Harry just found another resemblance with the young Draco.  
-Just, leave it for some other day, ok? One in which I actually know what’s happening, who is alive, who is good or bad. What I actually plan to do with myself. You know, silly stuff like that. Then ask me again.  
The other boy didn’t answer. He just looked down at Harry longer than appreciated, then huffed and left the kitchen, saying he’s going to train some more and dragged an uncertain Collin with him. Luna however refused to go and stayed in the kitchen.  
-What is it really boy? Still not feeling well?  
-Alastor, leave him be already. You antagonized them enough. -Lily chided the man from the other end of the room.  
-Nah, jiberish. -He sat himself across from Harry and pinned him with a serious mad eye look. –So who taught you how to duel? I was there when you took seven of the Marauders, there is needed great skill to do that.  
Harry found this hilarious and laughed.  
-Taught me? Oh I’ve been thought by the best there was for sure. –the sarcasm was practically dripping from his words- Let’s see, I’ve had six different Defens Against the Dark Arts professors in all my years at Hogwarts and from only two of them did I actually learn something.  
-So you went to Hogwarts? -his mother asked as she sat next to Moody, opposite Harry.  
He nodded.  
-What do you mean only two? Hogwarts has always had excellent professors, even now, though I hate admitting it. And how come the professor changed so often? –Moody asked, obviously perplexed.  
-Well, as it happened the DADA position was cursed by Riddle himself, so we had a different teacher for every year. But only one was cool, great even. The others, well: two of them tried to kill me. One hated my guts. Another was an incompetent fool, who tried to erase my memories, but ended up losing his. And another a pink, fat, frog of a woman, sent from the ministry to obviously NOT teach us anything useful, and really she was the worst of all.  
-The ones who tried to kill you were not the worst?  
-No, not really.  
-Well, that’s some interesting life you’ve had lad. Why’d so many be trying to harm you though?  
-Err, let’s just say I have a talent for getting myself in trouble and ruining peoples plans.  
-Yes, we saw that much.  
Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen then, with a frog in her hands and a following of teenagers, or at least most were.  
-Mom, be careful with it! -George piped in behind her.  
-We’re still not sure what it does! -Fred warned.  
-I can’t believe you let loose one of your experiments! -Hermione was chiding as she followed. After them entered Neville, Rom, two girls, one with blond, long hair, another with short, red hair and next to her, Cedric Diggory?  
Harry suddenly bolted on his feet, his chair scraping on the floor gaining everyone’s attention on him. But he only registered the living Cedric standing before him. Fred he expected. For some others, like his parents, Sirius, Remus, Snape, he’d prepared mentally as much as he could. But somehow he hadn’t thought of Cedric. His death was one of the most frequent nightmares to haunt him after the end of his fourth year. The one he regretted most, only second to Sirius’s at the department of mysteries.  
He realized he was staring and with him everyone else. Except they were staring at him.  
-Err, sorry. -he said clearing his throat and looking anywhere but the older boy now. -Thanks for the food Mrs. Weasley, it was delicious. -he said before bolting out of the kitchen, passing a speechless crowed.  
-Wait! -called someone behind him. He’d just reached the middle of the living room and wondered if he could keep going without being rude. But since he couldn’t recognize the voice that stopped him, he thought he’d listen. So he turned, to look at the raid haired girl, that was walking next to Cedric earlier. She seemed familiar, but he couldn’t remember ever seeing her before. Her hair wasn’t too short, but you couldn’t call it long either. Looking at her carefully now, she was extremely beautiful. Big hazel eyes, slim figure, porcelain skin and a heart shaped face. Even in her jeans and t-shirt she looked like a doll.  
He was relieved to see that no one else had followed him and the door to the kitchen was closed. So it was just the two of them.  
-Erm, hi.-she said, suddenly looking a bit uncertain.  
Harry blinked confused.  
-Hi.-he answered.  
-Sorry for appearing like that, suddenly. I mean, I guess they’ve told you about me. I don’t exist in your world, right? Dad being dead and everything…-the wheels started turning in Harry’s head as the girl continued talking nervously-…I guess it must have been weird to see me, but I always wanted a brother or a sister, so I really hope we can get along. - She smiled at him shyly and hopefully and stretched her arm for a shake. -I’m Ivy.  
Harry however was stunned. All thoughts of Cedric had fled his mind as he finally realized who the girl before him claimed to be. Must be. The daughter of this world’s Lily and James Potter. His sister.  
All the air left him and he lost balance, making few steps back and luckily finding an armchair to hoist himself to.  
-You…you’re my sister? -he asked still breathless. He felt like a blow had struck him in the stomach. How many years had he dreamed of having relatives somewhere? A lost brother or sister. So many years laying in his cupboard, imagining playing happily with said siblings. Dreaming of having someone to play with, to talk with. To love and to be loved back. A friend, a family. And now here she was.  
Now that he knew who she was, he could see the resemblances. It was their mothers exact red hair, and her hazel eyes so like their fathers. Her nose and…everything was there. If you looked you could find Lily and James in every line of her features.  
-Harry, are you all right!? Should I call someone?  
-No! -he croaked. –Sorry, I just didn’t know…about you.  
-Oh…but didn’t you leave suddenly because you saw me? -she asked confused.  
She thought she was the reason for his strange behavior. When he thought about it, it made perfect sense, the other person he could have been staring at was Cedric after all. To them it made more sense for him to be overwhelmed at meeting his sister rather than the young man.  
-Err, no. Cedric actually. He…was killed in my universe, and it was my fault. I somehow hadn’t thought I’d see him here. I wasn’t prepared…  
-Cedric is dead? -she seemed fearful and hurt at the thought of him dead even in another Universe-What happened?  
-Riddle had a trap set for me. I foolishly dragged Cedric with me in it.  
-Doesn’t sound like it was your fault.  
Harry sighed. It was difficult to explain why he blamed himself and even if he did, no one saw his reasoning as valid.  
-It was.  
She seemed to decide not to prod farther.  
-It must be really difficult. I can’t imagine what it must be like being in another world, with so many familiar people whom you’ve lost…  
She looked at him with sympathy and he just smiled at her.  
His sister. It sounded so surreal but also so right. He wished to know more about her. Everything about her. He wished he had grown up with her. To know how what was she like when she was little? What were her interests? Did she like sports, or preferred to read, or both? What were the things that make her smile? Or made her sad? From where was that small scar on her cheek?  
Harry hadn’t noticed he’d walked up to her, until he was right before Ivy and was reaching toward the scar, while the girl just stared at his eyes just as mesmerized as he was. He stopped himself before actually touching her but then the girl made a fluent step forward and gently embraced him, wrapping her hands around his torso and laid her cheek on his chest, her hair just grazing his chin. Harry was frozen for a second and then he let himself go and embraced her as well. She felt so small in his arms and so right.  
So this was what it felt to have a sister? Did Ron feel this way about Ginny? It was different than anything Harry had ever felt for anyone. He wanted to protect her and look after her. To know everything there is to know about her. To be there for her whenever she needed him. To make her proud. To just spend time with her and get to know her. And all of those things he’d thought about Ginny and Hermione, but it was somehow different for each of them. He realized, Ginny and Hermione, if they so decided, can stop being his girlfriend or friend, something he logically knew they wouldn’t do but deep down feared. But it was different with a sister. It was like she was really here to stay. Like she cannot stop being his sister and that felt safe and warm. And Harry had some real issues feeling that way, but he let himself fall in the security of it. He’d always feared he will be left alone, that people will realize he is just a useless freak, who only brings pain to others. He finally realized that all his life the emptiness he felt could only be filled by someone he’d know would love him unconditionally. How weak humans are, or was it just him?  
They let go of each other and she smiled and bumped his shoulder with her fist.  
-Well then, nice to meet you, big bro.-she said, her eyes glinting with a playful light.  
-You too, little sis. How little actually? -he furled his brows in question.  
-Seventeen. You’re eighteen, right?  
-For now, I’ll be nineteen at the end of the month though.  
Her yes grew wide.  
-Really!? That’s awesome! Do you mind if I make a huge birthday party for you!?  
Harry laughed at the enthusiasm she had for something so silly.  
-Sure. -He said and as he did he realized…he does not remember ever celebrating his birthday. He’d received presents, sure, but that was as far as celebrations had gone. His last birthday was on the same date they’d had to go to two funerals. Even receiving a gift that day seemed inappropriate. And It wasn’t important after all. His birthday.  
But the prospect of celebrating it suddenly filled him with great joy and anticipation. Why did the idea of a silly birthday party make him so happy? He’d never even considered having one before. Perhaps when he was very little and thought maybe if he was good enough his aunt and uncle would…no…he didn’t really want to think about those times, instead just enjoyed the present.  
-When exactly is it!?-Ivy asked thrilled.  
-When exactly is what? -A voice startled Harry and Ivy, and they both turned to see James Potter entering the Livingroom. Followed by a man Harry had never seen before.  
-Harry’s birthday! He said it is at the end of the month! It is so soon; I want to make him a party!  
-Is that so? That’s a great idea Ivy, say if you need anything. -And he winked at his daughter as he walked toward them. The other man stayed at the door, trying and failing to not stare at Harry.  
-It obviously won’t be a surprise party.-James grinned at Harry, who returned a smile. It was becoming easier to see the dead living. It helped he’d spoken to his dad the first time he woke up in this house. Even though he had this strange urge to sit with him and tell him everything about himself. Every story and adventure, every prank and achievement. Every hardship and loss. Things he realized he’d always wished to tell his own dad. Even so, he could manage his emotions about it. It was a bit frightening he was getting used to all of this though.  
-James, I’m going to my room. Send someone to wake me when everyone gathers.  
-All right, Matt. Thanks again for the help!  
-No worries.  
Said the other man, Matt, and left the three alone in the Living room.  
-So, when is the birthday you said? -James turned to Harry again.  
-On the 31-th. The last day of July.  
-Perfect! Just enough time to make something really spectacular. -He ruffled Ivy’s hair, to which she protested halfheartedly.  
-What are you two doing here anyways, I can hear some people in the kitchen, wanna go join them?  
-I think I’ll be going to my…Ron and Neville’s room for now, I still feel a bit tired…-Harry lied, though he really was tired, it was not because of his magical core or anything that happened in the previous days. But he needed some alone time, he needed to assimilate his thoughts and emotions. It had been less than an hour since he left Ron and Neville’s room and he felt more exhausted than when he’d spent all day working on Hogwarts.  
-Of course. But you are feeling well overall I hope?  
-I do, thanks. You guys saved me, I was in a pretty bad condition.  
-That you were. But you more than returned the favor. I still find it remarkable, all you did in the span of two days since you’ve been here. In fact, do you think you’ll be able to tell us how exactly you came to this world, and what happened from your point of view after?  
-Yeah. Sure. I was planning to actually. Though mostly I wanted to tell you guys some useful things, you’d need to know if you ever want to have a chance against Riddle. And to ask if you can somehow help me find the object that transported me to this world?  
-Of course! In fact, tonight many of the Marauders will be gathering here. We can go through it all then, someone is bound to know something, I hope.  
For a moment that sounded like a good idea, but it was probably not.  
-By talk about it all, you mean to talk about my world in front of all the Marauders?  
-If that’s ok with you of course.  
-Well…I don’t mind talking about it but I don’t really know all of the people here and even the ones I know, might be completely different from those of my world. Some things I can tell you will be vital to not be spoken in front of anyone who can’t be trusted completely.  
-All of the Marauders here can be trusted. -Ivy assured him, but James put his hand on her shoulder to halt her.  
-I also think as Ivy, and yet I myself keep secrets from most and share everything with only few. Perhaps than you can tell me in front of who you don’t mind speaking freely, and I’ll make sure only those people are present?  
Harry liked that idea much better. He knew who he trusted in his world, but could the same people be trusted here too? He will have to take a risk, he guessed.  
-Well you and m…Lily…  
-Call her “mom”-Ivy said- She would prefer it, but won’t try to persuade you herself.  
Harry blushed but nodded.  
-Ok.-he smiled. Then he turned to his dad again.-So you and…mom. And Alice…I guess Frank too. Mister and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Snape and if they exist and are Marauders Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
Harry finished. He planned to speak with Ron and Hermione and tell them everything separately. To Ivy probably too. The girl seemed a bit hurt for not being mentioned, though she hid it well enough.  
-For most, there is no problem. -Said James- But I’m afraid Arthur is in Azkaban. As for Lupin, he’s s not a Marauder. Hope that’s no problem?  
Harry was confused. He was both happy to hear that apparently Sirius is a Marauder, but why in the world was Remus not? And his father had spoken his name so coldly. What had happened here?  
-It is ok, it’s just, what happened with Remus?  
A shadow fell over James eyes as he answered.  
-Lupin is a topic I prefer to avoid if possible. Perhaps some other time…  
Harry just nodded, though his curiosity was killing him. And a sadness, that for some reason Remus was in bad terms with the Marauders. He wondered what the reason might be.  
-Well than, for tonight come to my office at about ten. I’ll have everyone else you mentioned gathered. I hope we’ll find a way to help each other.  
Harry nodded again.  
-Our office room is on the last staircase, a wooden door with shiny, dancing letters on it. Something to thank Padfoot for.  
A familiar pang of sadness and guilt washed over Harry at the mention of his godfather, but he masked it quickly.  
-I’ll be there.  
-All right, see you then then. -James patted his shoulder -Come on Ivy. -He said as he turned to leave. While Harry was fighting a strange sensation of giddiness and sadness from a simple pat on the shoulder. He was happy about it and at the same time regretful he’d grown up not being used to it.  
-Just a sec dad. -Ivy answered and James nodded, going to the kitchen alone.  
-I just wanted to say, I know we just met and it’s weird and all, but I hope you can think of me as a real sister?  
-I’d like that too.  
She smiled and gave him a quick hug.  
-Nice! See you later, Harry.  
-Yeah, you too. -waved Harry after his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, would love to hear what you think ;)


	7. Chapter 7

 

Harry really did plan on returning to his room, but apparently that was more complicated than he imagined. He was sure he remembered how the doors around the room he’d woken up in looked and for some reason none was where he remembered them to be. He’d gone up and down the stairs perhaps ten times and had definitely found the office, several times, but there was no trace of his door. He didn’t actually remember how his door looked, but he did know how the ones around it did. And he had found them, except they weren’t where they should be… Several times.

It was like the doors changed their appearance to fool him. One time the door with a golden handle was next to the one with the sign “Piss off”, the next it was on the very bottom of the staircase with the molding mahogany door next to it. And it kept on changing every time. It was ridiculous! And also tiring. He was used to heavy training and exercise, but even to him walking up and down ten floors, ten times had him sweating.

-Oh, hello Harry.

-Luna! -the boy exclaimed relived. -Thank Merlin, I think I’m lost.

She smiled her aloof smile.

-If you’re looking for the bathroom, it’s the door that says “Piss off”. -she said.

-Figures. -Huffed Harry, but it was useful information for later. -No, actually I can’t find the room I woke up in. Ron and Neville’s.

-Oh, it’s the green one with a pink dot. But be careful not to touch it anywhere other than the handle, or it will color you green with pink dots.

He remembered the green one. One would say it stood out, but all the doors here were so fucking weird, that the green one seemed even normal. His father’s office door for example was like a blasted disco. Moving shining lights and letters in every color possible. It hurt his eyes even remembering it. Harry imagined it was something professor Dumbledore would have used as a cloak if he’d seen it.

-It will color me in green with pink dots?

-Yeah, the twins made it as a prank to Ron and Neville. Problem is, no one knows how to fix it now. So everyone is careful not to touch it. If you get colored you stay that way for several hours and again, no one can fix it. You just wait it out.

-I am strangely not surprised. - laughed Harry. -I’m glad the twins are as creative as in my world.

Luna just smiled serenely.

-The doors by the way, do they move?

-Oh yes. Not all of them though. They all have different personalities.

-Different personalities?

-For example the top office does not like to move. It has never moved, like the kitchen or the Living room and one of the guestrooms. But there are some who can’t stop themselves. They will start moving even while you’re trying to walk through them, they just can’t stay in place. Some like to run away and you have to chase them, others, like mine and Ginny’s likes to find us and save us the trouble of searching. It is a very nice room.

Though Harry was fascinated with the rooms behavior, one word grabbed his attention completely.

-Ginny?

-Yes. She is a Weasley. Ron’s sister.

-I know. She’s in my world too.

-Oh. That’s nice.

He just smiled, wanting to ask more, but not wishing to be intrusive.

-So you two share a room?

-Yeah, but she’s been troubled with Dorolumps lately. There are so many. I hope they leave her alone soon.  But she doesn’t seem to try getting rid of them, no matter how many times I tell her about them.

This was important. Harry knew “Luna language” and what she’d just said meant, that Ginny is feeling very bad, maybe depressed even and she doesn’t want to get better.

-Has something bad happened to her?

-Oh, yes. She was captured not long ago by the Purists. They had her for more than three weeks before she managed to escape thanks to Sirius. But she hasn’t left her room for other than going to the bathroom since then. It’s been more than a month. And I think the Dorolumps make her forget to eat because if we don’t remind her and bring her food, she doesn’t remember to eat herself. Do you by any chance know how to get rid of Dorolumps?

-I…perhaps. - Harry decided he wanted to know more of this worlds Ginny and at least try to help her if he could. -Can you tell me more about what happened? How did they capture her? What did they do to her?

At this even Luna became sad.

-We were helping some muggleborns leave the country, but purists ambushed us. We were retreating when Ginny turned back to try and save one of the muggleborns we were helping. I think they were friends, she was the one who found the muggleborns and asked mister Potter to help them escape. But they captured her, together with her friend.

She doesn’t speak much of what happened, but we have inside people and they say she and the friend were tortured. Her friend was killed and they planned to have her memories erased and make her a concubine…

-Wait, concubine!?

-It is what they do with pureblood women. Some wives of pureblood families can’t have children. In these cases, the pureblood husband is given a pureblood woman, who is stripped from her rights, to become a concubine. They even erase her memories. This way she can give a hair to the family. It is a terrible fate because her only role is to give birth and then she never sees the child again. And without even her memories...many kill themselves if they can, before being captured.

Harry was shaken and disgusted. Forget himself and his world, they will manage without him a bit longer. He will first destroy this worlds Voldemort even if it was the last thing he’ll do!

-That’s inhuman! I can’t even…did they…to Ginny...?

-They only tortured her I think. Since she would have been a concubine to someone of importance, her purity was preserved. However, she had been severely tortured every day, just to be fixed up and the procedure to be repeated.  Snape says it is a miracle she still has some sanity. Weaker man had gone crazy at half of what she’d endured.

-So he was there, was he!? When she was tortured?

-There was nothing he could do.

Harry was clenching his fists, not registering the pain. He knew, he damn well knew Snape’s position was vital and he couldn’t risk being exposed, so he tried hard to calm down and not get angry at the man. There probably really was nothing he could have done.

-And Ginny is in her room now?

-Yeah, do you want to see her?

Harry nodded without even thinking twice. That was not his Ginny, but his blood was boiling nonetheless.

-But don’t tell her I’m there for her. I don’t think she would like it. Can you think of some other reason why I’d come to your room?

-I can make you a necklace to protect you from Nargles if you’d like?

-I’d love that, thanks.

She just smiled and then passed him, to reach at something behind him. It was a door he was sure was not there before. Instead of a purple door with white stripes, behind him now was the blue one with the golden frame.

-Your room really comes to you.

-Oh, yes. I just need to stop for a few seconds…

Luna answered as she opened the door and stood at the threshold for a moment.

-Ginny, would you mind if Harry comes in, while he waits?

Harry didn’t hear an answer but Kuna turned and smiled at him.

-Come on in, Harry.

Luna entered the room and Harry followed behind her, not knowing what to expect. The room he found himself in was no bigger than Neville and Ron’s. The walls were in light blue color however and the two beds were merged together in the center of the room with two night stands on either side. There were also two wardrobes on both sides of the door.

Ginny was laying on her bed, over the covers, just looking at the ceiling. She looked thin and pale. Sickly even, reminding him of the prisoners in Azkaban.

When Harry closed the door behind him, he greeted her. She just spared him a glance, her eyes emotionless, almost dead. She then continued staring at the ceiling.

-You can sit here.

Luna gestured for him to sit at the empty bed, at the left side, as she went to her night stand and took out a carved wooden box from there. She sat on her bed and Harry followed, crossing his legs Buddha style, sitting in front of her. The wooden box between them. Ginny was on Harry’s right, not paying them any attention.

-You know, you made me a necklace in my world too.

Luna looked up at him while opening her box, filled with all kinds of pebbles, feathers and different ornaments.

-Oh, was it for Nargles too?

-Yes. I keep it at home in my room.

-That’s good. It’s nice we were friends.

-Yes, we still are.

Luna smiled again and nodded.

-I didn’t have friends in Hogwarts here. Did you have Marauders in your world?

-Yes and no. The Marauders were just four people. The group which opposed The Dark Lord was called The Order of the Phoenix.

Harry noticed that Ginny was looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Good, he had her attention so he continued encouraged.

-The Order was created by Albus Dumbledore. Ariana Dumbledore’s big brother.

-Oh, I know of him! They say he was very powerful.

-He was. He was the only person Vol…-at both girls flinches he halted-…the only person The Dark Lord feared.

-The Dark Lord doesn’t fear anybody here. Was it Dumbledore who defeated The Dark Lord in your world?

At this Ginny’s eyes went wide and she sat up slightly.

-What do you mean “defeated The Dark Lord”? Have you defeated him in your world?

Harry now freely turned to look at the redhead.

-We did. And in a way it was only thanks to Dumbledore that we managed to do it. He was the one who figured out how Riddle can be killed. But it took many people to destroy him.

-How? -Breathe Ginny, some semblance of life returning to her eyes.

-It is a bit complicated. Tonight I’ll be speaking with some of the Maraudes and I’ll be telling them in detail. Tough I hope you two can keep even that a secret. If somehow this worlds Dark Lord finds out we know how to kill him, things would become even more complicated. So whatever I tell you don’t repeat to anyone, all right? Not even people you trust.

They both nodded.

-Just knowledge will not be enough of course. We will need people who are trustworthy. And most of all people who realize The Dark Lord or as I prefer to call him by his real name Tom Riddle is not invincible. And we are not powerless, far from it in fact.

Luna was smiling warmly at him once more, momentarily halting from picking feathers. Ginny was looking at him with some kind of wonder in her eyes which suddenly transformed into anger, her next words laced with it.

-Who do you think you are!?

Harry was startled. He did not expect such sudden change.

\- Whatever knowledge you have can never be enough to defeat The Dark Lord! Don’t you see!? He is not just powerful! He is intelligent and cunning and where power doesn’t cut it, he will outsmart us! He has spies among the Marauders, though no one wishes to admit it! He has experience. He won’t fall in traps, even if we could think of one that could kill him! And even if we do, even if by some miracle we defeat him, do you not think someone else will take his place!? Everyone is all concentrating on The Dark Lord because his power is on levels above anyone in the magical world right now! But his followers are not some powerless monkeys! Compared to him, perhaps. But not really! Even without him, there is a whole government in place, has been for years! Someone will just take his place! It is useless! We can’t do anything. Whatever hope you are spouting and however things were in your world, they are different here! We have no Albus Dumbledore and we are a small group of rebels whose only achievement in the last ten years is smuggling people out of the country! And even at that we are not good at all! So don’t you dare try to make light of how hopeless our situation is! Don’t you dare give hope where there is none…

-They tortured him in front of you, didn’t they? -Harry intervened, asking in an even and calm manner. He decided to aim straight at the thorn.

-What? -the question leaving her lips was quiet but her pupils slowly dilated with fury as her mind processed what he’d said and who he meant.

-The friend who was captured with you. I know…

Before he could finish Ginny was upon him, pushing him down, her hands on his throat as his head hang at the foot of the bed. Her grip wasn’t aiming to strangle him but it was tight and threatening. Harry had expected of her to lash out, it was what he was aiming for, but not so soon or so physical.

Luna was about to intervene but Harry raised his hand to halt her.

-YOU KNOW WHAT!?-spat Ginny at his face. Harry wasn’t trying to struggle beneath her. -YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL, DON’T YOU!? BUT YOU DON’T! I WAS THE ONE WHO WATCHED ALEK BEING TORTURED AND HUMILIATED TIME AND TIME, AND TIME AGAIN! UNTIL HE LOST HIS HUMANITY! UNTIL HE WAS JUST A SHELL AND EVEN THEN THEY DID NOT STOP! AND I COULD DO NOTHING! NOTHING! THE DARK LORD WASN’T EVEN PRESENT, AND WE WERE POWERLESS AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! AGAIN AND AGAIN, NOTHING! HE PLEADED! I PLEADED FOR HIM! I BEGGED THEM TO TORTURE JUST ME! BUT THEY LOVED IT! Loved seeing me helpless, AND I WAS! I WAS HELPLESS! I tried everything but they are strong and they are smart and they are cruel and there is nothing I could have done, because we are FOOLS! Because we believe we can actually do something, but it’s too late! There’s nothing we can do and more than that, nothing YOU can do! No matter what everyone else seems to believe in their desperation! Thinking some random punk from a different universe can make a difference! Ridiculous! You are just a fucking kid like the rest of us! –her shouts were gradually subsiding to even more threatening low timbers- Whoever you think you are, whatever you think you know will only kill more of us! You will drag everyone to danger and they will die, when all we have to do is just leave, while we still have people to leave with! So don’t you dare…

-Those people will fight regardless if I’m here…

-But they SHOUDN’T!

Suddenly there was silence, only Ginny’s heavy breathing above him. Her hands still tight around his throat.

Harry was also breathing with strain. He wished to somehow show her that he actually, really understood her. Knew how she felt, had felt it himself. Is still feeling it…

\- “It is my fault.”-he whispered finally and Ginny blinked at him, confused. – That’s what you think right? “It is my fault they captured him!”-he continued- “I promised him everything will be all right”, “He trusted me, he would still be well and alive if it wasn’t for me” …

Terror was creeping the girl’s expression, as her hands started shaking around his neck.

-What are you talking about? -her voice had warning in it. Because she knew what those words meant. These were her thoughts spoken by him. Thoughts he was much too familiar with through his own guilt. Thoughts he continued speaking with an even tone.

\- “I’m so weak”, “I should have been stronger”, “I should not have missed that lesson. I should have trained harder: “I should know what to do now”, “In my place they would have known what to do”, “In my place they would not have been in this position to begin with”, “I’m such an idiot”, “I’m just a weakness, they are better off without me”, “If only I’d realized that sooner”, “If it was only me instead of him”, “I should be dead instead of him”, “Why am I alive?”, “How can I live when he is dead, dead because of me!” …

-Shut up…-Ginny spoke breathy, her hands shaking and clenching at his throat but she wasn’t seeing him, her eyes looking in, in her own mind.

Harry was straining his neck muscles, his face getting redder but he continued.

\- “I should at least be dead too”, “It was my fault”, “I don’t deserve to be alive, not when he’s dead”, “I don’t deserve to be happy, to feel relieved!”, “I do not deserve to smile”, “It is my fault, if only….

-SHUT UP!

-I KNOW!

She squeezed his neck hard and he suddenly leaped, catching both her wrists in his hands and turning her over, pinning her on the bed, holding her firmly with both hands above her head, with his legs making sure she can’t kick out beneath him. The surprise however had her motionless. Looking up at him with wide stunned eyes.

-I know! –he repeated above her- I wish I didn’t but I DO! I’ve had people die to protect me! And people die just because they were with me! My ignorance, my weakness, my rashness! Because of me people have suffered, have died and I feel the guilt of it every day of my life! And I will tell you now, it does not go away! The pain and the guilt will stay and at times it will be all you can be; it will be crippling! The nightmares will come back to haunt you! The memories will never leave you. But it does get better. You are strong and capable, and there are many who still need your help. Many that you can still help. Those people whom you still love, who still love you! The same people that would have given anything to have you back! And there is nothing wrong with feeling happy! There is nothing wrong with living…

Ginny’s eyes were starting to water as she shook weakly beneath him. Harry loosened his hold and let go of her wrists, now just standing above her with his hands on both sides of her head. 

-In your place people have been just as helpless you know. You were not weak, just the opposite. From what I hear you were so strong and so brave. With how much they tortured you anyone else would have gone mad, would break. But you are here, and you are sane, and your family and friends are so grateful and so happy to be with you. Just know that now you are not powerless. Now you are free and you can make a difference. Now you can help to make sure no one else has to suffer as Alek did. Now you can become stronger, you can protect the people you love.

By no means do I say to forget about Alek, because I’m sure you can’t and you shouldn’t.  But there is still reason to live and there is still hope and good things will happen again! And I know you just met me, but in the world I’m from I knew a Ginevra Weasley who disobeyed orders to stay put and hide in safety. Instead she rushed into battle and fought magnificently alongside everyone, and at the end of the fight we had won. It was the last battle of our war, and The Dark Lord had fallen. We made it together! She is one of the strongest, bravest people I know and I see that in you too!

Tears were streaming down Ginny’s cheeks though she was trying to hold them back. Harry sat back, giving her some space. Her eyes followed him.

-And I said all that, because I wanted you to understand what I’ll mean when I tell you, thank you.

She stopped breathing or even crying for a moment, not moving her gaze from Harry.

-Thank you Ginevra Weasley, for coming back.

She suddenly took a huge breath, sat up folding her legs beneath her and clasped her hands around herself. Her whole body was shaking in uncontrollable tremors, her eyes clenched tight. Trying to hold back the break down when she shouldn’t. When she should let go.

Harry moved slowly, stretching his arm forward and gently placing it on Ginny’s shoulder. And with that simple touch, she let go. Ginny threw her arm around his waist and buried her head in his chest as she let go all the pain, all the suffering she’d held back for so long. And Harry cold just hug her back and cradle her, his heart breaking at every sound coming out of her, and his veins pumping with anger at the people who’d done this to her. He spoke soft and comforting while rocking her gently in his embrace, making sure to hold her tight, strong but also gentle. Wanting her to feel secure and safe.

This continued for a long time, Ginny had obviously been holding it all in and now when all those pent up feelings were released she could not stop herself. And Harry didn’t mind. He was glad he had gotten to her.

Remembering they weren’t alone he looked to his right to find Luna, calmly just working on his necklace. She sensed his gaze and smiled at him aloof and gently, after which she returned to her task. Harry was always amazed at the girl’s character and appreciated it. She was incredibly unique and it was always calming to be around the blond. So her presence there only felt natural.

He continued stroking Ginny’s back, and rocked her lightly to calm her down. After about fifteen minutes she stopped sobbing, and after thirty her tears subsided and then stopped. She was exhausted and had just enough strength to hold on to Harry, who even now did not let go of her. Soon her soft breathing on his chest became slower and he realized she’d fallen asleep. He smiled fondly down at her and waited a bit more before wandlessly levitating her bed sheet and gently laying her on her back. Then he covered her with her sheet and made sure to tuck her in properly.

She seemed so innocent, sleeping soundly and he couldn’t help reaching and stroking her hair gently, away from her eyes. Because she didn’t just seem like it. She _was_ innocent. And she did not deserve what had happened to her. And he’d do everything in his power to prevent anything like it to hurt her again.

Luna was humming a soft song when Harry too lay on the bed just for a moment, still looking at the sleeping form before him. He didn’t notice when he’d drifted off and fall asleep, Luna’s hums and Ginny’s soft breathing lulling him to a rare dreamless rest.

 

*  *  *

 

Harry woke up to find two sparkling, hazel eyes looking at him. He smiled softly at the familiar sight.

-Hey, Gin. -he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her as usual but her eyes widened and she jumped back with a scream, falling off the bed.

Harry sat up startled and finally realizing where he was and his mistake.

-Fuck, Gin…Ginny, sorry! I mistook you for my Ginny! -he tried to explain as the girl jumped on her feet and pressed herself to the wall as far from him as possible. Her cheeks burning red.

-Yo…Your…What do you mean “ _your_ ” Ginny!?-she asked, still trying her best to melt in the flat surface behind her.

-Err, the one from my world... Me and her… We’re together there, so it was just a habit when I woke up to…really sorry!

Her eyebrows raised impossibly as she stared at him obviously shocked.

-Yeah- Harry chuckled- I can understand the surprise. I’m also amazed she’d chose me of all people, but I’m not noble enough to push her away so she can find someone better.

Ginny blinked, still staring at him, but finally calmed down enough to separate herself from the wall.

-I…I see. No, It’s ok…I guess- she paused and looked around nervously- Though, that is, why are you sleeping in my bed?

-Ah...-Harry said as he was fixing his glasses- I have absolutely no Idea, but I guess I fell asleep while I was waiting for Luna to finish the necklace.

-Oh.

-Speaking of which, where is Luna? - he looked around and found a necklace and a note underneath it, laying on Luna’s pillow. - Oh, good. She left us a note.

Harry said cheerfully and took the necklace first, putting it on, then reached for the note and turned to Ginny again, reading out loud:

\- “Hello, Harry! I hope you slept well. There was a search party for you earlier, (they couldn’t find you in your room), but don’t worry, I told them you were in our room sleeping with Ginny…

-WHAT! -Ginny screamed, jumping on the bed and snatched the paper from Harry’s hands. She grew even redder as she read the rest. -Fuck! Everyone probably misunderstood! That Luna! -she hurriedly threw the note in Harry’s lap, and put on some slippers on her way to the door.

-Don’t worry, I’m going downstairs to clear things up! -she informed him, though he found the situation more amusing than disturbing- I can’t believe it! This isn’t funny!

Oh, apparently his mirth was obvious.

-Come on, I doubt they’ll misunderstand…

-I’d like to see you explain that to my brothers. - she challenged, pointing enthusiastically at the note, then turned and marched out the door slamming it shut behind her.

That was a frightening point, agreed Harry to himself. Especially the twins. In his universe he had no problem with them, but any other boy daring to have interest in Ginny would become an instant prank target. In this universe, Harry was one of the “any other” boys.

With a quick “Tempus” he found out it was 19:34. He still had two and a half hours until he had to be in his father’s office.

Curious to first finish reading Lunas note, he picked it up again.

 

_Hi, Harry!_

_I hope you slept well. There was a search party for you earlier, (they couldn’t find you in your room), but don’t worry, I told them you were in our room sleeping with Ginny._

_I’m at the Marauders meeting. Mister Potter told me there is no need to wake you up, and he’ll send Lusty to fetch you later._

_I’m leaving the necklace here; it is finished so you can take it._

_Luna_

Harry chuckled and stretched lazily. He wondered who Lusty is, but had a strong suspicion to be a house elf.

He wasn’t planning on going to the main meeting and the privet one was at ten, so he had time to spare. No, he had time to use. His magical core did not only need to be emptied, but he also really, really, really badly needed to empty his bladder too. He could always use the medical spell to take care of that problem, but it was a very unpleasant and incredibly unnecessary option he avoided at all costs.

So he got up and left the room on a search for another one with a sign “Piss off” on it.

Finding it wasn’t difficult and just when he was inside, unzipping his jeans to finally relieve himself, a cold sensation engulfed his body and stayed. It felt like a ghost was passing through him, and then Harry saw it, that indeed, ghostly robes were swaying around him and two ghostly hands were over his own.

Harry jerked startled backwards and fell on the floor. Above him was a floating and laughing apparition. The ghost’s robes were elegant but simple, something he’d imagine the Malfoys wearing at home. He had long hair and though not conventionally handsome features, some kind of charm and a strong presence.

-What was that for? -asked Harry as he got up dusting himself off. He knew he should probably be annoyed, but since the war not many things managed to do that. Though this world had a talent for it. But the ghost just baffled and startled him.

-For a bit of entertainment of course. But don’t mind me, please go on with your business. -the transparent man answered nonchalantly.

-If you’d please leave me do my business in privet, I’d like that, yeah. - he zipped back his jeans.

-Oh, don’t be so prude, we are both man. Nothing to be ashamed of…or is there?

Harry raised an eyebrow.

-Are you a pervert or something?

-How rude! -mock offended exclaimed the ghost- But yes I am a pervert AND something. -he gave Harry a sly smirk and a suggestive wink.

What was with perverted ghosts and bathrooms.

-I… see. You think you can go be that somewhere else though?

-I’ll have to refuse. After all this is my home, surely I can feel free to do as I wish in my home.

-The bathroom is your home?

-Tc tc tc, you shouldn’t look down on me, how unbecoming. I am in fact the owner of this whole building. Every room of your secret hideout used to be mine, until my tragic untimely death, of course.

-Were you stalking someone and they killed you? Because I must say, I can’t blame them.

-Just the opposite in fact. I was rather popular and desired in my time. A jealous woman poisoned me. So ugly is jealousy, don’t you think?

-What, she found out you preferred the same gender?

-Oh, but you are wrong! I equally appreciate all genders. Why limit myself? No, she was crazy. So exquisite and beautiful, but crazy non the less. When I forbid her of returning in my Pleasure house she got me poisoned.

-You had a Pleasure house?

-Yes. This place was one of the best. I had so much in front of me, so many things I still wished to try and experience. But now all I get is to watch. Don’t get me wrong, you guys have been a breath of fresh air after many years with empty rooms, and I must say the Marauders have many fine members… but it is so hard to just watch…

-Yeah, I’d prefer if you don’t do that either.

-Everyone says that at the beginning, but you’ll get used to me. Some even begin to enjoy the attention. -here he leaned much too close to Harry who stepped back disturbed.

-And you are sure it was jealousy the reason you were killed?

The ghost laughed and pooled away.

-I do not lie, dear boy. Unless it is for…special occasions. -he smiled coyly- Sometimes acting is essential for certain _games_.

-Games…sure. But really, can you go “play” somewhere else. You can be certain I will not enjoy being watched.

-How do you know if you’ve never tried it?

\- “Tried it”, no. Have others try it? Yes. Sadly, plenty have. So I know for a fact it is highly unpleasant.

-Others tried watching you? - the ghost raised his eyebrows- Well, I shouldn’t be surprised actually, one must be blind not to be interested…

Harry sighed exasperated.

-Look, if you don’t leave I’ll just use magic to do my business, and this way no one wins. You won’t see anything and I’ll just suffer the unpleasant feeling.

-You’d go that far, eh? But I must still decline. I like your presence. There is something very unique about you- here the ghost leaned forward again and stroked Harry’s chin gently, the boy sensed it as a cold creeping touch and moved his head to the side. -You are not only so very handsome, regardless of your dreadful fashion, but your presence is strong enough that even I can sense it. And so different from anything I’ve felt. You must really start getting used to me, for I must say, you’re currently a favorite of mine.

Harry sighed yet again, he obviously had no choice. He closed his eyes and summand a bright light between him and the ghost, adding a bit of wind for good measure, pushing the apparition back. The ghost yelped and moved away. When Harry looked again he was met with a very disgruntled apparition few feet away.

-That was unnecessary…-he grumbled-…though I like it rough too. -here it was, that smile and seductive voice again.

Harry growled and seeing no way out of it, waved his hand and did the dreadful medical spell. He no longer needed to pee, but the sacrifice was humongous. Turning to the sink he took off his glasses and splashed his face with cold water. It was refreshing and definitely needed.

-Did you just really do the spell? I thought you were bluffing!  Oh, dashing! Do get rid of those glasses, such eyes need to be shown. -Harry looked to the side at the now blurry ghost casually floating behind.

-What’s your name anyway? -he asked as he put his glasses back on.

The ghost suddenly straightened from his leasuring float and bowed curtly.

-Duke Velupto Meton, at your service! But everyone calls me Duke.

-Duke, hmm. -Harry dried his hands and properly turned to look at his intruder. –Well Duke, it was uncomfortable meeting you, if you’d excuse me now…-and he turned, leaving the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, the ghost followed.

-Will you not introduce yourself as well, Harry?

-Obviously, there’s no need.

-Indeed but certainly we must follow the proper etiquette.

Harry was going through ways in his head to banish his stalker when he thought of a better way to deal with him. And he will both try an old idea of his and deplete some of his magical core at the same time... probably. So when he entered Ron and Neville’s room, which thankfully was empty, he turned toward the door, waiting for the ghost to fully enter as well.

-It’s been a while since I’ve come in here. The place is a mess.

-Would you like to help me with something?

Duke raised one eyebrow and smiled.

-Why, Harry. Didn’t expect you’d move so fast. Not that I mind.

Harry snorted.

-Wrong. I need to deplete my magical core and I want to try something with your help.

-Deplete your magical core, hmm? Is that what you call it now? -Duke smirked and Harry sighed.

-It is what we call it, yes.

-Weren’t you near death when they brought you here because your magical core was depleted? Is it a good idea to empty it so soon, or is this some kind of suicidal kink?

-No, my magic is a bit unique, I suppose. It grows fast and to a point I can’t control. I usually have a routine to deplete my magic every morning and evening. But instead I might try experimenting with it today.

-You’re really something else, aren’t you? Very well, what would you like to do?

-Well basically I believe I can manage to fuse my magic with natural elements, like wind for example. And by doing that pass my magic through whatever it is that separates living humans from ghosts. Meaning, I’ll try to reach and actually affect you with my magic.

-To me it sounds like if such, let’s call it barrier, exists, it is there for a reason.

-It shouldn’t hurt to try.

-It might very well hurt, but then again, I’ve never been one to shy from pain. So what do you need me to do?

-Nothing really. Just stand there, it should be easier to go over the barrier if I have something close at the other side, is my guess. Perhaps just try to not be distracting.

-Ah, I don’t know if I can do that. Being distracting is my specialty after all.

-You hinted being good at acting when you wished to, act as a statue.

-Objectifying me now, Harry? I like it.

-Where do you come up with this stuff?

-You inspire me.

Harry shook his head exasperated. Deciding to avoid any kind of interaction he sat on the edge of Neville’s bed, let his head hang, closed his eyes, and clasped his hands before him, propping his elbows on his knees. He tried concentrating and reaching out to the magic and energy around him.

-Have we started? - Duke asked, sounding too close for Harry’s liking.

Harry opened his eyes slowly to find Duke kneeling in front of him, eyes coyly looking up at him, inches from his nose.

-Is there a particular reason for you to be this close?

-Obviously I wish to look at your face. Besides, I like our positions like that. Me on my knees between your legs, looking up at you. -the ghost growled flirtatiously and Harry dug his fingers in his hair, seriously overthinking this.

-Just stay perfectly still and quiet now, ok? I’m trying to concentrate.

Harry returned to meditation and again let his magic and senses feel around them, searching to expose every energy in their surroundings. At the beginning it felt simple enough. The energies seemed like big splashes of color and waves, but the deeper he went the more intricate and complicated everything became. He soon realized that all the energy around them was endless. He could try to disentangle and recognize each feeling but it will take him years for just the most basic ones. It wasn’t long to figure out the body itself was nothing but energy, something he knew was obvious and he’d read about, but to actually feel the complexity of it and flow in every part of himself was as if he was truly understanding it for the first time. And for the first time he realized he understood nothing about it.

Harry opened his eyes breathing heavily. He was sweating and his clasped hands were squeezing each other painfully.

-Are you all right, Harry? I was starting to get worried, it’s been almost an hour.

Harry stared in shock at the ghost, thinking he must have herd wrong.

-It’s been what?

-Almost an hour. Few times I thought you stopped breathing. But I didn’t say anything because it felt so intense. Don’t know what you were doing but space itself felt like it was shifting.

Harry continued to stare at the apparition before him. Was he really out for an hour? It felt like seconds.

-So? What did you find?

-That I must change my approach. -said the boy and sighed. Finally relaxing his body and trying to return function to his hands. -I can never reach out to each and every energy around me and in me. The deeper I go, the more confusing and endless it seems.

-So what now?

Harry dried his sweaty forehead and neck with the sleeve of his robe, after which decided said robe was in the way and discarded it on the bed next to him. Leaving him in just his Spungebob t-shirt and jeans.

-I like where this is going. -Duke remarked but Harry wasn’t paying attention.

What now indeed? He’ll try to follow the big flows of energy. Find those of nature, and separate them from the magical ones. Perhaps he should let them guide his magic to where he needed it to go. Said magic, Harry noticed, had subsided, but not enough, so he was free to experiment.

-Ok. We’re trying again.

-You sure you’re up for it?

-Yes. Are you?

-Always. Do as you wish with me.

Harry ignored the innuendo.

-Good, then keep impersonating a statue.

Duke just smiled up.

-Ready when you are.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

This time he distinguished the current of nature from all others, noting there were many he should explore another time. Harry decided to concentrate on air. Letting his magic engulf the oxygen as close as possible to the ghostly presence, he soon found slight shifting of his magic. Most of it just passed through Duke as it usually should but some almost nonexistent fragments managed to blend themselves with the air. It was a very strange sensation, of his magic transforming, while still staying in his control, also becoming part of something else. As if he’d put his hand in water and slowly said hand started turning into water as well, but without losing its shape or function.

So inspired by that he used it to convert more and more of his magic, merging it with the surrounding air. It strained his concentration and it took him great effort to convert enough magic for the next step. He used his usual magic to create a wind current passing through the ghost and used that force to sneak his converted magic in to what he could only explain as another realm, another plane of existence.

And it worked! He could sense it, could sense the bridge. He’d created a bridge and his converted magic could interact with the magic of the ghost. And with that suddenly he just knew all these facts, he could not explain how he knew, but it was as if they were the most natural thing he’d known since he was born and before. His magic could not only reach the other side, it could pool it in. It could pool the ghost’s magic, the ghost’s soul into the living world. But with those facts came other. He knew if he pooled the ghost in the living realm, Duke’s magic will disperse and his soul will again die. But what Harry didn’t know is what would happen to the soul after dying a second time. Will it be stuck in Limbo? Will it be able to move on? Would it become a ghost again? One thing was sure however, Harry knew he could kill the ghost and Duke knew that too.

Startled the boy tried as carefully, while as fast as possible, to remove his magic and destroy the bridge, while calming the disturbed energies around them. Once he was sure everything was back to normal he opened his eyes to find Duke frozen on place, pure terror written on his face. And Harry knew the ghost wanted to run, to escape from him, but was so frightened, so terrified, he could not move.

-I’m so, so sorry! It’s ok! I won’t harm you! You’re safe, I promise to never do that again…-Harry desperately tried to convince the ghost he is safe, when a loud POP sounded that startled them both. Duke suddenly leaped and disappeared with lightning speed from the room, through the wall. Harry wished he hadn’t done that to the ghost.

Looking away from the wall where his companion had disappeared Harry found a house elf standing before him. The elf had a deep red pillowcase over itself with golden linings, big copper colored eyes and for a house elf surprisingly straight perky ears. It had a haughty air around it and currently a confused expression.

-Was that master Meton who just left through the wall?

-Are there any other ghosts in the house? -inquired Harry curious.

-No, just a poltergeist in the dungeons.

-This place has a dungeon?

-Of course it does, it is essential for some games. -remarked the elf.

-Ah, yeah…” games”. But yes, it was Duke who just left.

-Did he leave because of me?

The elf feigned uninterest but his voice and eyes shone with worry that that might be the case.

-No, of course not. I did something that startled him. Do you think you can find him and apologize in my behalf? And tell him I mean him no harm and would not do that again?

\- Of course sir but why would he think you can do him harm? What won’t you do again?

-Erm, just relay the message to him, would you?

-Certainly.

The elf now turned properly to Harry and bowed curtly.

-I am Lusty, young Potter, sir. I was sent by old Potter sir to find you and call you for the meeting in the office.

-Please to meet you, Lusty. But wasn’t the meeting at ten?

-Yes young Potter sir. It is after five minutes, sir.

-Of course it is. -mumbled the boy.

-Would young Potter sir like me to escort you to old Potter sirs office?

-That’s all right, thank you. -Harry smiled and put his hand on Lusty’s shoulder for a moment as emphasis of the gratitude.

The elf suddenly blushed, and Harry was certain it was the first time he’d seen an elf blush like that.

-Lusty has done nothing for gratitude! But Lusty will now go find master Meton to relay young Potter sirs message. If young Potter sir doesn’t need anything else of me?

-No, I’m all right.

The house elf bowed again, almost touching the floor with his nose and popped out of the room.

As for Harry, he’d have to ponder this new discovery later. There was a meeting to go to, secrets to be shared and plans to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to read your thoughts and I hope you liked it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

                                                             

Harry’s mind was stuck with what he’d discovered just a minute ago. When he left the room and started climbing the stairs, his mind was not on the meeting and he couldn’t bring himself to hurry, too preoccupied with his thoughts.

He had just done something huge, hadn’t he? To reach out to a ghost. To manage a contact with the other side and have the power to pool out something from there. What else could he do with all he’d learned today? Was it bad that he desperately wanted to try it again? But the ghost was frightened, and if he tried asking another ghost next time he was sure the result would be the same. Maybe if he was in his own world, where he had ghosts who knew him well and trusted him not to…what? Kill them? It sounded ridiculous, killing a ghost… and yet that’s what it was, wasn’t it?

-Harry, dear! -before the boy knew what was happening someone was squeezing him in a crushing embrace and it took him a moment to register it was Mrs. Weasley.

-My dear, dear boy! Thank you so much! If you ever need anything, anything at all you can always come to me! -she kept talking while still holding him in the murderous embrace.

-Ca…can’t breathe, Mrs…Weasley.

-Oh, oh my, so sorry! -she let go of him just to put her hands on both his arms and look up at him with tears in her shining eyes. - And please, call me Molly. None of all that Mrs. Weasley stuff, dear!

-I…sure, Molly. Did something happen? Why are you thanking me?

Harry vaguely noticed they were in front of the office, the door of which was wide open and inside some familiar faces were looking at the two.

-What do you mean why? Because of Ginny of course! Today was the first time in a month she willingly, by herself, came to us. She actually left her room! Looking so alive too! It is a miracle! -she hugged him again, but this time it was a fast hug, after which she let go to dry her tears. -I was afraid we’ve lost her. But you brought her back…-she sniffed, still drying her tears.

-I’m sure she just needed time, all I did was help her realize, what she already knew, sooner.

Molly just shook her head, then nodded then shook her head again but looked at him through blurry eyes, smiling.

-You just need to know that if you wish to pursue Ginny, you have my blessing.

Harry choked and started coughing, not expecting such a statement from the woman before him. He could hear laughter from inside the office, one of which belonged to someone very familiar. There was no mistaking it, it was Sirius Black.

-Thank you, Molly. It means a lot but I already have a girlfriend in my own world.

-Yes, yes I heard. But isn’t she Ginny as well? So if you don’t manage do go back to your world, is what I mean…

Harry knew his demeanor changed and saw the moment Molly realized she’d said something wrong. He didn’t mean to frighten her, but couldn’t help the cold look that marred his eyes and his magic shifting to sharp and threatening. She hurried to say something to placate him, though he could never truly be angry at the woman before him. He knew her too well and she meant no harm. Even so, what she said hit a sore spot for him. The idea of not being able to go home frightened him.

-It’s all right- smiled Harry at the redheaded woman- but I will return home no matter what.

She nodded and smiled, happy he wasn’t angry at her.

 His father chose this moment to intervene, coming up from behind the plump woman.

-Thank you for coming, Harry. I heard you managed to get some sleep. -the boy Nodded-Great, come in. Everyone is here.

The three of them entered the room, which turned out to be quite spacious. On the far left there was a desk piled with books and documents. Around it were bookshelves packed with books, scrolls, different papers and objects. On the wall to the right there was a huge mantle place, which was currently not lit. On the wall opposite the door were two big windows with drawn curtains. And in the middle was an oval table, which was big enough to house the exact number of people currently present. Said people were his mother. On her left there were two empty seats, on her right was Alice Longbottom. Next to her was her husband Frank. On his right was Mad eye Moody, then an empty chair, next to which was Severus Snape and lastly was Sirius Black, separated by two chairs from Lily Potter.

It took only an instance for Harry to know where exactly he will be seated. As he expected Molly sat on the empty chair between Moody and Snape, his father sat next to his mother and Harry was left with the seat between his father and Sirius. Said man was now getting up with a huge smile on his face, obviously wishing to greet Harry. The boy panicked and hurried to pass by his godfather and focus on Alice Longbottom.

-How are you Mrs. Longbottom?

-Marvelous, Harry. Thank you. But call me Alice, will you? And how are you? I heard about everything.

-Great, thanks. -the boy answered sitting on the only chair left for him. His godfather sat back down as well thermally confused at the boy’s obvious disregard.

Harry didn’t like ignoring his godfather. But that’s the thing, this wasn’t his godfather. This was another Sirius Black, one that was lucky enough to not be born in a world with a Harry Potter in it. A Sirius Black that happened to live in a world where Harry doesn’t exist and therefore a world where he looked healthier, happier…where he was alive. It hurt too much every time he saw him. He was proof, of how much Harry’s existence had ruined his life in Harry’s universe. For every other person Harry could more or less convince himself it wasn’t entirely his fault they were dead. For everyone, except Sirius.

So the boy couldn’t look him in the eyes, in that aspect it was good they were seated next to each other. This way he didn’t have to.

James stood up.

-All right, we are all here now. Most of you know why but I’ll explain better any way.

He patted Harry’s shoulder and prompted him to get up. The boy sighed and stood up. He felt like he was back in his own world, where he was expected to hold speeches or just show himself around. He hated it but knew it to be necessary.

-This, as you all already know, is Harry. He is the son of the Lily and James from a parallel universe and therefore ours as well. Paternity test confirmed that we are his parents biologically. And temporal tests confirmed he is not from the future, a result we received to be certain just minutes before this meeting.

A wave of subtle relief washed over the gathered.

-In this meeting we are gathered only few, as you must’ve notice. That is because Harry has agreed to speak freely about himself and his world only among the people present in this room. In his world we are someone he could trust. Even so, he is taking a risk, since there are bound to be differences in us and our counterparts from Harry’s world. I would also like to say, the only reason I agreed to each of you being present is because I myself have complete trust in all of you.

Harry spared a quick glance at Snape, who wasn’t even looking at his father, but somewhere ahead. Harry was slightly worried if Snape can be trusted here. It was suspicious that Snape was willing to cooperate with Harry’s father and godfather. And it must be painful watching the woman you love with somebody else on daily bases. And then to be expected to help them in something that may cost you more than your life? In his universe Harry knew the reasons Snape was unyieldingly loyal but are they relevant in this world as well however?

It was too late to wonder about it, he will have to trust the man. Something he regretted never being able to do in his own world. No need to make the same mistake again.

-Harry has agreed to tell as what happened from his point of view, when he got to this world. And how he happened to arrive here. I in turn promised him to help him as best to our abilities to find a way to get him back home. –Here James turned to Harry, hand still on his shoulder -Harry…

That was the boy’s que to speak. He was prepared.

-Before I start I’d like all of you…-and here he took out a vile from the poach around his neck. A glass vile with a silver clasp. The liquid inside looked purple with white streaks-…to drink from this vile. It is a concoction meant to expose any magical altering of appearance, or severe any magical interference. Meaning, if there is someone here under an Imperius curse, or someone using a Polijuce potion or metamorphous even, they will be exposed. For example…

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his nose, enlarging it to be fat and plump. Then he opened the vile and drank a sip from the purple liquid. For a moment his whole body emitted a low glow after which the plump nose dissipated, leaving the boy with his original features.

-Incredible! -Moody was leaning over the table- Do you know how to make this, boy? This alone can dip the scales in our favor immensely.

-Unfortunately, no. It was a gift, given to me by a goblin. We have since tried to recreate it but have only ended up with the conclusion that without goblin magic it was futile.

-I see. Pity. -grumbled the man as he sat back on his chair with hands crossed before his chest. -Well go on then. Let’s hurry this up.

Harry nodded and handed the vile to his father.

-Just a drop is enough. -told him the boy.

James took a sip and handed the liquid to Lily. It went on to everyone without fault until it reached Moody. When he drank it, his fake eye started glowing a green color for a second. That was normal, had the color been red or purple it would have been an issue.

When the vile reached Sirius and he drank without any effect, Harry was sure everyone present were who they claimed to be and were in full control of themselves.

When returning the vile to Harry, Sirius tried to meet his eyes but the boy stubbornly refused and just hurried to return the object in his poach.

-All right. So I’m not exactly sure from where to start. But I guess I’ll just say, that there was something else I wished to tell you all, other than what…James told mentioned. -Everyone looked expectant, so Harry continued. - In my world we defeated Riddle. I would like to share with you how we did it, so you could also do the same here.

-So it is true then? –Frank asked.

-But we herd it was thanks to Albus Dumbledore, who is alive in your world. We don’t have him here. -Alice added.

- _Was_ alive. Professor Dumbledore died a year before The Dark Lord’s downfall. It was him however who figured out how Riddle can be defeated. After his death we finished what he had started following his instructions. I’m guessing there will be a lot for me to tell so if you don’t mind I plan on sitting back down.

 

 *   *   *

 

Everyone were sitting expectantly around the table and Harry knew he had to start from somewhere. So he decided to start with the easy part and tell them the happenings from the last three days. He’ll be telling them of the horcruxes later.

-I guess I’ll start with how I happened to find myself in this world. -since no one said anything and he had their full attention he continued a bit unnerved by so many dead people watching him with curious eyes, and indifference in Snape’s case. - I was transported here by an object which was among Albus Dumbledore’s belongings. I was given the task to enlist and move all of his belongings from the Headmasters office in Hogwarts. This one particular object had a strange writing on it so I read it, I’m not sure how it happened but the next thing I remembered was waking up on a side street in Diagon Alley. At this point I thought the object had transported me but it didn’t even cross my mind that It transported me as far as to another world. When I witnessed the duel between you guys and the Death Eaters…

-Uah, Death Eaters. It’s been so long since I’ve heard someone call that way!- Alice shuddered.

-Yeah. It seems like ages ago. -Agreed Lily.

-Sorry, you call them Purists here…that one is strange for me to say, but I guess I’ll have to get used to it too.

-Call them Death eaters if you want, that’s fine too. -Lily smiled at him.

-Err, ok… So from my point of view civilians and wizards in some kind of uniforms were dueling with masked wizards in the middle of Diagon Alley. The first thing that I thought was that the masked people must be some left over followers of V…-when Moody was about to protest Harry raised his hand-…oldie. I can say Voldie, right? -Sirius laughed- So I intervened and helped the side I believed was the right one.

-You sure did help them. I still don’t know how you did the last part with the sand storm. I really thought I had you back there…

Harry turned surprised at his father.

-It was you then? The one who gave me so much trouble?

James didn’t seem proud of that however.

-Apparently not enough trouble. It was quite amazing, your dueling skills.

Harry blushed, somehow the praise made him really happy.

-Thanks, but I’m not really anything special. If it wasn’t my magic, which has the tendency to be overflowing, I wouldn’t have stood a chance.

-Overflowing?

-It’s just that for some reason after the war in my world, my magic has been growing to levels I can’t control. I’ve created a routine to empty most of my magical core every morning and evening, otherwise it is dangerous for those around me. We have our guesses why that is happening and I’ve learned to control it pretty well, however I still can’t handle all of it. But since I constantly have so much magic it is easy for me to do wandless, silent and spellless magic.

Everyone was staring him mute, even Snape didn’t seem bored anymore.

-The first two are impressive enough, but are you trying to say you can do magic without even needing a spell?

It was Sirius who asked him, sounding excited and leaning toward Harry, who simply shrugged, fighting with himself not to try and pool away or even run away from his godfather.

-Kind of. It is very useful. I just need to imagine what I want my magic to do and it does it.

-Amazing! -Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair and the boy had to bite back unwanted emotions, so he just shrugged again and focused on the table. There were too many dead people he cared about in this table. It was difficult to hear them prize him, especially if the one doing it was Sirius.

Harry took a deep breath and decided to just finish the story, but then his mother piped in.

-I wanted to ask…that time, after you took James’s wand, and I stood in front of him to protect him, why did you not attack us again? It was like you froze.

Harry stared at his mother, remembering the moment clearly. At that time, he had indeed frozen. He himself had no idea why he hadn’t attacked them. He knew he had to, so he can help the civilians but somehow he couldn’t attack the person standing before him. So that person was his mother? Had he somehow known?

-Harry?

-That was you? -he asked, still looking at her perplexed.

Lily smiled in answer and nodded gently.

The boy snorted and smiled in turn.

-I wonder why? Back then I suddenly couldn’t move. I knew I should, in my mind if I wanted to save more civilians I should have attacked you, but for some reason I couldn’t. I really have no explanation why, except that it just felt wrong.

Lily seemed just as surprised at the answer as he was. Then Moody interfered.

-That is quite an impressive intuition, boy.

Harry once again shrugged.

-Intuition, eh? That I guess is the one talent that seems to help me in difficult situations. But any way. It was then when Malfoy portkeyed us at what I suppose was some kind of celebration Riddle was throwing. It was at about that time I figured out what was happening and where I most likely am. I tried to blend with the crowd and make my escape when I was pushed to the front. Riddle wanted to thank the people who prevented you guys of retrieve the egg. But I guess that part you know.

They nodded.

-After he questioned me and I answered with the most ridiculous lies that came up at the top of my head I actually thought I might get away. But then Belatrix decided to interfere. -Harry knew the tone of his voice had become disdainful just at the mention of her.

-There are legends spreading around about your stunt with her teeth. I saw a memory of what happened. It was actually quite satisfying to watch. -James commented in high spirit. Harry couldn’t argue and also smiled.

-It was indeed very satisfying. If she is anything like the Belatrix from my world, then I’d repeat it again any time.

That seemed to brighten the mood of everyone, except Snape who still refraining from any emotion whatsoever.

-What about the Imperio? How did you throw it off? -Alice asked.

-Don’t know really. I seem to be immune to it. It has never worked on me. - “Neither has the death curse” added Harry in his head. Wishing he could say the same for the third unforgivable. -It is a rather useful tolerance to have.

-You bet it is. -Moody Agreed- You boy seem to be full of impossibilities. And we haven’t even reached the part where you killed a hundred Dementors.

Harry laughed sincerely amused.

-Killed a hundred Dementors? Are there actually rumors like that spreading now? This world might turn out even more bullshit creative than my own.

But no one else on the table seemed to find it funny. They just looked at each other perplexed.

-Harry, isn’t your patronus a stag? -James asked and Harry furled his brows confused.

-Yeah. Why? How is that relevant?

-And didn’t you use your patronus on Privet Drive the other day?

 

-I did, but the Dementors were too many and it disappeared. -here he tried to remember something that seemed to want his attention. A vague memory of after he had left Vernon and returned back to his aunt, only to find himself on the roof and then…

 

Harry suddenly leaned back on his chair with wide eyes staring at the ceiling.

 

-I remember. -he whispered. -I thought I was gonna die…no…worse. They were going to drain my soul but I couldn’t give up! There were still too many things I need to do, too many people who were waiting for me, to whom I need to go back to and wanted to see. I wasn’t really thinking straight but I guess somehow I must have summoned my patronus again, giving it all of my magic. Yes, just for a moment I remember, there was this bright light and out of nowhere Prongs appeared…I think I fainted then. Just to wake up on the roof the next day…Wait! -Harry suddenly leaned forward, over the table. -Are you trying to tell me I actually really somehow not only banished but destroyed all of the Dementors that night!? Like, it is not some crazy rumor!?

 

Everyone were looking at him probably as surprised as him. They believe he knew what he was doing. How foolish of them. They really didn’t know him at all.

 

-Yes. We even have a memory of the whole thing if you wanna watch later. -Sirius suggested smugly. -It is remarkable to see.

Just for a moment Harry actually looked his godfather in the eyes, too perturbed by the news. When he realized what he was doing he startled and hurried to turn and sit back properly.

-I…I see. I guess I’d like to see that, yeah.

-So you really have no idea how you did it? -Moody asked.

-No. I can only guess it was simply the amount of magic I must have used and the feelings I put behind it. Before going to Privet Drive my magic was already closing dangerously high levels. Before I fainted I must have spelllessly summoned Prongs with all that magic to inforce it.

-Of just what amount of magic are we talking about? That patronus was literally solid. It could interact with its surroundings, even muggles could see it. Just how much magic do you have in you? -Frank leaned forward.

-Hard to say really. I never let it grow completely. And I’ve never measured it, but to put it in perspective, the spell I usually use to empty and therefore stabilize my core is Contego Maxima, whi…

-That ancient protective spell? -Lily sounded astonished- Doesn’t it usually take at least three people to manage it and they need to be emotionally related to the person they want to protect, and they need to have the purest, most sincere good intentions for it to work? And regardless if it works it still drains everyone almost of all their magic? It is an ultimate defense which only the killing curse is known to penetrate but even with all the mentioned above, a successful one lasts not more than four hours.

Harry nodded.

-And you do that every morning and evening? -Molly asked, her eyes huge with owe.

-Yeah, but…-Harry felt uncomfortable to continue. He felt like if he said more it would sound redicilous, seeing their reaction until now, but he was supposed to give an example so he scratched the back of his neck as he continued nervously-…actually I don’t do it just twice a day and not for just one person.

The room became dead still.

-How many times then? -it was Snape who asked this time. The first time he’d spoken to Harry this evening.

-I cast it three times a day, for about…-Harry counted in his mind the usual amount of people that were in Hogwarts when he used it the last several times. About 80? Or maybe 90 people? -…err roughly 85 people, and that makes it last for about seven hours.

Everyone stayed in stunned silence for several seconds, frozen speechless. Suddenly a loud scrape of a chair disturbed the standstill and a furious looking Snape was on his feet looking down on Harry with disdain.

-Don’t screw around with us you spineless imbecile! – he said evenly, but gone was the emotionless mask, which Harry would consider an achievement if he wasn’t being attacked right now- I can believe you may have some kind of insane amount of magic, but what you are saying can’t be anything but an ignorant exaggeration! The spell you are talking about requires not only concentration and power, rarely possible for only one wizard, but it has never been used for more than one person!  Not only that, but as Lily have said, the intent must be absolutely pure! The person doing the spell must sincerely wish all the best to the person they are protecting without any ill intent, no matter how small! Do you want us to believe you have such deep and pure good intentions for more than eighty people!? That you have the magical capability to actually reach all these people!? That you can do all that not only once but three times every day and for each of all these people the protection to last seven hours!? Do you think us idiots!?

-Sev…-lily tried but Snape interfered.

-No, Lily! You are all thinking it too. What he is saying is impossible…

-Hey, James…-Sirius’s voice sounded low and dangerous and when Harry turned to him the look in his eyes was terrifying and it was directed at Snape. The hand in his pocked, even though the material was obscuring it, was still obviously clenching his wand, ready to strike at any moment-…You don’t really plan on tolerating Snivellus forever do you? Don’t interfere when I…

-Padfoot, calm down! -James rose slowly- Snape, you too…

-You can’t tell me what to do, Potter! And I’m amused to see the mutt thinks he can intimidate me…

It was at that moment Harry was sure Sirius was about to act, so a split second before that, Harry jumped on his feet abruptly, surprising everyone and gaining their attention. That prevented a break out but now he needed to say something to defuse the whole situation before it escalated.

-If you want to talk about the impossible I’d advise you not to compare me with what you deem normal. - he addressed Snape with a calm voice. - After all compared to the fact that I’ve survived the killing curse, some protective spell shouldn’t be that remarkable.

Everyone seemed god smacked by this declaration, when Snape was about to speak again Harry cut him off by saying:

-Twice. So no, me being able to do some spell more times than normal is just something that happens to me. And if you stay long enough tonight to hear everything I have to say, you will find out there is an actual explanation for everything. Just like me being able to do the Contego Maxima three times a day successfully has an explanation too.- “Not that I know for sure what it is”, thought Harry to himself.

Everyone in the room were dead silent, frozen in place, all watching him with blank, stunned faces. As if still processing what he’d just said.

Harry exhaled and plopped back down on the chair.

-So suggest we return to the main topic and seize any future bickering.

-Prongslet, you better really have a good explanation for all that ‘couse I’d really hate to agree with the greasy bat on anything. - Sirius said and Harry nodded, paying more attention to the nickname than anything else. Prongslet…

Snape sat back down on his chair with a skeptical expression. Most others around the table seemed simply uncertain about what they’d just herd. They were considering him ether a brainless fraud or some kind of second Merlin. Nether were the case.

James also sat back again, not moving his eyes away from the boy.

-Well then. I’m sure we can’t wait to hear it all. -his father prompted and smiled in encouragement. It looked like there was no doubt in his mind that Harry was telling the truth which made the boy happy and relieved.

-So, where were we. Yeah, Riddle and the Imperio. After that came the Priori Incantatem. To explain what it is, it happens when the spells of two brother wands meet. The golden threads, the dome, the phoenix song. All of these occurred because the phoenix whose feather is in Riddle’s wand gave one other feather. The other feather is in my wand, which makes them brother wands.

In my world I encountered the same situation as what happened with me and Riddle here, so I was prepared.

Once our connection broke I wandlessly disilussiond myself and pooled out my invisibility cloak hiding underneath it, using the commotion and confusion as cover.

I managed to steal a portkey from one of the Purists, which returned me at Diagon Alley from where I apparated at the back yard of the Dersleys on Privet Drive. I was too tired to do anything else so I slept there, on the bench outside.

The next day I found out I am a very wanted man. I went to Hogwarts to search an research, where several things happened. Like meeting with Ariana Dumbledore and managing to get Alice out of The Chamber of Secrets. Finding the Marauders map in Filch’s office was also a plus.

-The Marauders map? So it was there? I thought he’d thrown it away. -James asked.

-Nah, I know where it was thanks to the Weasley twins from my world. They found it the first time around.

-I’ve always liked those boys. -Sirius laughed.

-It is the wrong thing you like in them! - Molly argued- They are such clever boys but use their minds for such idiotic things!

-Well, then I guess you won’t be interested to know that in my world they created one of the currently most profitable businesses in London. A joke shop which started from Diagon Allay and now has branches all over England and even in France and Bulgaria. It is rather profitable.

Molly seemed stunned.

-Do they really?

-Of course! You should know how ingenious they can be. The only bad part is that any other joke shop in the region bankrupts. And not to mention they are war heroes, even have their own Chocolate Frog Cards. In fact, the Weasley family is currently one of the most respectable in Britain, and thanks to the twins, one of the wealthiest too. But I guess their tomfoolery isn’t a good trait to have...-feigned Indecisively Harry,

Molly appeared to be in the verge of tears out of pride but managed to compose herself.

-Well..I…I wouldn’t say it’s not good per say. Are they really doing that well? And they are well and happy?

Harry found his mistake in starting this topic. He felt like something was stuck in his throat. Doing well? Hardly. Fred was dead. And how well can George be? He was devastated. Everyone were, but for George it was so much worse. He was not alone at least.

-George is getting married next spring.

-He is!?-exclaimed Molly, stars shining in her eyes.

-Can we stop the idle chatter, and return to what is important. Potter, finish your story, I don’t plan on staying here all night.

Harry really wanted to be on good terms with Snape, but why did the person make it so damn difficult for him? He currently felt less guilty for never trusting Snape, by all means the man seemed to make it his life mission to be disliked.

-Harry, what exactly happened to the basilisk after it chased after you, out of the chamber? -Alice asked him. - And how did you know where to find me to begin with?

-I was trying to avoid meeting with Riddle so I hid in Filch’s office when you two entered the castle. At that time, I didn’t know it was you with Riddle, I just heard voices on the other side of the door. In Filch’s office I looked for and found The Marauders Map. Curious, I checked to see where Riddle was but found him not heading for the Headmasters office, but towered the girl’s bathroom on the second floor, where I knew the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets was. What was more, the person who was with Riddle was you, which made absolutely no sense. I put two and two together and used the map to make sure I don’t bump in to someone as I ran as fast as I could, to try and catch up with you. By the time I reached you, you were already in The Chamber, so I hid under my cloak and waited for Riddle to leave. Once he did, as you know, I came to get you down. Then I lured the basilisk out of the Chamber and in to the school. When I deemed it safe I came back for you. You pretty much know the rest, we got out safely and when I left you in the cave I decided to go and get us some food. I apparated back at the background of the Dursleys, planning on borrowing some food. As it turned out, the place was packed with a swarm of Dementors, so that didn’t go as planned.

I’ve never been good with those creatures, hence the reason I learned to do the Patronus earlier than the others. It was foolish to stay, but I couldn’t just leave. It’s not that I particularly like aunt Petunia, Vernon and Dudley, but I also couldn’t just leave. So I went upstairs to find them all in Dudley’s room, a Dementor was sucking Dudleys soul out, while aunt Petunia was desperately trying to stay conscious and protect him. Vernon had fainted and was lying on the floor. I summoned Prongs and chased the Dementor away, then tried to apparate the three to safety.

But aunt Petunia was delirious and thought it was I who was harming them, so she latched my hand away from her and Dudley right as I was apparating, which led to me being able to only save Vernon from there. I had no choice but to go back. Not only for them, but the whole street was filled with people. When I apparated back however I found myself on the roof of the house. That made me a very easy target for the Dementors. At some point I somehow managed to fend off the depressing thoughts enough to apparently summon the patronus which evidently destroyed the Dementors. Since I fainted right after, I don’t remember what happened next.

-What happened is, that your patronus completely annihilated about a hundred bloody Dementors, that’s what happened! -exclaimed excited Sirius. - We should show you the memory now!

-He can see it later, Black. -growled Snape.

Sirius was stopped from retaliating by a persistent look from James.

-Professor…akhm, Snape is right. -Harry said- No need to sidetrack now, but I definitely wanna see it later.

-Professor? -Frank repeated amused.

-Err, yeah. I’m too used to calling him that. Snape was a professor in Hogwarts. And for one year, a Headmaster.

Frank whistled, amazed.

-Headmaster, eh? Impressive, Snape. You seemed to have done well for yourself there.

-Apparently not well enough, if I was Headmaster for only a year.

-Well it was mostly Voldies fault you couldn’t continue, by killing you. But your portrait is up there with the other headmasters.

-Another irrelevant thing Potter. I am seriously considering leaving.

Harry sighed. Truthfully, he didn’t see how Snape leaving could be in any way a problem, but Harry did need to continue, so he didn’t point it out.

-Fine, fine. So any ways. The next day I woke up on the roof. I had a dangerous fever, and my thoughts were mingled and delirious. The sun and the heat weren’t helping. When I somehow managed to drag myself to the kitchen on the first floor I met…mom. -he looked at the redheaded woman in question with the side of his eyes, and she smiled warmly at him. -And then I fainted. The rest, once again, you know.

-Well, that was quiet an adventure. And all in just three days. Quite impressive. -Concluded Moody.

-Making yourself the Dark Lord’s target in the first hour after waking up in this world seems like anything but impressive. -drawled Snape.

-That seems to be a given when it comes to me and Riddle. He just really likes putting a target on my head. In my world he did it before I was even born. Compared to that, now I must be out of shape.

-How do you mean? -Lily asked him.

Harry sighed. Here it goes, the long story.

-Well, in my world there was a prophecy of a child that will have the power to “vanquish” The Dark Lord. Voldie heard about it and figured that the prophecy can refer to either me or Neville- he glanced at Alice and Frank as he mentioned their son. - As it happened, thanks to a traitorous rat, I was his first victim. Or so he planned. What he didn’t plan was for his killing curse to backfire.

-Here is where you should explain the impossible part. -Snape seemed more talkative tonight than Harry expected.

-Well it wasn’t because I had some great skill or talent. It was my mom who made it possible. After killing my dad, Riddle followed mom and me to the nursery. There was no escape so my mom stood between me and him, pleading him to spare my life. But he told her to step away or he will kill her too, something he wasn’t interested in doing because a certain Death Eater of his had asked him not to. -Harry gave a meaningful glance at Snape, which was not missed by anyone. - But mom refused, so he killed her either way. – for a fleeting moment, Snape’s eyes twitched, - What he wasn’t expecting though was her sacrifice to give me a protection not even his killing curse could surpass. So when he tried to kill me next, the killing curse backfired and destroyed him instead. I was left with only this scar. - here Harry lifted the hair from his forehead to show the lightning bolt scar, which was now not as prominent as it once was.

Lily was biting her lips to hold back, while everyone watched Harry fascinated.

-So you see, it was my mother who defeated the killing curse, not me.

-Incredible. I’ve heard of the power of sacrifice but it is the first time I’ve really seen it work for someone. -Moody said.

Harry noticed his father was clenching his fists under the table. It was frustrating to know you’ve filed to protect the ones you love. Even if it was another you and another world.

-What happened after? -Lily inquired. - What happened to you?

-I was given to the Dersleys to raise me. I didn’t know I was a wizard until I turned eleven and received my Hogwarts letter.

-Wait, why would they give you to the Dursleys? I can’t imagine us entrusting you to them. -James asked.

-You didn’t. Because of certain circumstances Sirius, who was my godfather, couldn’t take care of me and since they were my closest relatives, professor Dumbledore left me to the Dursleys. He also did it because of the blood protection. Aunt Petunia shared the same blood as mom, and that gave me protection. You see, Dumbledore believed, and was right to believe, that Voldie wasn’t dead and will someday come back.

-But wait, what about the prophecy? Why did The Dark Lord think it was you or Neville that it was meant for? What exactly did the prophecy say? -Alice asked.

Harry actually was reluctant to tell them more about it but there was no point not to. It was an important part if they needed to understand the rest of his story.

-It was Sybill Trelawney’s prophecy and what it literally said was:

“ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._ “

 

After reciting it Harry said nothing, giving everyone time to think it over for themselves.

-So you are born at the end of July and me and Lily must have defied The Dark Lord three times and gotten away with it?

-Yes, but so did Neville, Alice and Frank. -said Harry. -I think it was a self-fulfilling prophecy. It just so happened that he went after me first and it was that which made me the person it was meant for. Remember, the prophecy said “…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…”. This lightning bolt scar, could have as easily been on Neville’s forehead.

-Wait, if the prophecy really wasn’t necessary referring to you, then why doesn’t it exist in our universe too? Though we didn’t have you here, Neville is still born at the end of July. -Alice asked and Harry had no real answer.

-Who knows. Perhaps there is, but no one knows about it. Or perhaps because things went differently here, that situation wasn’t possible. Or maybe Riddle himself is too different here. There are many possibilities.

-So what happened after the killing curse hit the Dark Lord? -James returned the subject of the story again.

-His body wasn’t found and many believed he was dead. That was not the case however. It is precisely the way he survived that I want to explain to you. Because if you wish to ever defeat him, it would be impossible without it.

-And that is?

-Do any of you know what a Horcux is?

Everyone except Snape and Sirius seemed clueless. The two man however both looked stricken.

-He wouldn’t…-Sirius didn’t finish his sentence, his voice dying out, his mind slowly processing the possibility.

-What is a Horcrux? - Molly inquired and it was Snape who answered.

-It is indeed a way for someone to keep themselves alive. It is one of the darkest magic you can come across however. It is a taboo even among dark wizards. A Horcrux is created when someone splits a piece from their soul. Then they take that piece and seal it in an object. This way, even if their body is destroyed, their soul cannot go beyond. As long as you find a new body in which to transfer your soul to, one can presumably live forever.

-Exactly. -agreed Harry. - Except a Horcrux can be not only an object but also a living being. And to create it you need to kill somebody, it is the act which splits the soul.  The price however is not only your humanity but the fact that if someone manages to kill you after all, your soul can never move on and it will be stuck in limbo forever in agony. And forever is a very long time. - Explained Harry.

-And the Dark Lord has done that in your world? - asked Frank.

-And in this one too. - confirmed Harry.

-How can you be so sure? He might have sought another method here.

-Yet he hasn’t. I know, because I already destroyed one of his horcruxes yesterday. - the boy informed simply and for yet another time this evening received incredulous stares. -That’s one of the other things I did in Hogwarts.

-Wha…But...how? -Alice voiced first what everyone wanted to know.

-When I was in Hogwarts the other day I had a bit of free time and decided to check the place I knew the Horcrux was hidden in my world. As luck would have it, the very same object was in almost the exact same place here. So I destroyed it.

Short silence.

-You are serious? -James asked.

Harry nodded.

-Wait, so does that mean, now the Dark Lord can be killed? - Molly asked excited.

-Most likely no. I’m certain he has more horcruxes hidden. I destroyed just one of them.

-You’re actually implying the Dark Lord has split his soul more than once? - Snape showed a rare for him emotion of apprehension.

-I am not implying anything; I’m saying it with certainty. And I’m certain there’s more, because the Horcrux I destroyed was one of seven in my world, and it wasn’t even the first one Riddle crated.

This seemed to farther shock and even frighten everyone around the table.

-Hay, hey, wait a flinch, that’s ridiculous! - Sirius sounded incredulous. -To split his soul on seven? He must not be even human anymore!

-I don’t consider him to be one, no.

Silence filled the room as everyone processed the new information with dread. Finally, Snape broke it.

-You said a living thing can also become a horcrux. I’ve never heard of that. What did you mean?

-Exactly what it sounds like. Two of Riddle’s horcruxes were living beings.

-What were they? - Lily asked.

-One was his snake, which in my world was called Nagini. I don’t know if the huge ass snake around his neck I saw the other day was the same or a different one, however I’m guessing it is one of his horcruxes here too.

-And the second one?

Here Harry hesitated, wanting to form his next words carefully.

-The other living horcrux he created was unintentional. It was his sixth horcrux. I’m guessing the night he attacked our house, wanting to kill me, he was planning on using my death to create another horcrux. Ether that, or his soul was so torn that a piece just separated itself. At least that is how I can explain him creating a horcrux without even realizing he’d done so…

-What are you talking about, boy? -Moody scolded- How can he not know? What was his last horcrux?

Harry took a deep breath and answered.

-Me.

-You!? -Lily exclaimed.

-Hence the meaning of the prophecy, about me becoming his equal. Residing in me was after all himself, where can you get more equal than _that_. When he left me this…-Harry pointed at his scar- That night, when he tried to kill me, a part from his soul separated and attached itself to me. I didn’t know I was a horcrux until the very end, until the last battle. We had already destroyed five of his horcruxes and we thought all we needed to do was kill his snake and he will once again be mortal. But then the truth was revealed to me and I realized, that the only way to destroy him, was for me to die first. As one of his horcruxes.

Lily covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Many around the table reacted in similar ways. But Harry continued speaking:

-And here comes the second time I survived the killing curse. The battle was on standstill. It was happening in Hogwarts and there were a lot of students. He had given everyone one hour to hand me over to him, or for me to surrender myself, or he would attack again. He claimed he didn’t want to spill more magical blood and, at least of that, he might have been sincere. So I snuck away, knowing the others will stop me if they knew what I was planning, and went where he was waiting for me. When his Avada hit me I actually did die. For reasons I’m not certain until this day, but have my guesses, I was given a choice. The choice to move on or to return to life, and I chose the second. The horcrux however was no longer inside me. Best part of all however was that because I had sacrificed myself for everyone in the castle and died for them, Voldie’s spells could not harm them anymore.- smirked Harry.

His audience however seemed broken. Some staring him with open mouths, others with raised brows threatening to jump off their faces, some with tilted heads of confusion, trying to actually make sense of the heard, some doing the same but with furled brows. Snape however had a stone mask with not even his eyes betraying any emotion.

-I want the memory. -The bat like men said, tone unimpressed.

-The memory?

-Of the time you claim to have died.

Harry almost hoped someone will protest, but realized the story sounded too farfetched to their ears, and all needed to see it with their own eyes. So Harry sighed, knowing there is no way around it. He should probably show them memories of the destruction of all the horcruxes ether way. Why not show them the one of himself as well? But this was really going to be a long night.

-Sure. Do you have a pensive?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you like it and I would love to hear your thoughts ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter comes a day early ;) Hope you like it!

 

Sirius felt permanently amazed, surprised and astonished the whole evening after meeting with their new out worldly addition. He could admit to himself that he was biased for some reason and really wanted to believe Prongslet, and so hoped the memory he found himself in would be worth it. He knew for a fact that one could see through the invisibility cloak in a pensive, if the person giving the memory is the one under the cloak, but earlier both he and James didn’t mention it, not wanting to interfere. Now, as the fog was swirling and his surroundings were quickly taking shape, he was excited to find out what they will see.

What he found however made him freeze in terror. They were in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. The place was in ruins. There were dead bodies everywhere, and students were

comforting and helping each other. They all looked worn out and wounded, some more than others. Some dead.

-Neville! -exclaimed Alice and all of the Marauders turned from looking at the Great Hall to see Neville propped on the frame of the entrance hall. They had to move aside as another boy carried a dead student inside the Great Hall. Lily gasped.

-This is Collin!

Now everyone noticed that indeed, the boy being carried was none other but their Collin, now being gently laid next to the other dead. Sirius couldn’t look away from the horror in front of him. He might say he’d seen worse, but never so many children. He didn’t want to believe what he was seeing. Many of the Marauders looked away.

-Potter. -Moody informed and everyone turned to see a battered, younger Harry walking past the Great hall, only sparing a regretful, sunken glance at it and then continuing, walking outside in the night.

-We should follow him. - Said Alice, but there was no need as everyone were already moving toward the exit.

Outside, they could see Harry and a bit farther down Neville, who obviously had gotten out too.

-Neville! - Harry called the other boy.

-Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me a heart failure!

The two boys were now next to each other and the Marauders stepped near them to listen.

-Where are you going alone? - Neville asked suspiciously.

-It’s all part of the plan. There’s something I’ve got to do. Listen… Neville…

-Harry! - Neville looked suddenly scared. - Harry, you’re not thinking of handing yourself over?

-No. ‘Course not… this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort’s snake, Neville? He’s got a huge snake…calls it Nagini…

-I’ve heard, yeah… What about it?

-It’s got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that. But just in case they…-Fear of what his words implied flashed through Harry’s eyes but he quickly subdued it. - Just in case they’re… busy… and you get the chance…

-Kill the snake?

-Kill the snake. -Harry repeated.

-All right, Harry. You’re OK, are you?

-I’m fine. Thanks, Neville.

But Neville sized his wrist as Harry made to move on.

-We’re all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?

Alice and Frank shared a proud look with each other and entwined their hands, squeezing them tight.

-Yeah, I…

Harry didn’t finish. But everyone understood. So did Neville, who patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Harry swung the invisibility cloak over himself and as Sirius expected, they could still see him underneath, only slightly transparent.

They walked a bit farther when they reached someone. It was Ginevra Weasly, crouching over a wounded girl and comforting her. Harry paused to look at her, a strange mix of feeling washing over his face.

-That’s Ginny! - Molly exclaimed and ran over, crouching next to her daughter. The woman even tried to touch the memory, but as expected her hand just went through.

Harry started walking again and everyone followed. Molly left her daughter with a regretful look, brushing tears off her cheeks.

When they reached the beginning of the Forbidden Forest, the boy stopped. And with him, everyone else. He was looking at something among the trees and when Sirius gazed at the same direction, found a swarm of Dementors gliding about.

After a while of looking, Harry seemed to remember something and fumbled in his pouch, only to take out from it a golden snitch. It must have been the one he mentioned. In which the Resurrection stone was hidden.

His breathing was fast and hard as he stared down at the golden object. He pressed it to his lips and whispered:

-I am about to die.

A cold chill and terror washed over Sirius, as he finally realized what he knew all along. That really was Harry’s walk to death. When he told Neville he was not going to give himself over, he was just preventing the other boy from stopping him. When he didn’t reveal himself to Ginevra, then too Sirius knew, he did so he would not be stopped. The reality finally sank in. This young boy before him, was forced to walk toward his own death. Believing these were the last moments of his life.

Lily and James were holding each other close. Molly was outright crying. And Sirius just wished he could tell that boy in front of him, that he will be OK. That he will not die. But of course, that was impossible and all he could do was keep watching.

The metal shell of the snitch broke open and Harry lowered his shaking hands, raising his wand and lighting the tip with a “Lumos”.

The stone inside was black with a jagged crack, running down its center. A triangle and a circle which Sirius knew represented the cloak and the stone. It was the sign of the Deathly Hollows. So it was true.

Then Harry turned the stone three times in his hand and then the most remarkable thing Sirius has ever seen happened. Four figures appeared in front of Harry, four much too familiar figures, who seemed neither alive nor dead.

A younger version of James in his twenties and so was Sirius’s, next to him. His hands in his pockets and the lopsided smirk, characteristic for his younger years. Lily’s smile was wide, widest of them all. And though remarkable they all were, the one who struck Sirius the most was the fourth person. Remus Lupin.

-What is Lupin doing here? -he growled.

-Harry asked for him earlier today…- James mused-… he seemed surprised Lupin was no longer a Marauder. Perhaps his Lupin was different from ours and didn’t betray them.

-Perhaps. -repeated Sirius, but he felt and old wound open, seeing the familiar face of one of his once best friends.

Lily’s apparition pushed her long hair back as she drew closer to Harry and her eyes searched his face hungrily as if she’d never be able to look at him enough.

-You’ve been so brave.

Sirius noticed Snape was staring at Lily’s apparition with horror and sorrow. Sirius knew the greasy bat loved his best friend’s wife and she was the only reason he was helping them, but that for Sirius was even more reason to hate the slimy git. Lily and James were happy together and loved each other like no other. So if Snape ever threatened their love and relationship, Sirius would be there to shove the insolent bat back to his cave.

-You are nearly there…-this time it was James’s apparition who spoke- Very close. We are…so proud of you.

-Does it hurt? -Harry asked and the living Lily and James moved closer together, a tear sliding Lily’s cheek. James’s eyes were also burred, biting his lower lip to hold back his own emotions. Molly was sill crying, Frank and Alice were holding each other close, looking upon the scene with sorrowful expressions. Moody was next to Snape, watching with a stern face, but a sense of sadness and respect in his eyes.

-Dying? Not at all. -Sirius saw himself answer the question and it felt surreal. - Quicker and easier than falling asleep.

-And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over. - Said Lupin.

-I didn’t want you to die! - said Harry, apology in his voice. - Any of you. I’m sorry…

He seemed to address Lupin more than the rest.

-…right after you had your son…Remus, I’m sorry…

Sirius was shocked. Remus has a child!?

-I am sorry too, - said Lupin. - Sorry I will never know him…but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.

-Remus…-whispered the living James. And Sirius understood. He hated himself for it but he missed his friend so much! Why hadn’t their Remus been on their side until the end too? Why had he betrayed them!? Sometimes Sirius hated himself for missing the werewolf, and the scene before him wasn’t helping.

-You’ll stay with me? -Harry asked and Sirius wished himself to tell Harry, that he will. Always. What was it about this boy? Sirius hadn’t known him for more than a day, heck, the boy was blatantly ignoring him too, and yet he already felt so protective over him, as if he’d been there his whole life.

-Until the very end. - answered James’s apparition.

-They won’t be able to see you?

-We are part of you. -Said the other Sirius. - Invisible to anyone else.

Harry looked toward Lily’s apparition.

-Stay close to me. - he said quietly.

And the boy set off again through the forest. The apparitions and the guests of the memory following after him.

Harry suddenly stopped.

-Someone there, - came a rough whisper from nearby. - He’s got an invisibility cloak. Could it be...?

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree: their wands flared and illuminated Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly where Harry stood. Apparently, they could not see anything.

-Definitely herd something. - said Yaxley- Animal d’you reckon?

-That headcase Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here. –said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.

Yaxley looked down at his watch.

-Time’s nearly up. Potter’s had his hour. He’s not coming.

-And he was sure he’d come. He won’t be happy.

-Better go back. -said Yaxley. - Find out what the plan is now.

He and Dolohov turned, heading deep in to the forest. Harry followed them and glanced sideways. Lily’s apparition smiled at him and James’s nodded in engorgement.

-Why are we supporting him in this!?-protested the living Lily through tears, clutching at her husband’s hand. - We should be trying to protect him!

-Maybe they knew something we don’t. - said James but his own eyes were looking at the scene perplexed and a bit angry.

Sirius had no real answer also, except how hypocritical it would be to stop someone of dying, because he has something to protect. Weren’t those Lily and James dead for the same reason? Wasn’t Harry doing exactly as they did? Sacrificing himself for those he cared for.

They walked on for just mere minutes when thy reached a clearing. A fire burned in the middle of said clearing and the flickering light showed a scene which froze Sirius’s bones. He felt like cold iron was spreading through his veins at the sight before them.

The light shone over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were masked and hooded, others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-heln like rocks. Sirius saw many familiar faces, but somehow the Malfoys stood out to him. Unlike the rest and unlike their usual selves looked defeated and terrified.

And then Sirius noticed him, surprised it took him so long. After all, he was in the middle of it all, everybody’s eyes fixated on him. But this Dark Lord was different than their own.

-Merlin, what’s that thing? - breathed Moody.

Even Snape was staring in horror at what he was seeing.

Voldemort was not the handsome man with slick dark hair of their own universe. This one was even taller, had skin whiter than paper, with an almost transparent feel to it. He was bare of hair and most shocking and somehow terrifying of all, he was bare of a nose. Sirius knew that for anyone else he would find it hilarious but the Dark Lord inspired nothing but terror in him. Amplified knowing, that Harry had willingly walked the forest, to stand face to face with that monster. If possible Sirius felt even a greater respect for the boy and when he looked back toward said boy, the lack of fear he saw in those green eyes was formidable. Contrasting greatly with the stricken faces of all the Marauders witnessing the scene.

Sirius could not even comprehend the bravery and selflessness this boy before him possessed and the only thing keeping him himself in balance was the knowledge, that said boy would survive whatever is about to happen.

Sirius’s eyes met with James’s and they shared a look of understanding. They both felt the same. The animagus also caught Snape looking at Harry with something akin to disbelief and…was that respect? Sirius for the life of him could not remember seeing the man looking at anyone like that for years. Not even the Dark Lord.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked back at the crowd on the clearing. Voldemort stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over his wand in front of him. He appeared like he was counting in his head and a strange thought flashed through Sirius’s mind. The Dark Lord appeared like a child, counting in a game of “Find the trolls”.

Behind Voldemort, his snake was for some reason floating in a glowing, glittering cage.

When Yaxley and Dolohov joined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

-No sign of him, my Lord. - said Dolohov.

Vodlemort’s expression did not change. The red lights seemed to burn in the fire light. Slowly he drew his wand between his long fingers.

-My lord…

Bellatrix had spoken. Sirius just now noticed her, since she was standing next to the Dark Lord, even she somehow fell short on standing out next to him. She looked disheveled. Her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

-I thought he would come. - Voldemort said in a high, clear voice. It sounded somehow different from their worlds Dark Lord’s entrancing one, but just as chilling and foreboding. - I expected him to come. I was it seems…mistaken.

Nobody spoke. They all appeared scared to even breathe.

-You weren’t.

Sirius startled and turned to look at Harry wide eyed, as did everyone else. The boy had taken off his cloak and now every eye was on him.

The Rresurrection stone slipped between his fingers and with it the apparitions of James, Lily, Lupin and himself vanished. Then Harry stepped forward into the firelight. Nobody even breathed as they watched the boy with trepidation and reverence.

Suddenly everyone seemed to wake up from a trans and the giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps and even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

The Marauders followed after Harry. And even though they were in a memory and should feel safe, dread and defensive instincts were bubbling under their skin. And all that, was real for Harry. Sirius had to agree with Lily’s apparition’s words, which for some reason, rang stronger now than when he heard them earlier. Harry had been indeed so brave. And Sirius was sure, still is.

Then a nostalgically familiar voice yelled…

-HARRY! NO!

-Hagrid!?-exclaimed Sirius and James as all the Marauders turned to see the half giant tied to a tree. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

-NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT’RE YA…!?

-QUIET. -shouted Rowly, someone Sirius barely remembered killing.

Rowley flicked his wand and Hagrid was forcibly silenced.

But Sirius was unexplainably happy, that Hagrid was here. That he was not in Azkaban and that Harry knew him. In their world the giant had been thrust in the Dementors den the moment Voldemort got to power and Sirius hadn’t seen the kind and endearingly honest giant ever since.

Bellatrix who had leaped to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only other thing that moved was the flames and the snake, coiling inside it’s glowing cage. Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled a lipless mouth.

-Harry Potter, - he said, very softly. His voice might have been part of the spiting fire. - The boy who lived.

None of the Death Eaters moved. Neither did the Marauders, entranced. They were waiting: everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling and Belatrix was panting, and Sirius wished for the nth time he could somehow transfer into the memory and whisk Harry way from this place.

Voldemort raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, as if wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Dread was rising in Sirius’s guts as he watched. Harry looked straight into the red eyes as the lipless mouth moved, a green light formed at the tip of the wand, just as Lily screamed “NO!” and untangled her hand from James to jump in front of Harry, fruitlessly shielding his body as the green light passed through her and hit the boy head on.

Suddenly everything swirled in smoke and they were pooled out of the memory to find themselves back in James’s office, around the wooden table with a pensive swirling in the middle, and a memory inside, that Sirius knew, had shaken his world forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, enjoy ;)

 

Harry sat for a long time watching the people around the table. He had never seen this way of viewing a memory from inside a pensive. The silver threads were connected to the foreheads of each occupant in the room, except himself, and the people stood frozen, with eyes open and moving as if they were in a dream.

Harry spent a lot of time staring and drinking in every feature of his parent’s faces. Every freckle, scar, dent or muscle. Their eyes. His mother’s eyes.  How many times will he keep being amazed at how alike to his own they really were. It truly was as if he had copied them and just put them on himself. Said eyes suddenly got teary and Harry stared worried at her. He wondered what she was seeing. Why she was crying. By now in the memory he should probably have reached the forest, maybe even be near the clearing. Harry looked around. Alice’s and Molly’s eyes were also teary. And so was his father’s.  He looked at his mother again, her tears were now freely streaming down her cheeks. He suddenly felt regretful showing them this. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea after all.

He leaned back on his chair and sighed. Next to him Sirius twitch. His hands on his lap were clenched tight. Harry looked closer at his godfather profile.

He looked so youthful, so regal. So different from the one of his universe. Another pang of regret shot through Harry and he looked away just to turn his gaze back to the man again.

Though so different from his own, they had many things alike. Lines of laughter and lines of hardship. Though the second ones were much deeper and plentiful in his universe’s godfather. Opposite to the man sitting next to him. The one here was not his godfather. He didn’t even know Harry. And Harry thought that that was better. Not knowing him meant less time in Azkaban apparently.

Harry spared a quick glance at everyone again. Things were getting worse obviously. The memory should be ending soon. Harry sighed and prepared himself, sitting back on the chair.

Suddenly his mother shouted “NO!” and leaped forward over the table, startling Harry to his feet. The memory threads vanished and everyone around the table jerked awake from the trance, each falling forward, or leaning back, slack on their chairs. Eyes and mouths wide open in horror and shock. Every one of them breathing heavy, ragged breaths. His mother worried him the most. She was half lying on the table and he hurried to run around his father and move next to her. Placing his palm gently on her shoulder and calling her softly.

She slowly turned her face and eyes, a great shadow glossing over them, her chest heaving in desperate breaths to calm down. She stared at him for a few seconds with blank terror until finally she seemed to find her bearings and realize she was no longer in the memory.

Lily started grasping for Harry, first his hands then cupped his face as he leaned toward her. She then hugged him, her arms over his shoulders as she squeezed him tight, repeating reassuring words to convince herself that he was ok, that it was over, and he was ok.

Harry didn’t know how to react so he just hugged her back and buried his own face in her hair. He felt warmth spread inside him and realized how much this hug meant to him also. She was so distressed for him, she cared for him. She was his mother, and though from another universe, did it really matter?  Can’t he have four parents? The ones from his own universe and these here. He wanted to think he can.  And looking at his father over his mother’s shoulder, seeing his eyes with recognition, relief and…love? Harry couldn’t deny them or himself the desire to accept them as his own.

James was standing, close to them, and Harry felt a big hand being placed on his shoulder. It was strong and resurging and he smiled grateful at his father as he hugged his mother tighter. She was calming down, with Harry safely in her arms and James’s gentle calming strokes on her back. When she calmed enough to separate from Harry the boy was surprised to be faced with a stern and angry look directed at him.

\- You idiotic child! -she berated him angry. - How could you do that! I don’t care if you were a horcrux or whatever, there should have been another way! Don’t you ever dare do something so completely moronic ever again, you hear me!!!-she shook him violently as she spoke and James laughed next to her.

-Says the one who just jumped in front of a killing curse, in a memory non the less.

Lily abruptly stopped shaking Harry and looked at her husband with guilt and blushing red cheeks. Harry however was staring at her incredulous.

-You jumped in front of the curse?!-he exclaimed, a combination of dread, hilarity and pleasant warmth accompanied the revelation.

She blushed farther and this time it was he who was holding her wishing to shake sense into her head but decided that would be too hypocritical, so he chose to join his father and gave a laugh, then hugged his mother gently.

-Thank you, but don’t ever do that again, once in my life is enough. -he said quietly. She smiled and hugged back.

-Sorry, can’t promise that.

-Well I think it’s decided then. - everyone turned to look at James.- Next time is my turn to jump in front of…

-Don’t you even dare joke about that, James Fleamont Potter! Or I’ll revive you just to kill you off myself!

The man laughed at his wife’s stern face, though that both seemed to appease her and anger her at the same time.

Harry felt being watched, now that he was not in Lily’s arms. Though he wasn’t doing anything, every eye except his parents, was on him. Harry knew most of those looks and they scared him.

Alice was smiling sympathetically at him and at the same time with a kind of reverence, like he was something formidable, strange. Considering the pitiful state she’d just seen him in, back in the forest, it was both weird but probably understandable.

Frank had almost the same exact look, bar the smile and sympathy. But when he saw Harry looking he nodded in a sign of respect. Harry moved on with trepidation of what he will see next.

Moody was by far the worst. He had his chin held high in a gloating smile, nodding at Harry in recognition. Harry could see the wheels turning in the man’s head, imagining Harry fighting for them and being their new found hero for this world as well. And the worst part was, that Harry knew he indeed would fight if it came to that. He would choose his fights, but he won’t let the people here suffer without him doing anything. What Moody had wrong however, was thinking Harry was some great hero. He should probably explain, he is not immortal or anything…perhaps…

Molly was still sobbing and Harry saw the painful eternal struggle in her to jump and hug him herself or not, but she was obviously holding back. Not wanting to disturb his moment with his parents.

And then, there was Snape. He was very much trying to keep an even face, but his eyes gave away an emotion. An emotion Harry couldn’t read, but it wasn’t disgust or disdain, so definately an improvement. The man was trying hard to mask it and would probably, very soon succeed. But for now, it was there, and Harry was struck with the novelty of it. He never knew that all this time he’d wanted this man’s approval and hadn’t know how much it’d mean to him. At least Harry thought that was a look of approval, of some sort.

And for Sirius…Harry skipped even glancing at him, of course.

He moved to sit back, knowing there will be a lot of questions. His parents also took their place back, around the table.

-Well…-Harry addressed Snape, who had managed to school his expression to a passive one. -…I hope this was proof enough of my words?

The older man nodded, barely visible and Harry nodded back, then looked at the others around him, who did the same.

-That thing you were facing…was it really the Dark Lord? -Alice asked, fear leaking through her voice.

-It was. It is the result of one splitting their soul like a birthday cake, as Voldy did.

-But shouldn’t ours look the same then?

-No.- interfered Snape. - There are ways the Dark Lord can alter his appearance. Potions, rituals... For him it would be a small effort. I can only guess the Dark Lord in the other universe purposefully did not try to alter his appearance. Probably aiming to intimidate.

-And he was succeeding.

-I couldn’t even look him in the eyes, and it was just a memory. -Frank agreed.

-But that was really impressive, Prongslet! - Sirius beamed and ruffled Harry’s hair. - Stupid but mighty courageous. I bet you’re a Gryffindoor, ‘aint ya?

Harry could only nod, another wave of pain, regret and longing for what could have been had his godfather survived, washed over him.

Sirius barking a laughter that filled the room.

-Hear that Prongs!? He was a lion, like us! Did you play quidich too? -the last he intended again for Harry.

-Whoever cares about that, Black! This is not a family dinner. -criticized him Snape, and for the first time, Harry was grateful for the man’s rude character.

 Before Sirius had time to protest, Harry spoke.

-Snape is right. We should concentrate on the main point of this meeting.

The confused and hurt look in Sirius’s eyes, for Harry’s blatant support of Snape over him, made the boy squirm on the inside. But it was true, they should not waste time. And Harry was not yet prepared to speak with Sirius…haunted by the image of his own godfather.

-So if there aren’t any questions, I suggest we move to the other horcruxes. Which should be six.

-Why do you think they will be six in this world as well? -Lily asked.

-Because of the properties the number seven has as a magical number. Riddle believed that it was the most appropriate number to split his soul to. So by splitting it six time, his soul was separated on seven pieces. The main of course, in himself.

-But you said, you were not a planned horcrux? -inquired Moody.

-I wasn’t. Because of me, he had seven horcruxes and with the soul in his own body, that made eight pieces. In my world, he never did find out I was his horcrux. Until the end he believed his soul was split only six times.

\- “Only” …-repeated Sirius in mockery of the word.

-How can we be sure the same objects will be the horcruxes in this world as well? -Frank asked.

-We can’t. But seeing that one of them was, it is safe to assume the rest will probably be as well. And if they aren’t, we’ll… deal with that issue when it comes.

-So what were they? -Molly asked from the other side of the table.

-The first horcrux he created was while he was still in Hogwarts. And the death which he used to split his soul was of girl named Myrtle Warren, better known as Moaning Myrtle.

-Moaning Myrtle!?-both Lily and Alice exclaimed.

-She’d never mentioned knowing the Dark Lord. -Alice mused.

-Yeah, and we’ve spent a lot of time with her. The bathroom was always safe for experiments. -Lily added.

-I know what you mean. We’ve also used it to…well never mind. -Harry decided to save the information. - But yeah. It was the basilisk who killed her to be precise. Since the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in the girl’s bathroom and she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

-So what did the Dark Lord use to put his soul in?

-His diary.

Silence filled the room...

-The Dark Lord kept a diary? -laughed Alice.

-I don’t see anything wrong with that! -Molly protested.

-It’s not that it’s wrong…-defended with mirth Alice. - But THE Dark Lord, keeping a diary, like a normal pubescent teenager, come on! -she laughed again.

Harry smiled, though in this case it was a bit different.

-That one was a bit different though. - he shared his thoughts. - After all, he literally poured himself inside. I think from the beginning, the only purpose of this diary was to become a horcrux.

-So where do we find it? -Moody asked.

-Not sure actually. I destroyed it in my second year at Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets with a basilisk fang, but I think Lucious Malfoy should have it originally. It was him who…

Harry stopped speaking, sensing the weird atmosphere and stares. Even Snape had his eyebrow raised. James was first to remember himself.

-We should just remember to stop getting surprised from every bazar thing you tell us.

-Oh, did I forget to mention killing the basilisk?

-The…what? What are you saying boy? You killed a basilisk too?!- Moody asked.

-Err, yeah. I guess.

-Well, perfect then. Three gnomes with one stone. We see the Cahamber, how you killed the beast and how you destroyed the horcrux.

-See? -asked Molly.

-Well certainly. Since we have the pensive here, better just watch what happened. We need to see with our own eyes the horcruxes, so what better way?

-Err, ok. You don’t want me to skip the basilisk part though? It is rather long, but if I just show you the horcrux, you’ll still be able to see…

-Nonsense! Regardless of what Snape said, we all have all night. It was made clear that we should. -he threw James a glance. - So there you have it. We are watching all the horcruxes through the pensive. -Moody finished, proud.

-And this time, you’re coming in with us. -Lily added.

Harry was surprise at the decisiveness in her demeanor and words.

-Err… ok. But, why?

-Because I need to see you’re OK, the next time you seem like you’re about to die.

Harry blushed, if she was afraid of seeing that, then she definitely needed him in the memory with them.

-Very well.

He nodded and concentrated on the memory he was about to extract.

   

*                *                *

 

 

As the smoke cleared, Harry and the Marauders found themselves standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Harry looked around at the Chamber of Secrets, a place he was getting too familiar with lately.

Alice pressed herself closer to her husband, no doubt memories of what had happened to her, still haunting her.

-So this is the Chamber of Secrets. - Moody said while everyone kept turning their heads, trying to take it all in.

The Harry from the memory, pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpent’s columns. His every footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls.

Everyone followed him.

-Harry you’re so little! -cooed Alice.

-And so dirty. I have a feeling we missed some of the adventure. -James added.

-Pretty much. I was originally with Ron and one of the teachers, but we got separated. So I continued on, hoping to find Ginny, before it was too late.

-Find Ginny!?- squeaked frightened Molly.- What do you mean, find Ginny?

Harry scratched his neck, nervous.

-Yeah, I guess I did forget to mention that Ginny was possessed by the soul in the diary, and the reason I was here in the first place was to find her.

-But you found her right!? She is OK…!?

-Calm down, Molly. - James put an arm on her shoulder. - You saw her in the previous memory, right? All grown up and healthy. It will be fine.

The woman nodded, calming down.

As they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

They had to crane their necks to look up in to the giant face above, the statue as imposing as ever. And between the feet of said statue, face down, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming red hair.

-Ginny! - memory Harry muttered as Molly exclaimed at the sight of her daughter. Everyone hurried to the laying figure of the little girl. Memory Harry dropped to his knees next to her. - Ginny! Don’t be dead! Please don’t be dead!

He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny’s shoulders and turned her over.

-Stupid brat! -critiqued Moody. - Constant vigilance! Throwing your wand like that…

Harry coughed a bit, knowing what was to follow and how right Moody was. He looked on at himself and Ginny. She was as pale as he remembered her.

-Ginny, please wake up. - Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny’s head lolled hopelessly from side to side as Molly fussed around worried.

-She won’t wake. - said a soft voice.

Everyone startled and turned around, eyes going wide and their breaths caught.

Harry watched the familiar figure leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though seen through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.

-Tom…Tom Riddle?

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off of memory Harry’s face.

The present Harry sensed the questions bubbling on the Marauders lips, but they had no time as the other Harry spoke again.

-What d’you mean, she won’t wake? - he asked desperately. - She’s not…she’s not…?

-She’s still alive. - said Riddle. - But only just.

-Are you a ghost? -the younger boy said uncertainly.

-A memory. - said Riddle quietly. - Preserved in a diary for fifty years.

-That’s one way to put it. -remarked Sirius.

The young Dark Lord pointed toward the floor near the statue’s giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary, Harry was actually more familiar with seeing it having a hole in the middle.

-So that’s it? This is the diary we’ll be looking for? - Alice asked and Harry confirmed.

-You’ve got to help me, Tom…

At memory Harry’s words, the Marouders turned to look at the present Harry with incredulous looks.

-I didn’t know who he was back then…just watch...-he defended. And they did turn to continue watching.

-We’ve got to get her out of here… there’s a Basilisk…I don’t know where it is, but it could be along any moment. Please, help me…

Riddle didn’t move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again.

But his wand was gone.

-Did you see…?

He looked up. Riddle was still watching him – twirling Harry’s wand between his long fingers.

-What’d I say. Constant vigilance! -Moody shook his head, while the others watched with held breaths.

-Thanks. - said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.

Snape snorted…that was new.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle’s mouth, he continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

-Listen, we’ve got to go! If the Basilisk comes…

-It won’t come until it is called. - said Riddle calmly.

Harry carefully lowered Ginny back to the floor.

-What d’you mean? Look, give me my wand, I might need it.

Riddle’s smile broadened.

Harry heard Sirius murmur “creep” under his breath.

-You won’t be needing it. - the Dark Lord to be said.

-What d’you mean, I won’t be…?

-I’ve waited a long time for this, Harry Potter. - said Riddle. - For the chance to see you. To speak to you.

-Look, I don’t think you get it. We’re in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later.

-We’re going to talk now. - said Riddle, still smiling broadly and he pocketed Harry’s wand.

-How did Ginny get like this? - memory Harry asked slowly.

-Finally…-Snape muttered and all Lily, James and Sirius gave him a death stare.

-Well, that’s an interesting question. - said Riddle pleasantly. - And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley’s like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger.

-What are you talking about?

-The diary. _My_ diary. Little Ginny’s been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes: how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with-second hand robes and books…

Molly clenched her fists, blushing, but staring daggers at Riddle, whose eyes glinted at his next words.

-…how she didn’t think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…

All the time Riddle spoke, his eyes never left memory Harry’s face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

-It’s very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl. - he went on. - But I was patient. I wrote back, I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. _No one’s ever understood me like you, Tom… I’m so glad I got this diary to confide in… It’s like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket_ …

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that everyone could recognize through his future versions similar one. He would grow to perfect it, to a bone chilling one.

Even so, the hairs in Harry’s neck still stood at the sound, after all these years and everything that’d happened it still affected him.

-If I say it myself, Harry, I’ve always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I needed. I grew stronger and stronger on the diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back to her…

-That disgusting little… I’m going to…-threatened through gritted teeth Molly.

-What d’you mean? - asked memory Harry.

-Haven’t you guessed yet, Harry Potter? - said Riddle softly. - Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She sent the serpent of Slytherin on four Moodbloods, and the Squib’s cat…

-No.-memory Harry whispered.

-What kind of second year did you have, Harry? - voiced James, what everyone was thinking.

-Eventful.

-Yes.- said Riddle calmly.- Of course, she didn’t know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… Far more interesting, they became… _Dear, Tom-_ he recited, watching Harry’s horrified face. - _… I think I’m losing my memory. There are roosters feathers all over my robes and I don’t know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can’t remember what I did on the night night of Hallowe’en, but a cat was attacked and I’ve got paint, all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I’m pale and I’m not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don’t know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I’m going mad… I think I’m the one attacking everyone, Tom!_

Everyone present seemed to share disdain and fury for the gloating teenager in front of them. Memory Harry’s fists were clenched.

-It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary. - Said Riddle. Harry was sure Molly will soon try and attack the memory. -  But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that’s where you came in, Harry. - everyone spared a glance at the present Harry, who just kept watching Riddle with a stone face. They returned to observing the memory as well.

-You found it, and I couldn’t have been more delighted. -said Riddle. - Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet….

-And why did you want to meet me? -asked memory Harry, obvious anger lacing his word.

-Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry. Your whole fascinating history. - Riddle’s eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead, and his expression grew hungrier. - I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust.

\- Hagrid’s my friend…- said Harry, his voice now shaking, - And you framed him, didn’t you? I thought you made a mistake, but…

Riddle laughed his high laugh again.

-It was my word against Hagrid’s, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armand Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school Prefect, model student; on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. But I admit, even _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn’t possibly be the hair of Slytherin. It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance … as though Hagrid had the brains or the power!

Only the transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed. Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…

-I bet Dumbledore saw right through you.- said Harry, his teeth gritted.

-Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled. - said Riddle carelessly. – I knew it wouldn’t be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn’t going to waste those long years I’d spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin’s noble work.

-Well, you haven’t finished it- said memory Harry triumphantly- No one’s died this time, not even the cat.

Sirius smirked at the jibe.

-In a few hours the Mandrake Drought will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be all right again. - continued Harry.

-Haven’t I already told you- said Riddle quietly- that killing Mudbloods doesn’t matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been – you.

That statement did not seem to surprise anyone except memory Harry.

-Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who’d been strangling roosters. So the foolish little brat waited until the dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin’s hair. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery – particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Perseltounge…

-What!

-Seriously?

-Harry?

Moody, Alice and Lily exclaimed together.

-Horcrux, remember?

Apparently they needed no farther explanation.

-So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter.

-Like what? - Harry spat, fists still clenched.

-Well, - said Riddle, smiling pleasantly- how is it that you - a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

-Why do you care how I escaped? - said memory Harry slowly. - Voldemort was after your time...

-Voldemort, - said Riddle softly, - is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter...

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

-I’d never …-Molly ogled the revelation.

-You see? - he whispered. - It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!

Memory Harry stared numbly at Riddle, as did the guests of the memory.

-You're not, - he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

-Not what? - snapped Riddle.

-Not the greatest sorcerer in the world, - said Harry, breathing fast.

-Tell him boy! - cheered Moody.

-Hope you’re not arrogant enough to proclaim yourself greater, Potter. - Snape drawled.

 -Sorry to disappoint you and all that, - memory Harry continued - but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days…

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.

-I really wish I knew the man.- James mumbled under his breath.

-Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me! - Riddle hissed.

-He's not as gone as you might think! - Harry retorted.

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. As did everyone else. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size as only Fawkes could do. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

-That's a phoenix. - said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

-Ariana’s bird? – Moody questioned.

-Fawkes? - Memory Harry breathed, as the bird's golden claws squeezed his shoulder gently.

-Albus Dmbledores bird. – Harry corrected Moody. 

\- And that - said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, -that's the old school Sorting Hat…

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once.

-This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?

Harry didn't answer.

-It really doesn’t make sense. - Frank agreed.

-You’ll see. - Said Harry.

-To business, Harry, - said Riddle, still smiling broadly. - Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, - he added softly, - the longer you stay alive.

Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid…

-No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me, - said memory Harry abruptly. - I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother, - he added, shaking with rage. Lily clenched her fists. - She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul…

-That’a boy! – laughed Moody.

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile.

-So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself We even look something alike... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know.

Everyone stood, tense as Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

-Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him...

He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Riddle stopped between the high pillars and looked up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed – Harry remembered what he was saying…

-Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. - Harry translated out loud for the memory visitors.

Memory Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Gasps were herd as everyone saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Memory Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight , Fawkes'wing sweeped his cheek as he took flight.

The basilisk uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then Riddle's hissed again.

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way - Voldemort was laughing.

-Merlin, I can’t watch! - squeaked Molly.

Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone the serpent was barely feet from him.

-Harry!? - Lily half asked half exclaimed.

There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above them, and as they looked up, Fawkes was pecking and clawing at the snake’s eyes. And then the thrashing serpent hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Memory Harry trembled, now with opened eyes, he saw what had distracted the snake.

Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned – everyone could now see clearly its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

-Remind me to never anger a phoenix.- Sirius said, ogling the scene.

\- NO! - Riddle screamed. - LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!

-What is he shouting?- James asked Harry.

-Ordering the basilisk to kill me and leave the bird. - Answered Harry distractedly. And it was distracting, because even though he was hearing hissing, the meaning was clear in his head. Was it because he knew what was said? Or was he able to understand Riddle. He thought he could understand only the basilisk.

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked.

The basilisk swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. He rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again.

-What are you doing? - Alice asked Harry.

-I had no idea what I was doing back then.

Suddenly the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.

The boy grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and something long and hard was beneath it.

A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

-Merlin’s beard! - Moody exclaimed.- Is that a sword?

-Not just any. - James said.- Is that Gryffindor’s sword?- He turned to harry and he nodded.

\- KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF - SMELL HIM.

Harry once again understood the meaning of the hissing sounds.

Memory Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him.

It lunged blindly - Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands--

 Several Marauders scream as the basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true - Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth—

-It…it bit you! - Lily shuddered and stepped forward.

Blood drenched Harry's arms, above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

-You killed it. - James stated.

-As we knew it would happen. – Snape said. –I’m more curious, how you survived the poison.

Harry didn’t answer. Just let them see for themselves.

Memory Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But it was too late. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his eyes were becoming foggy.

Then the phoenix flew to him.

-Fawkes, - said Harry thickly. - You were fantastic, Fawkes...

-Are you seriously flattering the bird at a time like that? - Moody said grumpily. - You're dying and all you can think of is praising the phoenix?

-You really have no regard for yourself, do you? - that question actually came from Snape. Harry only shared a glance with him. The man was right after all, Harry had absolutely no regard for himself.

The bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced Harry.

They could hear echoing footsteps.

-You're dead, Harry Potter, - said Riddle's above Harry. - Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying.

Harry blinked. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

-I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry.

-That slimy, little…-greeted through teeth Sirius.

-So ends the famous Harry Potter, - said Riddle's distant voice. - Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must...

But Harry gave his head a little shake. Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound - except that there was no wound.

-Wait, what’s happening here? – Frank questioned.

-Phoenix tears heal, I just realized! – James said.

-Get away, bird, - said Riddle's voice suddenly. - Get away from him - I said, get away…

-He is up for an unpleasant surprise! - Gloated James.

Memory Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

-Phoenix tears...- said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. - Of course... healing powers... I forgot...

He looked into Harry's face.

-But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter... you and me...

He raised the wand ...

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap - the diary.

For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then suddenly Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then..

He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

-Clever Boy!

-You’re kidding!

-Was that it? Did you destroy it?

Moody, Frank and Molly said at once.

-Yes. Basilisk poison, one of the only things capable of destroying a horcrux.

-That was lucky. – Sirius loughed.

Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

-Harry - oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy - it was me, Harry - but I - I s-swear I d-didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over - and - how did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary…

-Poor child. - Lily sympathized.

-How can I ever thank you enough, Harry?- Molly turned to the present Harry.

The boy laughed.

-Whatever for? This is another Ginny…

-It is a Ginny, it could have very well been mine. In fact she is mine too. Thank you…

-Err, no need. As you saw, I hardly did anything.

Someone suddenly slapped him on the back of his neck.

It was Lily.

-Stop spouting nonsense! You're amazing! I don’t know of another twelve-year-old, who could do what you did! Why do you think so little of yourself?

Harry didn’t answer. Why indeed.

-It's all right, - said memory Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, - Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here…

-No wonder the girl likes ya. - Sirius smirked. - You’re like her personal hero. It’s in all those pink romance books, girls like reading.

-Oh, shut it! – Molly chided, but secretly smiled.

-I'm going to be expelled! - Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. - I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - w-what'll Mum and Dad say?

Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.

Suddenly everything was swirling in dark mist once more until the Marouders found themselves in the familiar office around a familiar table.

-I’ll have a heart attack if I watch one more of those memories. - Lily complained after they caught their breath.

-You better skip the next ones then. -Harry looked with resignation. - That was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll walk faster through the meeting and the memories. So we can start things moving in the present once more ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Next week I won't have the time to upload a chapter, so I'm doing it now, six days earlier than usual. So here it is, next week's chapter ;) Enjoy :)

 

-But this memory, you were really just twelve… - Alice sounded astounded.

\- It was a combination of foolishness and childish Gryffindor rashness, added with a ridiculous amount of luck. -Snape remarked and Harry actually nodded in agreement. Snape was spot on after all. That seemed to surprise the man.

-There was nothing lucky about that, Sniv! -growled Sirius. - In his place you would’ve bowed to the teenage menace and asked how you can help, while peeing your pants!

-No, but I certainly wouldn’t have gone in the Chamber alone when I’m just a second year student.

-I didn’t go in alone. I was just the only one who reached the Chamber. -supplied Harry.

-Yes, quite special you are Potter. But it was still just a combination of luck and foolishness.

-Sev, that’s not true. -Lily interfered. -Phoenixes appear and help only their masters and those loyal to their masters. It was Harry’s loyalty that summoned the phoenix, I’m sure. And I doubt just anyone could have pooled that sword out of the hat.

-Well said, Lils! - prized Sirius and Snape didn’t argue. But seemed displeased from her opposition.

-Who cares what it was, it was still remarkable! - Exclaimed Moody. - So what memory do ya have next? I can’t wait to see how the rest will play out!

-Err…-Harry said eloquently. - I guess we could start with the Gaunt ring, then the Slytherin locket, then Hufflepuff’s cup, then Ravenclaw’s diadem, Voldie’s Snake and finish with Voldie himself. Since I already showed you how I died, then no need seeing it again. It was then when the horcrux in me was destroyed.

-Indeed, but why weren’t you actually dead? -James asked. -We never did ask. How are you alive, Harry? You were hit with the killing curse.

-I’m not quite sure myself actually. It might be that the killing curse just kills one soul in a body, so having two souls in mine meant I had a free pass to return back to my body. It might be that somehow him using my blood to resurrect himself played a role in me actually surviving this. It might be me being the master of all three of the Hollows. It might be something else entirely. Whatever it was it was not my doing or anything extraordinary I did.

-Rewind a bit…using your blood to resurrect himself? - James asked.

-Oh…maybe I should add that memory to the list. I guess It’s kind of crucial.

-Not maybe, make it definitely! - Moody exclaimed.

Harry nodded and put the next memory in the pensive.

 

And so they watched, memory after memory. Of the Triwizard cup, Cedric’s death, the graveyard and Voldemort’s return. Of Dumbledore and the ring, the curse on the ring and the task the Headmaster had given Snape. Then the locket, the sword in the lake, how they used it to destroy the horcrux. Then Gringotts, the dragon and destroying the cup. About Harry’s visions. About Hogwarts and the diadem. Harry showed some parts of the battle of Hogwarts that he deemed important, but weren’t directly related to the horcruxes. He avoided however Fred’s death. Then the last one he showed was the one after Voldemort killed him. When Harry had awakened and Narcisa lied. Where Hagrid had carried him. The centaurs. Then when he was presented as dead to everyone. As Neville killed the snake. As Harry sprung to life. As the battle started anew. Centaurs, house elves and villagers this time joining in the fight. And the final duel between Voldemort and Harry in the Great Hall.

As the last memory ended with Voldemort’s death everyone was exhausted mind and body. All just staring unfocused at the swirling waters of the pensive.

-Well those were the horcruxes. -exhaled Harry, himself exhausted.

-I can’t believe that happened. – Molly had cried so much, that now she just looked awestruck and dazed.

-So he’s really dead in your universe…-James murmured.

-He is.

-Wish we had you and Albus Dumbledore here also. It wasn’t an easy life you had, quite the opposite. But you stopped The Dark Lord, just a boy you were and still, mighty remarkable. – Moody added.

-Many died. Many because of me. I’m not so sure me being around was such a great thing. But indeed it was a pity you lost Dumbledore so soon here.

-Are ya daft, Boy!? What is it about you and your low self-worth? You did more than…

-Enough! – cut him Harry. - My self-worth is exactly as it should be. What you saw, what I lived through, I survived on luck, friendship and the high and deluded expectations of others about me. And now my only advantage is having the knowledge I shared with you and some uncontrollable amount of magic.

-You do realize having a lot of magic is a talent of its own and quite impressive, right?

-Or it just makes me a bigger freak…

-Oh my God! - Lily gasped suddenly, putting her hands over her mouth.

Harry startled.

-What?

-Petunia! Was it her!? Did she call you that!? She used to call me that all the time! Just how did she and that pig of hers raise you?

Harry opened his mouth to…do what? Answer? Answering will sound like some stupid sob story. Or lying. So he closed it again.

-So I’m right! - she sounded angry now as she stood up. - Tell me this instant, truthfully! How did they treat you!?

-It was fine. –Harry waved his hand dismissively. – It’s not like they beat me or anything. – he finished, not mentioning Dudley. Getting beaten by Dudley didn’t count, right?

-Not like…Harry! - her voice had warning. - Poppy mentioned that you seem to have been malnourished, even though you’ve grown out of it, the signs are there. Did my sister mistreat you?

Harry sighed.

-As I said it was fine.

-Harry!

-Just drop it…

-Oh, no I want!

-It really wasn’t…

-Harry James Po...

-What!? You really want to hear it!?- he suddenly snapped, anger rising in his gut –Really hear how I slept in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years!? How I was locked there every time I did something wrong, something unexplainable, and not given meals sometimes for whole days!? How they hid I was a wizard from me and insulted and punished me whenever I did incidental magic!? How I found out my name wasn’t Freak when I started kindergarten and the teacher called my real name, to which I didn’t answer? Or maybe the years I spent believing I must be a terrible child, for them to treat and hate me so!? So what!? That’s in the past and it has been for years! Now I have a wonderful family, which the Weasleys became the moment I met them and they accepted me at their home! Now I have people that love me and I love to death, the most loyal, amazing and brave friends and girlfriend anyone could ask for! Even strangers seem to love and care for me, and look after me! Every person seems to know my name, I even became the richest person in Britain from all the folks who decided they should give me their money, making me their successor, offering me volts and mansions for some reason! I have everything anyone could wish for, so no, my childhood wasn’t great but it sure as hell doesn’t matter now! You know…-he’d gotten up by now, one hand on the table, the other clenched in a fist at his side. - This is all bullshit! This meeting is _not_ about me, it’s about horcruxes and dimension transporting objects! My self-worth is my business alone, so drop it or I’m leaving! You don’t need me anymore, anyways!

-Oh, Harry…

-No! Don’t you dare look at me like that! - he warned, seeing sadness and pity in her eyes. – Any of you! - He noticed similar expressions on many of the others.

-It’s Ok, Harry. Lily shouldn’t have pushed it. - James looked at her sternly, and said woman deflated back on her seat guiltily. Though the anger in the man seemed less from his wife’s doing and more from what he’d just herd.

Harry took a deep breath, feeling like an idiot for his outburst. Great way to show he is over his past, by letting it affect him like that. He knew, oh how he knew, his low self-worth and self-esteem were because of his childhood…mostly. But there was no need for anyone else, especially those present, to know it also. Dear Lord, Snape must think even less of him now. Just as he thought the man was starting to dislike him less. Did Sirius think him pitiful? And everyone else as expected, obviously felt sorry for him. “Great” thought sarcastically Harry.

-So no wonder you hate me. - Sirius sullenly said. - Where the hell was I when you had to live through that? I should have…

-Oh, no! - Harry cut him off, this time actually looking the man in the eyes. Wanting to make sure the man understood. - You did nothing wrong! It wasn’t your fault! You couldn’t be there…you were suffering far worse than me at that time. I mean, not you, but Sirius…

-How do you mean?

-Sirius was wrongfully accused of crimes he didn’t commit, then sent without a trial for life in Azkaban.

-What!? Am I still there?

-No, you… he escaped…

-I did!? Seriously? - Sirius laughed, then he stopped, seeming to remember something. - But not soon enough apparently.

Everyone got quiet.

-That was educational. - Frank broke the awkward silence. –Thank you Harry, for telling us about the horcruxes. For showing us.

He obviously wanted to change the subject.

-Indeed. -agreed Alice.

-Thank you, Harry. -hurriedly said Lily too, looking at him earnest. - Without this information, we were truly doomed.

-Even with this information we still are. -Snape intruded. -Even with the horcruxes destroyed we will be just at the starting point. I very much doubt we’ll have the same luck with events as Potter did.

-It was hardly luck, Snape. -Chided James and received in return just a challenging look which was answered.

-We now know what we must do. -Lily interfered. - We will devise a plan and destroy all of them. And in the end we’ll figure out how to kill The Dark Lord also. Now…-she looked at Harry. -…We’ll also try to find the object which transported you here so you can go back home, as we’ve promised.

-Thank you.

Lily smiled and nodded.

-I believe if there aren’t any pressing questions we should go to bed because it seems it’s already late morning.

-I have one. -Sirius proclaimed as everyone were just starting to rise. -How come Lupin was not a traitorous scum in your world? - he turned to Harry, everyone sat back down.

Harry was startled by the question and the use of words but also noted that instead of hatred, his godfathers voice sounded rather sad instead.

-For that I think I’ll first need to know what happened here that made you think he’s a traitor to begin with.

-We don’t think, we know. -said James. -We knew we had a traitor in our midst, just not who. It turned out it was Lupin. We’d sent him to try and convince this werewolf pack to side with us. But he got himself tangled with their leader, Nasila was her name. She spun his head and made him swoon after her. Turns out she was working for the Dark Lord all along and had recruited Lupin to their side.

It was too late when we found out the truth. Lupin had given away where many of the Marauders and muggleborns were hiding. Obviously the Purists raided those places. They had no warning. Only Peter, who was one of us, managed to escape, from those that were in the hideouts that day. Told us all about it, managed to escape only because he could turn into a rat. -Harry had a sinking feeling about where this was going. - He came to warn us as soon as he could. But Lupin showed just then, acting all worried and panicked but when he saw that Peter was alive he must have realized that his cover was ruined because he attacked him. He attacked him with such viciousness and rage, I almost thought he’d transform.  We fought him off, but we were too late. He killed Peter and then managed to escape. I don’t even remember all of it from the shock.

-So you see, Harry- Sirius looked at him- That’s how Lupin betrayed us and killed one of our best friends! No, killed many of our friends and got others captured. You’re lucky he turned out differently in your world.

Harry had no words for the rage he felt, but not towered Remus. No. Towered that damn rat, which had managed to frame an innocent person in this universe as well.

-When did this happen? -Harry asked.

-About five years ago.

-Five years? - Poor Remus, thought Harry. Even though Sirius had it worse in Harry’s universe that didn’t mean the werewolf wasn’t suffering greatly, being abandoned and hated by his friends unjustly. -Well I will tell you a story from my world, and after you hear it I’ll leave it to you to make your conclusions about what happened here.

Harry was actually again looking at his godfather while speaking.

-When my mom and dad found out Voldie was after me, they hid under the fidelius charm. They planned on making you, the Sirius of my world, the secret keeper, and that is what they told Dumbledore they’ve done too. However, Sirius thought that secret would be safer with Pettigrew and convinced my parents it would be better if he was to keep it. After all who would suspect they would trust something so important to Pettigrew, instead of the obvious person, Sirius. So just the four of them, Mom, Dad, Sirius and Pettigrew knew that the secret keeper was changed.

But that trust was wrongly placed, for the rat ran to the Dark Lord first chance he god to share the good news with his master, that he was the secret keeper.

Sirius’s eyes were now widening, filling with trepidation.

-No. - a quiet whisper left his lips.

-Yes. My father didn’t even have his wand on him when the Dark Lord burst into our house. Dad told my mom to take me and try to escape, while he tried to slow down the Dark Lord. But without a wand there was nothing he could do and Riddle killed him. Then Riddle went after my mom who was in the nursery, all ways out being sealed.

She begged him to kill her but spare me. Shielding me from him. So he killed her and then tried to kill me. We know how that ended.

-But wait, that’s not all-continued Harry, looking at everyone now, mostly his parents. -After Sirius found out what had happened, he cornered Pettigrew on a muggle street. Pettigrew blew the street up, killing several muggles too. The tricky part was, the rat cut his own finger and left it behind, then transformed into a rat and scurried away.

When aurors showed on the scene they thought it was Sirius who’d killed the muggles, they thought he’d also blown Pettigrew up so badly that only a finger was left of him. Everyone also thought Sirius was the one to betray my parents as their secret keeper. So they sentenced him for life in Azkaban without even a trial. And I found all this out when I was thirteen and Sirius escaped from Azkaban to tell me the truth and warn me about Pettigrew.

So this is what happened in my world. Now it may be possible Remus was truly the bad guy in this one, but I somehow deeply doubt it.

Sirius and James seemed like the whole world was crumbling around them.

-He tried to tell us… -James breathed and Harry looked at him. He seemed wrecked. - But we were already certain it was him…but Pettigrew… how could… I can’t…all along?

-If you ask me, the last service Remus did for the Marauders was killing Pettigrew, if the rat’s even really dead. In my world Sirius tried to do the same. Tried to kill Pettigrew after escaping Azkaban and one of my greatest regrets was stopping him that night. Hopefully Remus was truly able to do it here.

-But...but that would mean...-Sirius buried his face in his hands, pulling at his hair. -Remi, Remi was innocent the whole time! And we…but Peter…I can’t imagine that he’d…

-Can’t you really? -snorted Snape. -I thought you were dim Black, but not retarded. Pettigrew was and always has been a coward whose only concern was saving his own skin and siding with those he considered most powerful. As it happened, you can’t get more powerful than the Dark Lord.

This time Sirius didn’t insult or retort in response. His eyes were filled with realization, terror, sadness, regret and unfocused anger.

-We must find Remus, apologize! Where is he!? By Merlin, all those years, we never even gave him a chance to defend himself! Prongs…is he even alive? -Sirius looked at James with desperation.

James looked back determined.

-He is. This is Remus we’re talking about. –he tried to reason, but he himself seemed to struggle with the same emotions as Sirius.

-Well, we know he doesn’t hang with that pack anymore. -Snape provided. - He seems to have left them shortly after his fallout with you. If he is a lone werewolf, his chances aren’t really that high. Probably dead even.

-Bloody hell, Severus! -Alice exclaimed incredulous. - I understand you have no love for any of us, but can’t you at least show some civility in situations as these?

\- I am simply stating the facts.

-It’s not a fact! And James is right, Remus can take care of himself, he’s surely alive.

Snape still seemed unimpressed and just stood up from his seat, in his usual dark silhouette.

-When you decide on a plan for the horcruxes inform me, until then, I’m taking my leave.

And just like that he left the room, a swirl of robes behind him.

-Well that was dramatic. -Moody provided.

-He’s good at it. -Harry agreed.

-We should probably go to bed as well. -Lily suggested. - Any idea or plan we may have while this tired would be useless. We’ll schedule for another meeting as soon as possible.

-I’m not going to bed... Not when Remus is out there! - Sirius sounded tired but determined – Five years...Merlin's beard, I'm going out to look for him!

-Don't be redicilous, where will you even start? We have to think it through...

-You cover that part, Prongs. I'm going to check old safehouses!

And just like that he was out of the room also.

-Padfoot! - James called out and went after him. As he passed Harry he managed a quick pat on the shoulder and a “Good night”, before also disappearing out of the room.

-After tonight, I don’t think anything can surprise me anymore. - Alice sighed. – And I’m too tired both mentally and emotionally to even digest it all.

-Tell me about it. - sighed Lily. –Remus…

-We’ll find the lad. - Moody proclaimed. - As Snape said, he’s a lone warewolf. It’s harder to hide in his position. No one really was looking for him until now, if we give it a push however, it’ll be a piece of cake.

-Hope you’re right. And to think we all hated and blamed him all this time…-Molly seemed to be on the verge of tears again, but she really had no energy for it anymore.

-As Lily said, we’re all tired and need sleep. We’ll worry what to do tomorrow.

Everyone nodded at Frank’s words, and filed out of the office. They first passed Alice and Frank’s room, and said their goodnights. Moody walked faster ahead, grumbled something and disappeared down the stairs. Then it was Molly’s room. Finally, only Harry and Lily were left on the staircase, as they walked down silently. They reached Harry and Ron’s room. 

-Well, err ‘night. - said Harry a bit awkward.

-Good night, Harry…and…I’m sorry. Earlier I shouldn’t have…

-No, it’s ok. It opened my own eyes, that I’m not as over my past as I wish to be. I have issues to solve, and realizing, no, admitting to having them is the beginning. Or so I’ve herd.

-You are truly wonderful, Harry. I only wish you can see it too.

-Thanks. –he blushed.

She leaned in and pooled him down gently, to kiss his forehead.

-Now go rest. Tomorrow, or should I say today, will be an eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you liked it and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


	12. Chapter 12

 

When Harry woke up it was again because of his magic. It was in the middle of the day. Still feeling tired Harry was in no mood to get up and train to release some of the magic. So he opted to concentrate and spread said magic, locating every person in the building. There were currently around thirty people, probably all Marauders. Harry reached out and cast the Contego Maxima. Feeling the magic seeping through him to engulf everyone in a protective cocoon, he again felt at ease. Doing the spell a second time for good measure, Harry was calm again. His core was now stable, even less charged then normal persons. Sighing with relief he snuggled in the blanket and promptly fell back asleep.

The next time he woke up it was late afternoon and Ron was no longer in his bed. Harry saw clean clothes left for him on the chair so he got up and put them on. A simple white t-shirt and black trousers. His trainers were washed and dry and there were also new boxers. With a little help from Lusty he found the bath and showered, put on the clean clothes and  decided to head downstairs. There were several people in the Living-room, he knew none of them except his mother and Matt, the one Harry remembered meeting yesterday with his father.

-Harry! –Lilly saw him first- Come and meet some of the others.

She prompted and the boy got closer.

-This is Matt, Lora, Sam, David, May and Summer.- She gestured at each when introducing and Harry ether shook their hand or if they were too far away, nodded.

Lora was middle aged with colorful clothes and a shocking amount of makeup. Sam seemed around thirty, remarkably average looking, the one you have to meet sever times to remember. But his magic felt somehow strange, and Harry decided to learn a bit more about him later. David was big and muscular and reminded Harry a bit of Charlie, one of Ron’s brothers, which instantly made him likable. Then there was May. She was an old lady who seemed to like her trinkets even more than Luna. All over her there were brooches, pins, feathers and such. She was bright and very friendly also so Harry liked her instantly as well.  And Summer was a young copy of, what Harry was sure, was her grandma. His mom reinforced his guess, by adding:

-Summer is May’s granddaughter.

-Pleased to meet you.- Harry smiled to everyone. They all seemed pleasant enough, but carried heaviness with them, in their eyes, posture, voice, that subtly spoke of hard lives.

-We have som…

Lily started saying and was about to pull Harry to the side, when the Living-room door burst open and Dean strode inside purposefully.

-Good, you’re awake!- he marched toward Harry who was very confused, at the anger directed at him from the other boy.- Break it!- Dean demanded.

-Excuse me? - Harry was mildly put, confused.

-Dean, what are you…-Lilly started but was interrupted again by Frank who entered the room followed by few other teenagers.

-Dean! Back to the training room! Right now! – He spoke evenly but his tone was strong and and held authority.

The boy looked at him defiantly.

-What’s the point? Nothing works! And you said it must be Potter and some spell of his at fault. So…- Dean looked at Harry again.- Break it! Get rid of the spell! Now, Potter!

Harry finally caught on. He’d used the Contego Maxima when he was drowsy, so they obviously couldn’t practice because no spell that harms can be cast at someone.

-Harry, am I right to guess you used that spell? -Frank asked him.

-Yeah, the Contego Maxima. Sorry, didn’t think it through. I’m too used to using it with people not only not minding it but  even expecting it, that I didn’t think to ask if it’s ok…

-Well it’s not OK! Whatever it is, break it so we can go back to training. - Dean demanded.

-Err, sorry, I can’t. But it will fade away soon.

-Soon? Potter you..

-Enough!- Frank chided Dean.- I was actually planning on asking Harry when he wakes up to cast it so we can experiment with it. If it’s true that only the killing curse can penetrate its protection, than it will be a huge advantage to us.

Harry noticed swirls of surprised magic from the other occupants in the room at the news, but Sam, the meek looking guy had again a different sense about him and his magic. His magic seemed to be anxious, excited and inpatient suddenly.  Like he couldn’t wait for something. For some reason the first thing that popped up in Harry’s mind was that the man couldn’t wait to go and tell this news to The Dark Lord. But that was a ridiculous suspicion, the man could feel the same emotions for other reasons.

Sam noticed Harry looking and hurried to school his expression and smile. But now his magic was nervous, suspicious.

Harry smiled back, pretending like all was well and diverted his attention again at Dean and Frank.

-That sounds like a great Idea! - It was Hermione who said that. She, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Collin were among the people who earlier followed Frank in the Living room. There were others too. Some familiar, others not.

-Sounds amazing actually! – Agreed Ron.- You should also teach us this spell, we’ll be invincible!

-The spell is no secret, Ron. – Frank said. - But not just anyone can do it. And definitely not for so many people and for such a long period of time. There is a reason it is hardly used, but with Harry, we could defiantly put it as a huge weight in our scale.

-Fine then. - Dean interrupted again.- Teach us this spell, and we’ll see who can and can’t do it.

Harry looked at Frank for help. He couldn’t teach them the spell. One attempt, even failed, will drain them almost fully of their magic. In an extreme case, an accident, one may even lose their life.

Frank apparently understood, because he spoke again.

-Harry won’t be teaching you lot anything! He and Lilly have things to do so we better leave them and go back to our training.

-What things?—Dean asked.

-None of your business.

-Come on, I’m tired of training and studying! And we’re all Marauders. We’re ready to get out there! How is Potter, who just fell from the sky suddenly, qualified to be amidst it all and we have to sit here and do nothing!?

-It’s because your an arrogant jerk who can’t accept that someone is better than you!- Hermione  announced and crossed  her hands before her chest, standing her ground.

-Watch it Granger, or…- started Dean but was interrupted.

-Or what?!- Ron stepped forward between them.

-Cut it out the lot of you!- Ginny stepped forward also.- Stop the macho act and let’s go back to training. We have less than an hour before we have to go to the library.

-No, I have a better idea.-Dean turned to Harry again.- You promised me a duel the other day, I think it’s about time we have it.

-I promised no such thing, merely to talk about it again when I get my footing here.

-Just admit it, Potter, you fear I might beat you.

How could Harry explain, that he cared too little about whether he or Dean is stronger, to be afraid, or really think about it.

-Even if I agreed, doing it now would be useless. For at least an hour or so I can’t curse you because of the spell.

-Then it’s decided! In one hour, at the training room. Be there!- Then Dean turned and left the Living room before Harry even had the time to realize what had happened.

He sighed.

-Sorry about him, he’s not usually like that.- Ginny came closer to Harry, but when he looked at her, she blushed and averted her gaze. Then forced herself to meet his eyes again. Harry felt immense fondness toward her. Reminding him in every way to his own Ginny, all he wanted to do now was tease her for blushing and then giving her more reasons to blush even brighter. He mentally shook himself to get his head out of the gutter.

-He is, just not to you, ‘cus he likes you!- A boy with blond hair told Ginny. Harry was sure, he’d never seen the boy before. He looked around fourteen and had a mischievous energy about him.

-True that!- Agreed Hermione.

-Ether way, you all, back to training!- Frank commanded and everyone started filling out of the room. Some waved at Harry like Luna and Collin. Ginny stayed behind a bit, when everyone had left. She seemed to have a difficult time speaking and Harry felt like he was in second year again.

-I just, that is, I wanted to say thanks and sorry.- she finally said.

-What for?

-Well thanks for opening my eyes and getting me out of my sulking…

-It was no sulking, you make it sound childish. You survived a very traumatic moment, no need to undermine the strength needed to do so.

She nodded, looking at the ground, then at the celing. This was very hard for her, so Harry decided to just accept the gratitude and spare her the torture.

-But you’re welcome, and I’m happy if I helped.

She nodded again.

-And sorry, about…-she gestured to her neck, but was looking at Harry’s.- ...that, you know, And the outburst.

-Don’t worry ‘bout it.- Harry dismissively waved his hand. –I actually deserved that one, I was really meddling and putting salt on wounds. So yeah, it’s OK.

She nodded again.

-Well then, I better go…

It was Harry’s turn to nod and he smiled. The girl blushed again, said “bye” and hurried out of the room.

-Well that was interesting.- Lily stepped next to Harry. – Will you duel with Dean in an hour?

-Not sure yet.

Lily didn’t say anything more on the topic.

-Well I need you for a bit, mind coming with me to the library?

-Sure. - Harry agreed but before he did he cast a silent, wandless spell on Sam, whose magic was growing inpatient. Sam definitely couldn’t wait to leave. What Harry did was to obliviate him and replaces the memory of what just happened, with one of Harry explaining how he’s planning on visiting the Forbidden Forest tonight in search of something there. Tomorrow he planned on visiing Ariana once more, and would ask her if Riddle or his people had been snooping in the forest. If they had, than our man was indeed a rat.

So once they were in the library, Harry spoke before Lily.

-That Sam guy, I don’t trust him.-he blurted and Lily seemed surprised.

-Sam? Why, was he in your world...

-No, I’ve never seen him before. But I can sense the magic of others, which is usually ruled by emotion. His was…suspicious. I obliviated him and planted a new memory in his head. Of me planning to go to the Forbidden forest tonight.

-Dear God, Harry! You can’t just go obliviating people! What if you’re wrong?

 -I don’t think I am, but even if I am, there is no harm done. I doubt it was vital for his existence to know I can do the Contego Maxima.

-True, but you can’t do that again, Harry. Next time talk to me or James first, OK?

The boy nodded.

-Good. And I’ll keep an eye on Sam. It’s true that I don’t know him well. I’ll tell James and the other as well. Now…

Here she beckoned Harry farther in the library to sit on chairs next to one of the tables.

The library itself was quite impressive. It was almost as big as the one in Grimmauld place, but furnished differently. Most of it was wood, kept in perfect condition. The rolls with books reached the ceiling, and there were three tables with chairs around them. There was also one armchair and one couch. 

There were huge windows on one of the walls so the room was bright.

-All right, Harry. I’ll be fast- she said after casting few privacy chars around them.- We’ve decided on a plan and have split our tasks. Moody and James went for the ring. Alice and I are investigating ways to break into Gringotts. Without a goblin, we have no chance on using your stunt for the cup. And it will be foolish to try it to begin with. It was ingenious for the moment, but those things aren’t reliable plans. Sev is in charge of finding the diary which we expect to be in Malfoy Manor. Sirius, when he decides to reappear, will be given the task of the locket and speaking to Creature. Though I don’t think he should be left to deal with the house elf alone.

-I know how to deal with Creature, leave it to me.

-Good, thank you Harry. –Lily looked tired. She must have not slept much. -Frank will join in later. We couldn’t find anyone to take his place for today, so he had to stay here and teach. Molly has the task on finding more about the object that transported you here. She may not look like it, but she’s actually our research guro. If anyone can find information on the object, that’s Molly. And Hermione. I think you can trust her too, it might speed up the process.

-Yeah, I was planning on including Hermione and Ron, the twins, Neville, Ginny and Luna too. But it will be a separate meeting with them. I guess Ivy and Cedric too.

\- I vouch for them too, and I know Ivy is a stranger to you, but I promise, she is a very loyal and bright child. Trusting in her would be wise.

Harry nodded again.

-All right then, if there is anything…

At that moment through the wall passed an apparition, which Harry right away recognize as Duke.

-Duke!- Harry stood up, but the moment the ghost registered Harry he shrieked startled and with lightning speed fled the library.-Wai…t.-the boy exhaled resigned and sat back down.

-What just happened?- Lily asked.

-I kind of scared Duke the other day a bit.

-A bit? That was more than a bit. What did you do?

-Err, experimented with my magic?- Harry scratched the back of his head nervously.

-And your magic had an effect on Duke?

Harry nodded, then hesitated a bit but decided that he needed to share with someone his discovery. So he leaned closer to his mom and spoke quietly.

-I kind of, that is, you know how natural elements can effect ghosts?

-I do.- intrigued his mom also leaned forward.

-Well I managed to fuse my magic with wind and sneaked it to the other side, to the ghost realm or whatever it is.

Lily’s eyes were slowly widening as the information started sinking in.

-Turns out I can actually reach out and affect ghosts, not only that, I can pool them to our realm if I decide to. Which will mean killing them again. I’d never do it of course, but Duke was a volunteer for the experiment. After he felt what I’m capable of doing however, he fled and has been avoiding me ever since.

-Dear Merlin, Harry what are you?

That startled Harry, he wasn’t a thing. Should he have not told her?

-No, don’t get me wrong. This is remarkable, you are remarkable, just so full of impossibilities. Just when I decide nothing can surprise me and you find a way.

Harry shrugged.

-It’s the amount of magic.

-So you can kill ghosts, that sounds ridiculous.

Harry laughed.

-Tell me about it. But Duke is now afraid of me.

-Leave him to me, though if you ask me, you’re better off if he avoids you.- she joked.

-True that.

-OK, I should be going. I’ll think over what we talked about and about Sam too. And when Sirius comes, I’ll tell him to take you with him when dealing with Creature.

Harry nodded, realizing just now he'd put himself in a situation where he'd be forced to be close with Sirius. He'll have to deal with it sooner or later.

-Do you know if there’s any luck on finding Remus?

-Not yet. Sirius must have gone to work by now and stopped searching for today. He’s hardly slept the last few days and now this too... I know he drinks potions to stay alert, but it’s not good for him. He should rest or it will backfire. As for Remus, Moody  gave several of the Marauders the task to find him. One of them is Cedric, so you can ask him for more details.

-I see, thanks.

Lily smiled.

-I better leave now, if you need anything, there's always someone in the kitchen or Living room. And if not, find Frank in the training room.

-Thanks.

-See you later than.

As his mom left the library Harry realized an important fact, he didn’t know which was the training room. Oh well, guess Dean will just have to find someone else to duel with later.

 

*   *   *

 

 

 

Harry found himself some interesting books, which he promptly piled on one of the tables and was finally about to sit and start his research, when the library door opened and a tall blonde woman entered, followed by a flock of teenagers. The same ones from earlier. Which meant Ron, Hermione and Ginny were among them. Harry saw them, but luckily Dean was nowhere in sight.

-Harry! What’re you doing here?

It was Neville who asked, who was now also with the group.

-Some research. But I’ll move if I’m in the way.

-Oh, of course not dear. Keep you reading.- Mrs. Diggory patted him on the shoulder. Harry recognized her finally as Cedric’s mom.

-Dean said he’s waiting for you in the training room for a duel?-It was Ivy speaking, who was also present this time.

-Tough luck, I don’t know where the room is.

-Oh, I’ll show you! It’s easy.- Collin exclaimed. – It’s the black door with the leather.

Harry remembered seeing it.

-Ok.

He said but didn’t move to go.

-That’s good Harry, don’t fall to his level. - Hermione prized. – One boy with half a brain around here.

-Don’t listen to her!-Ron intervened.- Go kick his ass so he can shut it finally! His inflated ego needs some squashing!

-Well he is very skilled.- A blonde girl, Annie if Harry remembered correctly, said. –He’s the best of us…

-He’s just the most ruthless of us. We’re just unconsciously nicer to each other and don’t fight seriously. Come on Harry, go show him his place!

-Yes Harry, come show me my place.- It was Dean leaning on the door.- Or is your specialty running away? Escaping from the Dark Lord, escaping from the Basilisk. Now escaping from me.

-You give yourself too much credit- Ron snorted.

-Shut it Weasley, just because you’re a failure, doesn’t mean we all are.

-Ok.-Harry said getting annoyed. This guy was far from being as annoying as Malfoy, but he not only was persistent as a cockroach, but a cockroach who was rude to his friends. Harry will have to deal with him sooner or later, so why not sooner.- Lead the way.

Deans face pooled in an ugly, gloating smile and he turned, walking out of the door. Harry followed, leaving his pile of books on the table. Mrs. Diggory just shook her head resigned. Harry was surprised she hadn’t protested.

Ron seemed excite, Hermione the opposite. But they both followed after Harry, so did Ivy, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Collin. And after them a bit less certain but curious to see the duel all of the other students. At the very end Mrs. Diggory followed as well.

The procession entered the training room, which was wide and reminded Harry of a Hogwart’s classrooms. It was mostly empty, but for some tools and dummies propped on the walls.

Everyone formed a circle around Harry and Dean, something the boy decided was dangerous. But then with a wave of Deans wand the ground started moving and he and Harry were slowly rising on a podium. Finally they stopped moving and were at least a meter above everyone else on a circular podium.

-Well Harry, I suppose you know how to do this properly.

“Harry?” the other boy thought. Wasn’t I “Potter” just a minute ago? But he decided to not mention it.

-We bow.- Dean didn’t wait for an answer.- And then we duel.

As he was speaking, he slowly bowed, wand raised before his face. Harry remembered about his wand and pooled it out of his pocket. He bowed as well, but before he even looked up, spells were flying his way. Harry created a fast shield that reflected the spells.

Around them most voices were indignant at the dirty move, others cheered.

-Very well, Harry. – Dean said, sounding like he was a teacher guiding a student, which Harry found ridiculous of the other boy. 

-How about this then...

An array of spells, jinks and curses rained upon Harry, who had to admit the other was good. But truthfully with Harry’s magic being the way it was, being good was not enough.

Harry shielded from the ones who could be reflected, sidestepped another, and conjured objects to protect from the last three.

Vines however suddenly burst from the ground and started both lashing at Harry and trying to entrap him in a grip.

Deciding this has gotten far enough, Harry simply vanished the plant, knowing it was the kind that won't burn, deflected two new spells and sent a stunner at Dean who raised a shield. The shield broke however and the stunner hit him square on the chest, sending him flying and tumbling, almost falling off the podium.

Fuck, Harry had overdone it with the strength. He ran next to the other boy and released him from the stunner. Dean groaned as everyone gathered around him, some worried, most cheering. Ron jumped on the podium to congratulate Harry. Harry however was making sure Dean wasn’t badly hurt.

-Get off of me!- Dean shouted and pushed Harry away. It seemed like he wanted to say something more but there was nothing he could say to save face, at least in his own eyes. He just grunted, jumped from the podium and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

It was suddenly very quiet, everyone turned toward the door, just staring at it. As if on cue, everyone started cheering again, clapping and laughing. Few who were obviously friends of Dane were more tamed, and seemed confused on what to do.

The podium started moving, lowering itself again and Mrs. Diggory clapped her hands loudly three times, shouting over the others.

-All right now! Back to work, march down to the library!

Surprisingly everyone obeyed, still laughing and talking animated. Harry, Ron and Hermione walking behind Ginny, Neville and Ivy, though all six of them talked as they returned to the library.

Dean was nowhere to be seen and Harry wonder if he’d done the right thing defeating him so easily in front of everyone, as he sat on his place, among his pile of books.

That thought suddenly perished as he saw a picture in the very first book he opened, and everything else disappeared as Harry held his breath, not believing his eyes. Could it be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Love reading your comment and next chapter next week ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's the next one ;)

Harry held his breath, not believing his eyes. Could it be...and indeed it was, a picture of a whole wall with carved letters on it. But not just any letters, the same letters that were on the object which transported him to this world!

Frantically Harry flipped pages to find out where this was found and what it was. The title of the chapter read “Ancient sacrificial temple” and below it explained that this was a sacrificial temple, with an unknown origin, dating roughly from the early years of pharaoh Sneferu’s rule. The tomb was found near an oasis in the Sahara desert but away from any civilization. It was discovered more than 600 years ago but until today, regardless of the countless attempts, no one has been able to translate the writing on the walls.

The reason it is believed that the temple is sacrificial is because of the drawings on the wall, which depicts a group of people, surrounding a man who lays on an altar in the middle of the temple. Then on the next carved drawings it shows how one of the people puts an object on the chest of the one on the altar, the object shines, then the spirit of the person leaves his body.

Harry looked at the pictures of the drawings. It did show that the body stays while the spirit seems to fly away.

Harry turned the pages again, to return to the one with the carved letters, the one he saw first. He concentrated and tried to read the words. At first nothing happened but then slowly, the meaning just began to form in Harry’s mind, until he was able to read everything perfectly. And it made it all clear.

This was no sacrificial temple. Some of the drawings were missing, so the second part of the ritual was gone. But the text said it all.  The object made it possible for a person to separate from their body, then the soul of the person had to spend seven days, separated. The temple preserved the body, while the object healed the soul.

Inside were mostly placed criminals, whose souls needed fixing. The process was painful and though most succeeded to go through it and literally leave as a better person, if the soul was too damaged, too incapable of regret and remorse, the temple become a tomb, for the soul burned out and was destroyed. Never to exist again.

It was a remarkable thing, but what Harry was most interested in was the origin of the object, of the people who created it and if there were signs or any information that could help him understand more and find what transported him here. If he could find where the object was first discovered, perhaps there would also be a wall with detailed description of how to use it also.

-Harry, is everything all right?- It was Hermione, over his shoulder. She’d left her studying, to come and check on him.- Have you found something?

-Hermione! Yes! Come see this.- He pooled her down on the closest chair.

Harry showed her the picture.

-This was the writing on the object that transported me here. Same letters! If I can find more like these, more temples or places where this language is present, perhaps I can find the object itself and learn how to use it!

-That's wonderful, Harry! Can I help? I can look though the library for more information too!

-Yeh, thank you!

And they wasted no time in hurrying about, gathering books. That caught the attention of the others in the library, and soon Ron, Ginny, Ivy, Neville and Luna were also helping. Not long after they were joined by everyone else, including Mrs. Diggory who seemed to think that this was a good exercise for everyone, on how to research.

By early evening every book in the library was thoroughly checked from cover to cover, some books by more than one person. During the day others had joined as well, including Frank and Mrs. Weasey, who indeed happened to be the fastest one to find relevant information. But it was Luna, who found the most useful one.

-Harry.

The girl touched him lightly on the shoulder and he turned to look at her. Glasses askew and his hair a mess, clothes wrinkled and overall looking like a student before his N.E.W.T.s.

-Hey, Luna. What is it?-He noticed the book she was holding. Biography of Rolana Ravenclaw.

-I think I found something.-She said and moved closer to place the book in front of him, over the one he was reading. The book was opened on page 42, and Harry blinked at it. Hermione also leaned over his shoulder to read.

Soon Harry discovered what Luna meant. Rowana Ravenclaw was obsessed with deciphering an ancient language, which seemed to be untranslated even to this day. It is believed however that she has made strong progress which could be found in her personal office at Hogwarts. She is also believed to have a collection of artifacts and books in the same language there.

-Luna…Luna! This is amazing!- Harry jumped on his feet and hugged Luna, the girl just smiling at his enthusiasm.

-Harry, maybe in this world the object is in her office!-Hermione suggested as excitedly.

By now they had everyone's attention. Molly, Frank, Ron and Ivy were closest and they gathered around.

-Right, exactly. But where is her office? I don’t remember if she had one in my world, not one that still exists at least.

-Oh, they exist here. One for all the founders. But only the current headmaster knows where they are and can enter them.

-Great!-exclaimed Harry, grabbing his cloak from the chair and briskly walking out of the library.

The others shared a fast, confused look and then followed.

-Wait, Harry! Where are you going?-half ran Hermione next to him down the stairs.

-Where else, to Ariana of course.-He simultaneously pooled out the ink bottle which showed him it is safe to visit her now.

-Awesome! I’m coming with!- Exclaimed Ron, who with his long legs easily was striding next to Harry and his fast pace, while Hermione was practically jogging.

-You’re doing no such thing!- Molly called out from behind the group of people.

Frank was now also to the front, followed by Neville, Ginny and Ivy.

-Molly is right, Harry. This is too risky, and do you even know how to get back to this hideout?

Harry halted, Ginny slamming in his back. Harry put an arm on her shoulder to steady her, but was looking at Frank.

-True. How do I get back?

-No worries, mate. I’m coming with you so…

-Ronald Weasley! You’re not going anywhere! Ether of you!!! Now back to your rooms!

She pushed them forward and how convenient from fate, their room was just a step up. By accident Ron touched the door and he instantly changed colors, becoming pink with green dots.

-Bloody Hell! Not again! MOM, see what you did!

But Molly seemed happy with the accomplishment.

-Now at least you won’t dare to show your nose outside! No come on, both of you!

She opened the door for them, ushered them in and closed it behind. On the other side Harry herd her doing the same with the others gathered.

-I can’t believe she did that! She did it on purpose I tell ya!-Ron whined looking at his bare hands. The dots were moving.

Harry would have laughed if he wasn’t too preoccupied with his thoughts.

-Ron.

-Hm?

-I’m getting out tonight.-Harry looked at the other boy determined. –How do I get back?

Instead of explaining a huge smile grew on the other boy’s face.

-I like how you think, Harry. But no worries, I’m coming with! When do we leave?

-I don’t know. When will the coast be clear and there won’t be many people around to catch us?

-Well, truthfully no hour is perfectly safe. There's always someone awake. We just need to be lucky not to meet them.

-We have an invisibility cloak. I think we’re safe in that account.

\- Harry…-Ron put his colorful palm on Harry’s shoulder and stared hard in his eyes.- This is so freaking awesome!-he exclaimed and Harry laughed. 

-Don’t get too excited, let’s see first if we’ll manage to leave here first.

-Just wondering, but can’t you just leave? I don’t think anyone can really tell you what to do. Not to mention that even if they wanted to stop you, I doubt they can.

-This way is better. If I decide to leave and Molly and Frank see that they can’t stop me, then they’ll want to come with me.

-And you don’t want them to come because…?

-Because if we're too many it'll  become more difficult. Just the two of us is plenty, we don’t need an army for a sneaking mission.

-Right. Good point.

So the two waited, spending the time on thinking over if they have everything they need. Ron told Harry the address of the hideout, the current password and that you need the keys to enter. 

It was getting closer to ten PM, the time they planned to leave, when there was a quiet knock on the door.

-Who is it?-Ron asked suspiciously.

-Hermione.-the voice at the other side answered.

Ron hurried to open the door, and then to close it behind the girl.

-How do you knock without getting covered in dots?-Harry asked curious.

-The door only colors if you touch I with bare skin. I use my sleeve to knock.

-Nevermind that, what’re you doing here, Hermione.

-Oh, please. Like I didn’t guess you were planning on sneaking out.

-Don’t know what you’re talking 'bout.

-No? Is that why you’re dressed in all black, even have your hooded cloak on? Shoes and everything?

-Err..

-Thought so.

-Look Hermione, we’re going. Ether everyone knows or they don’t but it'll be so much easier the second way. So please, don’t…

-I’m coming too.-She stated, putting her hands on her waist and pooling her shoulders back, showing she won't accept contradiction.

-What? You can’t!-Ron protested.

-Why?- Asked Harry and Hermione together.

-I…well…That’s 'cus it’ll be dangerous and Harry, you said the less people the better.

-True, but Hermione doesn’t count. In fact, I’m happy she’s here.

-You are?-asked the girl genuinely surprised.

-Are you kidding? Of course! Can’t count the many times you’ve saved our butts.I know you two aren’t exactly my Ron and Hermione, but in a way I think you are, just have different memories. Even your magic feels the same...almost.

-You can feel peoples magic?-Ron awe'd.

-Yeah, I’m getting better with it by the day. And you guys have almost identical magic as the ones from my world.

-Blimey! That's so weird.

-Tell me 'bout it.

-Great!-Said Hermione.-So when do we leave?

-Now actually.-answered Harry.- You ready?

Hermione nodded and gripped her pocket, Harry guessed there was something there that was important.

-Very well, we’re off then.

 And so they left. Quietly out the room, under the invisibility cloak just in case. Crouching so their feet won’t be visible.

They reached the landing safely,but the door of the Living-room was opened and Frank and Molly were inside, talking.

Carefully the three passed the door. Then they reached the front door, and Hermione unlocked it. They quietly opened and closed it behind them. There was a second door so they did the same and found themselves outside. Just when they thought they were safely out, Lily appeared. She was walking toward them. They hurried to move out of her way.

She looked tired, with plastered hair and bags under her eyes. Lily unlocked the door with it’s many keys and entered. Everyone sighed a breath with relief. But seeing her, Harry had this feeling like he was forgetting something important. That maybe he should speak with her before they...

-Harry, let’s go.-Hermione said, and the boy snapped out of his thoughts.-We just need to move a few steps away so we can apparate.

And so they did. Sidealong apparition, as both Ron and Hermione grabbed each of Harry's arms.

They found themselves near Hogsmead, in the woods. Harry wasted no time pooling out the ink bottle. It was safe to go on. Just in case he checked the Marauders Map. Also all was good and Ariana was apparently even awake and in her office. Perfect.

-Let’s go.-Harry whispered as they gathered themselves from the floor.

-Well that was a bumpy ride.-groaned, Ron.

-Sorry, my magical travailing never ends on my feet.

-It must be a family trait, 'cus Mister Potter also can’t. He’s the reason why there’s only a huge carpet in front of the fireplace in the Living-room.

-Oh…that’s cool.-Said Harry and really felt so. It was nice to know he had something in comment with his dad.

They hurriedly moved among the trees. Until Harry found the rock, touched it with his wand and it moved. Revealing the stone staircase.

-This way.-Harry whispered, and they all walked down.

The rock closed behind them. Harry raised his wand higher to illuminate farther as he took the invisibility cloak off.

-This is brilliant!-Ron said giddy, the green dots jumping on his skin still, though they’d started fading a bit.

-Lumos Maxima.-said Hermione and the light on her wand separated and flew above them.

-Cool, thanks Hermione.-said Harry and turned off his own light.-Ok. Now we just walk for a long time until we reach the exit, which will bring us to the dungeons.-He explained and started walking. The others followed.

They did walk for a while, mostly quietly, when they finally reached the stone wall.

Harry checked the map and the ink bottle once more to make sure it was safe. Confirming it, he covered himself, Ron and Hermione with the cloak once more and the three of them exited the tunnel.

It wasn’t long before they were out of the dungeons and Harry led the way through secret passages and shortcuts.

Both Ron and Hermione couldn’t contain their awe and excitement at everything in the castle. They even had to stop few times so the both of them can marvel at something. Like the moving stairs, the countless paintings, the armors, the view from the windows or just the vastness of it all. To be honest, Harry was also in awe, he could never not be amazed at how remarkable Hogwarts was.

Finally they reached the Gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office, not meeting even a ghost on the way thanks to the Marauders Map. Hoping the password hasn’t been changed yet, Harry whispered:

-Chocolate Quills.

The statue shook and slowly moved out of the way, to revel  a spiral staircase. Once more Ron and Hermione watched  with opened mouths.

Once more also Harry checked the ink bottle and map. All was good.

Reaching the door at the top of the stairs, Harry was about to knock when the door opened on it’s own.

Ron and Hermione gasped startled.

Arianas office was as Harry remembered it and Ariana herself was sitting behind her desk in her night gown and hat. 

-Do come in!-she prompted, smiling in their direction, her eyes looking right where they stood. Her eyes found Harry’s and the boy was sure that she could see through the cloak.

Harry took it off and moved inside the office. Ron and Hermione followed. Hermione tried not to stare at everything too much, but Harry could see the struggle. Ron however was freely turning and gawking at the office, muttering words of astonishment under his breath. The office admittedly was filled with remarkable and awe-inspiring items.

-Harry!-Ariana smiled, and put her quill she’d been using to write something, in the ink bottle.-I didn’t expect to see you so soon, but I’m happy you came to visit.

-Hi.-Greeted dumbly Harry.-Err, just now, you could see us under the invisibility cloak?

Ariana stood up and walked around the desk, moving flawlessly and elegant despite her old age.

-Only because we are in Hogwarts grounds.The school gives me some advantages. I see you’ve brought friends?

-Oh, yes. These are Ron and Hermione.

He introduced them and the two hurried in turn to greet her as well, she smiled at them both.

-Ah, I know who you are. But we've never met before, I believe. Welcome, come in, come in.

Out of thin air, three chairs materialized in front of her desk.

-Can I offer some tea?

-Thanks, but we’re actually in a hurry!-Said Harry moving forward and ignoring the chairs. He had no plan on sitting.-Rowana Ravenclaw. Can we see her office?-Harry went straight to the point.

Ariana only smiled and gestured toward the chairs again.

-I don’t mind you seeing the office, Harry, but please sit first. I have something of my own to show.

Harry blinked and looked at Ron and Hermione who only shrugged.  So the three sat and waited.

Ariana moved back behind her desk once more, but this time she didn’t sit. She just opened a drawer.

-You see Harry, I already checked Rowana’s office and I believe I found what you were looking for.

Harry’s heart stopped. Could she truly have…

The question was answered as Ariana pooled out from the drawer the exact same object which brought Harry to this world. There was no mistaking it! That was it!

Harry hadn’t even noticed when he’d stood up and moved closer, reaching for the object. Ariana gently put it in his outstretched hands which started shaking. It was happening. It was actually happening. He’d found it! He can go home!

-Is that it!?-Ron asked, peering over his shoulder.

The other boy could only nod.

-Oh, Harry! That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you!-Hermione hugged him and Ron patted him on the shoulder as Harry just kept staring at the black object.

-Thank you, Harry.- The boy looked up at Ariana, confused why she was the one thanking him.-The memories you gave me, they were...words can't describe it. Thank you.

Harry nodded.

-I’m glad. And dear Merlin, thank you so much as well!-the boy explained.- Thank you for finding this! I still can’t believe I’m holding it!

-There is more. In Rowana’s office. She had quite the collection of similar artefacts, I can show you if you wish?

-Can I truly?-Harry asked excited, thinking about finding any manual on how to use this thing.

-Certainly, I thought you might if…

She suddenly froze. Not moving, not breathing. Just halted as if to listen carefully for something.

-What’s wrong?- Asked Hermione.

-I’m not sure.-Ariana said and turned around, looking at objects in the office.-The Forbidden Forest.

-What about it?-Asked Ron.

But something was forming in Harry’s memory, and dread was rising in his gut.

-There are people there, dark magic, probably purists. More and more are coming.

The lightbulp finally lit in Harry’s brain.

-No! Fuck! I forgot!

-Forgot what?-asked Hermione.

-I suspected one of the Marauders of being a traitor so I fed him false information, that I’ll be in the Forbidden Forest tonight! It completely slipped my mind!

-Well, looks like you didn’t feed the rat with as false of an information as you thought.-Ron joked.

-Not funny, Ron! This is serious. We must run!-Hermone exclaimed and Harry agreed.

-Thank you, Ariana! So much! But…

-Harry, GO!-Ariana shouted suddenly with terror but it was too late. The fireplace flared and with a swift whoosh and with lightning speed, before anyone could even move, in front of them appeared The Dark Lord himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, would love to read your thoughts and hope you liked it ;)


	14. Chapter 14

-Harry, GO!-Ariana shouted suddenly with terror, but it was too late. The fireplace flared and with a swift whoosh and lightning speed, before anyone could even move, before them stood The Dark Lord himself.

At only the first second did he seem perplexed, then his red eyes shone with triumph. In the next moment Ron and Hermione were flying in the air and were slammed against the walls to both sides of the office. Ariana tried to step forward, but for some reason, with just one look from Riddle, she became physically incapable of moving anymore.

-Tom!-she exclaimed, but she could do nothing more than speak.

All this happened in the one and same second, as well as Harry finding himself pinned to the fireplace, Riddles gloved hand on his throat. The waves of dark magic were unbearable. Harry felt like he was drowning in a dense, dark lake, flooding his every sense. And the hand on his throat wasn’t helping.

-We meet again, Harry Potter.- drawled Riddle, towering over Harry. His shadow was falling over the boy, seeming like a dark silhouette with two bright red orbs staring at Harry’s own green ones.-What a pleasure, wouldn’t you agree?

He almost whispered, white teeth pooling in an shark-like smile.

Only heaving could be heard from Harry, who used his free hand instinctively to grasp and try to pool away Riddle’s. In the other he clutched the Artifact for dear life. Knowing it was important not to let go of it.

-Look what you’ve made me do, Harry.-spoke The Dark Lord.- I hate using physical means for anything which magic can provide. And yet here I am, choking you with my bare hands. How very disturbing. But you’re a special case, aren’t you?

The boy was still trying to take a breath, but his vision was starting to darken.

-Oh, of course, you can’t speak like this. How unthoughtful of me.

And then the hand was gone and Harry was coughing and grasping his sore throat, trying desperately to get some air back to his lungs.

But only few seconds had passed and again he was pinned to the mantle-place, but this time by magic.

-Better.-The Dark Lord approved of his work, wand twirling in his hand, but not leaving Harry's aim.

Harry tried to steady himself, both his heart and breathing.

Him and Riddle were now staring at each other, the boy knew he should look away, so Riddle won’t be able to read his thoughts, but looking away felt like giving up.

-Finally in my grasp. You are not from around here Harry, but you should know, no one can escape from me if I decide I want them captured.

-Funny.-dryly commented the boy.

-“Funny”?-Riddle seemed perplexed. He inclined his head a bit, like a child inspecting a curious toy.

-You seem to be under the wrong impression.-Harry did his best to sound calm, even though his voice was still raspy from the choking.

The Dark Lord raised one eyebrow.

-Is that so?-He seemed to be humoring and mocking Harry now.

-You seem to be under the illusion that you’ve captured me.

The Dark Lord laughed, the sound sending shivers down Harry's spine.

-Illusion, is it? Elaborate?

Harry felt probing in his mind and hurried to close his eyes. He really needed to learn occlumency.

-Such weak protections, Harry. All I need to do is force you to open your eyes, and all your secrets will be mine.

-My eyes are not closed to protect me. They are closed, to protect _you_.-Harry lied, grasping for straws. He needed a bit more time to compose and gather his magic, and was desperately trying to prolong the conversation. Riddles dark magic still seeping through every pore in his body, made it difficult for the boy to concentrate and keep his composure.

-That is quite an impressive statement, are you such a skilled Legilimens then?

-Oh no.-answered the boy, with still closed eyes. He was dying to open them, feeling even more vulnerable in the dark, but knew he couldn't.- I have no skill whatsoever as a Legilimens. And my occlumency can hardly be called that, my mind can be an open book for even the unskilled. But what is in my mind, is like a trap of agony for anyone who ventures.

-This, Harry, only makes me more curious.-The Dark Lord had gotten closer, and when he spoke Harry could sense his breath on his skin. It was cold.

-Do you know who I am?-questioned Harry.-Where I come from?

The boy sensed the tip of a wand touch his throat and a voice speak in his right ear.

-I've herd intriguing stories indeed. A boy from another universe they say. I am curious to learn more however. 

-You've herd right.-Harry's voice almost wavered but he managed to avoid the disaster. Because showing fear would be exactly that.- And the Voldemort from my universe tried to takeover my body and mind, but fled in agony.

-You speak his... _my_ name so freely, he disappointingly must not be as powerful as he should be. As _I_ am.

-Maybe I should open my eyes.-whispered Harry in turn, deciding to take the upper hand, moving closer to Riddle's ear, as the man had done to Harry earlier. - Maybe I should show you, how you die. How the green light hits your chest, your scream of anger and disbelief, because a mere boy had bested you. Because _I_ had _killed you_. 

The wand dug deeper, painful, in Harry's throat. Harry knew that above all, Riddle feared death the most, even the mention of him dying would effect him. 

-I would not die as my unfortunate, weakling of a counterpart. If what you speak is even true. And you, you will learn the hard way that here I am absolute! Before I'm done with you, you'll be crawling on your knees begging. Would it be for mercy or my attention, I haven't decided yet. But when you do that, and you will Harry Potter, then I will _end you_.

Harry didn’t wait a second more. He'd distracted Riddle long enough. Now, fighting off the flood of suffocating dark magic which Riddle was obviously purposefully letting out in such huge waves, Harry let go of his own, single magical wave.

In one huge, powerful burst, he let go of more than half of his magic at once. That literally blasted the Dark Lord across the office and slammed him at the far end wall.

Ariana was suddenly free, falling back from the wave herself. Both Ron and Hermione, who were immobile earlier, stirred. Riddle's thick magic was starting to disperse, but he didn’t stay down for long.

-Hurry, Harry, the fireplace!-called Ariana, who was facing Riddle now and with one wave of her wand, the man was engulfed and entrapped in a stone dome.

Not needing to be told twice, Harry grabbed floopowder in his palm and hurried next to Hermione, putting it in her hands and pushing her inside the fireplace.

-Go! Now!

-Harry, take this!-she took out from her pocket a small box and put it in his left robe pocket.-If you open it, for thirty seconds no one can approach you more than a meter. No Dark Lord, or creature, nothing!

-Thank you, but GO!

-Shepherds Cottage!-she shouted and in a burst of green flames Hermione was gone.

-Ron, you’re next!

-Harry, you go fi…

-Now!

Ron grabbed a handful of floopowder and shouted “Shepherds Cottage” as well. In a second he was also no longer there.

Just then the stone dome exploded, stone pieces flying everywhere and dark magic once more filled the office.

Ariana had a shield up to protect both herself and Harry from the flying debris. But everything else in the office was not as fortunate and shelves, trinkets, books and even paintings were breaking and falling in pieces. She raised her wand to point it at Riddle again but the man was faster, his own wand already aiming at her and she suddenly fell to the floor with a scream of anguish!

-Ariana!-shouted Harry.

-I will deal with you later.-threatened her The Dark Lord as he slowly strode toward Harry. Desk, debris, everything moving out of his way as he glided forward.

-Harry, I’ll be fine! You must leave! GO!-Ariana commanded through moans and it snapped the boy from his frozen state. 

With one swift motion, he grabbed and threw floopowder in the fireplace, shouting “Shepherds Cottage” as his friends had done.

Looking up Harry faced furious red orbs at the middle of the room. How he did it, Harry had no idea, but before the green flames had even managed to engulf the boy completely, Riddle was there in the flames with him and they were both gone in a whirl of green fire.

They were spiraling in the vortex, Riddle's magic once more engulfing and suffocating Harry. They struggled, as around them fireplaces passed one after the other. At one of them Harry, for only a moment, recognized Ron and Hermione. They were looking straight at him, but Riddle did something and with a woosh of green the fireplace with Ron and Hermione was gone, just like that.

Harry and Riddle were still struggling, but with the earlier release of magic, Harry was no match for the man anymore. Riddle was overpowering him.

It happened in a second. Something sliced Harry’s body in several places, one of which was his left hand, the one holding the artifact. Only for a moment he let go of it, but it was a moment too long.

-No!-Shouted Harry, forgetting for Riddle and reaching after the object which was falling away toward a fireplace. Riddle noticed and also reached for it, not letting go of Harry ether.

They flipped forward. But from a new cut in Harry’s robe pocket, fell a small box, which opened.

Harry suddenly lost orientation, everything spun, the world flipped and when it finally started coming pack to him, he saw Riddle and the object away from him. Riddle was holding it, and he was getting farther from Harry. Judging by the furious shout he let out, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Neither did Harry, for now Riddle had the Artifact, but a fireplace was pooling Harry and he had no way of fighting its gravity.

Suddenly he was thrown and tumbling on the floor of an unfamiliar Living-room. He span and hit something. Around him people shouted in in surprise and fright.

Harry paid them no mind as he was in a moment back to his feet, running to the fireplace and desperately pushing at it. Touching, hoping he can go back. Go after Riddle and the Artifact. But it was gone. And Harry fell to his knees. So close! He had it in his hands! So close and he could have been home. Too close!

He shouted and hit the floor, his magic rattling every object in the room. Lights flickering.

-Hey…Yo…You!

Someone said behind Harry, with a shaky voice.

Harry slowly looked over his shoulder and finally registered his surroundings.

He was in a small shabby living-room, with a kitchen attached. There were five people that were gathered, five kids. They didn’t look older than ten. Only one, a boy, looked a few years older. Probably thirteen or fourteen. He was also the only one not half hiding behind a couch, chair or a door-frame. He was pointing a wand at Harry, hand shaking.

When he saw Harry’s face his eyes grew wide.

-You! You’re that fugitive! The one who The Dark Lord wants!

Harry didn’t answer. He slowly got up, and inspected the fireplace.

-Do you have floopowder?- he asked the boy.

-N..No! But it doesn't matter, 'cus you're not going anywhere!-the boy was still shaking, but despite his fear it was admirable he was still acting tough.

Harry didn't have it in him to be disappointed he couldn't even go to Ron and Hermione through the floo network. He'd have to apparate to the Marauders headquarters. So he turned and quite dejected, started walking toward the door.

At Harry’s actions, the boy startled and moved back few steps but kept his wand pointed.

-Hey! I’m talking to you! There’s a huge bounty on your head, we can give you away and take the money!

Harry stopped and turned to look at him. The boy gulped, still shaking but also still pointing the wand at Harry. His clothes were old, and small for his frame. They were well washed but obviously stitched and mended. Definitely not new.

Then Harry looked around and noticed that the house was small and poorly furnished. And there was scarcely any food on the table.

-Sorry kid, you can’t have me, but here...

Harry put a hand in his pants pocket, rummaged around and pooled out few gold galleons.

-Here, the currency might be different but it’s gold, so it’s got to be worth something.

Harry handed the coins to the now ogling boy. The boy lowered the wand and took the money, looking up at Harry confused.

-Why‘r you giving them to us?

-An apology, for ruining your dinner.

-Liar! You pity us! I don’t want your money!-the boy suddenly exclaimed and threw the galleons to the ground.

-Cale!-a little girl, the oldest of the lot, after the Cale kid, ran next to him.-Don’t!

-No, he’s right.-Harry said. Looking at the two, he couldn’t help but be fond at the sight. They had so little, but were together.-I pity you, but I also envy you.

That seemed to first anger then surprise the boy.

-Envy us?

Harry smiled a sad smile.

-Yes. You have each other. You seem to be a family. I don’t know when if ever I’ll see my family again.-flashes of the Artifact and how close he'd been flashed before his eyes once more.- So you’re lucky and I envy you. And that money, it will be better spent by you.

With those words, Harry left a speechless litter of kids staring after him.

Outside the moon was high, the weather chill and it smelled like rain. He knew he should hurry back, maybe regroup and return to help Ariana. But she probably had managed to escape while Harry was struggling with Riddle in the floo network. Harry sighed getting ready to apparate, when he heard a howl he couldn’t mistake. A werewolf. And it was coming from inside the house.

Harry span instantly to look back. The kids were watching him from the window, but when he turned they hurried to fall down and hide. Cale however was at the door.

Harry looked up and noticed that it wasn’t a full moon. Then why was there a werewolf in the house, transformed.

-This is none of your busyness.-said Cale, guessing Harry's thoughts. Staying guard at the door.-Turn 'round and go!

Harry should listen. The boy was right. But the werewolf must be sick. Harry had read that though rarely, when a werewolf got sick, they may shift even on days that were not a full moon.

Harry did turn around, but back toward the house.

A sick werewolf was a transformed but sane werewolf. They usually were also too tired to do anything. Whoever was inside needed help, and had children to take care of. And Harry had a whole bag of emergency medicine that can help.

-Let me pass, I can help.-Harry told the boy, who was now aiming his wand at Harry again. The girl, his sister probably, appeared once more and pooled Cales hand down.

-Can you really? Can you help our mom?

So it was their mother down there.

-I can do my best.

-Not good enough! How do we know you won’t hurt her!? She’s a werewolf, so you’re probably using an easy chance to get rid of one!

-Let’s let him, Cale. He’s good. He gave us money and if the Dark Lord is after him, then he isn’t like his followers.

-You don’t get it Ellie, even if he says the truth, if they find out we let him in and let him go, do you know what they’d do to us?-Cale protested. He must of felt however that Harry won’t harm them, for his wand was no longer shaking and he was speaking more bravely.

So Harry made it easy for them. He disarmed the boy with a wave of his hand and put the wand in his pocket.

-Now move aside and show me where to go.

Cale was startled and looked conflicted.

-Thi…This way mister Vader.-Ellie said and motioned for Harry to follow.

And so Harry did. They went back inside, then down a flight of stairs, Cale on their heel. The other children followed as well but kept a distance.

At the end of the staircase, Harry found himself in a basement, with no windows. Only stone walls. There was a cage in the middle of it, and inside, on a bare mattress, lay a wolf. A werewolf. It whined and breathed heavy, releasing strong and tired puffs.

-Mom…-Ellie spoke, her light brown hair sticking to her face from the humidity in the room.-Mom, we brought someone who can help you.

The werewolf opened her eyes and breathed heavily again. Harry was heartbroken at the sight, she didn’t look well. And Hermione had told him, that if a werewolf was so sick that they turned to their wolf form, then it was bad. She’d also told him there were three main reasons for that to happen. Having a strong immune system, only a strong poison, a magical sickness called Dross, and a werewolf sickness called…well something, could harm a werewolf this badly.

-Do you know what’s wrong with her?-asked Harry.

-No.-Ellie answered.- She just started getting sick and feeling tired, but she couldn’t skip work so she kept pushing herself…and..and..-Ellie started crying and Cale hugged her to calm her down.

-And she ended up like that. Because as a werewolf she’s not allowed even a sick day off! Do you know they fired her, because she was too sick to go to work? They don’t care about us!-Cale was angry, clutching his fists. The werewolf whined. Harry was sure this time it was not from the sickness.

Harry thought his best bet was if the sickness was Dross. It was rare, and though not deadly for humans, if a person is a werewolf, centaur or another magical creature, or if the one sick was wounded, it could be fatal.

It was possible that she was poisoned, but more unlikely. And the werewolf sickness was something Harry had no cure for, so he just prayed it was Dross.

Harry moved closer to the werewolf and crouched next to her head.

-What is her name?-he asked.

-Addelie.-Ellie answered.

-Hello, Addelie. I'm here to help. I’ll give you some medicine which I’d like you to drink. Before I do that however, can you blink twice if you think you were poisoned and once if you think it’s something else?

Addelie blinked once.

-Good.

Harry reached inside his pouch and wandlessly summoned a potion called “Culus” which costs a fortune, but cured Dross and several other ailments. A hundred grams takes one year to make, by a patient and an extremely skillful potioneer. Harry had several bottles.

Harry opened one, filled the cap with the liquid and moved it closer to the werewolf’s mouth. He knew it to be extremely dangerous. One bite, and Harry would also have to take his full moons off.

Addelie however only let out her toung, which she folded like a cup and Harry poured the potion on it. Then she swallowed it, and sighed. Apparently even this small movement exerted her. Harry moved back, not sure if there was something more he could do for her, before he left.

Deciding that there was, he used magic to cool the room, fixed the battered mattress and conjured a blanket. He gave her some water and finally sat next to the wall for a moment, tired. The children were quietly watching him. He pressed his back to the wall and tilted his head up, pressing his eyes shut. Ron and Hermione must be worried sick for him. All four of them. He should go back to the Marauders hideout. He should go back home, to his world. He shouldn’t have let go of the Artefact.

While those thoughts plagued his wary mind, Harry slowly fell asleep, not noticing the many wounds he himself had sustained in the vortex and was bleeding from. Not noticing the eyes of the children focused on him. Not realizing how vulnerable he'd left himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you liked it and I'd love to hear your thoughts! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit busy, so sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter ^_^

Harry James Potter was a very peculiar young man. For one, he was a wizard. And one would think this was peculiar enough, but even among wizards Harry James Potter was unique. Starting from surviving a spell that no other person is known to survive and finishing with being able to conjure a Patronus charm which can actually kill Dementors, Harry was truly peculiar among the peculiar.

But there was one main reason for all those unique abilities, or some may say two reasons. Harry Potter had simultaneously the worst and best luck a human being could possess. The nastiest of luck would land him in dreadful situation, only to survive them with the most amazing of good luck and circumstances.

So Harry Potter had learned to accept everything new and weird in a stride and do the best he could with the cards he was deled. That usually worked well enough.

Presently however, even for him, the place he’d found himself in was too bizarre. Too out of the ordinary even for him. For he was floating in space, drifting aimlessly. Then he was in a deep ocean, surrounded by glowing fish. Then he was in the middle of a storm, a hurricane he could not see the beginning or end of on both height or length.  And so his existence continued, unaffected by the surroundings, but seeing it all, knowing each and every place the moment he saw it. Finding himself in a glowing orange colored forest, he knew it to be a planet that exists billions of light years away from Earth. And standing over a lake with swimming creatures on the surface, he knew them to be Intelligent beings from a planet that is twenty times bigger than Earth and is home of three intelligently evolved species. And the journey continued, for how long Harry didn’t know. But he saw countless universes, planets, beings and life. Until he finally found himself in a familiar place.

He was standing on a platform, train platform. It was very bright, and Harry remembered being here before. Not just knowing the place, but that in his life he’d physically existed here. It was King’s Cross station.

-Oh.-he said, realizing what must have happened and looking down at himself. As expected, he was naked.- So I died again.

-Died again? Not at all.-said a voice behind him and Harry span instantaneously, not bothering to cover himself. Somehow after everything he’d witnessed just now, all those worlds, all that knowledge that came with them, modesty seemed like such a silly thing.

The one who spoke was… well somehow Harry couldn’t decide if it was a man or a woman. And though he could see their face, couldn’t decide on an age ether. It was the strangest thing. The person could be five or fifty, but Harry couldn’t tell. And yet that felt like something normal.

The figure was covered in a glowing cloak, hiding every bit of its body. No, it was a dark cloak, so dark it seemed like light disappeared on it. And yet it was glowing so brightly. Harry was confused, mostly because that impossibility too felt natural.

-What do you mean “Not at all”?-Asked the boy, finally deciding to ignore the impossibility of it all and go with the feeling that this somehow makes sense.

-What do I mean? What I mean is, that you’re not dead.

-Last time I was here, was because I had died.

-You had died? No, not at all.

-What?

-What? You’ve never died.

-Wha…of course I have. I was hit with the killing curse.

-You were hit with the killing curse. So?

-Then I came here and I was given a choice.

-You were given a choice. And you chose to live so you have never died.

-So me being here doesn’t mean I’m dead?

-Doesn't mean you're dead. No. Only completely useless.

-Excuse me?

-Excuse you. Your body is useless until you return to it.

-How do you know all that? Why do you repeat everything I say? Who are you? And if I’m not dead, then what's this place?

-Who am I? I am, what you call Death. And here is the place between the afterlife and life.  

Harry froze. This was starting to make sense.

-Oh...Ohhh!

Death grinned.

-Ohh indeed. You humans are so interesting. Especially you, Harry Potter.

-Am I? Well glad I could amuse you, but if I’m not technically dead, what _am_ I doing here?

-What you're doing here. I wished to meet you, so I pooled you from your body, which was weakened enough, and brought you here.

-I see. Why did you want to meet me then?

-Why I wanted to meet you. To verify that you realize your position.

-My position?

-Your position. As my Master. You did gather all the Hollows after all.

-So that was true?

-Was it true? It was a fun gamble at the time, and the Fates were supposed to make sure no one ever managed to gather all three of the Hollows. But they failed. As they do with every attempt concerning you.

-Waaait a moment. Who are the Fates and what attempts on me?

Death stood quiet for a moment, looking dazed. 

-Wait a moment. Someone is trying to revive you. There is not much time. 

-No! Wait! I have so much more to ask! Is my magic going haywire because of my newly status as Master of Death? Is there a way to return to my universe other than with the Artifact? What does me being your master even mean?

-So much to ask. No, the magic is your own. Magic comes from the soul, being my master grants you no greater powers, except understanding the original language. And few other small things. At least while you're in your physical body.

-Language? The one that was written with on the Artifact?

-On the Artifact? Yes.

Harry felt a strange sensation, like someone was tugging him.

-There is no time. Read the book on recent history you took from Hogwarts. I modified it for you, to help you. You have only one year window to return home by using the Artifact. Once that passes, the next time you use it, you will not be sent home, but to a third universe.

-WHAT! –exclaimed Harry.

-What.-repeated Death, its voice sounding as an echo.

Then the world span, Harry felt as if he was crossing the whole universe in a blink of an eye. There was bright white light, and a sudden, excruciating pain. Like he’d literally crashed back into his own body. And then his body had crashed on a pavement and every inch of it was broken.

The boy tried to scream in pain, but all that got out were grunts and wheezes. It hurt. Everything hurt. Breathing was painful, opening his eyes was impossible. He just lay. Trying desperately to calm himself, to calm the pain.

Someone was speaking over him, but he couldn’t see or understand.

Senses slowly started returning to him after a while. as the pain mildly subsided. He realized he was on a cold floor. A single blanket covered him. Opening his eyes tiredly, he got a better idea of what was happening.

Harry lay on the cold ground, next to a cage which used to house a werewolf. A sick werewolf. Now it was empty. But a woman was crouching next to him. She looked like Harry felt. In pain, tired, sick. But even so, she smiled.

-Good morning mister Vader.-she said and Harry tried to sit up.

Seeing him struggle, the woman, Harry presumed the werewolf, helped him lean on the wall behind him for support.

-What time is it?-whispered Harry. Not having the strength for more.

-It is afternoon. Around eleven. How are you feeling?

Harry however had no interest in answering. He tried to stand up, but his arms and legs would not comply. Too weak.

-Don’t strain yourself!-the woman, Addelie was her name if Harry remembered correctly, hurried to help him again, alarmed.-You should rest. You lost a lot of blood.

-I can’t…I have to go…

-Is there someone I can call for you at leasst?-she asked.

-Ye…no. No. I don’t know how. I must go there.

-Where?

“To the Marauders” thought Harry but didn’t say anything. Instead he frantically started searching for his pouch. There was blood replenishing potions there. He found it and with difficulty managed to open it, pool out a flask of several potions and drink each fully.

-Is that wise?- asked Addelie.

-Hardly.-answered Harry, but he was starting to get the feeling in his limbs again. He’d drank several potions, to not only replenish his blood, but give him energy, hydration and nutrition. As well as one for the pain.

He tried propping himself on the wall again and getting up, and with the added help of the woman, was successful.

-I still think you should rest a bit more.-she said.-You can lay on the sofa upstairs for a bit. 

-That’s all right. Thank you.

-Thank me? Oh mister Vader, it is I who should be grateful. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you!

They were climbing the stairs now, Addelie helping Harry as they progressed slowly.

-No, no need. How are you feeling?-asked the boy, noticing the woman was not looking good herself. –You should be resting also. After I leave, make sure to do so.

She shook her head with a smile on her lips.

-Who would have thought that the dangerous, murderous fugitive Dart Vader was actually so fluffy at heart.

-Hey! I’m not fluffy! –Harry pouted, then realizing what he was doing he snorted, shared a look with Addelie and they both laughed.

-Mom!-the boy from yesterday, Cale, appeared on the top of the stairs. The other children behind him.-Mom, I’ll help! You should rest. I’ll help mister Vader.

And the boy hurried to take her place, helping Harry up the stairs, as the other children helped the woman.

They were finally on the landing, in front of the front door and Harry turned to look at Addelie and her children.

-Well...err...I've got to go now.-said Harry, little by little he was getting stronger, the potions working miracles.

-Wait!-Addelie outstretched her hand, grasping his forearm.-Please! How can I repay you? You saved my life, and by me, my children’s also. We all owe you a life debt.

Harry shook his head dismissively.

-That’s a bit too much isn’t it? Just get well, I don’t need anything.

-At least…wait..-she leaned and whispered something to Ellie, one of her children. The girl nodded and ran up the stairs.-Wait just one more moment please.

Harry nodded, planning to refuse whatever she was about to give him. He would not take her money or any possession.

-My name is Addelie by the way. I’m truly pleased to meet you mister Vador.

Harry shook her outstretched hand.

-Pleased to meet you too, I’m Harry.-He was now leaning on the doorframe for support.

-Harry? But I thought…

-Fake name. My real name’s Harry.

-Ah…I see. It’s a nice name, Harry.

He smiled.

They herd running feet again, and Ellie returned with two objects in her hands. Two mirrors.

Her mother thanked her and stroked her head, then took the mirrors and handed one to Harry, who took it and stared at it dumbly.

-This is a two way mirror. You only need to speak my name to it, and I will hear it and appear. If you ever, for no matter what reason, need help, please contact me. I’ll do everything in my power to help you.

Harry stared at the mirror, remembering a similar one, one that he shared with Sirius. One that had he used, could have saved his life.

-Thank you. I will.-he actually decided to accept it.-You also. If you ever need my help, feel free to call me.

The woman shook her head again, again smiling.

-Do you only think of others, mister…Harry?

The boy sighed.

-People are starting to ask me this question faster and faster with every day it seems. And I don’t know. But what’s life worth if you can’t live with yourself? And I wouldn’t ‘of been able to live with myself had I left yesterday, knowing I could've helped you.

-Thank you.-it was Ellie who said that.

And eruption of thanks exploded from all of the children, who seemed like they had been holding them in for a while.

Harry would usually chuckle, but he had neither the energy, nor the mind for it. His thoughts too worried, too preoccupied.

-You’re welcome.-Hе opened the door as he said that, knowing he really needed to hurry.-I have to leave now.

-Of course. Good luck, Harry Potter.-Said Addelie and the boy turned surprised. Had he told her his surname? But she smiled kindly, and he supposed he must have. So he only nodded and walked out.

-Thank you!-called out a boys voice after him. It was Cale, the only one from the children who hadn’t said it until now. Harry only stopped for a second, then continued forward.

It was a worm afternoon, but Harry’s guts were cold with dread. Terrible thoughts occupied his mind. What had happened to Ron and Hermione? Were they ok? Was Ariana ok? Were the Marauders looking for him? Had he been gone for too long? Memories from his meeting with Death also pushed for attention, but Harry ignored them for now. They needed serious pondering, and he was currently simply not capable of that.

Harry apparated with those thoughts to a dark street near the Maraudrs hideout. He hurried as much as he could toward the door he had no key for. But guessed if he knocked, someone might answer. So he did.

Or at least he was about to, but before his knuckles even reached the wood, the door opened wide and Hermione flew from inside to hug him tightly.

-Oh, Harry! You’re back! We were so worried! We thought You Know Who’s got you! Everyone’s out looking for you! Trying to find, find out what happened! I’m so glad you’re all right!

-Her…Hermione.  Can’t… breathe.

-Oh, sorry. –she let go of him and Harry saw she was about to start a new tirade but he stopped her.

-I think we better go inside. We can be seen here.

-Oh, yes! Of course!

They got inside. The living-room was empty.

-There is almost no one here, after yesterday. Oh, we were so worried! You never came after us, and we thought The Dark Lord captured you!

They had reached the door of the kitchen now. Harry could hear voices inside.

-I’ve been standing by the door since we came back. Couldn’t sleep. Knew if you wish to return, you’d have to come back from here.

She opened the door to the kitchen. Inside were Ron, Ginny, Ivy, the Twins and few other kids and teens, Harry didn’t know.

-Harry!-the kitchen erupted as everyone exclaimed his name and gathered around him, Ivy hugging him tightly.

-You complete and utter idiot! Falling in your own trap like that! I can’t believe you! You had us all worried sick!

The next fifteen minutes Harry was yelled at, fussed about, and hugged, congratulated and yelled at again by all of his friends. The people he knew for less then a week, had somehow already good friends.

Then the questions started flying. Harry somehow made his way to a chair and sat, trying to take a breath.

Then apologies started, for suffocating him. People offered drinks, food, rest if he wanted. He appreciated it all but waved it away.

Instead he told them what had happened. Told them about the The Dark Lord following him in the fireplace, about dropping the Artefact, about the box from Hermione, because of which Harry and Riddle were separated. Then he told them about the home he found himself in. About the sick werewolf. About fainting and almost dying of blood loss. Only now noticing that he was bandaged, Addelie must have patched him up. He finished with apparating with last strength here.

He however never mentioned his meeting with Death, and the worlds and knowledge of the universes he’d witnessed and gained.

In turn they told him how they’d waited for him at Shepherds Cottage, but the purists had started apparating and they’d had to leave. How when they’d returned here, everyone were already aware of them being gone and had been worried. How when Ron and Hermione had returned and told them what had happened, Lily had patched up a quick plan and had sent people in different directions to find out where Harry was, and what had happened.

While they were talking Ivy was sending Lily the news of Harry being back.

The boy felt beat and exhausted. He needed rest and after he’d decide on a plan of action. To think through everything that had happened. Now he just wanted to sleep. His mind, body, magic. All of him longed for a soft and cozy bed.

Just then Collin burst into the kitchen, ecstatic, but before he could share why, he spotted Harry.

-Harry! You’re back! Even more good news then!

-Hey, Collin.-greeted him Harry.

-What is it Collin?-asked Ginny.

-It’s Dean! You won’t believe it!

-What did the git do again?-asked Ron, losing interest in the topic.

-Ohhh, you really won’t believe it I tell ya!-Collin seemed gleeful.

-Spit it finally, Creevy!-snapped Ron.

-Dean has captured and brought, downstairs in the dungeons, seriously can’t believe it… Draco Malfoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, and I'll would do my best to upload next week on schedule. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Cheers! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for missing last week, but here it is now! The next chapter! Enjoy! ^^

The kitchen went dead still.

-Say what again?-Ron was now all ears.

-Draco Malfoy, downstairs, dungeons, captured by Dean.

Silence once more.

-Right.-said Fred.

-You lot stay here.-ordered George.

-We were left to take care of things while everyone else is gone…

-So that totally falls in our jurisdiction.

-Hermione, Ivy, you’re in charge here…

-While we go check things out.

Most didn’t seem happy, probably everyone wanted to go and see the captive. Harry himself  was unsure how he felt about this. At one hand he didn’t know this Malfoy, on the other, everyone else so far had turned out mostly as the ones from his universe. Which meant Malfoy probably had also.

-There’s one more thing.-Collin said, this time more timidly.

-What’s that?-Asked George.

-Dean said he’s planning to torture Malfoy, as revenge for Ginny.- Collin mumbled.

Harry knew how he felt about that however and obviously wasn’t the only one.

-What!-several people exclaimed.

Ginny ran out of the door in a second.

-Bloody Hell!- Fred and George exclaimed in unison and hurried to follow her.

Collin ran after them.

-You three go as well, I’ll take care of things here and contact mom and dad.-Ivy told Harry, Ron and Hermione, probably seeing they desperately wanted to.

-Thank you!-Hermione said and the three of them hurried toward the dungeons also.

-Seriously, if Dean wasn’t a muggleborn, he’d be right among The Dark Lords followers.-Ron said as they were running down the stairs. –And he’d probably be the cruelest of them all too!

-Don’t know if anyone can beat Bella. But he does seem to like the feeling of power over others.-agreed Hermione.

The dungeon was long, the corridor obviously span around a circular shape. On both sides of it there were rooms, or rather cells with closed doors. Only small bars on eye level decorated some doors.

They hurried along the corridor, hearing voices ahead.

When they got closer, they saw Ginny, Fred, George, Collin and Neville in front one of a cell doors. It was closed and they were shouting to Dean, who must have locked himself inside with Malfoy.

-What’s happening?-asked Ron as they approached.

Just then a piercing scream filled the dungeon. It was Malfoy. Ginny shut her eyes and clasped her ears tightly, obviously disturbed. Harry could relate. That was obviously the Cruciatus Curse Dean was using, and memories of Harry’s own experience with it swam on top of his mind. For Ginny it must be fresh. Hermione hurried to her side.

-DEAN, YOU FREAKING LUNATIC!-Shouted Fred furious.

-OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR RIGHT NOW!- George followed.

The screaming stopped and Dean answered from inside.

-He’s got it coming! You all don’t have the guts to do it! So just shut up and let me show him what it feels like! What Ginny went through!

-Don’t give it a noble purpose, you crazy psychopath!-Shouted Ron.-You just like to torture!

-Shut it, Weasley!

They heard another person say something from inside, but was followed with a yelp of pain.

-You shut it also!

Obviously Malfoy had spoken. This door had no bars on it, so they couldn’t even see what was happening inside.

-Let me through.-said Harry and the others moved out of his way as he walked next to the door.

-Dean.-He said, rising his voice only slightly. He knew the other had heard him however, but there was no answer for a while.-Open the door, Dean.-Harry continued with a threatening tone.

-Come to save your friend, Potter? –Dean finally asked from the other side. He was too not shouting anymore. Probably just now realizing there was no need to- Afraid for your buddy?

A new scream split the walls. Harry banged once with his fist on the metal door angry, the thud resonated just as loud. The screaming stopped.

-I’ll count to three.-warned through gritted teeth Harry.- If you haven’t opened this door until then, I’m blasting it in.

-You can’t blast through this door, Potter! -Harry could hear the sneer in the voice.-The cells here are impenetrable.

-You better be sure ‘bout that. But remember what happened last time you underestimated me? Ether get yourself and Malfoy out of the way or open up willingly. Either way I’m coming in. Your choice.-Harry threatened. He was quite conscious of the enormous bluff he was spouting. With his current condition, he’d have a hard time blasting a pillow.

-One!

Nothing happened.

-Two.

It was still silent. Harry took a deep breath.

-Thr…

The door creaked open and Dean scrunched his nose in a grimace from the other side. He seemed about to say something, when he noticed Harry’s state. Looking him up and down he raised an eyebrow.

-What happened to you?

Harry was indeed a sight. His clothes were cut, bloodied and dirty. His glasess askew, slightly bent. And his hair…well that always looked a right mess.

-Where’s Malfoy?

Dean looked at everyone in front of the door, instead of answering Harry he spoke to Ginny.

-Ginny, he hurt you, didn’t he? Tell them what Malfoy’s done. We can’t just let him off without him feeling the pain he gave you!

Everyone looked at Ginny. Had Malfoy tortured her?

-He did, he was there too, but we can’t fall to their level, Dean. Even if he deserves it.

Dean stared at her for a moment, then slowly opened the door wider and moved out of the way.

Malfoy was sitting on a single metal chair with belts, holding him put. He had no wounds, but looked almost out of it, slack. Chin pressed to his chest and breathing heavy like he’d just ran a marathon. His eyes however were blazing, staring daggers at Dean and now at them too.

Harry entered, followed by everyone else.

Now suddenly no one seemed to know what to do.

-We should just leave him here until the others return. Mister Potter will know what to do.-suggested Hermione.

Sounds of agreement swept through the others.

-Where’d you find him anyway?-asked Fred. Harry could see the twins were holding back from reprimanding Dean for now. 

-And how’d you capture him?

-In muggle London.-answered Dean, gleeful.-Just went out to clear my head, for a stroll. And wouldn’t you believe it, there he was, Draco Malfoy. Walking alone, in muggle clothes and everything!

Harry noticed that Malfoy’s clothes could indeed pass for muggle ones. A white dress shirt and black trousers. With slick shoes. He would have blended in well enough. Then he noticed the coat on the floor. That indeed was of muggle design.

-So I snuck up on him, stunned him and then put us under a disillusioning and muggle repelling charm to levitate him here. Piece of cake.

Malfoy was once again staring daggers at Dean.

-What’s Malfoy doing in muggle London?-mused Neville.

-Who cares.-answered Dean.

But memories of another Malfoy swam in Harry’s mind. Of a Malfoy confessing that even when he’d hated muggles, there were some things that intrigued him. How he’d snuck out of the Manor to go to muggle London. They had been fixing the room of requirements, when Harry, trying to lighten the mood, had mentioned a story involving comics characters. To his surprise, Draco slipped knowing about them. As it turned out, he’d been collecting muggle comics books since he was ten and Dobby had brought one with him by accident. When Harry thought about it, it was the moment the ice between them cracked.

Stepping forward, raising his wand at Malfoy, Harry barely audible whispered.

-Acio comic book.

Malfoy’s eyes went wide with fear, as from inside his left sock leaped a shrunken version of a comic book. Harry caught it in his hand.

-Give it back!-shouted Malfoy.

-What is it?

The others moved closer to Harry to look at what he’s got in his palm, but Harry closed it and looked at the blonde boy, who was now staring at him with an impressive mixture of emotions. He was sneering, but also fearful. Somehow pleading and angry simultaneously. Harry sighed. This Malfoy was indeed very much the same as the one he knew.

-I’ll keep that for now.-said Harry.

-What is it, Potter?-Dean grabbed Harry’s arm, which made the other boy hold his hand in a tighter fist.

-Let go of me and don’t ever touch me again.-threatened Harry, his voice deep and low. Dean sneered once more, but let go of Harry’s forearm. However he didn’t leave his personal space.

-What’s that in your hand?

-As I said, I’ll keep that to myself for now.

-So you’re really friends with him? With them? Are ya a spy? Covering for him?

-Not at all. Just don’t want to give you the satisfaction of knowing. But I might give it to Hermione, so you won’t be suspicious.

And Harry turned to the surprised girl and carefully placed the small comic book in her palm. Trusting her to react like a sensible person unlike most of the others in the cell.

-Don’t show it to anyone else for now, ok?-he asked her and she nodded.

Hermione peered inside her palm for a second, and hurried to close it so no one else can see. But her eyes widened surprised and looked from Harry to Malfoy.

-Oh, that’s curious.-She breathed.

-What! What is it?-whined Ron, who’d tried to look over her shoulder with Fred and George.

-Err…-she looked at Malfoy again, who was not helping his case by staring furious at her.-Well certainly nothing dangerous. I’ll…I’ll just keep it in me for a while then.

-Why the secrecy?-Asked Ginny. She looked at Harry inquiring. For a moment he mistook her for his own Ginny, had the strongest desire to tell her whatever she wanted to know.

But Harry didn’t answer. Instead he asked her a question of his own.

-Is it true? That Malfoy tortured you?-He asked worried of what the will answer.

Ginny seemed startled by the question. She looked at Malfoy for a moment, disdain on her face.

-Once.-she finally answered.-Though I must say, his Crucio was nothing compared to the others. Barely felt it.-she said with a mocking voice. Malfoy however wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were staring to the side.

-You see!-Dean bellowed.-He deserves to be tortured!

Harry sighed.

-Malfoy.-he turned to the blonde boy ignoring his captor. All he received in return were two grey eyes piercing him.-Did you get in trouble after failing to torture Ginny properly?

The question seemed to surprise everyone except Hermione, who let out a small “Ohh” in realization. Malfoy however was now looking at Harry with wide eyes.

-What?-he asked and hurried to fix his expression to a sneering one once more.

-You tortured her only once, right?-Harry asked.

Malfoy squinted his eyes suspiciously.

-Yes.

-Why only once?

There was no answer, but hatred was now swimming in the blonds grey orbs.

-Is it because to torture effectively someone with the Cruciatus Curse, the caster must mean it? For it to work the caster must actually want to afflict pain?

The room was silent. Malfoy was staring at him with loathing.

-So if I had to guess, I’d guess it was your father who was disappointed and ashamed of you? And you were not asked to torture again, because you’ll shame him with your inability to wholeheartedly wish pain upon a blood traitor?

Ginny was looking at Harry like he’d sprung a second head.

-Wha…?

-It’s true.-said Hermione.- The Cruciatus Curse is only as painful as the intent.

-I was just not feeling well that day.-retorted Malfoy offended.-I’d had no problem torturing her otherwise.-he turned to Ginny with an utmost disgust. But when her eyes actually met his, his flickered, like he couldn’t bear to look at her and he returned to staring daggers at Harry instead.

-You see!-exclaimed Dean.-He’s just a lousy wizard. No idea why you’re protecting him Potter but stop getting in my way and get lost!

-Ah yes, Potter. -laughed Malfoy.-So It’s true what they say? The accident from another universe ? Or are you an accident of this one?-he sneered looking Harry up and down.-Were your parents just too ashamed to show you, so they hid you as long as they could?-he laughed again.

Harry however didn’t bite, though bile rose to his throat. He knew Malfoy only wished to regain his pride, and in a twisted way it was by insulting his captors.

When he saw his words had no effect, Malfoy continued.

-And what happened to you anyway?-he referred to Harry’s abysmal state of bloodied and dirty clothes.

-I had another meeting with your Master actually.-answered Harry and that seemed to shock both Malfoy and Dean.

-What!?-they both asked.

-I think I angered him again.-mused Harry.-Though not as much as I angered myself.

-Harry…-it was Hermione. She must have felt he was talking about falling in his own trap and wished to comfort him. But there was nothing she could say.

-Come on.-he said.-We’ll leave him for now and let the other Marauders decide what’s best to do with him when they get back.

Harry turned to leave.

-You can’t tell me what to do!-protested Dean but at the same moment Harry’s wand was out and pressing at Dean’s throat. He was feeling very tired and irritated, Dean was currently the main source of the second and Harry had no patience for him.

-I’m only using the wand so you’ll grasp the situation better.-said slowly Harry.-I don’t need it to drag you out of here against your will.

Dean was trying to put a brave face, but also afraid of looking like an even bigger idiot being dragged out by force, he didn’t retaliate. So he just stared at Harry defiantly but didn’t argue.

-Come on all, Harry's right. –George prompted carefully.

-Yeah, we better go.-Fred said after.

Dean huffed and roughly pooled away from the wand, leaving the room first. Followed by Collin who was looking from Harry to the other boy and back again divided. Then the rest followed, Harry being last.

-He’ll get you, you know.-smirked Malfoy.-The Dark Lord. It’s all he’s on about right now.

-Good.-said Harry, surprising the blonde boy.-If he’s too preoccupied with me, he’ll be less focused on making other people’s lives miserable.

Malfoy was still looking at Harry bewildered when Harry closed the cell door behind himself.

Fred locked it.

Dean and Collin were gone. Everyone else however stood silent for a minute, all of them probably too preoccupied with thoughts like Harry.

Neville was jut about to speak, when they herd hurried footsteps and turned to see who was coming.

James and Moody were closing in fast. Harry couldn’t tell if the fierce expressions on their faces were worry or anger.

The moment James saw Harry’s state however the expression became clear, it was now definitely worry.

James was first to reach him.

-Harry! Dear Merlin, are you all right!?-He was now in front of Harry, grasping his shoulders, like he was trying to steady the boy. Harry couldn’t blame him. He knew what he looked like, from their point of view he must look half dead.

-If I didn’t know better, I would 'of definitely thought you lost the fight, boy.-Moody said gruffly.

-Know better?-asked the boy.

-Aye! We just got news on The Dark Lord. He’s returned and he’s furies. Missed capturing you again, and he's returned in a right state himself. He’s actually been wounded. Which hasn’t happened…well it’s never happened since I know of the bastered.!

-He was? But I didn’t…Oh. Unless when I blasted him the first time.-mused Harry out loud.

-Well, it must have been a good blast that. We’re relieved you returned to us but are you all right? This blood, is it yours?-James inquired, still steadying Harry without the need to.

-I’m fine. Someone took care of those wounds and I drank a bunch of potions. I just look dreadful.

-You’re sure?

-Positive. But forget me! What happened to Ariana? Did she escape?-Harry asked worried.

James and Moody looked at each other and Harry’s guts sank.

-She couldn’t have.-James answered.-She owes The Dark Lord a life debt.

-So? Pettigrew once owed me a life dept and he most certainly wasn’t tied to me. If she just…

-You’re different Harry. There is a way to abuse the power a life debt gives. You must know how and do dark, dreadful rituals. The Dark Lord can bind someone to his will if they so much as owe him a candy wrap, if there is magic in the contract. And with a magical bond as strong as a life debt, lets say he literally owns Arianas life.

Harry remembered what had happened in the office. How Riddle hadn't even the need to use magic to stop or hurt Ariana. Pity and anger surged through him. And the anger was not only at Riddle, but at himself also. He’d been such an idiot. Again! He keeps making the stupidest mistakes, which cost other’s lives.

-What did he do to her then?-asked the boy, afraid of what he’d hear. Behind him Ron and Hermione seemed as worried and eager to find out as he was.

-Torture. And then Azkaban.-simply answered Moody.

-WHAT!!!?-shouted the three of them.

The shock overwhelmed Harry and for a moment his surroundings darkened, but he managed to compose himself. Yet he couldn’t give up now, he had to get her out.

-We have to get her out! It’s my foult….

-There’s nothing we can do, Harry.-James said regretfully.-You can't just break someone from Azkaban.

-Sirius escaped on his own in my world.

-He was an unregistered animagus, and he escaped from a prison not ran by The Dark Lord. 

-My animagus form is a bird, perhaps I can fly in there! Help somehow!

-Wait, you're an animagus too?-Moody asked.

-Well, not yet. I've only reached as far as some feathers on my arms. But I can learn!

-It doesn't matter if you're a bird. Even if you were a hippogriff, you can't get in there!

-For now go upstairs. Madam Pomfrey will come soon and…-James started but Harry didn't let him finish.

-I don’t need madam Pomfrey! I…

-Harry. Let us figure out what to do with Malfoy first and while we’re here you and the others wait for us in the kitchen. We’ll explain everything later.

Harry wanted to protest, find out more right away, but held back and nodded. He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville walked out of the dungeons, going to the kitchen. The twins stayed behind, probably to fill in James and Moody on what was happening.

The walk up was loud as everyone around Harry spoke over each-other. Ginny however was silent next to him.

-She’ll be all right, you know.-she told him quietly.-Ariana. I don’t know her well, but everyone says she is one of the most powerful wizards alive. Riddle can’t break her so easily.

Harry smiled at Ginny, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Because Ginny didn’t know that Ariana is already broken and it wasn’t Riddle who did it. She’d broke herself with guilt of being the cause for her brothers deaths. Even if she can deal with the physical pin, Azkaban, Dementors…they could finish her. She has too much pain and regret in her. If Harry doesn’t do anything soon, he’ll have one more death in his conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you liked it! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for being gone for so long, but finally here it is! Chapter 17!

A whole week had passed since the night Harry found and lost the Artifact. Since he’d clashed with The Dark Lord and Dean had captured Malfoy.

Since then many things had happened. The first of which was the confiscating of Dean’s wand for a month and him being forbidden to leave headquarters for the same period. He was also to help Lusty with cleaning, though the elf protested more than Dean on that one.

Another was the successful retrieving of the Gaunt ring aka one of the Horcruxes, which Moody and James had procured. Apparently they’d managed it the very first day, after the office meeting with Harry. Which had been lucky, because one of the many traps protecting the Horcrux which would have killed Moody, had it not been for Harry’s Contego Maxima protection.

Using the Basilisk tooth, they’d destroyed the ring. And Harry had made sure to take the Resurrection stone, so it won’t fall in the hands of someone who could misuse it.

Another big thing was that now they knew for sure they had a spy and who exactly it was. Many wanted to punish him, but instead they’d decided to use him and feed him false information for their advantage.

Harry had found out that Lily and Alice weren’t making great progress with breaking into Gringotts. And the others helped them when they could, but mostly it was difficult because they needed to get in and out without anyone finding out that it had happened. It was crucial that Voldemort doesn’t find out that they are destroying his Horcruxes. Or even know about them.

Capturing Malfoy turned out to be even more useless than Harry had thought. They’d tried bargaining an exchange, Malfoy for one of the Marauders locked in Azkaban, but in response a furious Dark Lord had killed the prisoner instead. Or so he and everyone thought, until Harry brought one Simon Meadowes safe and sound from The Chamber of Secrets to his brother, who was also a Marauder. Apparently Riddle still thought that leaving Serpans his captives was a sure death sentence. Harry however, knew better.

The news about Ariana was in every paper, portraying her like the lowest of humans and making her an example. She was locked inside Azkaban In the deepest, most protected cell it had. A cell that was so terrible it even had a name “TheTomb”.

Harry was spending most of his time trying and failing in finding a way to get her out. Meanwhile he’d convinced his father to give him animagus lessons whenever he could. Harry was truly hoping that if his bird form can fly, because let’s face it, not all birds can, he can find a way to sneak inside the prison.

So far however every lesson ended with Harry having to plug feathers from his body, because the farthest he’d gotten had been growing some feathers and then not knowing how to get rid of them. So every lesson was a pain in the ass…sometimes literally.

James believed the main reason Harry couldn’t transform farther was because he had to imagine in his head what bird he was. Which meant that Harry had to spend hours in the library learning about birds and trying to find out which one of the thousands was his. So far, none had helped.

Snape had shown up only twice, both times not speaking or looking at Harry and going straight to Lily to inform her about his progress on finding the diary Horcrux. And later Lily repeated to the rest, what those findings were. The findings were, none.

Sirius meanwhile was still searching high and low, every free second he got, for Remus. But so far without luck. James did as well on the very rare occasion he could squeeze the time. But Sirius had barely shown at the headquarters since the first meeting in the office. And he’d completely neglected his task of finding out anything about the Slytherin locket.

Harry couldn’t blame him and if he could, he would have helped him with finding Remus. But now getting Ariana out of “The Tomb” was priority, mostly because no one deserved such faith. But also because it was Harry’s fault she was there to begin with.

He knew now, thanks to Death, that he only had a year to retrieve the Artefact and go home. But regardless of the time limit, he couldn’t leave Ariana to rot in that hell. So instead of thinking how to get back home at the moment, he had all his attention on Azkaban. Which meant countless hours spent on research. He’d become Hermione’s best study buddy.

Even now Harry was sitting on the kitchen table, having breakfast with an open book on bird species. He concentrated on brown colored ones, since his feathers seemed to be mostly that color, with other nuances here and there.

He was so immersed in the book that he didn’t notice James and Sirius entering the kitchen.

-Ah, preparing for today’s lesson?-asked his father sitting right opposite him.

Harry looked up from the book to answer but then noticed Sirius on his father’s right.

-Err, right…yeah.-he stuttered.

-Any luck?-Sirius asked him while summoning a coffee from the other end of the table.

Sirius currently looked shabby, tired, obviously unrested and obviously troubled. His skin had the grey color of someone who hardly sleeps or eats. In fact he most certainly had lost a few pounds for only a week. His face was gaunt and haunted. The truth about Remus had truly shaken him up. And now he looked like he’d spend 12 years in Azkaban, now he looked exactly like his godfather, minus the tattoos.

Harry gulped, deciding that no matter how difficult it was, the person in front of him had no fault in anything and did not deserve the way Harry had been treating him.

-No luck so far. I’ve chosen several birds to try today, but…I don’t know…

-They don’t feel right?-James asked

Harry nodded.

-Then they probably aren’t. – Said Sirius while chewing on a toast.-An animagus is like a wand. You just know, the moment the image crosses your mind. But no worries, I’m sure we’ll figure it out today.

-What!?-Harry sharply looked up from his sandwich, which he was just about to bite.

-Sorry, I forgot to tell you Harry. I promised to teach you today, but on a short notice, I have to be somewhere at noon. But Sirius will take my place if that’s ok with you, of course?

Harry wanted to answer, but found it hard to lie. So he just stared wide eyed, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He currently felt like said fish too.

-We’ll be fine Jamie, you’ll see. At the end of the day you’ll be paying that bet we made.-laughed Sirius and patted James on the back, who looked unsure at Harry.

The boy took a bite from his sandwich, to give his face something else to do instead of gaping like a moron.

This was going to be bad!

 

 

 * * *

 

The cell door creaked as Ginny entered. She knew what she’ll find, but was somehow still surprised not to see Malfoy tied to a chair.

Instead the cell now had a bed next to the wall, a small table and a normal wooden chair next to it. They were all in Malfoy’s reach, as his ankle was shackled. The chain was no longer than two meters and attached to the wall.

Now he was lying in bed, hands behind his head. As Ginny entered he looked at her and moved to lift himself up a bit. A smile formed on his lips.

-If it isn’t the she weasel. Finally got the courage to come and see me? Must’ve taken a lot.

Ginny was expecting him to try and rile her up, so she ignored the bite.

-Just my turn to bring you food, Malfoy. And the only reason I haven’t come before, is because you’re too insignificant to waste my time with.

-Sure, tell yourself that. But you know, bringing me food to bed like that, I can see now why so many bid high for you.

Ginny froze, just as she was placing the plate on the table.

-What do you mean?

-Exactly what you’re thinking. - The blond smirked. - You were a very popular choice for a concubine.-he drawled. - I can even tell you who had the highest bid. To whom you belong now…

-I belong to no one!-her wand was out in a second, pointing at Malfoy’s smug face. He looked at the stick with glee.

-He doesn’t think so. Last I heard, he was planning on having you one way or another.

-Shut up! - Ginny growled, her hand shaking. She was so angry at herself that after her conviction to not pay Malfoy attention, he’d still managed to rile her up.

-He’s not a pleasant fellow you know, a bit of a monster I’d say. But that did make him rich. Rich enough to…

-I said…Shut…Up!-she threatened again.

Malfoy mock innocently raised his hands in surrender.

-Sorry, did I say something wrong? Thought you’d like to know.

-Why should I believe anything you say?

-What reason do I have for lying?

-Scum like you don’t need a reason except to make others hurt.

-Well that’s not completely true. - He pushed himself in a sitting position and leaned forward. - Sometimes I say the truth, to make someone hurt. You know, most of the times, the truth is even more effective.

Ginny was giving her best to hold back. She knew he wasn’t worth it, but she just wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face.

-Trying to play bad, Malfoy?-she did her best sneer, ironically imitating him and his lot, from the time she was their prisoner. It both felt disgusting and empowering. So she kept it just long enough to compose herself and gain the upper hand- Making up for being exposed?

The blond was no longer smiling. He snorted.

-Exposed?

-You know what I’m talking about. The fact that on the inside you’re a goody two shoes who wishes he was a psychopath like his parents.

-Careful Weasley or you might learn how wrong you are!

-Oh, you seem upset!-she cooed lowering her wand. - Did I hurt you? Did it hurt so much because…what was it…it’s the truth?

-You know nothing about me.

-I know you like to read muggle comics books. Superhero ones to be more specific.

The stunned and almost fearful expression on his face would be a good future memory for a patronus charm, she thought.

It changed to anger.

-So Potter did spill the beans about it!

-Hermione actually. We’re good friends you see and she knew she can trust me. Harry hasn’t told anyone.

-Except the mudblood who obviously can’t keep her mouth shut! Yeah, he’s such a hero.

-Don’t call her that, and yes, you should count yourself lucky Harry was around when you got captured. The first time you two met also. He damn right _is_ your hero.

The blonde snorted.

-Please, he’s a nobody…no, scratch that. He’s the one who’ll bring your downfall. The Dark Lord didn’t care much about you “Marauders” until now. Until Potter Jr came to the picture. I can see the idiotic shine in your eyes when you speak of him, you think he’s some savior. But he’s quite the opposite, Weasley. He’s your reaper.

Ginny shook her head.

-You know nothing about Harry.

-And you do?

-Yes.

-Then please, enlighten me! Though everything you say would be bias, seeing how you fancy him.

She shook her head.

-Malfoy, you already have all the proof you need. In another world you are friends. In another world you shared with him about your comic book collection. I need to prove nothing; you’ve already done that for me.

-Like that matters. I’m not the same as this counterpart of mine from his world.

-Harry doesn’t seem to think so. In fact, so far he believes everyone’s personalities are almost the same.

-I’d have to be the exception then.

-Harry told me about Dobby too.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow confused.

-What does my house elf have to do with anything?

-You see, Dobby also happens to be the house elf, who when I was captured and tortured would come to me at night. Would feed me, clean me up, help me with my pain.

Malfoy sneered.

-They wanted you healthy for their next sessions. You must have noticed they tortured you, only to put you back together and start again.

-They did. And they did cure me. But Dobby fed me food that actually had flavor. Dobby gave me potions which calmed my nerves, helped me sleep. Dobby would stay and keep me company, talk to me, sooth me until I did fall asleep. No, Dobby was not sent by your father, Bellatrix or anyone of them.

-Then he must have come on his own accord.

-Then why did you not seem surprised just now, why did it look like you knew he was coming to me every night?

Malfoy squinted his eyes, an unreadable light flashing through them.

-Malfoy, did you order Dobby to help me?

-Don’t flatter yourself.-he sneered again. - The elf has always been unruly. Its midnight visits to you were its own initiative. I simply didn’t interfere when I found out.

Something came back in Ginny’s memory.

-Wait! Is that why Dobby stopped hitting himself at one point? Because he was no longer breaking the rules by helping me!? Because you found out and you let him continue?

The blond laughed.

-That’s right Weasley, I’m really a kind hearted, innocent, muggle loving, puppy hugging and blood traitor helping fluff of goodness.- He was now making an exaggerated puppy dog eyes.- I don’t deserve to be here, you should let me out so I can go play with my secret herd of unicorns!

Ginny rolled her eyes.

-Whatever Malfoy, just eat your food.-she said exasperated and turned to leave but Malfoy spoke again.

-It really is useless keeping me here you know. My mother is practically the only one who even remotely cares about me.

Ginny looked at him, his emotionless expression while saying something like that and she unwillingly felt sympathy for him.

-There is Dobby.-she said.-He spoke about his master, but then I didn’t know it was you. He spoke fondly.

Malfoy snorted.

-A house elf doesn’t count.

-Doesn’t he? A house elf which likes his master counts more than any human if you ask me. 

Malfoy didn’t answer.

-And there is Harry.

The blond laughed.

-Saint Potter again? Quit it Ginevra.

-Are we on first name bases now?-she raised her eyebrow.

-Whatever. The other Weasly is more fun. Make sure he brings me the food next time.

And with that Malfoy lay back on the bed, hands under his head, staring at the ceiling and completely disregarding Ginny.

She looked at him for a while. She realized she no longer hated him. She realized how light it felt to stop hating somebody.

She smiled and left the cell.

While walking out of the dungeons something he said gave her an idea, a brilliant one. She ran the rest of the stairs, hurrying to find somebody to share her plan with. After all, now she knew who cared for him and who would bargain with them to get him back safely.

 

* * *

 

-All right now.-said Sirius when they were in the training room.- Show me what you’ve got so far.

And Harry did. He transformed as best as he could, and just as always the only thing appearing were brown and sometimes yellowish and orangy feathers.

-And now you can’t turn back?-Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head.

-Here -Sirius took out his wand and waved it saying. - Homorphus.

But nothing happened.

-So Jamie wasn’t lying about that too. You really have to plug your feathers later?

Harry nodded and Sirius made a pained face.

-Bloody hell, will you be able to transform back after you become an animagus?

- _If_ I become one.

-Don’t look so desperate, you have me now!

But when Harry flinched rather than be happy from the news, Sirius became serious.

-Ok, this can’t go on. What is it about me that bothers you so much?

-It’s nothing, sorry.

-No, no it’s not “nothing”. Harry, what happened with your godfather? Is it the Azkaban thing. You can’ possibly blame yourself, right?

-Oh I can, but it’s not just that.

-Not just..? What else?

-It's not just one. But for example I stopped Sirius when he wanted to kill Wormtail. Because of that Wormtail escaped. And because of that Sirius couldn’t prove his innocence and had to spend the last two years of his life still locked up but in Grimmauld Place.

-You did the right thing; it wasn’t your fou…

-And I also killed him.

-I’m having a hard time believing that.

-Voldemort had a trap for me. I fell in it, even though I had so many opportunities to avoid it. Sirius came to help me, and ended up dying. And I know it sounds again like it was not my fault. But it was. Just like Ariana being in Azkaban is my fault as well.

-What happened to Ariana was only a matter of time. And it was an accident.

-A lot of accident seem to happen around me, that others have to pay for.

-And you only appear to notice the bad things that may have happened because of you. How about the many good ones. The many people you’ve saved?

-Most of them were in danger because of me to begin with.

-Nonsense! And even if it was true, Harry, the danger that maybe comes with you is worth it.

-Worth dying?-snorted Harry.

-Yes!-Sirius grabbed his shoulders. - Don’t you see? The life that we’re living is no life. Hiding, helpless! Before you came, all we did was smuggle people out of the country! But we never stood a chance! Now, now we have a purpose. Hope!

-And what if it doesn’t work?

-What if it does?

Harry shook his head.

-Sirius…

-No! Listen to me. We all make mistakes, but because of your position as a leader…

Harry was about to protest, but Sirius shushed him.

-You are. From what I hear, have been always. And what makes you a leader is the exact thing that makes you blame yourself for everyone who gets hurt. You feel responsible for everyone.

-That’s…

-True. And do you know how I know?

Harry shook his head.

-Because you’re damn father is the same as you! Because I’ve spent years trying to convince him not to blame himself for every Marauder that gets captured or killed. It comes with the job. And someone has to take it.

-I don’t want it.

Harry firmly looked in Sirius’s eyes.

-Perhaps. But you also can’t stay idle. It’s true we haven’t spoken much, but somehow I doubt you can sit by and do nothing while others suffer. Hide and try to keep yourself safe while others die.

Harry hated that that was true. He lowered his eyes, not wanting Sirius to see the truth of his words in Harry’s eyes.

-You are a leader not because you want to, Harry. But because you care. And people can feel and see that. People can feel and see that you will fight and die for them. So when the time comes, they are willing to do the same for you.

-But I don’t want them to.

Sirius smiled.

-It is not a bad thing, Harry. It is how wars are won.

-The cost is too much.

-The cost is worst if we do nothing.

-If we fail it would have been for nothing.

-No. Harry, the way Voldemort is going he might actually take over the world. Reveal our identity to the muggles. In fact, I’m surprised they haven’t found out already. Once he decides it’s time, he’ll kill them all.

-No, he won’t.

Sirius seemed surprised.

-What do you mean?

-He is a psychopath but not an idiot. Why do you think he hasn’t revealed the magical world to muggles yet?

-Because it will start a Magical World War and he still doesn't have enough to win that.

-No. Because he is actually well aware of the threat muggles pose. Muggles are not helpless.

Sirius laughed.

-Are you suggesting that in a war between muggles and wizards, wizards will lose?

-Yes. I’m sure of it in fact. The weapons they have, the knowledge. Not to mention, decent wizards will fight on their side.

-This is a topic for another time. Now we find your animagus form.- Sirius said and let go of Harry’s shoulders. –And stop comparing me to your godfather and concentrate.

Harry nodded.

-Ok, now. Imagine the first magical creature that has feathers and tell me which it is.

-What? Magical?

-Just do it.

-Err… ok. Phoenix.

Sirius’s eyebrows rose.

-Wow, well. That’s a bold one. Ok,  Sounds good. Give it a try.

Harry looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

-Are you mental!? An animagus form can only be a non magical creature. Surely…

-I know that. But let’s face it, you’re not our average Joe. And they say Merlin had a magical creature for an animagus.

Harry laughed.

-I’m no Merlin, Sirius.

-No. you’re Harry Potter. So your form will probably be a different magical creature than his.

Harry sighed.

-What’s the problem in just trying? If it doesn’t work it doesn’t and we move on.

Harry sighed again.

-Fine, fine. A phoenix.- he snorted to himself.

But even in his skepticism the idea had some ring to it. Something felt right with it. But it was impossible, right?

He concentrated. Envisioned being a phoenix. Flying with strong strides. Imagined the song. The golden and red feathers. Imagined the power, the freedom, the knowledge that death is not the end but a new beginning. Imagined flames.

A sudden shout shocked him out of his mind and he found himself in the training room again, with Sirius.

-Harry! Harry! Are you OK!? Harry!

Harry finally saw what had made his godfather panic. Harry was on fire. Literally.

But it didn’t hurt or burn him.

-Yeah, yeah I’m fine.-he said and looked at his godfather who was staring at him both afraid and in awe.

The flames subsided and Harry finally noticed something else. He was covered in feathers again, but this time they were purely golden and red. Instead of hands he had wings and judging by the way Sirius was looking at his face, it must have changed also.

-Merlin’s beard. You’re a phoenix, Harry.

-I…I guess I am.-Harry agreed, still not believing it himself.

Both started laughing and celebrating. Harry flapping his wings. And his voice… Harry’s voice had a ring to it. The kind a phoenix has. The kind that makes everything brighter.

And it was a bright moment indeed.

Harry was a Phoenix! Harry as a phoenix can and will get Ariana out of Azkaban. Hell, he’ll get everyone out of Azkaban!

Filled with hope, filled with enthusiasm. Not caring that his animagus being a magical creature meant he’s a freak in yet another way. In only two hours Harry had managed to almost completely transform into the bird.

He’d also managed to transform back to human at will. He’d made it!

He and Sirius had. One or two lessons more, and he’d be ready.

That evening they celebrated. That evening James happily lost the bet that Sirius won’t be able to find Harry’s animagus form from the first lesson.

And in the morning, they made a plan on how to break in Azkaban.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And from now I'l try uploading every week again. On Sundays from now on ^_^ Cheers!


	18. Chapter 18

The next day a commotion woke Harry up. Ron was nowhere to be seen, and when Harry did a fast tempus, he saw that it was barely six in the morning. He hurried out of the room, only putting a switcher over his pajamas.

The stairs were now empty, but the noise had moved downstairs, he could hear many people speaking over one another. In a hurry, he reached the landing and the living room, which was filled with people, talking over each other.

The moment he appeared however, the chatter died down. In a matter of seconds the deafening noisy room, became eerie quiet.

They were all looking at him and not in a friendly way too.

-Err…what’s going on?

-Harry.-James appeared from behind few people and stepped forward. - Something came up. Could you go upstairs while we decide on what to do? I’ll explain later.

Harry didn’t like the sound of that. The hostile atmosphere ether.

-Explain what?

-Harry…

-Stop sugarcoating it, James! –it was Moody who walked to the front now .– Lad!-he turned to Harry.- The prison break fiasco is postponed.

-What!? Why?

-Because The Dark Lord just announced he is executing every person in Azkaban who is even remotely under the suspicion of having connections with the Marauders. Tomorrow.

-WHAT?!!! He can’t! Why!?

-Must have found out what you were planning.-A guy, Harry hadn’t even met before, spoke. – So he will make it impossible to save anyone.

-Things are just getting worse.-another person Harry didn’t know spoke. But he’d seen her around.

-Calm down!-James spoke over the crowed which started talking again and they stopped to listen.- It is not Harry’s fault that…

-You only say that, because you don’t have anyone you care about in Azkaban!-the woman accused.

-Dayan, that’s not fair. I care for all of them, but…

-We should just do as The Dark Lord demands!-Another woman spoke up. Her name was Lydia, if Harry remembered correctly. She had a daughter in Azkaban.

Murmurs of agreement followed.

-We are doing no such thing!-Molly Weasley appeared. Her eyes were red, she must have been crying.

What the hell was happening?

-Molly, you should not be against this! Arthur will die tomorrow if…

-We’ll think of something else!

-And fall in a trap, so they can execute us all, along everyone else!?

-The security they are preparing…-A man, Harry remembered was a spy among the Purists spoke this time. - The Dark Lord himself is casting the shields, anti apparition charms, protective and expelling charms. Things I’ve never even imagined. There will be traps. It will be impossible to save them.

From behind Harry appeared Ivy, Cedric, the twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and few of the younger teens, Harry knew only by face.

The first few placed themselves in front of Harry like a wall. Ivy at the very front.

-No one is handing Harry over! Anyone who tries has to go through us first!

-We’re here mate, don’t worry.-Ron assured him.

The rest concurred and created a wall between Harry and the others.

\- Wait, what!? Is that what he demands? Me?

-Yes, Harry. But don’t worry. We won’t let them give you away!-assured him Hermione.

Harry was stunned. No wonder there was such tension. It was ether Harry, or these peoples loved ones.

-I said calm down!-James spoke over everyone, once again quieting the noise. - No one is giving Harry and…

-I’m going!-Harry pushed forward.

-What!?-his protectors exclaimed.

-Harry, stay back! You don’ know what you’re saying.-Protested Ivy.

-I know perfectly well. I’m going to surrender myself.

-Harry, no! You can’t be serious!-Hermione was now facing him. As did everyone else of his “protectors”.

-He is.-said James and made his way next to Harry.-Come here.

He pulled the boy away from the people, up the stairs, until they were out of ear range.

-Harry, I know this is your thing, sacrificing yourself for others. But this has absolutely no benefit or guarantee the Dark Lord will keep his word.

-If you don’t give me away, the Marauders are over. All those people will never follow you after you let so many of their loved ones die.

-That is my concern, not yours.

-No, listen. I can get out. After I surrender, once everyone is safe, I’ll escape.

-Unless he kills you first.

-No, he likes to play with his pray. Would like to make an example. Not to mention, he's curious. He’ll want to see inside my mind first, before finishing me off.

-What you have inside your mind endangers us all as well. Makes the exchange futile if he captures everyone again.

-He won’t get that far. Tonight. Tonight I’ll learn how to fully transform into a phoenix. Only you, Sirius and mom know about it. There is no way Riddle is prepared for it.

James seemed to consider.

-There might be wards, to keep you from transforming.

-There won’t be wards everywhere they take me. Besides, we don’t even know if those wards effect me.

James nodded.

-We could try I guess...

-Good. In the training room in an hour?

James still seemed to be hesitant, but finally nodded.

-All right. But if you don’t manage to complete the transformation and if the wards do effect you, then the deal is off.

-Just go tell everyone I’m surrendering.

James shook his head.

-How are you still alive?

“Must be the perks of being the Master of Death” thought Harry sarcastically. But with it, something else clicked. Death. Death had told him that the book Harry accidentally took from Hogwarts was modified. Modified by Death itself to help Harry.

-Bloody hell, how could I forget!-exclaimed Harry and ran up the stairs, leaving a baffled James to stare after him.

The man just shook his head again, sighed heavily, feeling all the world on his shoulders. But even so, he straightened them and slowly walked back down.

Time to give the crowd what they wanted. And he could only hope, Harry knew what he was doing.

 

Harry locked the door of his and Ron's room immediately after entering. Knowing soon his friends will be barging in otherwise.

He went through his stuff until he finally found it! The book on recent history from Hogwarts.

He opened it and started reading. And kept reading. But it seemed like a normal book, with facts even he already knew.

Feeling confused, Harry began flipping pages. Then opening random pages. But it was only when he reached the last ones when things changed. Literally.

The text was changing. The closer Harry got to the end, the more often the letters shifted. At the very last page it was impossible to read a word, the words changing so fast.

So Harry turned to page 277. Which was seven pages before the end. It changed some sentences every minute or so. But it was readable.

“It was then when The Dark Lord discovered the truth, and enraged sealed the Basilisk back in the Chamber…”

-What?

Harry flipped the previous page.

It all became clear.

Death had made this book on recent history, one of _very_ recent history.

Harry could actually read what has happened few days ago, last night, today. The today part only if he managed to read anything from the last page.

But it was all here. And the reason The Dark Lord was furious was not because he’d found out that Harry was planning on breaking in Azkaban. It was because he’d found out Serpans, his Basilisk, hadn’t been killing the people he was supposed to.

And The Dark Lord had found out it was because somehow, Harry had ordered it. So furious, he’d decided to make a public execution. And this time, the Avada curse would be used.

Of course, unless Harry surrenders himself.

In the book Harry read the information on every spell, trap, curse, etc. cast around the execution platform. He also found the Dark Lord had no intention of letting anyone go, even if Harry surrendered. Simply planned on returning them to Azkaban for future use. 

That was fine with Harry. Once he escaped, he’d go and get them out from Azkaban as planned.

Banging and shouting startled Harry. It was coming from the other side of the door. Ron’s voice could be heard above everyone else’s. They’d come to try and stop him. But he was decided.

Ignoring the door and the noise, he cast a few more spells to be sure they can’t enter and hurried to change from his pajamas to his normal attire. He made sure the book was in him, before he decided it is time to face the crowd outside.

It was just then however, when something caught his attention. And it spoke.

-Is it true? You’re giving yourself in?

Harry turned to fully face Duke. The ghost was only half visible. The other part of his body hidden by the wall.

-Hi, Duke. I’m surprised to see you.

The ghost nodded and slightly moved forward, revealing more of himself bravely.

-I…hadn’t been scared in decades. It was harder to coup with it then I remembered.

Harry nodded.

-I am sorry you know, that I scared you like that.

-I know. I’ve received all your messages. That’s why I came. To say its OK and that if you decide to become a ghost after The Dark Lord kills you, you're welcome to come here.

The ghost winked.

Harry found it bizarre. Not only the ghost offering him a place after death, which was as flattering as it was creepy. But all of it.

He’d gotten himself in a different universe with parallel family, friends and enemies. One very angry Dark Lord, whom Harry had managed to annoy the very first night he landed himself here. To top it all Harry had found out he was the Master of Death, could kill ghosts and was a phoenix.

Harry ignored the strangeness once again and smiled at Duke.

-Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.

Duke showed himself fully.

-Are you really going to do it? Giving yourself over I mean. Death is scary you know.

-Not when it’s on your side.- winked Harry at the baffled ghost and opened the bedroom door, revealing green and pink dotted bunch of people gathered outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Wasn't as long as usual but I have great things planned for the future ;)


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

The hours to come were difficult. James, Lilly and Sirius helped Harry however they could. Sirius had to leave half through however; he was being called as one of the Purists to guard the execution site.

The intense and hurried animagus training was straining but Harry had managed to do it in time. He was now able to transform in to a phoenix at will.

Being a phoenix came with perks. They discovered that just like a phoenix, he could flame/teleport from one place to another. His tears do heal and his voice does make others feel better. His voice could also make others feel worse as well however, feel fear if he wished so. He didn’t know phoenixes could to that. But then again, phoenixes were so kind and noble, no wonder they don’t use that skill much.

There was also the obvious thing of being able to carry heavy things. And there was the not so obvious thing, being able to read a person’s soul. To see it’s glow. Feel its purity and its damage.

Then they used what they read in the book of recent history, to see if the spells, wards etc that Voldemort had put up at the execution site affected Harry.

Most didn’t but before they managed to try them all a loud knock startled them. James locked it and Molly barged in out of breath.

-Sirius…Sirius sent a message to deliver to you urgently!-she said, waving a piece of paper and James hurried to take it.

 -It seems some of the wards go for miles. So no magiporting, portkeyig or any such means of travel will be possible. Apparently people will reach the site mostly on foot or on brooms. No magical creatures can pass ether.

-I can pass the magical creature barrier as a human. Once inside I can transform again.

-Can you try it now?

Harry nodded. He first tansfigured into a phoenix and only after hearing the amazed squeak of Molly did he remember she didn’t know.

He ignored that and flamed away.

The farthest he managed before a barrier interfered was around 60 kilometers away from the execution site.

He flew to the ground and transformed back to his body.

Slowly he passed the barrier as a human, then he transformed again. Once inside there was no problem transforming back in to a phoenix. The barrier was like a dome for magical creatures. Those that were outside couldn't go in and those that were inside couldn't go out.

Harry then tried, once inside, to flame himself closer to the execution site but the moment he tried strong pain pierced his whole body and he fell to the ground. Flaming won’t work. But he could at least fly there.

He got to the other side of the barrier as a human again and flamed back to the training room in the Marauders Headquarters.

Molly was still gaping when he flamed back.

-Merlin’s beard, I’d never!

Harry transformed to human again.

-How was it?-asked Lily.

-No good on the flaming part, but I can transform inside. I think I can fly the distance in half an hour.

James nodded.

-Disilusion yourself beforehand just in case. That leaves us ten minutes for training.

-Forget that. – Said Harry.- Something could go wrong, so we should head there earlier. I’m leaving now, you should do the same.

-But Harry, we haven’t tried all the wards from the book!-protested Lily.

-There is no time. Keep the book, it will help you follow what’s happening after they have me. And I’ll work things out somehow.

-This is foolish, I’m still not sure…

-James…Dad. It will be fine. And if I happen to die, well it won’t be my first time. It’s not so bad ether.

-That doesn’t make me feel better you know.

Harry shrugged.

-Well, good luck and see you around I guess.-winked Harry and flamed away.

-Did that really just happen.-Molly was still ogling the empty space where Harry was seconds ago.-He is a phoenix!?

-Indeed. But it made him too confident. His odds are still not that great.-commented James worried. Lilly nodded.

-We should go too if we want to be there on time.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry had been flying over twenty minutes in his animagus form, so far there had been no problems, until he reached a second barrier. One he slammed himself into and literally slid to the ground on it.

But that was not the worst part, the worst part was that the ward did not only prevent him from continuing but it also trapped him. Silver threads of magic caged him to the barrier in a tight prison. Around him there were others small and large magical creatures struggling to get free. Few paces away he saw a Centaur trapped as well.

Harry struggled himself with no success. He attempted to transform to his human self, but the silver thread seemed to somehow prevent him from doing so.

Harry was still disillussiont and maybe that is why when two Death Eaters or as they call themselves here Purists approached, they completely ignored him. Instead they moved closer to the Centaur who was now struggling with renewed vigor.

-What do we have here!?-Jeered one of them.

-Having trouble there? Need a hand?-mocked the other.

-Didn’t know horses could get trapped by the barrier.

The Centaur, who’d stopped struggling when they approached him, now lashed at them. Only to be restrained even more tightly. Blood started dripping from the places the silver thread pierced softer flesh.

-Watch your mouth, _human_!-He threatened.

-Or what, you’ll read me my future on the stars?

-Or you won’t have a future to be read!-the Centaur retorted.

That seemed to anger said Purist.

-Be careful, _beast_! You are at our mercy!

Meanwhile Harry himself was still trying to figure a way out of this situation. Struggling was futile. He couldn’t flame away and his magic as a phoenix was different than in his human form. He for example, could not use wandless magic as he was used to.

-Mercy!? Don’t speak words you don’t know the meaning of, ape!

-You asked for it!-sneered the Purist and the other smiled in anticipation.- Crucio!

The Centaur started thrashing and screaming and as the struggling grew, the silver threads deepened their hold. If this continued they’d kill him.

Harry tried to think frantically. There had to be something! In a desperate struggle to find a way he cried out in anguish, as the silver threads tightened their hold on him as well.

The sound however resonated and all activities stopped. Even the Centaur who was now no longer under the spell seemed to ignore the threat of the Purists, in favor of looking around with terror.

Harry realized he’d sang. But not the heartwarming song of a phoenix, but the one that can bring terror and desperation in to others.

-Wha…what’s there!?-Asked one of the Purists, now shaking.

-We…we should move on.-offered the other.-We are on patrol, can’t stay too long on one place.

The first nodded, and completely forgetting the Centaur they’d been torturing seconds ago, they hurried away.

The Centaur and all the other smaller magical beasts captured were still shaken up, looking frantically around. Feeling pity for them and for frightening them so, Harry sang once more. This time a song of hope, light and piece.

They all seemed to calm down, and one by one found him following the voice. Even with a disillusioning charm, now that they knew for sure he was there, they could see him.

-A phoenix!-exclaimed the Centaur.-How dare they do such a thing to a creature as pure as you! What else have they trapped in this retched ward! A unicorn!?

The Centaur seemed to speak more to himself. However Harry was also not paying him much attention. As it seemed with the calming of his voice, the silver threads loosened around all the creatures able to hear him.

Being able to feel a creatures soul in his animagus form, Harry realized that the barrier was created by soul magic. And it is the soul of a magical creature that it binds to the gate. Fear, anger and all variations of negative emotions would tightened the silver thread as the soul suffers. And piece, light, calmness will loosen it.

So Harry kept singing, until all of them could now wiggle out of their traps. Some ran away, some stayed only moving away from the barrier but still wanting to hear his song.

The Centaur stepped closer and knelled next to Harry.

-Thank you my friend. Does your song not free you also?-he asked.

Harry stopped singing and shook his head. A phoenix's song did not have the same effect on it as it did on others. So Harry tried on his own to calm down. As a phoenix it was much easier to see a positive view and feel positive also.

-Is there a way I can help you?-asked the concerned Centaur.

Harry didn’t answer, he was concentrating. He felt the threads loosen and when the slightest bit of his usual magic was let free he instantly used it to transform into a human again.

The magical creatures scattered startled. The threads disappeared, not meant to trap humans. And the Centaur was now on his legs, holding a long staff at Harry, both as a shield and a weapon.

Harry leaned back on his hands and gulped big breaths of relief.

-You…you…How!? You’re a human! You are _that human!_ The one _He_ wants!

-Hey.- smiled Harry lopsidedly.

The Centaur was no threat. Harry’d seen his soul and though not perfect it was pure.

The Centaur eased down his staff.

-No wonder He fears you. And that the stars are rearranging. You are the one out of order.

-They usually call us “special”.-laughed Harry- But I guess “Out of order” works also.

-You laugh. But you being here changes destiny. You are misplaced, you make no sense. You should not be here.

Harry got up and dusted himself off.

-Trust me, pal, I know. And I want to leave, but it’s easier said than done.

The Centaur nodded.

-I usually don’t let humans call me “Pal”. But I shall let this go.

-You and me both I guess.

-What do you mean?

-Well, I should delete your memory. Not good if anyone knows my animagus form. But I won’t.

-Why not?

Harry shrugged.

-Because I saw your soul and it is bright. You are good and I trust that.

The Centaur didn’t answer.

-Well, it was nice meeting you. I do hope I’m right about you and you can keep a secret.

-My name is Nefor, if you ever need me, this is my forest. I shall always answer.

-Err thanks, Nefor. I’m Harry Potter. And if you can find me, I’ll be glad to help also. I have no forest to find me in however, so try an owl or something.

The Centaur tipped his head in answer.

-Well I've got to go. Got to get myself captured and all.

-You should not go. He shall kill you. Those other humans do not deserve it. Your star shines brighter then all of them together.

-That doesn’t make it more important. Is a flower less important than a tree only because it is smaller?

The Centaur smiled.

-I see why you shine so bright. I understand I cannot stop you. Good luck, Harry Potter.

-You and Firenze would get along.

-You know my brother?

-Brother is it? Well, no wonder then. Send him my regards, though I’ve never met him here.

As Harry said that he moved back a step, passing the barrier. Once inside he transformed back to a phoenix and with three swings of his wings Nefor was now small as a bean, waving from the ground.

Harry however was now officially getting late. He had less than ten minutes to reach the execution site. And though with his phoenix eyes and ears he could see and hear it perfectly, it was in fact far.

He could see the square of Black Road, a new village or rather now town, with only wizarding residence. The town square was huge and yet there was barely space from the crowed that had gathered. On windows and balconies facing the square people were perching everywhere. On rooftops. On the streets leading to the square. Harry thought half of London had gathered in this one place.

In the middle of it all, stood a huge ramp on three levels. On the highest was Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucias Malfoy, Snape and a woman Harry didn’t recognize. She looked no saner than the other woman next to her.

On the second level were gathered all 50 prisoners, in a circle around the first level. Each prisoner had a Purist opposite them with raised wands. Their executioners. Harry noticed Sirius was one of them and he was given the task of killing none other than Arthur Weasley.

On the very first level of the ramp were other purists. They had different uniforms, seemed like an elite squad. They as everyone else circled the ramp.

It all looked like a big cake. A very gruesome cake to be sure, but decorated with its little figures. Riddle on the top.

Around the ramp there were even more Purists. Then there was empty space. And then two rows of more Purists, which were keeping the crowd away from the center.

One minute left and Voldemort spoke, enhancing his voice, so everyone could hear him. He had his snake wrapped at his feet. He himself was as pale as ever, dark, long hair, red eyes and dark robes.

But all Harry could see was the pure darkness his soul appeared to be. Darkness was seeping from it like goo and smoke. It twisted and curved. Floated and dripped. It surrounded everything around it in itself. Even Bellatrix had some light, some grays in her soul, though not many. But Riddle…His could hardly be called a soul anymore.

Had Harry been human he would have vomited at the sight and what it meant. It meant death and pain. In it, all Harry could see was the blood of Voldemort’s victims, turned black and seeping. Their souls turned to smoke. Their lives turned to dark fog of misery around that man. Around that _thing_.

-Only one minute left.-He spoke and it chilled Harry even in his Phoenix form. Riddle was too unnatural. Harry wondered if Limbo was too good for him.-And with every minute Harry Potter does not show himself, one Marauder dies. We have enough for almost an hour to keep ourselves entertained as we wait.

The purists laughed. Many from the crowd did too. Most however did not find it amusing.

-Only twenty seconds.-Riddle informed looking at the clock tower opposite of him. Every head was looking at it now also. Counting the seconds.

-Ten!- Voldemort said with a smile.

-Nine.- Bellatrix counted with him.

-Eight.-Now the crowd joined in.

Harry was among the buildings, flying over heads that did not see him under his disillusioning charm.

-Seven!-Harry noticed that the one raising his wand in a readied position was no other than Sirius.

-Six.- Voldemort glanced at Sirius and Arthur. They were first. The first to kill and the first to die.

-Five!-Now the whole crowd was counting down.

-Four!-Harry landed himself inside the tower, from the other side.

-Three!-Harry hurried to transform to his human form.

-Two!- Harry ran from the back side of the tower to the one facing the square.

-One!

As everyone were turning to look at the ramp again, not wanting to miss the moment of death, Harry jump right at the edge of the clock tower.

-WAIT!-he shouted and all heads turned toward him like a whiplash. Gasps and even yells were heard. And then silence.

Cold wind was mercilessly slamming Harry as his cloak flapped insanely so high on the tower but he didn’t notice it. All he had eyes for were Sirius and Arthur and the black, tall figure of Tom Riddle at the top of his cake. 

There were hundreds of people on that square but the quiet was so pronounced that when a coin from the other side of the square dropped to the ground, it's echo reached the farthest spectator.

A sharklike smile stretched Voldemort's face as his red eyes zeroed in on Harry. The boy knew he was doing the right thing by sacrificing himself, it just felt like a very stupid thing at the moment too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and sorry for the small cliff hanger. I didn't plan for it to finish there but it is three in the morning, so I better go to bed. Next chapter for the rest ;)


	20. Chapter 20

_-WAIT!-he shouted and all heads turned toward him like a whiplash. Gasps and even yells were heard. And then silence._

_Cold wind was mercilessly slamming Harry as his cloak flapped insanely so high on the tower but he didn’t notice it. All he had eyes for were Sirius and Arthur and the black, tall figure of Tom Riddle at the top of his cake._

_There were hundreds of people on that square but the quiet was so pronounced that when a coin from the other side of the square dropped to the ground, it's echo reached the farthest spectator._

_A sharklike smile stretched Voldemort's face as his red eyes zeroed in on Harry. The boy knew he was doing the right thing by sacrificing himself, it just felt like a very stupid thing at the moment too._

 

-Wait!-repeated Harry.- I'm here, I surrender! That's what you wanted, right?

The Dark Lord continued smiling, his eyes not wavering from the boy on top of the tower. He only moved his hand to dismiss Sirius from killing Arthur. Relief washed through Harry and he realized just how tense he'd been. One more second and it would have been too late.

Harry caught Sirius's eyes for a moment and saw the same relief in them as well. 

The Dark Lord raised his other hand and gestured for Harry to come closer. Having no choice, he obeyed. 

Harry concentrated his magic and jumped off the top of the tower. It was at least fifteen meters, yet he landed softly on his feet without using a wand even. The people gasped. Then they murmured enthusiastically.

Harry payed them no mind. 

The crowd separated to make him way as he walked through. When he reached the first Purists, they also moved from his way. Every eye was on Harry.

Then Harry was in the opening closing in on the horror cake. 

When he reached the second Purist wall he stopped, even though they separated to make way for him.

Harry looked up. First at Sirius, then Arthur.Then his gaze moved to the sides, recognizing other familiar faces. One of them almost made him forget the plan and rush in to battle to save his friend. To save Hagrid.

Hagrid was made to kneel and even then he stood above the rest. Rage filled Harry's gut as his eyes finally stopped on Vildemort again.

Harry opened his arms as to say "What now?"

-Closer.-Prompted Riddle.

Harry stepped on the first ramp of the horror cake then walked few steps and stepped on the second ramp. He walked between Sirius and another Purist on his left. He saw Arthur and the other prisoners watching him baffled. They probably had no idea who he was and why he'd sacrifice himself for them. Harry smiled at Arthur as he walked past.

-Enough.-said Riddle's cold voice.-Your wand.-he demanded.

Harry regretfully took his wand out and offered it. The Dark Lord proceeded to summon it in his hand. But what caught Harry's attention was the wand Riddle used to summon Harry's. It was the Elder wand! He must have taken it from Ariana.

-New wand I see.-commented Harry, barely holding his smile. 

The Dark Lord twirled the Elder wand between his fingers.

-Indeed. You seem to recognize it?

To recognize it? Oh, Harry most definitely did! What Riddle didn't know however was that the wand recognized Harry as well. Even the first time he met with Ariana he felt it. The wand belonged to him if only he wished it so. This wand could do him no harm.

-I do. We have one just like it in my world.

-Then you know it's power and what I can do with it.

Harry finally smiled.

-Oh, I do.

His response, or rather, the way he said it made Riddle's smile falter.

-Kneel.-Riddle ordered.

Conflicted on what to do, Harry couldn't move.

-Kneel, or they die.-he gestured at the prisoners.

Harry obeyed. He however did it theatrically. Making a show of it. Making it obvious he will not take Voldemort seriously. Will not cower.

Some in the crowd snickered. The smile from Riddle's face was gone.

-You will do well to know your place.

-And where is that?

-At my feet, begging for your life!

-One has to fear Death first, to beg for their life.

-And you do not?

Harry smirked, eyes never leaving Riddle's.

-I have no such weakness, oh great Lord Vow...De...Mort.-Harry showed a toothy grin.

Riddle raised his wand, obviously furious and obviously envisioning pain for Harry. The boy however raised his hand and spoke.

-I wouldn't do that.-Harry warned.

-Is that a threat?

-The opposite actually. I'm saying it for your sake. Using that wand on me would...well...make you look bad.

-What are you talking about?

-I happen to own a wand just like that in my world. Funny thing. Death sticks seem to remember their true masters even through universes. It most certainly remembers me. 

Riddle's eyes thinned. Then he gestured for an unknown Purist to kill their prisoner.

-No!-shouted Harry panicked.-No, no wait! I'm sorry! I'll shut up! Don't!-Harry who'd started jumping up remembered himself and fell back on his knees, lowering his head low and looking down. Damn him and his saving people thing. 

Riddle was smiling again.

-You said something about weaknesses? Yours is so...average, wouldn't you say? Do you even know those people you are sacrificing yourself for? 

Harry looked up again.

-Some. I know their counterparts.

-Ah, yes. Counterparts. But we've already established that doesn't mean much.

-We have?

-My counterpart was a weakling who could not take over even Britain from what I understand. Obviously we were different. 

-Oh trust me, you two were greatly alike. Only one difference between you. 

-And what is that?

-Me. 

Silence filled the square once more. 

-Not for long.-hissed Riddle and the atmosphere became suffocating, chilling. Riddle's magical aura, Harry was sure.

Harry felt a spell hit him, it was wandless magic. Riddle hadn't dared to use the wand. But he also apparently did well without it ether. 

As the spell hit Harry, he fell back and slowly started losing consciousness. Eyes at the sky, he could only see the people closest to him. Sirius's hand was bleeding, he was squeezing the wand in his fist that hard. Harry only hoped Sirius won't be rash and do something stupid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and sorry this chapter was so short! If I have time next week, I'll try to write more and make up for it ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the patience! Here is finally the next chapter ^_^ Hope you like it!

Sirius _was_ rash and _did_ something stupid. That was Harry’s first thought as he woke up from a loud:

-Rennerverte!!!

Harry was jerked awake disorientated for a moment, only to realize probably only that long has passed since he’d lost consciousness.

Then everything happened at the same time. Riddle had no time to react as absolutely every Purist who held a prisoner released them. Then some took out second wands and tossed them to the now free Marauders, while others raised their wands at themselves and stupefied each other.

Harry was baffled. He had no idea what was happening, but his best guess was that the Marauders pretending to be Purists all just reveled themselves and they had probably imperiod the rest of the Purists to release their prisoners and then stun themselves.

In seconds there was a battle raging, between the disguised Marauders, the Purists from the second post, Voldemort’s elite and more Marauders coming from the crowd.

Harry had no time to ponder it all, he was on his feet in a second. Sirius was dueling Lucias Malfoy by now while Bellatrix was surrounded by Tonks, Moody and a third Marauder.

Hagrid was a fierce sight, no one daring to approach him, so he was the one chasing. While one of the younger Marauders was protecting him from spells with shield charms.

Snape was dueling…Lilly? Looking closer Harry saw that while pretending to be duelling each other, they were both targeting unsuspecting Purists around.

James was duelling the other woman who was standing next to Riddle and judging by her skill, he seems to have a second Bellatrix in this universe if not even worse.

And then there was Riddle, who hadn’t moved from his place. He just looked on the scene with almost indifference.

Then he slowly, almost bored started raising his wand. He met Harry’s eyes and Harry knew that what was coming next would be the end of all the Marauders if he didn’t do something.

He could feel in his bones Riddle’s magic gathering, like a liquid around him. Creating a barrier which Harry knew, he’d never break in time to stop whatever he was about to do.

So instead he focused on the only other thing he could think to save everyone. Using all the magical energy he could gather before Riddle could do whatever he was planning, Harry shot a blast through layers and layers of thick wards, runes, barriers, anti apparition spells, anti transfiguration spells etc!

Every shield breaking, every spell, absolutely all of the restrictive magic ingeniously placed by The dark Lord, made the most deafening of bangs. Sounds numbing the ears and rattling the grounds. 557 crumbled in less than 5 seconds as all people stared dumbfounded above at the ray of light that was beaming from Harry in to the sky so high, no one could see the end of it.

The Dark Lord stunned at the sight as all around them.

When the last barrier broke, not waiting for anyone to shake themselves from the shock, Harry shouted with an enhanced voice, so every single person in a mile radios herd him clearly:

-RUN!

Snapped from the trance several hundred Marauders and their supporters as one started popping out of existence. With the sound and the sudden panicked Purist spells trying to stop the apparating Marauders, the Town Square was more like a firework show than a battlefield.

And one by one they all disappeared. Whoever couldn’t was apparated sidealong. Some even had portkeys. Harry had no energy to apparate. He would have tried to transform, but it was too late. Riddle’s magic was squeezing him like vines, suffocating him.

Harry saw Lily and James coming for him, but it was no use. Luckily Alice and Frank cought their friends and sidealong apparated with them.

Sirius was dragged away by a badly wounded Moody and they popped out of existence.

And Harry cought a last regretful look from Molly, as she dissaparated with a wounded Arthur on her arm.

And so Harry was left alone in the middle of the square with hundreds of Purists, Dark Lord supporters and of course, Voldemort himself. Tom Riddle, whose eyes were burning so fierce behind his stoic face and body. Not a single hair had moved from his face and yet they both know that Riddle had lost this battle.

Harry was fine with this outcome. He smiled as exhaustion caught on and he fell into oblivion, at the mercy of his greatest enemy.

 

 * * *

 

Harry woke up feeling very strange. Very dazed and with the weirdest sensation. As if his body and his mind were different entities, separated. It was hard to focus. He first heard voices, sounding muffled, but slowly they became clearer. So did the sight before him.

Harry recognized the type of cell he was in. Very similar to Malfoy Manore’s. And he would bet, he was exactly there.

Seeing Lucias Malfoy solidified his guess. And of course Bellatrix who was twitching with barely contained excitement. There were also the unknown to Harry woman he’d seen on the square next to Voldemort. And of course in the middle, right in front of Harry was Voldemort himself. Tall, pale, red gleaming eyes, dark long hair and a cloak of dark, almost black green.

They were all standing while Harry was uncomfortably sitting in a metal chair with his hands and legs tied to it with belts.

It was cold in the cell, and Harry’s mind noted that his body was only wearing his jeans. They had even taken off his shoes and socks?

Voldemort was speaking and Harry tried to focus on what he was saying.

-…so you will tell me everything. What is your name?

Harry waned to answer “Merry Poppins” or at least his brain did. Instead however, his body spoke:

-Harry James Potter.

“What the bloody hell!!!” Harry panicked.

-Who are your parents?-The Dark Lord continued.

-Lilly and James Potter. -Harry’s body answered without the minds permission again.

A dreadful realization crept on Harry. A realization called Veritaserum.

-Where are you from?

-England, London.

-Of this world?

-No.

-From which one then?

-An alternate one, where things are similar, but different.

-So it is true.  -Malfoy commented.

The Dark Lords red eyes never left Harry. He stepped closer, towering over Harry like a menacing shadow. Worse than a dementor. Harry wanted to scream of frustration, rebel. But his body and mind were not connected, he had no control.

-And was this what brought you here?-The dark Lord gestured for the unknown to Harry woman to step forward, holding in her hand the object which can return him home.

-Yes and no.-Harry’s body answered promptly.

-What do you mean “yes and no”?

-It is the same object as in my world, however the one that transported me stayed there. This one belongs here.

-And you need it to get back?

-Yes.

Voldemort seemed gleeful, apparently this situation pleased him. Holding Harry captive to his mercy. Owning something Harry wanted…

-And this – he showed Harry the Elder Wand- Does it truly belong to you?

-Yes.

-Why?

-It is the Elder wand. I own all Deathly Hollows.

The man, if Harry could call him that, did not seem so gleeful anymore.

-Why?

\- Because I am The Master of Death.

The shock from everyone at those words was audible. Even Voldemort was stunned to silence for several seconds, the others too afraid to speak up. Unlike them, Harry wanted to scream, to curse, they were not supposed to find out! No one was!

-So the fairytale was true?

-Yes.

-Are you immortal?

-I don’t know.

-How can you not know?

-I don’t know.

-What does being Master of Death mean?

-The knowledge of the most ancient language and few other things in my physical form.

-What other things?

-I don’t know.

-Why?

-Death never told me what they are.

Silence again.

-You have met Death?-The Dark Lord spoke slowly, carefully. As if he expected Death to appear any moment and take them all. For all Harry knew it might, but he doubted it. It would be too easy and when has Harry’s life been easy.

-Yes.

-And what is Death like?

-Confusing and repetitive.-answered Harry’s body quite truthfully.

Meanwhile Harry’s mind was desperately trying to gain control of his physical form, which tries mostly included a colorful array of curses.

His body’s answer seemed to confuse everyone even more.

-Confusing how?

-Death was very normal. It was everyone and no one. Young and old. Male and female. Tall and short. Bright and dark. Cold and warm. Sad and Happy, Distant an….

-Enough! What happens after death?

And strangely enough Harry knew.

-The soul moves on to the other side. And in time it returns and is reborn. But not all. Some cannot move on. Some stay stuck.

-Ghosts?-guesses Belatrix who was transfixed in the conversation as all were.

-Yes, but not only. There are souls too damaged to move on. So they get stuck in Limbo for eternity.

-What makes a soul too damaged? -Malfoy asked.

-Taking a life.

-Can one repair their soul?-asked the unfamiliar woman.

There was a sense of worry in the room. They had all killed. And more than all, Voldemort had other reasons to know just how broken his soul was.

-Yes.

-How.-Both Malfoy and the woman asked simultaneously.

-Repent.-answered Harry’s body simply.

-Repent?-repeated The Dark Lord, his magic felt like sharp needles pricking Harry’s skin. Vibrating with unease

-Yes.

-Elaborate.

-Only the suffering of true regret and repenting for the lives one’s taken can heal the soul. Nothing else.

The cell became quiet again.

-And do you as Master of Death have no power over that?

-I don’t know.

Harry had the weirdest sensation that Voldemort wanted to strangle him.

-Is there a way for someone to take your place as Master of Death?

-I don’t know.

-Who knows?

-I don’t know.

There was silence again that lasted longer. Harry could see everyone’s mind working with their own thoughts and conclusions. Voldemmort’s with great frustration.

-A very ignorant and useless Master you are then.- complained the unfamiliar woman.

-Is it true you killed my counterpart? The one from your world.

-Yes and no.

-Elaborate.

Harry’s mind was racing. He couldn’t answer that! It would reveal he knows about the Horcruxes and the bastard will put two and two together. He will check his horcruxes here. Maybe even ambush the Marauders trying to destroy them.

His efforts to connect with his body had fruit however. Maybe the potion was wearing off or his struggle and magic were prevailing, but he managed to prevent himself from saying everything.

He could not stop himself however completely and answered with only what could avoid mentioning the horcruxes.

-I was not alone and the final curse that killed him was of his own doing.

-Of his own doing?

-He cast an Avada Kadavra at me with the Elder Wand, not believing I was its true master. It backfired on him and killed him.

Voldemort actually raised an eyebrow at that and smirked.

-Is that all?

Harry understood what he was thinking. This Voldemort believed the one from Harry’s world was alive, with maybe only a lost body. He still didn’t know about the destroyed horcruxes.

Harry’s body however was about to tell him about them and Harry could not let that happen.

His mind was making progress, finally merging. Fighting back the potion.

-N…des…hh..hoo-Harry greeted his teeth, desperately trying to prevent himself from speaking.

-What is happening?-Malfoy spoke confused.

-He is fighting the veritaserum. - Simply answered Voldemort.

-What! So soon?-Bllatrix exclaimed.

-From everything we just learned, I’m surprised it even lasted this long.

-Shh…ar…it…hhh…-Harry was whispering by now, still fighting.-The…There is more…

-What? Speak louder!

-M…More. How we killed Voldemort…w…de..de…-His voice was barely audible.

The Dark Lord moved closer to hear. His face was only centimeters away.

-What more? Speak!-commanded him Voldemort, red eyes gleaming.

Harry raised his hooded eyes and they stared at each other for two long seconds.

-Rot in Limbo, Riddle!-Harry smirked and smashed his forehead with all the strength he could muster at Voldemorts nose, who screamed in fury. He stepped back, hand on his nose, blood flowing between his fingers. With the other hand he aimed his wand at Harry and sent a curse. All other occupants in the room had already done the same. Four very similar colored curses hit Harry head on. The last thing Harry herd was the word Crucio from several people. But that was all right, because all he paid attention was his gleeful thoughts.

After all, in this world Riddle had a nose, and Harry was pretty sure he'd just broken it.

 

* * *

 

He was in King’s Cross station again. What now? Was he finally dead, or was this another Death chatting.

-Finally dead? No.

Harry turned and there it was. Death.

-Chatting then. And don’t read my mind, it’s rude.

-Rude? It is not your mind I am reading but you. What you see is only born from your imagination to cope with what you do not understand and cannot comprehend.

-So me speaking is just an illusion?

-Illusion? Yes.

Harry sighed and sat on a bench. He was naked again. Didn’t bother imagining clothes for himself this time too.

-So? Why am I here?

-Why? Because your body is weak enough, for your soul to separate with it.

-Like last time.

-Last time? Yes.

There was silence and no one spoke for a while.

-It is weird. I had so many questions for you, yet I can’t remember any of them now. I’m just tired.

-Tired? There is nothing physical here for you to be tired with.

-A soul can be tired too.

Death didn’t answer.

-Is that new to you?-curiously asked Harry.

-New? Yes. I have not comunicated with many souls. And with those I have, none had expressed tiredness.

Harry smiled. He suddenly felt fondness for Death. With all its normal, weird, indefinite nature, currently it looked or rather felt surprisingly young and ignorant. Like a child, learning a new word.

It coked it's head to the side.

-Your perception of me has changed.

Harry shrugged.

-I just realized something.

-Realized something? I cannot understand this realization. It makes no sense.

-You have no soul of your own, do you?

-My own soul? No.

-Then perhaps that is why you cannot understand what I just felt and why my perception of you has changed as well.

-I cannot understand? I have never, not understood.

-As they say, you don’t know what you don’t know. And there is a first time for everything.

Death didn’t answer so Harry laughed and got up again.

-You know, for someone undefined as you, I’m starting to think you’re easier to understand than I thought.

-Understand? There is nothing about me to understand. What do you wish to understand about yourself?

-Myself? As your Master you mean?

-As my Master. Yes.

Harry thought for a moment.

-Do you want me to be your Master?

-Want? Wanting is irrelevant.

-Of course it isn’t. I don’t really feel like your Master. I don’t feel the need to be. If you want and if there is a way, I can give up the title. Give you your freedom.

-My freedom? No. You are the first and only to gather all Deathly Hollows. As long as you exist, no other can claim that title. If you decline it another who gathers all Hollows will be able to become my Master. You do not abuse your power, so I see no need for you to give it up.

-I see…Didn’t you say something about the Fates?

-The Fates. Yes. They are the ones because of whom I was tricked and it became possible for a human to become my master. For their mistake, they are atoning by making sure no human ever manages to gather all three.

-And yet I did.

-And yet you did.

-How?

-Each soul exists from the birth of the universe, until its end. It gets reborn many times, learning. Yours however just appeared. It had never existed. Your soul does not belong to this universe and yet this universe welcomed it. The Fates cannot predict or control you, for you are out of their influence.

 -This is getting complicated.

-Complicated? Perhaps.

-So what will happen to me if I actually die?

-Actually die? It is unclear.

-…Err…ok. That is very…unreassuring. So as your Master, am I immortal?

-Immortal? Your body is mortal but your soul can stay indefinitely. As long as your body is alive, you can return to it.

-So if someone chops my head and kills me, but then another person attaches my head back, can I return to my body?

-Return? Yes.

-And will my brain be functioning properly?

-Properly? Not at first. But your soul remembers and it shall shape your brain as it used to be with time.

-Oh…err…OK... And if I want to die and move on, like everyone else?

-Move on? You can. But maybe will never be reborn.

Harry nodded.

-Is there a way for me to return to my own World without the Artifact?

-Without the Artifact? No.

-Well that sucks. Can you kill Voldemort down there, the one who has me captured?

-I do not take lives. I only guide the soul after their passing.

Harry sighed.

-Guessed as much. So what else does being Master of Death entitle?

-Much. Nothing.

-Huh?

-Huh, your body is waking up. You must go.

Harry sighed.

-Voldie must be missing me. It is no fun torturing unconscious people after all.

Death didn’t answer. It was fading.

Then there was pain. Excruciating pain as his soul slammed back to his body. His body which was still in the cell. Still on the chair. Still half freaking naked and cold and in pain. Nothing new there.

Only one new thing however. He was surprisingly alone in the dark cell. Unless one included a very shy ghost peeking at him from half inside a wall. A very inspiring ghost, for it gave Harry a vary, if he might say so himself, clever idea.

-Hey there.-Harry crooked a wide grin, distorted from his still agonizing body and soul. But the ghost moved closer and Harry's lips stretched even farther in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is folks! Again, hope you liked it and as always would love to hear your thoughts ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while but I just finished the next chapter! So here it is, right out of the oven ;)

-Hey there.-Harry crooked a wide grin, distorted from his still agonizing body and soul. But the ghost moved closer and Harry's lips stretched even farther in triumph.- And who might you be?

-Wha…who…you…-The ghost stuttered. It was a very skeletal like, old, bearded ghost. Harry’s first thought was that it must have been a prisoner who died here. The shackle marks on his wrists seemed to add to his theory.

-Youuuu…- The ghost was now pointing his finger at Harry almost indignantly, like Harry had greatly offended him.-You should be dead!- he finally said and squeaked the last word.

-Should I?

-Yes! Yes!- he started nodding fervently.- I saw it! They killed you! You were dead! No pulse, no breathing. No waking up no matter what spell or potion they used on you!

-Oh…and how long have I been dead?

-What!-the indignant ghost squeaked again.

-How…loooong…

-I heard ‘ya the first time! But you seem too calm for hearing you had died!- the ghost sounded truly offended now. Like Harry being alive was somehow rude, or rather Harry not caring for the news.

-All right, it's hard to explain, so let’s just agree that I’m alive now and I need your help.

-My help? Why would I help you?

-To get back at those who had you imprisoned here until your death? Probably tortured you too?

-What!? -The apparition sounded offended again.-What makes you think I was a prisoner here?

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn’t answer. There was really no need to.

When the ghost realized it was pointless disputing the obvious he scoffed and started mumbling to himself curse words.

-So will you?

-Will I what?

-Help me?

The ghost squinted his eyes.

-And what can I possibly do? All I can do is go through walls, stuck in these dungeons.

-You can answer some questions for a start.

When the ghost didn’t say anything, just kept staring at Harry, the boy continued.

-Let’s start by introducing ourselves. My name is Harry, what's yours?

-My name?-the ghost gasped the question, like everything else until now apparently, it shocked him.

-Well…I…no one has asked for my name…well…in years and years…

Harry smiled encouraging.

-I’m asking now.

-Well I think my name was Curtis, they all called me Curt. But now, here, they just call me “Old chains”. Even though I’ve no chains on me no more.

-Well, Curt, you don’t mind me calling you that, do you?

Curtis shook his head, a bit dazed.

-It’s nice, hearing my name. I’d forgotten.

-So Curt, do you know, how long I was…unconscious?

-Ohh probably a night and a day have passed. They even gave up trying to wake you. They left not too long ago too. Very angry. The Dark Lord was furious! I hid until they was gone.

-I see. Do you know how long we have until they come back?

-Oh, they will come soon. His henchman, the weird alchemist’s.

-Who?

-Ohh he is a right creepy fella. Seen him experiment on people. But he mostly does to dead bodies and in his laboratory or office or som’tin. I ain’t been there. But I’ve heard.

-So they will come to take me to that alchemist? What is his name?

-Crawly.-the ghost shuddered.

-All right, so we don’t have much time.-Harry was frantically thinking, he thought the fact they thought him dead would change his plan. But it actually stayed rather the same. He didn’t yet have enough magic to just waltz out of here, the whole manor being protected by strong magic, one which included him not being able to change to his animagus form.

So back to plan A it was.

-All right Curt, there is one more thing you can do for me. It is very simple.

-All right?

-Can you stand right in front of me? Very close.

-Why, what’d that do?

-It will help me concentrate. Let us just say, I think I can do something very weird. But no harm will come to you. So you shouldn’t fear? All right?

The ghost nodded and got closer.

Harry nodded in gratitude, then closed his eyes and exhaled. Concentrating.

He could feel his magic, whatever small amount he had. But knowing what he was doing this time helped him concentrate said magic and open a bridge or more like a connection with the other side.

Yes, by now he could feel he could pull the ghost to his side if he wished to, and the ghost knew it too. Too struck by terror, it didn’t move however.

Luckily for Curt, Harry had no intention of pulling him to the side of the living. Instead Harry pooled himself to the other side. Like being sucked in a black hole and spat out, Harry’s soul (which so used already to separating from his body apparently) was passing through. And whatever magic he had with it.

In seconds that felt like hours Harry had managed to complete his aim. He had passed to the other side. He’d made himself a ghost.

Only his soul and his magic, taking the shape of his body. His body in the shape as his soul last remembers it, using his magic to make it visible. No wander muggles can’t become ghosts. Even if the soul stays behind the human shape of the ghost is created by the magic that a person possessed.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-screeched Curt in terror. 

Harry startled and tumbled through the wall behind him.

The feeling was weird, but rather close to what he’d imagined it might feel.

He returned to the cell to calm down the ghost but Curt was already gone.

-Figures.-Harry sighed and looked around.

His body was still on the chair and very much dead once again, until Harry returns to it. If what Death had told him, as long as there is a body to return to, he can come back. But he did need to come back to said body before this Alchemist fellow started experimenting with it.

There was a noise, someone was coming. Judging by the two male voices it sounded like the henchmen who were here to take Harry away.

He stayed only long enough to see that indeed that were them and indeed they were taking his body.

Not wanting to waste any time, Harry flew through the roof and found himself in a corridor in the manor. He remembered it. He’d been here.

In fact he knew most of the house and more importantly, knew where Narcissa Malfoy’s quarters were.

And he flew straight there through walls and avoiding anybody else. She wasn’t in her bed chambers so he checked the library, the living room and finally remembered Draco mentioning she liked the balcony on the east side. So with last hope, knowing he did not have much time, got there as soon as possible.

And there she was! Sitting on the balcony with tea in hand, watching the gardens.

-Akhm.-Harry cleared his throat to get her attention. She startled and turned. Her eyes widened as she stood up.

-You!?

Harry bowed politely and smiled.

-Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you…again.

She was still staring at him wide eyed, the tea glass dangling loosely from her fingers, all the liquid now on the floor.

-So it is true. They said you died.

Harry smirked again.

-Ahh the truth is a rather abstract thing, depends on the point of view.

When she kept staring at him like he had two heads (which would have been less shocking) Harry cut to the chase.

-Look, I’m here to make a deal.

-Deal?

-Yes. You want your son back, right? Draco.

She suddenly sobered up. Put away the tea glass gracefully and moved closer.

-I am not making deals with the likes of you. Especially with someone who is already dead and of no consequence.

-Ahh, but here you’re wrong.-Harry moved closer still.-I tend to not stay dead for long, but my body is currently in a predicament. I am told a certain creepy ass alchemist is about to have a go at my body. I need your help to save it, get it out of the manor safely to somewhere out of danger. In exchange I will make sure Draco comes unharmed back to you.

-So it is true then? What my husband said about you.

-I can only guess what he’s said.

-Of you being the master of…of Death?

-It is, or so Death says. Still don’t know the fellow well so it may be some colossal prank of the deities. For now however I do have some privileges.

She seemed a bit hesitant for a moment but it changed fast to determination.

-How do I know you will keep your promise? Or that he truly is unharmed?

-Because we are the good guys.-smiled playfully Harry.-And I know, I know, things aren’t just black and white but Draco is fine. I was there to make sure and the Marauders are actually not stupid enough to harm a future bargaining chip.- (Most of them) added Harry in his mind but of course didn’t mention Dean to her.

-So I get you out, you somehow return to your body.-she sounded skeptical. - And then you free my son?

-Exactly!

-I can point out a thousand reasons why that plan is ridiculous and impossible even if I were to believe you can actually come back to life.

-And I can argue each of those thousand reasons but there is no time for that. So yes or no?

She squinted her eyes.

-If your body is with Crawly there is nothing I can do. There is no excuse I can give…

-I already have a plan.

-Do you now?

-All you need is to call a house elf. Dobby preferably, if he exists here.

Her eyes widened.

-You want me to order the house elf to apparate you out of the manor?

-Exactly!

-That is…remarkably too possible and simple to have been overlooked.

-And yet you didn’t think about it. That is the problem with pureblood superiority beliefs. You underestimate everyone and everything else too much. Lucky for me actually. So can you do it?

-I…well yes. But Crawly will see it.

-Can you distract him?

She was thoughtful for a moment.

-Dobby.

A house elf popped up and it was indeed none other than Dobby himself. Miserable, mumbling, twitching and sad with that awful dirty pillowcase. But very much alive. And had Harry not been a ghost, he would have hugged the elf in an instant.

-Mistress called Dobby?

The elf didn’t raise his head.

-Yes Dobby, I need you to do something for me.

-Anything Mistress wishes.

-First of all, whatever I am about to tell you and whatever you do, you must do everything in your power to never tell anyone. Do you understand?

-Yes.

-Good. First, I want you to, without anyone seeing you, release every animal and creature Crawly has imprisoned.

The elf suddenly startled and looked up, with huge scared orbs. It was also then when he noticed Harry as well and if possible Dobby’s eyes grew wider.

-Oh noes, Mister Vader sir has been killed!

Harry blinked surprised then laughed.

-Don’t write me off just yet Dobby. What you’re doing will really help me and even bring me back to life.

Dobby gasped.

-Mister Vader sir, Dobby has no such powers sir, I cannot…

Harry laughed again.

-But do you trust that I do and need your help?

-Then Dobby will help mister Vader however Dobby can, sir! Dobby has heard great things about Mister Vader, sir.

-Call me Harry, and thank you.

Dobby squeaked and started turning in circles polling at his ears.

-How can Dobby be so formal, Dobby cannot. Mister Vader is as great and good as they say!!!

-Dobby, calm down!-Harry tried.

-Dobby!-Narcissa scolded and the elf flinched to a stop, looking at the ground hunched as if expecting to be hit.

A forgotten rage at the Malfoys stirred inside Harry at the sight.

-Dobby, after you free the test subjects you shall go to Crawly’s office and take Harry Potter’s, or as you call him, Mister Vader’s body. You shall apparate with it outside the grounds of the manor. Do you understand?

-Yes! Dobby does! Dobby will!

-One more thing. - Added Harry.- Narcissa, do you have a handkerchief?

-A handkerchief?-she seemed very confused.

-Yes.- smiled Harry politely.

She blinked once, twice, then pooled a handkerchief from a pocket.

-Will this do?

-Perfect! Now give it to Dobby.

-WHAT!!!-they both exclaimed.

-I will do no such thing!

Protested the woman.

-Of course you will, because your son is more important to you than a house elf.

-They will know someone set it free!

-Suggest to them it was me. I am The Master of Death after all. Who knows what powers I have.

She stared at him almost ungracefully, though that seemed to be an impossibility for Narcissa Malfoy. Even after a week in Azkaban in Harry’s world, she’d somehow come out graceful to her trial.

-It will also take suspicions off of you.

She closed her eyes and sighed exasperated.

-Fine, but if I free it, what guarantee do you have it will still do as I requested.

-Because I believe in him, and after he is freed if he wants, he can come work for me. I’ll even pay him.

Dobby gasped and started wailing uncontrollably but was silenced with a spell from Narcissa.

-Shut up! Stupid elf, whatever, here.-She thrust the handkerchief in the elf’s hands, who fell on is knees to the floor and continued sobbing even louder. Thankfully Narcissa’s spell prevented any sound to come out of him.

-You see what you’ve done. Elfs don’t want to be free!

Harry was about to protest when Dobby suddenly got up and looked straight at Narcisa’s eyes and started saying something very serious. Like he was scolding her while still sobbing. But since no sound came out, they did not know what it was he was saying.

She rolled her eyes.

-There! I did everything you asked, and I have your word you will bring Draco back?

-Yes.-Harry said and turned to Dobby.- Dobby, can you do what we talked about? Will you do it?

Narcissa removed her spell so Harry herd it clearly when the elf said

-YES! Everything for Master Harry!

-Thank you, now go. Hurry.

The elf bowed deep, forehead touching the ground and with a loud pop, disappeared from the room.

-Well if you would excuse me.-Harry turned to Narcissa again.- I have some resurrecting to do.-He winked and fell from the floor.

Only to emerge a second later, just his head showing from the tiles.

-Actually, where is Crawly’s office?

Narcissa raised her eyebrow, ten sighed.

-East wing, second floor. Third door from the right. The smell will lead you.

-Err, thanks.

Said Harry and disappeared permanently this time, leaving a very disgruntled, confused, worried and gracefully annoyed woman behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, thanks for the comments and as always, hope you liked it! ;)


End file.
